No juegues en el bosque
by vero jimenez
Summary: Por problemas de seguridad, los Cullen se encuentran pasando una temporada en una remota localidad del sur de Chile. Jasper accidentalmente muerde a una humana. El clan intentará integrarla al grupo, pero las probabilidades de éxito son escasas.
1. Capítulo 1

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia, referencias sexuales, palabrotas y alguna referencia al nombre de Dios en vano. Como también contiene muchos chilenismos, sólo la recomendaría para chilenos mayores de 15 años.

Resumen: por problemas de seguridad, los Cullen se encuentran pasando una temporada en una remota localidad del sur de Chile. Jasper accidentalmente muerde a una humana. El clan intentará integrarla al grupo, pero las probabilidades de éxito son escasas.

CAPÍTULO 1

Así fue como fue.

Yo vivía en el pueblo (no diré cual, pues pondría a mi familia en peligro). Y, claro, no sabía que los vampiros existían siquiera. Había leído la saga Crepúsculo, pero asumí que era todo fantasía. Evidentemente. No iba a ser verdad. Y menos en _Chile_.

Y resulta que un día estaba haciendo la chancha (la cimarra, novillos, o como le quieran llamar), en el bosque, porque los martes tenía un horario asqueroso en el colegio. El horario de este día espantoso consistía en puras materias humanistas, que se me dan pésimo, y gimnasia que se me da todavía peor. Total, ya era una experta falsificando justificativos (otra historia). Y, además, todavía estaba en octavo. Las notas ni siquiera contaban todavía para entrar a la universidad. Como si yo fuera a ir a la universidad.

Estaba sentada en mi tronco favorito, pensando en cuánto me gustaría ser millonaria para recorrer el mundo en vez de darme la paja de estudiar o trabajar, cuando sentí un movimiento detrás de mí y antes de que alcanzara siquiera a volverme sentí un agudo dolor en el cuello.

Y luego todo fue confusión y dolor. Creí escuchar una voz muy dulce y desesperada decir "No, Jasper. No amor.". Pero pronto estuve demasiado distraída creyendo que me habían empapado en combustible y me habían prendido fuego porque me ardía todo mi hermoso cuerpo.

Intenté moverme, escapar, pero a pesar de poder retorcerme y mover mis extremidades no fui capaz de ponerme de pie y correr. Y ahora sé que no hubiera servido de nada en realidad.

No supe cuánto duró. Las voces permanecieron muy poco. Luego fue una larga agonía. En algún momento sentí otras voces, y recuerdo haber rogado que tuvieran piedad y me mataran. No lo hicieron, aunque sentí que me movían a pesar de que estaba vagamente consciente de estarme retorciendo.

Cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a dejar de arder, y pude abrir los ojos, vi que ya no estaba en el bosque, sino que en algún interior desconocido. Bonito. Techo de madera con vigas al aire. Buen aroma. Muchos aromas. Agradables. Colorido intenso. Guau. Mi cuerpo se sentía diferente. No me dolía nada, pero algo faltaba. El sonido de fondo que me había acompañado toda la vida. Ah, sí. El latido. Mi corazón no latía. Mierda. Miré a mí alrededor.

Junto a mí había un par de personas que me miraban con cara de compasión. Adultos. Adultos jóvenes. Altos. Blancos. Bonitos. Muy bonitos. Guau.

La cara de la mujer me sonaba, creo que del supermercado. En un pueblo tan chico como el mío, a uno le terminan sonando todas las caras. La recordaba por lo pálida, y porque me había hecho pensar en esas personas que jamás toman sol porque se cuidan del cáncer de piel. Era muy bonita, como dije. Y junto a ella había un tipo, muy pálido también y muy hermoso, aunque él no me sonaba para nada.

¿Mencioné lo bonitos que eran?

Y lo primero que se me vino a la mente es "mierda, ¡soy un vampiro como en los libros de crepúsculo!". Y lo segundo que se me vino a la mente es: "Daniela, no seas estúpida… ¡Los vampiros no existen!".

Daniela soy yo, por si acaso.

Pero resultó que estaba en lo cierto. La maldita saga tenía razón y los vampiros existen. Son pálidos. Son muy bonitos. Y el par que me miraba tenía los ojos café clarito. Anormalmente claritos. Me recordaron a la crema de la torta de galletas (mantequilla-café-azúcar-ron-vainilla). También noté que eran altos, a pesar de que estaban sentados.

-¿Soy un vampiro? -Pregunté algo asustada. Más valía salir de dudas de una vez.

Se miraron.

-Sí, tesoro -me dijo la mujer. Tenía linda voz, aunque no era la voz que recordaba del bosque. Hablaba bien, pero no tenía acento chileno. Tampoco de alguna nacionalidad que yo recordara haber oído.

-¿Cómo en los libros? ¿Crepúsculo y los otros? -Busqué confirmación.

Se volvieron a mirar, con cara de resignación.

-Sí -me dijo el tipo, que también tenía una voz muy agradable y hablaba con un acento no-chileno.

-¿Es reversible? -Pregunté con algo de pánico, porque empecé a desear que si era una broma, cámara escondida, delirio o lo que fuera acabara. Pero ya.

Ambos suspiraron y miraron al piso.

-No. Es completamente irreversible -me respondió el tipo, volviendo a levantar la vista-. ¿Tu nombre es Daniela, verdad?

-Sí -respondí intentando tragar saliva y dándome cuenta de que no parecía tenerla y de que tenía una sed tremenda. ¿Cómo sabían mi nombre?

-Yo soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme -se presentó el tipo, tomándole la mano.

Vaya. Si hasta se llamaban igualito que en los libros.

-¿Igual que en los libros? -Interrumpí, verbalizando mi asombro.

Carlisle asintió con aire apesadumbrado.

-Sí, Daniela. Como en los libros.

-Ah.

No encontré en ese momento forma más inteligente de verbalizar lo que sentía.

Permanecimos en silencio unos segundos. Creo que me estaban dejando procesar la idea.

-¿Todo lo que dicen los libros es cierto? -Pregunté.

-Casi todo -confirmó el tipo.

-¿Y qué no lo es?

El tipo sonrió levemente.

-Por ejemplo, no brillamos como diamantes al sol, gracias a Dios -explicó-. Más bien parecemos esculturas de mármol y por eso preferimos vivir en lugares como tu pueblo, con baja radiación.

-¿Pero no se supone que vivían en Estados Unidos ustedes? -Pregunté-. ¿Qué mierda están haciendo en Chile? ¿Y en mi puto pueblo?

Esme pareció algo molesta con mi respuesta, y Carlisle apretó la mandíbula un instante y me miró fijo con cara de decisión.

-Entendemos que estés asustada, o molesta, pero en esta casa no se dicen malas palabras. ¿Entendido?

-Bueno, lo siento -le respondí en un tono que les dejara claro que me daba lo mismo que se hubieran molestado y que me mosqueaba bastante que me llamaran la atención-. Pero no me pienso quedar demasiado en su casa. Sólo explíquenme cómo cazar y el nombre del idiota que me mordió para romperle la raja.

No sé qué esperaba, la verdad. No estaba pensando con claridad, supongo. El asunto es que me enteré violentamente de que el libro tenía importantes omisiones. En particular lo mecha corta que eran Carlisle y Esme. Al leer la saga me había quedado con la impresión de que esos dos eran unos pacifistas. Diplomáticos. Solo palabras suaves. Paz y amor. No a la violencia. Eso. Pues no.

El vampiro se movió muy rápido, y me di cuenta de que era más alto todavía de lo que me había parecido sentado. O puede ser que, como yo estaba tendida en un sofá, lo estaba viendo desde muy abajo. El asunto es que me agarró, y antes de que atinara a hacer nada ya no estaba sobre el sofá sino boca abajo sobre sus rodillas, y me estaba pegando en el trasero el muy bastardo. Así, como lo oyen. Completamente inmoral. Y completamente ilegal. Al menos en mi país.

Me dolió, por lo que me debatí y me di cuenta de otro error del libro: un vampiro neonato _no_ es más fuerte que un vampiro viejo. Al final, como ni pataleando ni retorciéndome, ni puteándolo, ni amenazándolo, ni intentando morderlo conseguí nada, me terminé resignando. Pero decidí, en mi mente, que me vengaría apenas se presentara la oportunidad. ¿Los vampiros se podían quemar, no? Estaba planeando mi venganza cuando el vampiro dejó de pegarme.

-¿Te vas a calmar y a hablar en forma respetuosa? -Me preguntó con voz muy seria.

-Sí -le contesté, intentando poner una voz neutra para que me soltara.

Con la misma velocidad impresionante que había mostrado al agarrarme me volvió a poner en el sofá donde me había despertado, aunque sentada esta vez. Y noté que me seguía doliendo el trasero. ¿Por qué mierda me dolía? ¿No se suponía que los vampiros eran como de piedra?

Si hubiera sido humana, habría estado roja como un tomate.

-Ok, Daniela -me dijo Carlisle, volviendo al tono tranquilo con el que había partido sus explicaciones-. En nombre de mi familia te pido perdón por tu transformación. Fue accidental. Nadie te hubiera hecho esto voluntariamente. Uno de mis hijos se encontraba cazando -hizo una mueca- y no sabía que había un humano en los alrededores. Lamentablemente no se puede deshacer, por lo que te quedarás con nosotros.

En ese momento actué por puro instinto: me puse de pie rápidamente e intenté correr hacia la puerta abierta para arrancar de esa pesadilla. Pero no alcancé a dar ni dos pasos que el tipo ya me había agarrado y me había vuelto a sentar en el sillón. Volvió a sentarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero me dirigió una mirada que me hizo desistir de volver a salir corriendo.

-No… -le dije y, al ver que me volvía a mirar con el ceño fruncido, intenté darle una respuesta más educada- Señor. Entiendo que haya sido un accidente, pero no tengo intenciones de formar parte de su familia. Seguro que son maravillosos y todo eso, como en los libros, pero la verdad me gustaría más vivir libre como los nómades. Ya sabe: recorrer el mundo a pie y eso.

-Eso no será posible tesoro -me contestó Esme, con aire compasivo-. Eres demasiado menor para andar sola sin llamar la atención, y al haber sido transformada por nuestra familia eres responsabilidad nuestra.

En ese momento sentí algo parecido al pánico. Lo admito: leer la saga había sido entretenido. Uno de los pocos libros que logré leer hasta el final. Incluso las películas tenían algo de mérito. Pero de ahí a querer vivir de "hija" o "escolar" el resto de mi vida, eso _jamás_. Preferí dejarles claro de inmediato que eso _no_ iba a ocurrir.

-Ustedes no entienden… No me pueden obligar a quedarme con ustedes -expliqué.

-En realidad no se trata de lo que queramos o no -explicó Carlisle con paciencia-. No tenemos opción. Por suerte, no pareces tan menor como para que se nos acuse de haber hecho un niño inmortal. Pero tampoco pasas por un adulto.

-¡Tengo casi 15! -Les dije un poco alarmada-. Puedo maquillarme y pasar por una mujer de 18 perfectamente.

-Está justo en el límite, gracias a Dios -dijo Esme dirigiéndose a Carlisle-. Jane también tiene 14 años, así que con un poco de suerte los Vulturis no nos podrán condenar si alguien la llega a ver y nos acusan.

-Si querida -le respondió Carlisle-. Pero mírala: tiene cara de niñita. Y es muy baja y menuda. Si uno de los nuestros la encuentra asumirá que es una niña inmortal y se preguntarán quién la transformó. Y aunque lograra demostrar que no es tan joven como parece, de todos modos buscarán al aquelarre que la transformó y la dejó sola.

-Yo les juro que no le diré a nadie que fueron ustedes -prometí.

Me estaba sintiendo desesperada por no tener que pasar la eternidad junto a esos extraños. Sobre todo extraños que golpean a otros por decir palabras tan elementales como "mierda" o "raja".

-No entiendes, Daniela -me explicó Carlisle con paciencia-. Aro no va a necesitar que digas nada. Le bastará con tocarte para saber que fue mi grupo. Hace mucho que buscan una excusa para acabar con nosotros.

-¿Y si permanezco escondida? ¡Les puedo prometer que pasaré desapercibida, viviendo en lugares donde no me encuentre con nadie!

Ambos vampiros negaron con la cabeza, y Carlisle decidió explicar mejor.

-Es cosa de tiempo que tu camino se cruce con el de uno de los nuestros. Es cierto que aquí en Chile no hay muchos vampiros, pero considerando que vivimos por siglos es imposible que nunca uno de los nuestros te vea. Y si te ven sola, nuestra familia queda condenada porque no se supone que hagamos inmortales a personas tan jóvenes.

-Pero ustedes mismos dijeron que Jane, la de los Vulturis, también tiene 14.

-Y ese es el punto: vive con los _Vulturis_ -enfatizó Carlisle-. No sola.

-¿Y si vuelvo con mi familia, les explico el problema, y me quedo viviendo con ellos para no llamar la atención? -Propuse.

-Imposible -respondió Carlisle en forma categórica-. No puedes contárselo a ningún humano. Y, aunque pudieras, ellos morirían eventualmente y te quedarías sola. El problema sería el mismo.

-¿Y si muerdo a mi familia? -Pregunté sin pensar.

Ambos me quedaron mirando asustados.

-¡Ni hablar! No podríamos vivir con eso en la conciencia -exclamó Carlisle-. Ya es suficientemente malo que te hayamos condenado a ti. No vamos a condenar a toda una familia. Además, piensa en ellos. ¿Te gustaría que ellos tampoco pudieran volver a ver a ninguno de sus demás seres queridos, amigos, familiares?

-Y tampoco serías capaz, tesoro -explicó Esme-. Al acercarte y oler su sangre sólo conseguirías matarlos a todos.

La idea de matar a mis padres y a mi hermanita me horrorizó. ¿Me había transformado en un monstruo?

-Ok… En realidad lo dije sin pensar -admití luego de unos segundos de silencio-. Es sólo que aunque haya leído los libros, igual ustedes son para mí un montón de desconocidos y no quiero pasar la eternidad secuestrada por una familia de desconocidos. Entiéndanme: tengo planes para mi vida, o al menos los tenía hasta que me mordieron. Quería estudiar algo, tal vez. Tener un trabajo. Independizarme… Siempre he soñado con independizarme. Y no quiero vivir eternamente como una pendeja, conviviendo forzosamente con una familia que ni siquiera es mi familia.

Y, por sus ceños fruncidos, vi que había vuelto a molestar a los vampiros. ¿Qué tenía de malo lo que había dicho?

-Daniela: no digas malas palabras por favor -explicó Carlisle con paciencia-. No quiero tener que estarte castigando todo el tiempo, pero lo haré si veo que no lo intentas.

Traté de recordar qué cosa había dicho que les molestara tanto. Recordé todas mis palabras, y me pareció todo perfectamente lógico.

-¿Fue por "pendeja"? -Pregunté finalmente.

-Sí. No vuelvas a usar ese tipo de palabras -respondió Carlisle.

Tendría que hacerme una lista de palabras prohibidas. Raja, mierda, pendeja…

-Ok, voy a tratar de acordarme.

Se produjeron unos incómodos segundos de silencio, y recordé que tenía sed. Supuse que no serviría de nada pedirles un vasito de agua. Tal vez, si lograba que me llevaran a cazar, me podía escapar y correr hasta que se aburrieran de perseguirme.

-Me gustaría cazar -les dije, intentando no poner cara de nada para no delatar mi plan-. ¿Lo de la sangre es como en los libros? ¿No se alimentan de humanos?

-Eso es exacto -respondió Carlisle.

Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento se asomó otro vampiro por la puerta abierta. Se veía mucho más joven. Asumí que era uno de los hijos. Y lo recordaba del colegio (la única escuela del pueblo) aunque no sabía su nombre. La verdad, yo era una antisocial, y con suerte me sabía los nombres de los compañeros de mi curso. Los más grandes los ubicaba de cara nada más. Me pregunté si ese sería el vampiro que me había mordido.

-No, no fui yo -me dijo el joven mirándome a la cara y respondiendo a la pregunta en mi mente. Asumí entonces que debía ser el Edward de los libros. No era tan guapo como decía el libro. Ni siquiera era muy alto.

El vampiro sonrió con un aire algo tristón.

-Sí, soy Edward -me explicó, sin hacer comentarios sobre lo de que no lo había encontrado tan bonito. Luego se dirigió a Carlisle-. Carlisle, Daniela está planeando escapar cuando la lleven a cazar.

-Gracias hijo -respondió Carlisle resignado. Luego me miró con aire cansado.

"Maldito Hocicón" pensé con todas mis fuerzas para Edward. Pero no reaccionó a mi insulto. Parecía deprimido. Se dio media vuelta y se fue diciendo "de nada" muy bajo a Carlisle. Tuve la sensación de que estaba acostumbrado a ser puteado mentalmente, y me alegré de que Carlisle no tuviera la capacidad de leer mentes para poder, al menos, putear tranquila dentro de mi cabeza.

Recordé entonces ese libro a medias de la saga en el que se cuenta el comienzo de la historia desde el punto de vista de Edward. Ahí salía que discutía con sus hermanos en la mente. ¿O no? Ya no me acordaba bien.

-Daniela, te pediré que no intentes escapar -me advirtió Carlisle-. Cómo pudiste comprobar, Edward podrá escuchar tus planes con su don, y nuestra hija Alice tiene el don de ver el futuro por lo que siempre estaremos advertidos de lo que intentas.

-¿Alice ve el futuro como en los libros? -Pregunté, a pesar de que ya había asumido que la familia era como la del libro.

Ambos asintieron, pero fue Carlisle quien continuó explicando.

-Sí, eso es como en los libros. Tenemos seis hijos adoptivos: Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper.

-¿Cuál de ellos fue el que me mordió? -Pregunté, aunque intuía que debía ser Jasper. Estaba casi segura de haber oído su nombre al ser mordida. Y, si mal no recordaba, en los libros decía que era el que más dificultades tenía con la sangre humana.

En ese momento entraron cuatro personas al saloncito donde estábamos. Los cuatro me sonaban de la secundaria del colegio.

Uno era Edward. Lo seguía una joven muy bonita, de rostro muy dulce y pelo castaño brillante que me recordó al de mi hermana. Al igual que Edward, era bastante más baja que Carlisle.

También venía otra joven, aún más bajita, de melena corta negra. Tenía cara de duende (al menos en eso tenían razón los libros) y su rostro era amable. Detrás de ella entró un joven de pelo largo y rubio que la llevaba de la mano. Ese era un poco más alto. Aunque no tanto como Carlisle.

Sentí un poco de rabia en ese momento porque, salvo que al convertirme en vampiro me hubiera estirado, yo era todavía más baja que la chica de melena negra. Menuda suerte.

El chico rubio miraba al piso, y por su cara de culpable asumí que ese debía ser Jasper y que le había achuntado al asumir que me había mordido él. Además, sus ojos eran más anaranjados que los del resto. Sentí un asco morboso al preguntarme si sería por mi sangre que los tenía así. Noté que Edward debía estar escuchando mis pensamientos porque hizo una mueca y puso una cara como diciendo "sí, él fue el idiota".

La joven bonita que le tomaba la mano a Edward debía ser Bella. Me sonreía en forma diplomática. No parecía hostil. Me dio la sensación de que, aunque no le gustaba que yo estuviera ahí, intentaba con su sonrisa que no me sintiera mal.

La otra joven, Alice supuse, me sonreía de un modo algo más entusiasta. Verla a ella me alegró un poco, aunque igual me sentía algo desanimada por ser la menor y la más baja. Siempre me habían dado miedo los más grandes, en el colegio.

Me estaba preguntando dónde estarían los otros dos, Rosalie y Emmett, cuando Esme y Carlisle se pusieron de pie. Para no sentirme como un enano entre gigantes, me puse también de pie. No sirvió para mucho, incluso Alice me ganaba por cabeza. Me sentí en desventaja.

En ese momento el rubio levantó la vista del piso y me miró con cara de culpable. Y Alice me sonrió más abiertamente como para darme ánimo.

-Hijos, ella es Daniela. Se las presento en forma oficial, aunque ya todos la han visto -me presentó Carlisle-. Está resultando complicado para ella asumir su nueva realidad, así que les pido que la hagan sentir acogida. Como saben, de ahora en adelante vivirá con nosotros. Daniela -agregó dirigiéndose a mí- ellos son Bella, Alice, Edward y Jasper. Jasper tiene algo que decirte -dijo finalmente, con un tono duro.

Jasper dio un paso hacia mí y debo confesar que di involuntariamente un paso hacia atrás ya que era más alto que yo como por dos cabezas. Él pareció darse cuenta porque se detuvo de inmediato y levantó las manos mostrando las palmas como para dar a entender que no tenía mala intención.

-Daniela, fui yo quién te mordió. Perdóname por favor. Fue un accidente.

Lo dijo muy rápidamente. Tenía una voz agradable, como todos los que había oído.

Recordando el problema en el que estaba metida, deseé ser más alta que todos ellos y sacarles la cresta a todos (partiendo por Jasper) y salir corriendo de ahí.

Jasper y Edward hicieron muecas de desagrado. Al parecer mis deseos belicosos habían sido percibidos por dos de los brujos de la familia.

Los demás se percataron y se pusieron tensos. Supongo que pensaron que iba a intentar atacarlos. Pero yo ni tonta iba a hacer eso. Si los libros tenían razón, Jasper debía ser un experto luchador. Y, aunque no lo hubiera sido, de todos modos ellos eran seis. Me calmé, y noté que Jasper tenía cara de arrepentido. Me dio un poco de pena. Ya me había pedido perdón. Y no sacaría nada peleando con él ni con su familia.

-Ok -murmuré luego de unos instantes de incómodo silencio-. No hay problema.

En ese momento Esme se acercó a mí lentamente, tentativamente, con una sonrisa muy cálida. Cuando estuvo junto a mi levantó un brazo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, como pidiéndome permiso. No me moví, y eso pareció animarla. Me dio un medio-abrazo y dejó su mano unos segundos en mi espalda.

-Bienvenida Daniela -me dijo con su voz suave y dulce-. Aunque no sea lo que planeabas para tu vida, espero que seas muy feliz con nosotros.

Parecía tan franca y bienintencionada que me sentí agradecida. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que de los seis vampiros era la que mejor me caía. Y recordé que me faltaban dos vampiros por conocer todavía. ¿Dónde estarían los otros? ¿Sería Rosalie tan pesada y creída como en los libros? ¿Sería Emmett tan gigante y chistoso?

Como respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada, Carlisle retomó la palabra.

-Nuestros otros dos hijos, Rosalie y Emmett, están de viaje en Argentina en este momento. Ya los conocerás a su regreso.

-Ok -contesté, y me quedé callada pensando "¿y ahora qué?". Se produjo otro momento de incómodo silencio, y Bella dio un paso adelante.

-Bienvenida Daniela -me dijo con una sonrisa tentativa-. Imagino lo abrumada que te sientes, y si necesitas ayuda… Conversar… Lo que sea… En fin… Eres bienvenida.

Se alejó algo incómoda, como si sintiera que había hecho el ridículo.

-Gracias Bella -le contesté, apreciando el gesto. Parecía insegura, pero ya no me dio la sensación de que yo le molestara.

-Bienvenida Daniela -dijo Alice dando un paso adelante-. Espero que seas muy feliz aquí. Y espero que no me odies demasiado cuando tenga que delatar tus planes de fuga.

¿Planes? ¿Planes en plural? ¿Qué había visto en mi futuro? La miré con algo de inquietud. Parecía buena gente, pero sería un problema a considerar cuando intentara huir.

-Bienvenida -dijo Edward sin entusiasmo, levantando una mano levemente a modo de saludo. No me miró más que brevemente a los ojos y agregó-: al igual que Alice, espero que no me odies por echar al agua cualquier plan de fuga o de incendiar a mi familia.

Todos levantaron la vista alarmados al escuchar las palabras de Edward y me quedaron mirando algo inquietos. Había olvidado los pensamientos que había tenido un rato antes. Me vi en la necesidad de aclarar las cosas.

-Fue sólo un pensamiento aleatorio -expliqué-. Estaba molesta porque Carlisle me estaba pegando.

-Como sea, no te dejaré hacerle daño a mi familia -agregó Edward con un tono algo amenazante.

Carlisle inspiró profundamente y luego expiró lentamente. Hizo un gesto a su familia como para solicitarles que guardaran la calma, y todos dejaron de mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Luego se giró hacia mí y me puso la mano derecha en el brazo.

-No somos tus enemigos Daniela -explicó con tranquilidad-. Todos sabemos que el inicio en esta vida no es fácil. Ninguno de nosotros era pariente de sangre al transformarse. Pero ahora somos una familia, y te puedo asegurar de que hay verdadero amor entre nosotros. Confío en que con el tiempo puedas sentirte también como parte de esta familia. Por ahora, sé que lo ves imposible. Sólo te pido paciencia y respeto. Si te comportas te puedo prometer que todo irá razonablemente bien. Pero si pones en peligro a alguien de la familia, incluyéndote a ti, o si no te comportas con educación, habrá consecuencias. Los castigos son algo muy inusual entre nosotros, por eso espero que hagas un esfuerzo para no ser la excepción.

Me dieron ganas de darle mi opinión con franqueza. Pero eso hubiera significado dolor y humillación ahí, delante de todos. Nunca tan tonta.

-Bueno -respondí sin estar de acuerdo, ya que no me quedaba otra.

Vi como Edward ponía los ojos en blanco. Decididamente, con ese vampiro había partido con el pie izquierdo.

-Bien -respondió Carlisle, con cara de haber dado el tema por zanjado-. Ahora, dado que pretendías escapar al ir de cacería, creo que por ahora no saldrás de la casa.

-¿Y qué voy a comer? -Pregunté algo mosqueada.

-Te quedarás aquí hasta que estemos seguros de que no intentarás nada, y te traeremos presas.

-¿Pero no se suponía que con Edward y Alice podían adivinar si iba a intentar algo? Ya no pienso intentar escapar si me llevan a cazar. Que ellos se los digan.

-Sí, pero podrías cambiar de idea durante la cacería -explicó Alice-. Y yo no quiero ir a cazar ahora porque ya fuimos anoche.

-¿O sea que soy una prisionera? -Pregunté apestada-. ¿Hasta cuándo?

-No eres prisionera -explicó Carlisle con calma-. Sólo evitaremos que salgas hasta que te logres controlar mejor. Ahora estás todavía un poco alterada.

Jasper movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, aunque sin mirarme. Me dieron nuevamente ganas de patearle el culo. Ser la más pequeña en un aquelarre numeroso, y con brujos más encima, estaba siendo una mierda.

En ese momento Edward resopló divertido y me dieron ganas de patearle el culo a él también. Entonces levantó la vista hacia mí con cara de disculpa. Me estaba mostrando la bandera blanca, aparentemente.

-Mejorará… -prometió Carlisle con calma, al ver mi cara-. No te abrumes.

-Sí… -agregó Alice, aunque sus visiones no debían decir nada bueno porque no sonaba muy convencida de sus palabras.

-¿Qué tengo que decidir para que veas que todo irá bien? -Le pregunté a ella con algo de sarcasmo.

-No lo sé, yo sólo podré ver el resultado cuando hayas decidido lo que sea que vayas a decidir -respondió algo molesta-. Pero sí te puedo adelantar que con esa actitud nada mejorará.

-Ok. Tienes razón. Perdónenme todos por favor -pedí sin dirigirme a nadie en particular.

-Ven tesoro, te mostraré cuál será tu cuarto -dijo Esme como para cambiar de tema, tomándome del codo-. Comencé a prepararlo cuando te trajimos.

La seguí fuera de la salita de estar, a un pasillo. La casa era acogedora, tipo chalet de madera muy grande y ABC1. Tipo casa de veraneo de políticos, supuse. Me podía imaginar a la Bachelet veraneando ahí perfectamente.

No pude evitar pensar, por simple asociación de ideas, que al ser de madera ardería muy bien con un montón de vampiros adentro. Sólo tendría que asegurarme de que se encendieran todas las paredes, el piso y el techo al mismo tiempo para que no pudieran escapar…

En ese momento escuché un gruñido en la salita de estar y al instante salió hecho un bólido Edward que se lanzó hacia mí mostrando sus colmillos. Si hubiese estado viva, me habría dado un infarto. En ese mismo instante Esme se puso entre Edward y yo. Al mismo tiempo Carlisle salió tras Edward y lo sujetó atrapando sus brazos y torso juntos como en un abrazo.

-Calma hijo… Calma… -le susurró al oído.

-No lo pensaba en serio -me defendí-. Fue sólo una idea que me pasó por la mente. Perdón. Intentaré no pensar en esas cosas. No sé cómo evitarlo -expliqué un poco desesperada.

Todos salvo Edward se miraron. Creo que se preguntaban qué pensamiento mío podría haber provocado un ataque de Edward. Esperé que no se los dijera, no quería que me tomaran por una pirómana. Si me detenía a pensarlo, en realidad no deseaba que murieran. Sólo me sentía un poco desesperada ante el cambio en mi vida.

Pasaron unos segundos en que nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Salvo Carlisle, que seguía abrazando-inmovilizando a Edward y susurrándole que se calmara. Finalmente Edward relajó su postura, dejó de gruñir y miró al piso. Parecía avergonzado. Carlisle lo soltó, le pasó una mano por la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

Edward levantó la vista y miró a Carlisle a los ojos. Creo que Carlisle le dijo algo con la cabeza porque Edward asintió y se fue por el pasillo en otra dirección. Bella, que estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la salita de estar donde me había despertado junto con Alice, se fue detrás de él.

Se escuchó lo que supuse era la puerta de calle, pasos en lo que debía ser una terraza de madera, pasos en lo que debían ser escalones de madera, y pasos alejándose en lo que debía ser un suelo de tierra dura con un colchón de hojas secas. Todo quedó en silencio.

Carlisle les sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Jasper y a Alice. Jasper parecía asustado, porque probablemente había absorbido todo lo que Edward había sentido. Alice se veía triste por Jasper y se acercó a abrazarlo. Esme me empujó ligeramente escalera arriba, indicándome que continuara.

El segundo piso era acogedor. Luego de dos tramos de escalera con un rellano llegamos a una sala grande con sillones, una televisión muy grande y una consola tirada como si la usaran a menudo. También había una mesa muy amplia que tenía a medio armar el rompecabezas más grande que había visto en mi vida. ¡Debía tener millones de piezas! Con lo que ya habían armado no supe cuál era el diseño, pero había mucho verde y café por lo que asumí que debía ser una imagen de naturaleza. Había un ventanal por el que se veían los árboles del bosque. Se veían dos pasillos que se alejaban en direcciones diferentes, uno hacia un lado, y el otro hacia el otro. Nos fuimos por el de la derecha, y nos detuvimos en la puerta más cercana a la sala del rompecabezas. Esme me sonrió y abrió la puerta.

La habitación no era muy grande. Había un sillón gigante de esos "Berger" y también había una estantería vacía, una cómoda, y una puertecita que asumí debía ser un armario. La ventana daba al bosque también. Debíamos estar rodeados de bosque.

-Esta era mi salita de costura -explicó Esme-. Pero será tu cuarto mientras permanezcamos en esta casa.

Me sonrió, por lo que le sonreí. Ella me caía bien, y sentí una calidez agradable en la guata.

-Gracias -le dije con franqueza-. Lamento que haya tenido que renunciar a su cuarto de costura.

Ella hizo un gesto como si no le diera importancia.

-Casi no lo usaba, no te preocupes.

Se dirigió al armario y lo abrió. Estaba vacío, y se veía limpio.

-No hay nada todavía, pero ya podrás ir guardando tus cosas.

Me quedé pensando. Mis cosas estaban todas en mi casa.

-¿Podré ir a buscar mis cosas a mi casa?

Esme puso cara de pena.

-No Tesoro… No podrás volver ahí.

-¿Aunque sea a escondidas? ¿Onda: buscar mis cosas rápido y salir como vampiro? -Pregunté intentando que se riera.

-No… Es que es mejor que no nos acerquemos. Es preferible que no haya ningún olor a vampiro cerca de tus padres para que ninguno de los nuestros pudiera asociar tu desaparición con nosotros.

-¿Pero si vamos y volvemos, el olor no se va luego de unos días?

-Nuestro rastro queda un buen tiempo en los lugares por los que pasamos -explicó-. Si uno de los nuestros se acerca a mirar la casa de una humana desaparecida y siente olor a vampiro asumirá que fueron vampiros quienes te mataron o transformaron. Como eres muy joven, preferimos que tu desaparición pase lo más desapercibida posible para los de nuestra especie.

-Pero ustedes mismos dijeron que era cosa de tiempo para que mi camino se cruce con el de otros vampiros. Tarde o temprano van a tener que explicar de dónde me sacaron.

-Sí, pero es preferible que eso ocurra cuando el caso de la desaparición de la Daniela humana ya se haya cerrado -respondió Esme con amabilidad, y acercó tentativamente la mano a mi cara. Me tocó suavemente la mejilla, como una caricia muy leve, y luego volvió a bajar la mano.

-Pero, de todos modos, mi "olor" humano y el "olor" de Jasper están en el lugar en el que me mordió -argumenté-. Cualquier vampiro puede entonces asociar mi desaparición con él y por lo tanto con ustedes.

-Pero ese lugar es sólo un punto en el bosque, sería difícil que dieran con él por casualidad. Tendrían que pensar en ir a tu escuela y seguir tu olor hasta ese punto. En cambio tu casa humana sería el primer lugar en el que un vampiro curioso comenzaría a mirar.

-Y si sienten la curiosidad como para ir a oler mi casa, ¿no van a sentir curiosidad por ir a oler mi escuela? -Pregunté, para demostrar que su argumento no era válido.

-El hecho es que no podemos eliminar el rastro que dejaste desde la escuela hasta el bosque. Sólo nos queda rogar que ningún vampiro lo encuentre. Pero sí podemos evitar dejar rastros en torno a la casa de tus padres. Por eso ni tú ni ninguno de nosotros puede acercarse.

-¿Ustedes tienen muchos enemigos? -Pregunté inquieta.

-_Verdaderos_ enemigos no -respondió Esme algo insegura-. Pero como somos numerosos, y muy unidos, los demás aquelarres nos temen. Y si saben que transformamos a otro humano joven pueden creer que queremos hacer un ejército o algo así -explicó, dando a entender con el tono y un gesto con la mano lo ridícula que le parecía la idea.

-Pero les pueden explicar que fui un accidente.

-Entonces tendríamos que explicar por qué no te matamos antes de que terminaras de transformarte -explicó Esme muy bajito, como intentando que no sonara como una posibilidad real. A pesar de ello no pude evitar quedarla mirando, haciéndome la pregunta obvia.

-¿Y por qué no me mataron? -Pregunté finalmente, dado que ella se había quedado callada.

Esme sonrió dulcemente y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-No nos gusta matar, Daniela. Carlisle valora la vida humana y nos lo ha inculcado a todos. Cuando Jasper te mordió, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se controló para no continuar bebiendo tu sangre. Pero tú quedaste en proceso de transformación. Cuando Alice y Jasper volvieron a casa explicando lo que había ocurrido llamamos a Carlisle y corrimos hacia ti. Pero ya no había nada que hacer. La ponzoña ya se había repartido en todo tu cuerpo y sólo quedaba la posibilidad de quemarte completamente o permitir que te transformaras. Teníamos la duda, dado lo joven que eras. Pero finalmente decidimos que el menor de los males era permitirte vivir esta nueva vida.

Esme parecía incómoda, por lo que me forcé a sonreírle. No era su culpa, y así como me planteaba el problema parecía que nadie tenía la culpa. Ni siquiera Jasper me parecía tan culpable.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, y miré alrededor algo incómoda. Esme aprovechó el momento para cambiar de tema.

-Aunque no puedas traer nada de tu casa, podemos comprar ropa, o lo que necesites. No podremos dejar que te acerques a los humanos por un buen tiempo, por lo que no podrás ir tú de compras. Pero puedes encargarnos lo que quieras. También tenemos una casilla en la ciudad para comprar cosas por Internet. Así que si quieres algo, lo que sea, nos dices y ya.

No sé por qué me a acordé de un capítulo de Los Simpsons y me dieron ganas de pedirle un elefante. Sólo para ver qué cara ponía.

-¿Me pueden comprar un elefante? -Pregunté intentando no reírme.

Esme se rio. Su risa sonaba muy agradable.

-No. Mascotas no. Pero ropa sí, por ejemplo.

En ese momento me fijé que lo que traía puesto no era mío. Unos jeans, una blusa.

-¿Y esto que llevo puesto? -Pregunté.

-Quemamos lo que traías y te vestimos con ropa de Alice -me explicó-. Es la de talla menor entre nosotros. Bueno… Ahora tú eres la más pequeña.

-¿Y mi mochila?

Esme parecía incómoda.

-Lo siento… Tuvimos que quemar todo. La policía podía usar perros para buscar o reconocer objetos tuyos.

-Entonces, ¿los perros podrían seguir mi rastro y encontrarme? -Sentí algo de esperanza, a pesar de que una parte de mí sabía que los vampiros jamás permitirían que los humanos me encontraran.

-Los perros jamás siguen nuestro rastro -dijo Esme negando con la cabeza-. Nos temen. Aunque llegaran al punto donde fuiste mordida, no hay fuerza humana capaz de convencerlos de ir tras el rastro de un vampiro. Pero, si por cualquier circunstancia vienen aquí, no podemos tener objetos con tu olor humano en la casa.

-Ah –murmuré.

Me sentí decepcionada, recordando que tal vez no volvería a ver a mis padres, ni a mi hermana. Entonces me rebelé internamente. No tenía por qué hacerles caso. Encontraría la manera de volver a casa. Algo se me ocurriría.

De pronto se escuchó abajo un sonido como de metal deformándose, y vi que a Esme se le juntaban las cejas. Su boca también hizo una mueca como si algo le doliera. Parecía extrañada. Pero hizo un gesto como de "al diablo" y volvió a concentrarse en mí. Luego de un segundo retomó el hilo de la conversación.

-Si la policía llegara a asociar tu desaparición con nosotros tendríamos que irnos de Chile. Nos mudaríamos antes de que lograran dar contigo -explicó, intentando que no me sonara a sentencia-. Lo siento, imagino cómo te sientes. Pero no hay alternativa.

-Sí. Ya entendí. Es sólo qué… -No logré encontrar palabras que expresaran lo que sentía-. Bueno. Da igual.

-En unos años ya no tendrá importancia -me dijo para darme ánimo, poniendo una mano en mi brazo-. Va a ser duro los primeros años, pero te doy mi palabra que con el tiempo será cada vez más fácil. Llegará el día en que ya no te vas a sentir triste cómo te sientes ahora.

Me quedé sin palabras. Una parte de mí no se quería resignar, pero la otra sospechaba que sería inútil darle muchas vueltas.

En eso sentimos pasos en la escalera, pero sonaban como si quien caminaba pesara muchísimo más que una persona. No entendí la razón hasta que Carlisle se asomó por la puerta abierta. Traía en sus brazos una especie de bloque metálico. Al verlo, Esme puso cara de consternación.

-Amor, no… -comenzó a decirle, pero Carlisle la miró con cara de resignación.

-Alice vio que sería necesario -explicó.

Ambos se volvieron a verme, y no entendí.

-¿Qué pasa con Alice? ¿Por qué me miran así? -Pregunté con un mal presentimiento.

Carlisle puso la carga en el suelo. Era un bloque como de hierro, aunque tenía un par de agujeros y una rendija. En ese momento sospeché que era algo destinado a inmovilizar a alguien, y corrí hacia la ventana. No pensaba quedarme para averiguar si había acertado o no.

El vidrio de la ventana se hizo añicos porque no me detuve a abrirla sino que intenté atravesarla con la cabeza primero. Pero Carlisle se lo esperaba, al parecer, porque me atrapó por la cintura antes de que consiguiera atravesar la ventana completamente. A pesar de los vidrios rotos, no me hice ni un rasguño. Ni siquiera se me rompió la blusa.

Fue muy rápido, y aunque intenté soltarme sentí un ruido a mis pies y el sonido como de pesados cerrojos. Mis pies quedaron presos en un bloque de hierro. Intenté sacarlos. Hice fuerza con mis piernas y pies para romper el bloque o al menos separar sus partes. Intenté romperlo o abrirlo con las manos. Pero al parecer no era tan fuerte como se suponía que los vampiros debían ser. Miré los cerrojos a ver si sería factible abrirlos, forzarlos, o romperlos.

Carlisle y Esme observaron mis inútiles intentos con aire resignado. Al menos no parecían orgullosos de lo que me habían hecho.

-¿Por qué? -Les pregunté con rabia, cuando resultó obvio que no podía liberarme.

-Es sólo por un tiempo -me tranquilizó Carlisle-. Sólo para la primera fase de adaptación, que sería muy complicada si no hacemos esto.

-¿Y si te prometo que no iré a ninguna parte? -Intenté razonar.

Alice se asomó por la puerta en ese momento, seguida de Jasper. No los había oído subir. Probablemente porque estaba luchando con Carlisle. O con el bloque.

-Lo prometerías con franqueza en este momento -aseguró Alice-. Pero luego seguirías dándole vueltas en tu cabeza y terminarías concluyendo que es mejor intentar ir a tu casa. Y, aunque te alcanzaríamos antes de que lo lograras, de todos modos se produciría una… -miró a Carlisle intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. Una situación incómoda -dijo finalmente-. Créeme, esto va a ser mucho mejor. Sólo te pido que confíes en mí: esto es lo que más fácil hará tu adaptación.

La miré con incredulidad, preguntándome si no estaría un poco loca. En ese momento sentí una extraña calma. Todos se volvieron hacia Jasper.

-Lo siento, ya no soportaba la tensión -se disculpó, y luego se devolvió por donde había venido. Escuché hundirse la espuma de uno de los sillones y supuse que se había sentado en la sala del rompecabezas. Y, efectivamente, una fracción de segundo después oí prenderse la televisión.

Esme se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Cuando lo hizo sentí deseos de llorar. Y descubrí que los libros tenían razón: los vampiros no pueden llorar, al menos con lágrimas, por muy angustiados que se sientan.

-Sé que ahora no lo parece -me dijo suavemente y levantando una mano hacia mi cabeza comenzó a sacarme pedacitos de vidrio del pelo-. Pero todo mejorará. Confía en nosotros por favor. Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para que todo salga bien.

-Lo siento -dijo Carlisle. Parecía franco. Iba a agregar algo, pero cambió de idea y no dijo nada más.

-¿Y me tendré que quedar parada aquí por cuánto tiempo? -Pregunté.

Alice y Carlisle se miraron.

-No lo sabemos con certeza -explicó Alice-. Pero no te cansarás como si fueras humana. Y no tienes por qué estar siempre en el mismo punto. Te podemos desplazar por la casa para que no te aburras.

-¿Cómo si fuera una puta planta? -Pregunté de mal modo.

Ya lo había dicho cuando me di cuenta de que había dicho "puta". Lo lamenté al ver que Carlisle había fruncido el ceño. Se acercó a mí y apreté los dientes. Levantó la mano como para pegarme en el trasero pero Esme lo interrumpió.

-Amor… -dijo Esme-. Lo está intentando…

Carlisle asintió en su dirección y bajó la mano. Luego se dirigió a mí.

-Daniela, por favor intenta _de verdad_ controlar tu forma de hablar. Te daré un mes de marcha blanca, pero quiero ver que progresas.

-Bueno -murmuré-. Lo siento, voy a tratar.

-¿Quieres ir a ver una película con nosotros? -Preguntó Alice, intentando romper la tensión.

-Eso -dijo Carlisle-. Vayan a ver una película mientras voy a cazar algo para ella.

Pensé que él me cargaría hasta la sala con la televisión, pero fue Esme quien me tomó con bloque y todo y me llevó como si no le costara esfuerzo alguno. Me pregunté por qué diablos no podía separar el bloque usando la fuerza de mis piernas. Si otro vampiro no tenía dificultades en cargar el bloque con todo y vampiro, ¿por qué yo no podía romperlo? Era una injusticia.

Esme me sentó en un sofá libre, y mi bloque quedó inclinado y apoyado en el suelo. No era incómodo, aunque sí un poco raro. Me recordó a esos mafiosos que ponían los pies de sus enemigos en cemento y luego los lanzaban al mar para que murieran ahogados. Nadando con los peces lo llamaban.

Esme se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió. Alice se fue a sentar junto a Jasper, que levantó un brazo para que ella se apoyara en él y la abrazó.

En ese momento vino a mi mente un pensamiento muy desagradable: yo nunca crecería. No llegaría a ser una adulta. Tal vez nunca encontraría pololo. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que me encontrara a un vampiro lo suficientemente joven como para que me viera en forma romántica? Sentí un vació dentro de mí al darme cuenta de que me esperaba una eternidad en soledad, viendo como otras parejas se amaban.

Jasper pareció notar mi estado de ánimo y me quedó mirando. Las otras lo notaron, y Esme se acercó a mí en el sofá y me pasó un brazo por la espalda.

-No te angusties tesoro -intentó tranquilizarme-. Vamos a ir resolviendo los problemas a medida que vayan surgiendo.

No le contesté, porque no sabía qué decirle. Ella no podía hacer nada para resolver el problema: yo no crecería jamás con o sin su ayuda.

Jasper puso una película que no había visto nunca. Era algo con una isla, pero no entendí mucho porque no lograba concentrarme. Mi mente entró como en un círculo de desesperanza e impotencia. Jasper resopló algunas veces durante la película, aparentemente percibiendo lo que yo sentía. Pero no comentó nada ni intentó calmar la atmósfera con su don. Esme intentó darme ánimo a su manera, haciéndome cariño suavemente en la espalda, o en la cabeza. No fue muy eficaz pero le sonreí apreciando la intención.

La película todavía no había terminado cuando oí un sonido que no esperaba escuchar. Estuve segura de que era un chancho. Noté que los demás también lo habían escuchado.

-Perfecto, Carlisle volvió -dijo Alice alegremente. Dio un gracioso salto y corrió escalera abajo. Parecía tan feliz que me dieron ganas de golpearla. Escuché a Jasper gruñir. Noté que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Carlisle te trajo de comer -me dijo de mal modo-. ¿Me puedes explicar que te molestó esta vez?

-Nada. Perdón.

-Vamos, tesoro -dijo Esme interrumpiendo nuestra discusión-. Te llevaré abajo para que comas.

Me tomó nuevamente en brazos y me llevó con todo y bloque a través de la casa, por el camino que habían seguido Edward y Bella cuando salieron, a una especie de cobertizo cerrado que había junto a la casa. Jasper nos siguió tras apagar la televisión y el reproductor de DVD.

En el cobertizo había un cerdo muy grande y con cara de pocos amigos. El olor a sangre me quemó la garganta, a pesar de que no era muy apetitoso. Se me llenó la boca de líquido. Y yo que había creído que los vampiros no salivaban.

Al verse rodeado el pobre cerdo pareció darse cuenta de que iba a morir. Podría jurar que tiritaba. Había dejado de gritar.

Sentí un conflicto interno. Sed versus pena.

Cuando era humana yo había sido simpatizante de PETA. Pero al oler la sangre del cerdo me dieron ganas de abalanzarme sobre él. Debía ser un vampiro muy extraño al sentir pena por el animal que me tenía que comer. ¿No se suponía que los vampiros debíamos ser despiadados depredadores?

Esme me depositó junto a Carlisle y el Cerdo, y se devolvió unos pasos hasta pararse junto a Alice y Jasper. Carlisle miró a los otros vampiros y algo tiene que haberles dicho sin palabras porque los tres se fueron. Me sentí muy sola cuando lo hizo. Cerraron la puerta por fuera.

Cuando estuvimos solos, Carlisle indicó al cerdo. La orden era clara: debía alimentarme del cerdo.

Lo miré (al cerdo). Estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de él. Hubiera tenido que ser fácil agacharme un poco, morderlo donde fuera, y succionarle la sangre. Así funcionaba, ¿no? Pero me daba pena, a pesar de la sed que me quemaba la garganta. Levanté la vista hacia Carlisle, impotente.

-Tienes que dejarte llevar por el instinto al cazar -explicó Carlisle-. No se trata de pensar.

Asentí y volví a bajar la vista al cerdo, puntualmente a su cuello. Pero miré su cara. Aunque no era bonito (ni siquiera era rosadito, sino con manchas entre gris y café) no logré atacarlo. Y eso que al tenerlo a un paso sentía una tremenda sed.

-Sólo cierra los ojos y guíate por el olfato -indicó Carlisle.

Cerré los ojos, pero en mi mente seguía sintiendo que no estaba bien. Tras unos segundos oí suspirar a Carlisle y volví a abrir los ojos.

El vampiro acercó su cara al cuello del cerdo, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada lo había mordido. Al instante sentí el olor intenso a la sangre derramándose. Y ahí sí que creí volverme loca de sed. La sed que había sentido antes no era _nada_ comparada con la sed que sentí en ese momento.

Carlisle alejó su cara de la herida. Antes de que terminara de hacerme un gesto hacia el cerdo yo ya estaba con mi boca pegada a la herida, bebiendo. Fue un alivio. Me tragué toda la sangre del pobre animal, más hambrienta que pulga de peluche.

Cuando terminé me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sentí una breve caricia en mi cabeza, muy suave. Abrí los ojos y me volví a poner de pie.

-¿Mejor? -Me preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí, gracias -respondí avergonzada. Me hubiera gustado alejarme un poco de Carlisle y de la carcasa del cerdo, que ahora ya no me daba pena sino un poco de asco.

Los demás debían de haber estado justo afuera, porque sentí abrirse la puerta del cobertizo y entraron los tres. Esme me miraba como si estuviera orgullosa de mí. Me dio vergüenza. ¿Estaba bien que estuviera orgullosa de mí por comerme un cerdo que ni siquiera había cazado yo? No tenía ningún sentido.

Alice parecía alegre. Supuse que no estaría previendo problemas y me alegré.

Carlisle le hizo un signo a Jasper, que de inmediato se acercó al cerdo, lo levantó, y se lo llevó fuera del cobertizo.

-¿Qué harán con él? -Pregunté con curiosidad, refiriéndome al cerdo.

-Jasper lo enterrará donde ningún humano lo encuentre -me explicó Carlisle.

De pronto sentí curiosidad. ¿No se suponía que los vampiros estos comían animales salvajes? ¿Alces, osos y esas cosas? Decidí salir de dudas.

-Pensaba que ustedes comían animales salvajes -comenté.

-Depende de dónde nos encontremos -explicó Carlisle-. Aquí hay pumas, huemules, zorros, pudues y otros animales más pequeños. Pero la mayoría está protegida.

-Casi _todo_ lo que resulta medianamente apetitoso es especie protegida -añadió Alice haciendo un mohín.

-Cuando no hay qué cazar, nos conformamos con animales de granja. Son fáciles de comprar y no son desagradables -continuó Carlisle con tono práctico.

-Ah… La emoción de perseguir a una oveja… -se burló Alice.

Carlisle la miró con una sonrisa indulgente. Acercó un brazo a ella, quien se acercó a él y se dejó abrazar.

-Paciencia pequeña -le respondió Carlisle dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Resultaba extraña esa otra sutil diferencia con los libros: estos vampiros eran mucho más cariñosos entre ellos que los de los libros. Y parecían expresarse ese afecto en forma más física, mientras que en los libros y hasta en las películas me había dado la impresión de que se comunicaban en forma puramente verbal. O mental. Estos parecían mucho más humanos.

-Emmett quiere volver a casa -alegó Alice, mirándolo esperanzada-. Y aunque los demás no lo digan abiertamente están locos por irse de aquí.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Chile? -Pregunté algo ofendida.

-Nada tesoro -me aseguró Esme-. Es un país hermoso. Y la gente es muy amable.

-¡Pero no hay qué cazar! -Se quejó Alice haciendo un puchero-. ¡Y la escuela aquí es mucho más aburrida! ¡El uniforme es _atroz_! Y apenas tenemos un coche. Y el límite de velocidad es absurdamente bajo. Y…

-No tiene sentido comprar otro coche -la interrumpió Carlisle con un tono cansado, como si hubieran tenido esa misma discusión muchas veces-. Sería todo más complicado cuando debamos irnos.

-¿Por qué están en Chile? -Pregunté, aprovechando que el tema había salido solo.

-Las cosas estaban algo complicadas en nuestro país -respondió Carlisle sin entrar en detalles. Lo miré con una ceja levantada esperando que explicara mejor.

-Un vampiro mató un humano en nuestro territorio, rompiendo la tregua con los hombres lobo -explicó Esme.

-¿Y no se supone que con lo de Renesmee y Jacob ya nunca habría problema con los hombres lobo? -Pregunté.

-¡Ah! Eso… -dijo Carlisle con el ceño fruncido-. Otra imprecisión del libro. La verdad Daniela es que nunca hubo una semi-vampira. Los vampiros no podemos tener bebés con los humanos. Simplemente, somos estériles.

-¿Pero existe Jacob en la realidad?

-Sí, existe. Y él y Bella sí son amigos. Pero nunca hubo romance, ni todo el drama de los libros.

-¿Y los hombres lobo los expulsaron de Forks? -Pregunté esperando que no se tomaran a mal la pregunta.

-Más bien tuvimos que escapar… -dijo Jasper, que entró en ese momento en el cobertizo.

-¿Los iban a matar? -Pregunté alarmada.

-No creo que nos hubieran destruido -aclaró Carlisle, aunque por su cara vi que ni él se lo creía-. Pero no nos quedamos para averiguarlo.

-Y Carlisle no hubiera matado a un lobo -se quejó Alice con algo de burla.

-Lo haría para defender a mi familia -aseguró Carlisle-. Pero prefiero huir a un enfrentamiento.

-¿Y por qué vinieron a Chile? ¿No bastaba con alejarse de la zona?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

-Mientras más lejos mejor, al menos hasta que se calmen los ánimos -explicó-. Y el sur del hemisferio sur tiene la doble ventaja de estar muy lejos y de tener muchos días nublados. En un mapa, el sur de Chile nos pareció una buena idea.

-O tan buena como cualquier otra -completó Jasper.

-Pero es taaaaaan aburrido -se quejó Alice-. Estoy harta de cerdos y ovejas. Si al menos pudiéramos ir a la selva…

Alice miró a Carlisle y a Esme con ojitos tristes.

-Demasiado sol. Tendríamos que estar todo el día en casa -explicó Carlisle como si estuviera cansado de explicar lo mismo una y otra vez-. No podrían ir a la escuela.

Alice lo miró animada, levantando las cejas. Carlisle frunció el ceño.

-Seis adolescentes que no van a la escuela llaman demasiado la atención de los humanos -respondió Carlisle como si eso estuviera fuera de discusión. Alice suspiró con dramatismo. Me dio risa.

-Siempre tengo la esperanza de convencerlo -me confesó Alice.

Carlisle resopló divertido y, como seguía medio abrazándola, hizo como si la fuera a morder. Ella se rio y corrió a refugiarse a los brazos de Jasper simulando estar aterrada por Carlisle. Todos sonrieron. Parecía como un juego que hubieran tenido otras veces.

Carlisle iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Alice se quedó quieta y con la mirada vacía un segundo e interrumpió lo que fuera que el vampiro iba a decir diciendo "¡Sí!" con entusiasmo. Carlisle sonrió nuevamente.

-Iba a proponer que fuéramos a la costa el próximo fin de semana, a cazar lobos marinos -anunció Carlisle.

-No es muy emocionante -dijo Alice con cara de mártir-, y huele fatal. Pero es bastante más entretenido que beberse un cerdo o una oveja.

Esme puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sangre es sangre -replicó con voz práctica. Luego miró a su marido y agregó-. De todos modos ya llevamos más de un año aquí. ¿Tal vez podríamos volver a la casa de Forks, Carlisle? ¿O al menos a Alaska? No creo que los lobos nos guarden tanto rencor.

-No. A Forks no volveremos hasta que esa generación de lobos haya muerto -replicó Carlisle con rotundidad-. Y saben que podríamos volver a Alaska.

-Pero Bella extraña a su padre -se quejó Alice-. Incluso extraña a Jacob -agregó como si eso no tuviera ningún sentido.

-Ella no me ha dicho nada -aclaró Carlisle.

-No te lo dirá -respondió Alice como si fuera obvio-. Pero yo me doy cuenta.

-No pondré en peligro a mi familia, y se acabó -respondió Carlisle con rotundidad.

-Pero… ¿Y Alaska? -Insistió Esme.

-Ni hablar -replicó Carlisle-. Los lobos saben que podemos volver allá. Deben estar esperándolo.

-Sólo por curiosidad -interrumpí-. ¿Por qué no les dijeron a los lobos que ustedes no habían atacado a ningún humano?

Los vampiros se miraron.

-Porque el accidente lo tuvo un invitado nuestro -explicó Jasper-. Él sabía que no debía cazar en la zona. Pero pasó demasiado cerca de un accidente y, al oler la sangre, perdió el control. Los lobos nos responsabilizan a nosotros argumentando que el vampiro estaba en la zona por nuestra culpa, y que controlar a nuestros invitados debía ser nuestra responsabilidad.

-De todos modos no podemos dejar que esta generación de lobos sepa de Daniela -agregó Carlisle-. Aunque nosotros no matáramos a ese humano, ya rompimos el tratado.

Jasper miró al piso y murmuró "lo siento Carlisle". Alice lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Es parte de lo que somos -le respondió Carlisle con calma-. Los accidentes pasan. Ninguno de nosotros te culpa.

Me dieron ganas de discrepar, pero internamente me alegraba de que no planearan irse de Chile al corto plazo. Necesitaba encontrar alguna forma de ponerme en contacto con mi familia para al menos hacerles saber que estaba bien. Bueno… Bien para ser vampiro. Debían estar histéricos buscándome. De pronto me sentí abrumada. Llena de pena y culpa.

Escuché a Alice jadear y levanté la vista. Vi que estaba concentrada. Estaba teniendo una visión. Sospeché que tendría que ver con mi decisión de contactar a mi familia. Asustada, me concentré en no hacer planes. Tal vez me era físicamente imposible escapar, pero si quería ponerme en contacto con ellos tendría que ser un acto totalmente improvisado para que Alice no pudiera verlo. Y tendría que ser además cuando Edward no estuviera, para que tampoco pudiera delatarme.

Pareció que Alice iba a decir algo, pero volvió a cerrar la boca.

Me asusté cuando Alice me miró fugazmente y frunció el ceño. Me puse a pensar en cerdos, y en sangre, y a planear cómo atacaría mi presa la próxima vez, y cómo me bebería su sangre. Sangre. Sangre. Sangre. Rogué que funcionara.

-¿Qué pasa amor? -Le preguntó Jasper, preocupado.

Alice me miró con duda, y los otros tres se volvieron a verme. Intenté mantener mi cara de póker y concentrarme en cerdos para no hacer planes de nada.

-N… Nada -dijo Alice nerviosa-. Por un momento tuve una visión algo borrosa. Creo que Daniela estaba ahí. Pero luego no vi nada. Lo siento.

-Está bien hermosa. No te preocupes -le dijo Jasper y le dio varios piquitos en la boca hasta que ella sonrió y ya no tuvo el ceño fruncido. Entonces Jasper le sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Esperé que el tema quedara zanjado, pero Carlisle todavía estaba pensativo cuando me cargó de vuelta al interior de la casa. Parecía preocupado. Pero no me dijo nada, así que supuse que todo estaba bien.

-.-


	2. Capítulo 2

AN: Gracias a la persona que me dejó un comentario, y le puedo contar que Daniela no se involucrará románticamente con ninguno de los personajes.

CAPÍTULO 2

El resto de la tarde pasó en forma tranquila. Me enteré de detalles en los que no había pensado antes, como en la fecha. Era sábado. Había estado retorciéndome de dolor por cuatro días. Acordarme me dio horror.

Esme propuso jugar Scrabble, pero Alice y Jasper pusieron malas caras y Alice argumentó que no le gustaba jugar Scrabble en español. Escaparon al segundo piso y por el ruido que sentí supe que lo que debía ser su dormitorio estaba en el mismo pasillo que mi dormitorio. Tampoco pude dejar de darme cuenta (por los ruidos) de que estaban teniendo sexo. No sabía para dónde mirar, incómoda.

Carlisle, que se había sentado con Esme y conmigo para jugar, me miró y sonrió al ver mi incomodidad.

-El excelente oído de los vampiros tiene sus desventajas -me explicó-. Ya te acostumbrarás. En un tiempo más ya ni siquiera pensarás en ello.

Lo que me recordó que, por mi edad, tal vez nunca haría el amor con nadie.

Al principio pensé que jugar Scrabble con gente que no tenía el castellano como lengua materna sería una ventaja para mí. Lamentablemente, no fue así. Esme y Carlisle tenían un vocabulario muy extenso. Parecía que se hubieran memorizado una enciclopedia. Cuando Carlisle puso la palabra "panarra" (atravesando la N de la palabra "lona" que yo había puesto) lo acusé de estársela inventando. Pero se paró, desapareció unos segundos, y volvió con un grueso diccionario. Al ver el lomo, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera era un diccionario. Era el _tomo_ de un diccionario. En una fracción de segundo había encontrado la dichosa palabra y leyó en voz alta: "Panarra: hombre simple, tonto".

Y, para completar mi humillación, me mostró el diccionario abierto en la página en cuestión. Con mi nueva vista vampírica vi en una fracción de segundo que tenía razón.

-Ok -admití derrotada-. No volveré a dudar de usted.

Carlisle se estiró en su silla para dejar el tomo en una mesita lateral. A mano. Para volver a humillarme, seguramente, si surgía la oportunidad. Me volví a sentir algo deprimida.

-¿Hablas inglés? -Me preguntó Esme. Creo que intentaba cambiar de tema.

-No -gruñí, de pronto sin ganas de seguir jugando. En mi escuela no enseñaban otros idiomas, salvo una canción en mapudungún que me tuve que aprender cuando estaba en segundo.

Deseé estar lejos de esa gente. Deseé estar jugando con mi hermana, que era menor que yo, a la que le podía ganar casi siempre en todos los juegos (salvo el memorice y la escondida). Al recordar que tal vez no la volvería a ver nunca sentí otra vez ganas de llorar.

En menos de un segundo Esme estaba junto a mí, abrazándome.

-Tesoro, no llores. No tienes por qué saber.

-No es eso -le dije, con más dureza de la que se merecía. Me sentí culpable cuando me soltó con cara de disculpa-. Extraño a mi hermana -expliqué mirando mis rodillas-. Recordé cuando jugábamos. Recordé que se supone que no la puedo volver a ver. Y… Y…

No pude seguir. Sentí la necesidad de inspirar profundamente y llenarme de aire, a pesar de no necesitar respirar. Absurdo.

En mi visión periférica vi que Esme y Carlisle se miraron brevemente. Luego Carlisle me tomó una mano. Lo miré.

-Imaginamos la pena que sientes -me dijo con tono compasivo-. Todos nosotros tuvimos que dejar de ver a nuestras familias. La mayoría de los de nuestra especie mata a sus seres queridos, porque al acercarse son incapaces de controlar la sed. Luego se sienten todavía peor. Y pronto pierden toda la humanidad que les quedaba. Nosotros no dejaremos que eso te ocurra.

-La pena es tremenda. Pero te prometo que con los años pasará -me animó Esme.

-¿Puedo mandarles una carta al menos? -Propuse-. Sólo para que sepan que estoy bien. Deben estar volviéndose locos buscándome, sin saber si estoy herida, o muerta.

Esme y Carlisle se miraron.

-Te están buscando, efectivamente. Pero, perdóname que sea tan explícito -me dijo Carlisle en tono de disculpa-, el hecho es que técnicamente estás muerta. Los vampiros no estamos vivos. Cuando dejen de buscarte asumirán tu muerte, vivirán el duelo, y con el tiempo dejarán de sufrir. Si les enviaras una carta sólo conseguirías que jamás asumieran tu muerte, que jamás vivieran el duelo de la pérdida, y en resumen harías que jamás dejaran de sufrir.

Sentí nuevamente que me quedaba sin aire, a pesar de no necesitarlo.

-¿Podría al menos fingir que soy un cadáver, como para que dejaran de sufrir buscándome? Así vivirían el duelo más rápidamente al no quedarse con la duda -propuse, pero Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-Si fingiéramos tu muerte, al encontrar tu cuerpo necesitarían hacerte una autopsia -explicó-. Y se darían cuenta de que no es el cuerpo de un humano.

-¿Y fingir mi muerte, pero sin que encuentren el cuerpo? -Propuse.

-Para que te declararan muerta necesitarían restos de tu cuerpo. Y de tu cuerpo orgánico humano no queda nada.

-Pero usted es médico, ¿no? -Insistí-. ¿No podría usted ver mi "cadáver", darme por muerta y extender el certificado de defunción? Así, aunque suene macabro, mis padres podrían…

No continué explicando mi idea, ya que recordé que todos en mi familia habíamos decidido ser cremados, para no tener que quedar en un cementerio. Y supuse que un vampiro haciéndose el muerto no podría sobrevivir a una cremación. Aunque tal vez ser cremada "en vida" sería preferible a vivir eternamente como una adolescente de 14 años. Carlisle interrumpió mis macabros pensamientos.

-Sí Daniela. Soy médico. Pero en estos casos en que la causa de muerte no es clara la ley exige una autopsia.

-Da lo mismo -murmuré-. De todos modos me intentarían cremar.

Carlisle y Esme inspiraron asustados. O sorprendidos, no estaba segura. En un instante Esme me abrazaba nuevamente, con fuerza.

-Nadie te va a quemar, me aseguró. No lo permitiremos. No te preocupes.

-Tal vez sería lo mejor -murmuré sin ánimo, a pesar de que no podía hablar bien con su cuerpo pegado a mi cara-. No creo que vivir eternamente como una pendeja de 14 sea una vida que valga la pena.

Esme me apretó con más fuerza, hasta el punto que resultó ligeramente incómodo. Recordé que había dicho "pendeja", pero nadie pareció notarlo.

-Eso está fuera de discusión -escuché a Carlisle decir, aunque no podía verlo-. No te quemaremos. Y no permitiremos que nadie lo haga. Es perfectamente comprensible que ahora te sientas sin esperanza. Pero estás aquí, con nosotros, y te sentirás mejor a medida que los años pasen.

-Sí tesoro. Todo mejorará -prometió Esme, creo que por milésima vez. ¿Cuántas veces me lo había dicho ya? Y eso que no llevaba ni un día en esa casa.

Al final no se me pasó la pena, pero se me pasó la sensación de falta de aire. Esme me soltó a regañadientes y volvió a su asiento.

-¿Quieres terminar el partido de Scrabble? -Preguntó Carlisle indicando el tablero.

-¿Para qué? -Respondí encogiéndome de hombros-. No hay forma de que gane.

-Entonces hablemos de otra cosa -dijo Carlisle con tono práctico-. Estaba pensando en el hecho de que sólo hables español. En algún momento tendremos que volver al norte, por lo que necesitarás saber inglés. Y como no podrás ir a la escuela por un buen tiempo, creo que podrías dedicar esas horas a aprender.

Esme puso cara de felicidad, y Carlisle le sonrió.

-Como durante la semana estarás gran parte del día sola con Esme, ella podrá enseñarte -continuó-. ¿No amor? -Preguntó tomándole una mano sobre la mesa.

-Será un placer -dijo ella, y por su cara de cumpleaños me dio la sensación de que hablaba en serio.

¿Cómo podía ser un placer enseñarle un idioma a otro?, me pregunté. Ya aprender otro idioma me sonaba como la cosa más _pajera_ de la existencia. Y enseñar otro idioma debía ser mil veces _más_ pajero.

-No tengo ganas -gruñí, sin mirarlos-. Ya es una mierda esto de ser vampiro por toda la eternidad. Al menos me gustaría aprovechar la ventaja de no tener que ir a clases ni estudiar.

Escuché suspirar a Carlisle, y levanté la vista. Otra vez ese ceño fruncido. Mierda… Había dicho "mierda".

-Perdón por decir "mierda" -dije de inmediato-. Se me salió sin pensar.

-Bueno, intenta que no "se te salga" -me dijo Carlisle, haciendo con los dedos signo de comillas al decir las tres últimas palabras-. Pero, sobre lo de aprender inglés, o cualquier otro idioma, u otros temas… En eso no podemos ceder. A tu edad, ¿qué más puedes hacer? Además, no vas a pasarte la eternidad mirando el techo, ¿no? Pronto te aburrirías.

-Bueno, cuando me aburra hablamos -le respondí de mal modo, dejando muy en claro que eso no ocurriría jamás si estaba en mis manos.

Carlisle resopló divertido, negando con la cabeza.

-Eso dices ahora. En una semana te quiero ver. Ni hablar en un mes. Lo he visto millones de veces en mis otros hijos: se quejan, se quejan, pero luego cuando no tienen un horario ni nada que hacer comienzan a quejarse de lo aburridos que están.

Por un segundo no supe qué decir. Carlisle había hablado de "sus otros hijos". ¿Eso implicaba que me consideraba una hija? Ni hablar… Podía ser su prisionera, pero nunca su hija. Yo tenía un padre y una madre. Y los buscaría aunque mis secuestradores intentaran impedírmelo.

-Usted no es mi padre -aclaré con frialdad.

-No lo soy. Es verdad -reconoció.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de reconocerlo, pensé. Pero al ver la cara de pena de Esme me sentí culpable.

-Lo siento, Esme. Pero es que es la verdad -expliqué, intentando que comprendiera los hechos desde mi punto de vista-. Mis padres son otros. Están vivos. Están buscándome. Y ustedes sólo son mis secuestradores.

-Eso es así ahora -explicó Carlisle con calma, tomándole la mano a su esposa y apretándosela. Ella levantó la vista hacia su esposo y le apretó la mano también-. Pero en algunos años dejarán de buscarte. Y en algunas décadas todos los que conociste en tu vida humana habrán muerto. Y para entonces ya habrás vivido tanto tiempo con nosotros que en forma natural nos habremos transformado en tu familia.

Insultante. La frialdad con la que lo decía me irritó.

-¡Mi familia siempre será mi familia! -Les grité-. ¡Y nunca dejarán de buscarme! Yo los conozco. Me aman. Y aunque no consiga volver a verlos, tengo una hermana. Ella algún día tendrá hijos, y nietos. Y esos nietos tendrán hijos y nietos. Y, aunque ninguno de ellos me conozca o me ame, ¡seguirán siendo mi familia!

Esme iba a decir algo, pero Carlisle la silenció con la mirada.

-No es necesario gritar -me dijo Carlisle-. Nos llamas secuestradores, pero la verdad es que sólo hemos intentado ayudarte frente a lo inevitable. Tal vez tu transformación fue nuestra responsabilidad, ya que Jasper es nuestro hijo y lo que haga es nuestra responsabilidad. Pero, si te detienes a pensarlo, el accidente también es responsabilidad tuya. ¿No debías estar acaso en el colegio cuando mis hijos se cruzaron contigo en el bosque? Si hubieras estado donde debías estar, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Sentí mucha rabia. Eso era un golpe bajo. ¿Cómo podían echarme la culpa a mí por lo que ellos me habían hecho?

-¿Y no se supone que sus _santos_ hijos debían estar también en el colegio? -Contraataqué-. Si ellos hubieran estado donde tenían que estar, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

-Mis hijos tienen órdenes mías de salir de la escuela si la sed se vuelve demasiado insoportable y creen que pueden atacar a alguien -explicó Carlisle con calma, aunque con un tono cortante-. Jasper, el martes, se sintió incapaz de permanecer en el recinto cuando una compañera suya se cortó con unas tijeras en clase de artes plásticas. De modo que hizo lo que sabía que tenía que hacer que era salir de ahí inmediatamente, con alguna excusa. Y Alice salió con él para apoyarlo.

-¡De todos modos no me pueden culpar a mí! -Me defendí-. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar en el bosque. Este es _mi_ país. _Yo_ nací aquí, no ustedes, los monstruos que me atacaron.

Esme soltó una especie de gemido y, a una velocidad que todavía me impresionaba, se puso de pie y desapareció hacia el pasillo. Escuché abrirse y cerrarse una puerta muy cerca del comedor en el que estábamos. No sabía qué había ahí, aunque tuve la sensación de que se trataría del dormitorio de ella y de Carlisle.

Me sentí culpable, y quise seguirla para pedirle perdón. Pero al intentarlo recordé que todavía tenía los pies prisioneros en el bloque de hierro. Miré a Carlisle algo arrepentida.

-Lo siento. Déjeme ir donde Esme a decírselo por favor -le rogué.

-Somos vampiros -murmuró-. Ya te oyó.

-Perdóneme por favor, Esme -dije (más fuerte, a pesar de que no era necesario)-. No creo que sean monstruos. De hecho creo que usted es muy agradable, una de las personas más agradables que he conocido. De hecho, aunque no conozco muchos vampiros, es de lejos el vampiro más agradable de todos los que conozco.

No escuché que Esme me contestara, pero Carlisle me miró con un gesto más amable, y cerró los ojos como diciendo "gracias".

-Lo siento, Carlisle -murmuré-. No debí decirles esas cosas. Perdóneme por favor.

Carlisle me sonrió más abiertamente. Me tomó una mano y me la apretó.

-Está bien, tesoro -respondió bajito-. Es normal que ames a tus padres. Y sé que pensar en tu familia te hace sufrir. Sólo te puedo ofrecer nuestro apoyo en esta nueva existencia. Y, si algún día logras vernos como algo más que tus secuestradores, me sentiré muy feliz.

-¿Puedo ir a ver a Esme? -Pregunté.

-Está bien, te llevaré -dijo poniéndose de pie-. Y, dado que no terminamos esta partida de Scrabble, guardaré el tablero declarando un empate.

En un instante Carlisle ya había guardado todo en la caja y había puesto la caja de vuelta en el mueble donde tenían juegos de mesa. Se acercó y me tomó en brazos.

-¿Cuándo me van a quitar este bloque? -Pregunté.

-Cuando estemos seguros de que no intentarás nada que te ponga en peligro a ti, a nosotros, o a tu familia -respondió Carlisle.

-Si los llamara por teléfono no los pondría en peligro -murmuré, sin mucha esperanza. Carlisle tomó aire, lo contuvo un segundo, y lo soltó lentamente.

-Ya hablamos de eso, Daniela. Déjalo ya -respondió en un tono que dejaba claro que no iba a seguir discutiendo del tema.

Pero no pensaba darme por vencida. Ya insistiría más tarde. Y luego. Y cuantas veces fueran necesarias hasta que entendieran.

Carlisle me llevó hasta la puerta por la que había desaparecido Esme y llamó suavemente mientras me sostenía con un puro brazo.

-Amor, ¿podemos entrar? -Preguntó.

-Sí pasen -respondió ella. Al menos no tenía voz de estar llorando.

Entramos. Era un dormitorio muy grande (mucho más que el mío), con una gran cama, muy bonito. Tenía una gran ventana que daba al bosque y un gran ventanal que daba a una terraza. Guau.

Esme estaba tendida sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, aunque los abrió cuando entramos. Carlisle me sentó sobre la cama, y quedé con las piernas y el bloque colgando. No sé si mis piernas eran demasiado cortas, o la cama de ellos era demasiado alta. Pero resultaba incómodo que mis pies no alcanzaran el suelo. Me moví hasta quedar sentada más al borde, y conseguí apoyar el bloque en el suelo. Eso resultó menos incómodo.

Carlisle nos sonrió y se fue cerrando la puerta. Me volví hacia Esme.

-Siento todo lo que dije -confesé de inmediato-. Perdóneme por favor.

-Lo sé. Te oí cuando lo dijiste en el comedor- me respondió amablemente-. Ya está todo olvidado, no te preocupes.

-Gracias -murmuré. Y no supe que más decir por lo que me quedé callada sintiéndome un poco incómoda. Supuse que Carlisle podría escuchar cualquier cosa que conversáramos. Y eso me hizo recordar a Alice y a Jasper. Hace rato que no los oía. ¿En qué momento habían dejado de hacer el amor? No me había dado cuenta. A lo mejor habían salido.

De pronto un movimiento me sacó de mis pensamientos. Esme se inclinó en la cama, me tomó, y me tendió junto a ella. Temí que el bloque de hierro se enganchara en la trama de la colcha inmaculada que cubría la cama, pero no pasó nada. Sólo se arrugó un poco.

-Relájate -me dijo Esme-. No necesitas decir nada.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Y me di cuenta de que estar quieto siendo vampiro no era tan desagradable como cuando era humana. Antes, yo no aguantaba estar inactiva mucho tiempo. Pero como vampiro descubrí que se podía estar quieto un buen rato sin desesperarse.

Recordé de pronto que en el que sería mi cuarto no habían puesto una cama, y sentí curiosidad.

-Lo de que los vampiros no duermen, ¿es cierto? -Pregunté rompiendo el largo silencio.

-Sí, es cierto. No podemos dormir -respondió Esme.

Me volví para mirarla. Volvía a tener los ojos cerrados. Cómo adivinando que la miraba giró la cabeza y los abrió. Me miró, sonrió, y volvió a cerrarlos y a girar la cabeza.

-Pero podemos cerrar los ojos y relajarnos -continuó-. Con práctica se puede incluso dejar de pensar. Aunque es algo difícil en nuestra especie, con todas las distracciones. Pregúntale a Edward cuántas veces ha escuchado que otro vampiro consiguiera dejar de pensar, con ese don tan especial que tiene…

-Pero a Bella no le puede oír sus pensamientos, ¿no?

-No, ella es la excepción -confirmó.

Nos quedamos en silencio otro rato. Pensé en los dones fabulosos de algunos de ellos. Hasta en ese sentido mi existencia sería deprimente: a ser la más chica del aquelarre le tenía que agregar el no tener ninguna capacidad sobrenatural. Ni siquiera era más fuerte que ellos, a pesar de ser neonata.

-Yo no tengo ningún don especial -murmuré, intentando que sonara al establecimiento de un hecho, y no a una queja.

Esme me tomó una mano, me la apretó un instante y me la soltó.

-La mayoría de nosotros no tenemos dones especiales -aclaró restándole importancia-. Y si lo ves por el lado bueno, no tienes que preocuparte de darle un buen uso.

-Igual me hubiera gustado tener alguna capacidad especial como para no sentirme tan en desventaja frente a Alice. O a Edward. O incluso a Jasper.

-No lo veas cómo una desventaja -me aconsejó-. Esto no es una competencia. Además, al menos no estás obligada a sentirte triste cuando alguien junto a ti lo está, como le pasa a Jasper. Y no tienes que estar constantemente escuchando voces en tu cabeza, como Edward. Y no estás constantemente preocupada por el futuro, como le ocurre a Alice. Ellos rara vez logran relajarse completamente.

-¿O sea que el don de Bella es el más fabuloso?

-No hay dones más fabulosos que otros. Sólo son diferentes -aseguró Esme-. Si bien es cierto que todos los dones, bien usados, pueden tener su utilidad en situaciones dadas, la mayoría de nosotros se desenvuelve perfectamente sin tener dones espectaculares.

-¿Usted tiene algún don, como Jasper o Alice? -Le pregunté, esperando que no se ofendiera por la pregunta.

-No. Al decirte que la mayoría de nosotros no los tiene me estaba incluyendo. Aunque se me da bien la decoración, creo.

-¿Esta casa la decoró usted? -Pregunté. La escuché reírse.

-No. Esta casa la arrendamos ya amoblada y decorada.

-¿No compraron una casa para vivir aquí?

-No. No nos vamos a quedar tantos años como para que eso importe. Y tener casas en lugares que no se pueden visitar con frecuencia puede ser complicado. Es difícil mantener una casa en buen estado y funcionando cuando sólo vendrás una vez cada cincuenta años. Aunque la arriendes, que es buen negocio no lo niego, eso te obliga a viajar constantemente a la propiedad. Por eso sólo tenemos algunas casas permanentes, todas en Estados Unidos y Canadá.

-¿Han vivido en Canadá?

-Oh, sí. El clima nublado es útil cuando quieres poder llevar una vida lo más humana posible. Es probable que cuando dejemos Chile vayamos a Canadá, ya que la idea es estar lo más lejos posible de los lobos. Aunque probablemente rentemos una casa, y usemos identidades falsas, para evitar que nos encuentren.

Me quedé imaginando cómo sería Canadá. Lo imaginaba cubierto de nieve. En mi pueblo no había nieve. Estaba al borde del mar y, aunque siempre hacía frio, sólo llovía.

Pasó un largo rato. Permanecimos en silencio. Ignoraba lo que estaban haciendo los otros. Tal vez habían salido.

El sol ya se había puesto cuando oímos pasos afuera. Eran dos vampiros corriendo sobre las hojas secas. Imaginé que serían Bella y Edward. Más arriba, en el segundo piso, oí moverse a tres vampiros. Alice y Jasper seguían en su dormitorio. Carlisle, aparentemente, estaba en un cuarto del otro pasillo, justo encima de nosotros.

Esme se puso de pie. Parecía contenta de que sus hijos hubieran vuelto.

-¿Te quieres quedar aquí otro rato? ¿O prefieres que te lleve a tu cuarto o a otra parte de la casa? -Ofreció.

-Preferiría que me sacaran este bloque y escoger yo misma -murmuré. Pero, al ver que su cara ya no estaba alegre me sentí culpable y agregué-: Lo siento.

De pronto tuve una idea. Ese dormitorio tenía una salida al exterior. Aunque no podía caminar, podría intentar rodar o arrastrarme hacia la terraza…

Se escuchó un resoplido molesto viniendo desde la puerta de calle.

-Esme, trae a Daniela contigo -escuché decir a Edward.

Esme me miró con cara de pena, y tras un gesto de disculpa se inclinó sobre la cama para tomarme en brazos. Me resigné a la humillación de ser cargada de lado a lado como un puto maniquí.

Ya estaban los otros cinco en el pasillo cuando llegamos. Edward y Bella parecían más contentos y tranquilos. Traían con ellos un olor a mar, como a pescado.

Edward debió escuchar la duda en mi mente.

-Fuimos a cazar lobos marinos -explicó para mi beneficio. Los demás ya debían de saberlo. Luego se volvió hacia Carlisle y agregó-: Daniela sigue planeando volver donde sus padres. Está decidida. Se arrastrará o rodará hacia el pueblo si es necesario.

Eso me tostó. Deseé tener el poder de hacer polvo a mis enemigos con la mirada.

-Espero que ardas en el infierno -le dije con frialdad.

Todos inspiraron sonoramente como si hubiera dicho algo terrible. Carlisle se pasó la mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos. Todos lo miraron, como esperando que hiciera o dijera algo. Parecía ping-pong. Cinco pares de ojos pasaban de mí a Carlisle y vice-versa. Vi que Bella se mordió el labio inferior frunciendo el ceño. Edward se pasó la mano por la cara con gesto cansado. Jasper parecía incómodo, como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar. Alice desenfocaba los ojos a ratos, con el ceño fruncido, para luego mirarnos a Carlisle y a mí y volver a concentrarse.

Esme, que estaba a mi lado, fue la primera en dejar de mirarme feo. Me puso una mano en la espalda.

El silencio se estaba haciendo pesado. Nadie decía nada, y el ambiente se podía cortar con cuchillo. Supuse que ya que yo la había cagado, más valía que yo la arreglara.

-Perdóname Edward -murmuré, esperando que con eso bastara. En realidad, tampoco es que lo odiara tanto como para querer verlo muerto. Y sólo lo había mandado al diablo maldita sea… ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan melodramáticos?

-Ok… -murmuró Edward.

Alice hizo una mueca y Carlisle abrió los ojos por fin. Alice lo miró con gesto de disculpa y tomó la mano de Jasper.

-Carlisle… ¿Podemos salir a dar una vuelta? -Preguntó.

Carlisle me miró, y luego la miró a ella de vuelta. Me pregunté qué visión había tenido que deseaba salir arrancando.

-Estoy casi segura de que Daniela no volverá a intentar nada esta noche -aseguró Alice.

-Sí, no está planeando nada -murmuró Edward muy bajito.

-Sólo está arrepentida. Y asustada -agregó Jasper.

Carlisle parecía resignado.

-Está bien. Alice, Jasper: pueden salir -dijo. Luego miró a Edward y a Bella-. Si quieren pueden salir también.

-Estuvimos fuera toda la tarde -se quejó Bella-. Me quiero dar un baño.

-Como quieran -dijo Carlisle.

-¿Podemos…? -Comenzó a preguntar Jasper, pero Carlisle pareció adivinar la pregunta porque respondió en forma cortante.

-No. Y deja de preguntarme porque no voy a ceder. No se pueden llevar el coche. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni el mes que viene. Jasper: sólo tienes licencia para manejar en compañía de un adulto.

"Por favor…" murmuró Jasper en forma despectiva, aunque muy bajito y entre dientes. Vi que Edward ponía los ojos en blanco, aunque no supe si era por la actitud de Jasper o la de Carlisle.

-¡Nadie nos verá! -Reclamó Alice haciendo pucheros. Se acercó a Carlisle con cara de pobre perrito y las manos juntas en forma de rezo-. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor papá…

-No -respondió Carlisle en forma seca-. Podrían verlos.

-¡Odio este país! -Reclamó Alice-. ¡Y odio que estemos tan lejos de una ciudad!

Supuse que no se referían al pueblo al decir "ciudad". Debían de estar hablando de alguna de las únicas dos ciudades cercanas, que en realidad de cercanas no tenían nada.

-Yo podría acompañarlos -propuso Esme.

Jasper y Alice pusieron los ojos en blanco. Edward soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Seguro que van a querer conducir a más de 150 kilómetros por hora con su madre dentro del coche -dijo Edward con burla-. Para luego ir a una discoteca a bailar toda la noche con ella al medio.

Esme no pareció herida por el comentario, lo que me sorprendió.

-No soy tan vieja. Y sólo obedezco las reglas del tránsito para evitar llamar la atención de los humanos. Alguien tiene que ser responsable.

-Si quieren… -Comenzó a decir Bella. Miró a Edward y luego a Carlisle-. Si quieren Edward y yo nos quedamos con Daniela. Así Esme y tú pueden ir a la ciudad con ellos y todos felices.

Eso pareció animar a Esme, aunque el entusiasmo de Alice y de Jasper había disminuido bastante. Carlisle pareció evaluarlo unos segundos.

-Está bien -cedió al fin. Luego se dirigió a mí-: pero tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. Eso que le dijiste a Edward estuvo muy, pero que muy mal.

Puse los ojos en blanco en mi mente. Tan melodramáticos… Además, no me gustó que me llamara la atención delante de todos

-No lo sabía. Y ya le pedí perdón -murmuré.

-Déjala Carlisle -aseguró Edward-. Es verdad que no lo sabía. Y no lo dijo con verdadera intención.

Por una vez no me molestó que pudiera leerme la mente. Lo vi torcer la boca como en una sonrisa cuando oyó lo que pensaba.

-Está bien. Si se sienten capaces de quedarse a solas con Daniela por unas horas, entonces Esme y yo llevaremos a Alice y Jasper a la ciudad.

-No hay problema -dijeron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo, y eso les dio risa-. Diviértanse -agregó él, dirigiéndole a Esme una tierna sonrisa.

-Cualquier cosa que ocurra, nos llaman al móvil -agregó Carlisle.

Ellos asintieron, y eso me dio una idea. Teléfono. Rápidamente me puse a pensar en otra cosa antes de que los brujos notaran mi interés. Cerdos, sangre, cerdos, sangre… Sin embargo, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Carlisle pareció notarlo, y se volvió hacia mí.

-Daniela: no intentes nada en nuestra ausencia. No funcionaría y complicarías las cosas.

De pronto me inquietó que Carlisle pudiera pegarme si intentaba escapar o comunicarme con mi familia. Sentí un poco de miedo. Edward me dirigió una mirada discreta y, cuando vio que lo había visto, negó ligeramente con la cabeza. No. Carlisle no planeaba castigarme si lo intentaba. O al menos no me pegaría.

-¿Daniela? ¿Lo prometes? -Insistió Carlisle.

-Lo prometo -le dije, aunque sólo para que se fuera de una vez.

Alice pegó un saltito alegre y corrió escalera arriba seguida de Jasper que le sonreía indulgentemente. Esme y Carlisle se fueron a su cuarto. Los cuatro estuvieron de vuelta imposiblemente rápido, arreglados y maquillados en el caso de ellas. Guau. Se veían muy bien. No de pasarela, pero se veían casuales y elegantes. Como si quisieran pasar desapercibidos, pero dejando muy en claro su nivel.

-¿Estás seguro? -Le preguntó Carlisle nuevamente a Edward, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas.

-Sí. De verdad. Puedo hacerlo -aseguró Edward.

-No ocurrirá nada -lo tranquilizó Bella, poniendo una mano en la espalda de su pareja-. Vayan. Bailen. Relájense.

Carlisle asintió, bajó las manos a sus antebrazos y se los apretó antes de soltarlo. Parecía que le estaba dando ánimo. O transmitiendo confianza, no sé.

-Bien, hijos. Confío en ustedes -les dijo dándoles a ambos un beso en la frente. Luego se volvió hacia mí-. También confío en ti, Daniela. Y espero que no me decepciones.

Lo miré feo. Qué melodramático. Y qué cursi.

-Gracias -gruñí. Al menos no me había vuelto a incluir entre sus hijos. Algo que le hubiera quedado claro.

Los acompañamos hasta la entrada. Cuando desaparecieron por la puerta Carlisle le lanzó una última mirada a Edward. Este asintió, y los otros finalmente se fueron. Oímos el sonido de un motor poderoso, y por la ventana junto a la puerta vi pasar un todoterreno gigantesco. Debía tener como mil asientos. Parecía el sueño de una familia Opus Day, con asiento hasta para la nana del perro. Escuché una risa a mi espalda. Era Edward, y Bella lo miraba como para que compartiera el chiste.

-Es ella -le explicó Edward, indicándome-. Encontró que el coche era demasiado grande, con espacio hasta para la servidumbre.

Bueno, no era exactamente lo que yo había pensado, pero se acercaba.

-¿Siempre andas escuchando lo que piensa la gente? -Le pregunté, aunque no con mala intención.

-No puedo evitarlo -se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y como ya está aburrido de escuchar la mente de los otros, la tuya le llama la atención por lo novedosa -explicó Bella-. Te aconsejo que hagas como los otros y dejes de pensar en ello. Con el tiempo ya no te sentirás incómoda.

-No sé si pueda acostumbrarme algún día -murmuré.

-Lo harás -me aseguró Bella, riendo-. A eso y a todas las rarezas de esta familia.

-Ve a darte un baño, amor -le dijo Edward, besándola en la frente. Yo subiré a Daniela al segundo piso y la vigilaré mientras lo haces.

Me volví a sentir como un bulto cuando Edward me agarró como si fuera un saco de papas y me cargó escalera arriba. Bella nos siguió. Me depositaron en el sofá en el que me había sentado Esme para la película.

Bella se fue por el pasillo contrario al de mi cuarto y el de Alice. Edward se sentó donde Jasper se había sentado esa tarde y prendió la consola y la televisión. Escuché agua correr.

-¿Sabes jugar alguno de estos juegos? -Me preguntó mostrándome unas cajas como de DVD, aunque decían PS3.

-No. No tenemos de esos en casa -murmuré.

La triste verdad es que mis padres no tenían mucho dinero. Aunque eran dueños de la casa. Así que pobres-pobres no éramos.

-No te avergüences -me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se quedó pensando un momento, y luego apagó la tele y la consola. Se puso de pie, y antes de que lograra decir ni mu me agarró y me depositó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa del rompecabezas.

-¿De cuantas piezas es este puzzle? -Pregunté.

-5000 piezas -me dijo, y me pasó una caja. Era la tapa de la caja del rompecabezas. La imagen mostraba un unicornio.

Se puso a armar el rompecabezas así que lo imité. No era nada fácil, aun siendo un vampiro.

El unicornio me hizo recordar a mi hermana. A ella le gustaban los "My Little Pony". Y no pude evitar pensar en mi familia. Y no pude evitar recordar que no había visto ningún teléfono de red fija en la casa. Aunque Carlisle había mencionado que tenían celulares. Claro que debían tenerlos, y último modelo seguramente. La cosa sería buscar alguno. Dado que no me podía desplazar, tendría que esperar que uno de ellos dejara alguno donde yo pudiera tomarlo…

-No funcionará -me aseguró Edward. Me sobresalté. Había olvidado que podía oír lo que estaba pensando.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿no tratarías de contactar a tus padres para tranquilizarlos? -Intenté razonar.

Se quedó pensando unos instantes.

-Sí. Probablemente. Aunque no puedo saberlo, ya que cuando Carlisle me salvó mis padres habían muerto. Supongo que, si hubieran estado vivos, habría querido volver con ellos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me ayudas? -Le rogué.

-Porque tú _crees_ que lo mejor para tus padres es que sepan de ti. Pero te equivocas rotundamente. Nosotros comprendemos mucho mejor que tú las implicancias que eso tendría para ellos en el futuro.

-Deben estar sufriendo -expliqué-. Si pudiera decirles la verdad, estoy segura de que lo entenderían. Y si es lo mejor para mí incluso aceptarían que viviera con ustedes. Sólo quiero que no sufran.

Edward cerró los ojos un momento. Parecía que lo estaba convenciendo.

-No Daniela, no me estás convenciendo. Estaba intentando encontrar la mejor manera de explicártelo. Verás… Nosotros los vampiros no podemos contarles a los humanos de nuestra existencia. Si tus padres se enteraran, los matarían. Y tú no quieres tener eso en tu conciencia, ¿verdad? Además, si otros vampiros supieran que fuimos nosotros quienes se los contamos, nuestra familia sería exterminada.

-Ellos no se lo contarían a nadie -murmuré-. Nadie tiene por qué morir.

-No puedes estar segura de eso. Los humanos cometen errores. Hablan. Hablan cuando los presionan, hablan cuando los engañan, hablan cuando están ebrios, hablan cuando duermen, hablan cuando están hipnotizados… Además, algunos de los nuestros podrían descubrir que ellos saben de nuestra existencia sin necesidad siquiera de que ellos digan nada.

-¿Si alguien como tú escuchara sus mentes, o si Aro los tocara?

-Exacto.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Intenté pensar en una solución que no implicara para mis padres un "no la volvimos a ver, nunca supimos qué le pasó".

-Por favor, Daniela, deja de darle vueltas -dijo Edward finalmente-. Confía un poco en nosotros. Sabemos lo que es mejor para ti y para ellos. Si hubiera una manera más humanitaria de hacer las cosas, ¿no crees que Carlisle ya habría tomado ese camino?

Me quedé callada. Creía de verdad que eran buenas personas. O buenos vampiros. Pero en las horas que llevaba con ellos había tenido la impresión de que para Esme yo era algo así como la muñeca que pidió para navidad. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que aunque hubiera alguna manera de que volviera con mis padres, ella no querría dejarme ir. Estaba casi segura de que aunque mi transformación hubiera sido un accidente, para ella había sido una feliz coincidencia. Y Carlisle parecía la clase de persona enamorada que le daba al objeto de su amor todo lo que pudiera querer.

-Hay una pequeña parte de verdad en lo que piensas -admitió Edward-. Esme sí está feliz de que te integres a la familia. Pero te equivocas totalmente en su motivación. Ella jamás te retendría si existiera la alternativa de que volvieras con tu familia. No hay nada de egoísmo en ella. Nos ama a mis hermanos y a mí como si fuéramos sus hijos. Y no le importa que seamos casi mayores. A ti te amará tanto como a nosotros, y no más por el hecho de que seas más pequeña.

-Ustedes nunca serán mi familia -murmuré-. Siempre recordaré a mis padres y a mi hermana. Aunque pasen mil años.

-Claro que sí -aseguró Edward en tono conciliador-. Siempre los recordarás con amor. Todos nosotros recordamos a nuestra familia de origen. Bueno, todos salvo Alice. Y el hecho de que ahora formemos parte de una nueva familia no significa que no los hayamos amado, o que los hayamos traicionado. Simplemente, por circunstancias de la vida, nos vimos condenados a vivir mucho más que ellos. Y el hecho de que un montón de vampiros decidan vivir juntos y quererse y formar algo parecido a una familia no significa que hayamos traicionado a nuestros antepasados.

-Es fácil decirlo. Sus familias están muertas.

-Te equivocas. Los padres de Bella aún viven. Y a Alice, Rosalie y Emmett todavía les quedan parientes vivos. Pero todos ellos comprenden la situación, y aman a sus familias lo suficiente como para renunciar a ellos y evitarles así el peligro.

Sentí como si me hubiera pateado el estómago en ese momento. ¿Insinuaba que yo no amaba a mi familia? ¿Qué quería contactarme con ellos por egoísmo?

-¡No! -Dijo Edward algo exasperado, interrumpiendo el curso de mis pensamientos-. Todos sabemos que amas a tu familia, y que estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que no sufran. Pero no hay forma de evitarles el sufrimiento. Y la forma de que sufran lo menos posible es que, simplemente, desaparezcas.

-Tú no entiendes -insistí-. Imagínate que los zombis existieran -le dije, intentando darle un nuevo enfoque. Edward me miró con desconfianza pero con atención-. Imagínate que uno de ellos te mordiera y te transformaras en zombi. Imagínate que te llevaran con ellos, para evitar que los vampiros se enteraran de la existencia de los zombis. ¿No crees que Esme y Carlisle querrían saber qué fue de ti? ¿No crees que ellos esperarían que hicieras _todo_ lo que estuviera en tu poder para comunicarte con ellos y explicarles por qué no puedes volver? ¿No crees que ellos podrían guardar el secreto, para que no te pasara nada a ti, ni a ellos, ni a sus otros hijos?

Mi argumento lo dejó mudo por más de un minuto. Parecía estarlo pensando. De pronto me miró fijo, como intentando comprender.

-¿O sea que gran parte del problema es que sientes que si no intentas contactarlos, ellos podrían pensar que no los quieres lo suficiente?

Me quedé pensando en la pregunta.

-Sí. Un poco -admití-. Creo que ellos esperarían que, si sigo viva, haga lo que esté en mis manos por volver, o al menos por avisarles que estoy bien.

-Bueno. No estás viva -dijo Edward en forma práctica, como si eso zanjara el problema.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Sabes a qué me refiero…

-Pero, ¿qué prefieres? -Argumentó-. ¿Contarles, condenarlos a muerte y quedar con tu conciencia tranquila porque "hiciste lo correcto" -dijo haciendo signo de comillas con los dedos-? ¿O dejarles tistes pero fuera de peligro?

Me dieron ganas de llorar. Pero claro, era un vampiro. No podía llorar.

La llegada de Bella secándose el cabello con una toalla me libró de responder a la terrible pregunta.

Olía agradable, a jabón y champú. Y vampiro. Vampiro limpio. Me distrajo por un instante. Hasta que se sentó en la silla junto a Edward y me quedó mirando.

-Escuché toda vuestra conversación -dijo yendo al grano. Edward la besó suavemente en un costado de la cara, cerca del ojo izquierdo, cerrando los ojos-. Y no necesito ser Alice para adivinar lo que va a pasar: Si decides no hacer caso a lo que te decimos, sólo conseguirás pasarlo pésimo por _años_, a cambio de sentirte mejor contigo misma porque al menos lo intentaste. Pero para tus padres no habrá diferencia alguna. Porque te lo doy firmado: No. Conseguirás. Contactarlos. Asúmelo. Nosotros somos más. Alice verá el resultado de cualquier decisión que tomes. Edward escuchará cualquier pensamiento que tengas, siempre que estés cerca. Y te aseguro que por el bien de la familia procurará tenerte cerca la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Convéncete -me dijo, poniendo sus dos manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia mí para dar énfasis a sus palabras-. No importa lo que decidas hacer, tus padres _jamás_ lo sabrán. Tú decides si amargarte la vida y amargársela al resto, o si te resignas e intentas ser feliz con lo que te tocó."

Quedé algo intimidada, debo confesarlo. Y tan bonita y dulce que parecía.

Edward intentó ocultar su risa endureciendo la mandíbula. Pero Bella lo notó.

-¿Qué? -Le preguntó en tono cortante-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Edward abrió los ojos y apuntó con la mandíbula en mi dirección.

-Te encuentra sumamente dictatorial -resumió como disculpándose.

-Soy práctica -respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros-. No me gusta ver sufrir a la gente.

-Mis padres sufren -puntualicé.

-Claro que sufren. Estás muerta.

-¡Pero ellos no lo saben!

-Si supieran lo que te pasó, morirían. ¿Y quién cuidaría de tu hermana?

Me quedé callada. No había pensado en eso. Bella pareció entenderlo porque siguió en esa línea.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella es dejarle a sus padres.

Edward se masajeó la frente. Parecía cansado, a pesar de ser un vampiro.

-Me iré a dar un baño, amor -le dijo a Bella, poniéndose de pie e inclinándose para besarla en la boca-. Intenta no seguirla torturando.

-No la torturo -respondió ofendida-. Intento que piense en forma lógica, racional y madura para que _deje_ de torturarse.

-Tiene 14. No es madura. Déjala en paz y vigila que no te robe el celular.

-¡No pensaba robarle el celular! -Me defendí.

Edward no respondió. Se alejó riendo rumbo a donde asumí estaría el baño. O uno de los baños. La casa era grande después de todo, debía tener más de un baño.

-Dale un tour de la casa -dijo Edward desde el baño.

Eso consiguió que desapareciera gran parte de la tensión que había quedado en el ambiente. Bella suspiró, y me dedicó una sonrisa algo triste.

-Siento haberte hablado así -me dijo-. Es sólo que desde que Jasper te mordió han estado todos muy tensos. Por eso insistí en que salieran y se relajaran un poco. Además, así podía hablarte con franqueza. Carlisle y Esme no aprobarían que te dijera las cosas como te las dije. Por favor no me delates.

Debí admitir, a regañadientes, que entendía su actitud.

-No les diré nada -le prometí-. Gracias por tu franqueza.

-Ok… No puedo creer que todavía no te hayan mostrado la casa -dijo consternada-. Aunque supongo que es por lo del bloque.

Se puso de pie y me tomó en brazos. Agradecí que no lo hiciera como si fuera un saco de papas.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -Le dije.

-Pregunta lo que quieras. Pero me reservo el derecho de no responder.

-Si es tan fácil para ustedes saber qué pienso o planeo, y si están tan seguros de que no lograré ponerme en contacto con mi familia, ¿por qué me pusieron este bloque en los pies?

Bella se quedó callada un instante. Parecía no estar segura de si debía responder o no.

-Ok, te lo diré. Aunque Los demás no quieren que lo sepas.

Sentí todavía más curiosidad.

-¡No la asustes! -Advirtió Edward desde el baño. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Es mejor que lo sepa! -Le contestó-. Si se lo contamos evitaremos mucho drama, estoy segura.

En ese momento escuchamos como se cerraba la llave de la ducha. Bella resopló y esperó resignada a su marido. Edward llegó en cosa de medio minuto, ya vestido aunque con el pelo mojado.

-Carlisle nos pidió discreción -le dijo, pasándole una mano por la mejilla.

Yo, que estaba en brazos de Bella, me sentí incómoda entre ellos.

-Si se van a tocar y esas cosas por favor pónganme en el suelo -rogué.

Bella me puso en uno de los sofás. Y, tras una especie de duelo de miradas, pareció ganar ella porque ambos se sentaron también.

-Ok… -dijo Edward resignado-. Antes de que se les ocurriera ponerte el bloque, Alice te vio intentando una y otra vez escapar. Y vio que te atrapábamos, y te traíamos de vuelta, una y otra vez. Y no importando cuán bien te vigiláramos, simplemente salías corriendo. Te vio incluso atacándonos para que te soltáramos. Vio a Carlisle, desesperado, decidiendo pegarte. Y vio que ni eso funcionaba. Tuvo visiones terribles de nuestra familia peleando y dividiéndose.

"Entonces Alice se desesperó, e intentó ver si había alguna decisión que pudieran tomar para evitar el caos. Pero nada de lo que se le ocurría cambiaba el futuro: si te encerraban, te las arreglabas para romper puertas y paredes. Incluso si te encerrábamos en una cámara bajo tierra te veía cavando un túnel con los dientes. Finalmente, se inspiró al ver la salamandra de la entrada. Pensó en un bloque de hierro para tus pies, para que no pudieras salir corriendo. Y por fin dejó de ver imágenes de un futuro caótico. Así que ella y Carlisle sacrificaron la salamandra de la entrada para hacerte ese bloque."

Me detuve unos segundos a considerar lo que me acababa de contar.

-Carlisle no te lo va a decir -continuó Bella, al ver que no decía nada-. Pero él teme que no seas lo suficientemente madura como para aprender. Que seas una niña inmortal. Y si eso resulta ser verdad entonces estás frita tú, y estamos fritos todos nosotros.

-Amor… -dijo Edward con una mueca-. Carlisle preferiría…

-¡Es mejor que sepa lo que pasa! -Lo interrumpió Bella-. Si no pone de su parte nos va a condenar a todos.

-Alice vio…

-Las visiones de Alice son volátiles -dijo Bella volviendo a interrumpirlo-. Pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. Y ninguno de ustedes quiere admitir lo cerca que está esta niña de destruir a nuestra familia.

-Yo no quiero destruirlos -aseguré.

-Claro que no quieres eso -respondió Bella como si fuera obvio-. Pero estás tan convencida de tener la razón que terminarás metiéndonos en problemas. Es cosa de tiempo. Y tampoco es que sea tu culpa. Simplemente, eres demasiado joven. Punto final.

-Tu tenías 16 cuando nos conocimos -le recordó Edward con una sonrisa torcida, poniéndole una mano en la rodilla.

-Tenía casi 17 -aclaró Bella-. Y era mucho más madura. Y no había sido criada en un país donde las personas viven con sus padres hasta los 40.

-¿Qué tienen todos ustedes contra Chile? -Gruñí.

-Nada -aseguró Edward-. Es sólo un país diferente al nuestro. No le hagas caso a Bella. Ella nació vieja.

Estaba claro que Edward quería relajar el ambiente.

-Estás intentando cambiar de tema -lo acusó Bella con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento -admitió él-. Es que si Carlisle supiera que estamos hablando con Daniela de todo esto se decepcionaría.

-¿Qué no le digamos que es una niña inmortal? -Se burló Bella-. ¡Pero si ya lo sabe!

-No soy una niña -me defendí-. Y, de todos modos, ¿qué problema hay con que sea un poco más inmadura que ustedes?

Se miraron. Bella levantó las cejas y miró al piso. Edward parecía resignado.

-Ok, si comenzamos a decirlo mejor acabamos -dijo él en tono sombrío-. Tú leíste la saga Crepúsculo, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

-Ok. Eso facilita las cosas. El hecho es que el gran problema con los niños inmortales es que son incapaces de aprender. Son, simplemente, insuficientemente maduros. A un vampiro suficientemente maduro le dices "no hagas esto por tal razón" y lo entiende. Decide hacer caso, porque racionalmente entiende que es mejor no hacerlo. Pero, a un niño inmortal, a un vampiro inmaduro, le dices "no hagas esto por tal razón" y, aunque comprenda el sentido de la frase, no hará caso. Simplemente porque no le da la gana. Y, aunque lo expongas infinitas veces a la misma situación, seguirá decidiendo hacer lo que se le da la gana.

"Pero, cuando los Vulturis los estudiaron, descubrieron que había matices. Es decir, vampiros medianamente maduros. Vampiros en una edad en que no son ni niños ni adultos. Vampiros a los que les decían "no hagas esto por tal razón" y decidían hacer lo que se les daba la gana. Pero, si se los motivaba lo suficiente, eran capaces de aprender. Entonces podían volver a decirles "no hagas esto por tal razón" y tomaban la decisión consciente de no hacerlo."

-¿Y yo estoy en la quemada? -Pregunté.

-Eso teme Carlisle -admitió Edward.

-Carlisle tiene fe en que estés más cerca de ser madura como nosotros -aclaró Bella, aunque no parecía estar de acuerdo-. Pero tiene miedo de estar equivocado y que estés mucho más cerca de ser un niño inmortal. Y está aterrado ante…

-Bella… -la interrumpió Edward, rogándole con la mirada.

-Es mejor que sepa qué esperar -argumentó Bella.

Me tenía un poco harta que le dieran tantas vueltas. ¿No podían acabar con la maldita historia?

-¡Ya díganmelo! -Insistí.

Edward parecía amargado. Bella parecía decidida y beligerante.

-Carlisle tiene miedo de que seas una niña inmortal porque, como ya debes haber entendido, eso significaría que terminarían matándote a ti y a todos nosotros. Y también tiene miedo de que resultes ser una vampira "semi" madura, porque eso significaría que tendría que entrenarte y estar siempre atento a que no metas la pata.

Esperé que continuara, pero parecía haber terminado.

-¿Y? No veo el problema. No soy una niña. Soy perfectamente capaz de entender lo que me dicen.

Edward hizo una mueca.

-Las visiones que Alice tuvo demuestran que no eres un vampiro maduro, Daniela -explicó Edward-. Y Carlisle odia tener que recurrir a la violencia. Cuando te despertaste, e insististe en decir palabrotas, yo vi en su mente cuánto le costó decidirse a castigarte. Actuó de forma que no lo notaras, pero le horroriza tener que causarle sufrimiento a otra persona.

-¡Pero yo entendí perfectamente! -Me defendí-. A él le consta que estoy tratando. Le pedí perdón cuando se me salieron otras palabras "vulgares".

-Sí, y eso lo llenó de esperanza -dijo Edward más animado-. Pero él sabe cuánto les costó a Cayo y Aro entrenar a Jane y a Alec. Fueron años de sufrimiento para esos dos chicos. Tanto así que, si no fuera por sus dones tan raros, Aro y Cayo se habrían dado por vencidos con ellos. Y Carlisle no quiere pasar por eso. Sería una tortura para ti, para él, y para todos los que estamos alrededor.

-¿Qué tan terrible es? -Pregunté alarmada.

Edward parecía estar buscando las palabras, lo que pareció exasperar a Bella.

-Por favor… -murmuró despectivamente, como si encontrara ridícula la reticencia de su marido. Luego me miró y continuó-: Los Vulturis descubrieron que lo único capaz de "motivar" a vampiros tan jóvenes como Jane y Alec era el sufrimiento. Sed y dolor. Y miedo, también. Los vampiros no sufren demasiado si se les priva de bienes materiales, o si se los inmoviliza. Pero si los privas de sangre, o si los golpeas, o los desmiembras, o los acercas a una hoguera, o si acercas a sus parejas a una hoguera son capaces de modificar su forma de responder a un estímulo a fin de evitar el sufrimiento suyo o de un vampiro al que aman. Pero Carlisle es un pacifista hasta el tuétano, y jamás haría ninguna de esas cosas para obligar a otro a hacer algo.

-Carlisle no quiere que mueras -explicó Edward-. Para eso necesita evitar que metas demasiado la pata. Pero jamás te va a hacer pasar hambre. Ni te va a acercar al fuego. Si es necesario te va a volver a pegar, pero lo evitará a toda costa. Antes prefiere bloquearte los pies para que no te veas expuesta a tomar malas decisiones.

Aunque entendía su lógica, había algo que no encajaba. Carlisle no me había pegado por intentar contactar a mis padres, sino por decir palabras que a su juicio no se debían decir.

Edward asintió, como entendiendo por donde iba mi razonamiento.

-Sí, Carlisle te castigó por lo de las palabras. Y tienes razón: decir "mierda" no pone en peligro a nadie. En realidad, decidió imponer su autoridad apenas te despertaste porque sabe que así aumentan las probabilidades de éxito. Con los vampiros medio-maduros sólo se puede conseguir mejoras cuando saben desde el principio quién es el líder del aquelarre.

-¿O sea que, o hago lo que me dicen o me golpeará? -Pregunté asqueada.

-No. En realidad es altamente improbable que vuelva a pegarte -aclaró Edward, y me sentí profundamente aliviada al escucharlo-. Al reconocer tu error cuando decías palabrotas y al pedir perdón de inmediato lo convenciste de que podías aprender. Eso lo alivió muchísimo más de lo que puedas imaginar. Ahora confía en que, si te explica qué puedes hacer y qué no, vas a ser capaz de auto-controlarte. En el peor de los casos te va a amenazar con un castigo si insistes en no obedecer. Pero confía en que entenderás, y que no necesitará llegar a las manos.

-Cree que con los años te acostumbrarás -continuó Bella-. Confía en que el problema con tu familia se resuelva con el paso del tiempo. Y está seguro de que, aunque ahora nos odies, con el tiempo vas a entender que todo fue por tu bien y que finalmente vas a integrarte a la familia en forma natural.

-Y, si cometes errores pero él _ve_ que al menos lo estás _intentando_, todo irá bien -me aseguró Edward.

Ok. Supuse que podía vivir con eso. No es que me dejaran alternativas en realidad.

-Pues no. No tienes alternativas -aseguró Edward.

Me quedé pensando en mi situación, y en la extraña familia a la que parecía condenada a formar parte.

-Sólo por curiosidad morbosa… A ustedes nunca los ha golpeado, ¿no? -Pregunté, esperando que no se lo tomaran a mal.

-¡No! -Respondió Bella tajante, como si la sola idea fuera ridícula.

Edward puso mala cara.

-Sólo una vez. A mí -confesó-. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

Bella lo miró sorprendida. Yo esperé que continuara. Él resopló algo molesto.

-Fue en el tiempo en que Rosalie llegó a la familia. La convivencia con ella fue difícil. Era un poco como tú, llevada a sus ideas, y me odió desde el primer día. Tenía deseos de pelear constantemente y, como podía escuchar sus pensamientos, yo sabía que ella no quería vivir. Secretamente ella albergaba la esperanza de que yo la destruyera y la quemara. Nos odiaba a todos por haberla transformado en vez de haberla dejado morir luego del ataque.

"Rosalie me provocaba, de todas las formas que se le ocurrían. Yo intentaba no hacerle caso. Carlisle y Esme intentaban hacerla feliz. Pero, en vez de calmarse, ella más se irritaba. Y, cuando yo no le hacía caso, eso la irritaba todavía más. Hasta que un día pensó que si ella destruía a Carlisle, yo me vería forzado a destruirla a ella."

"Entonces sí me ofusqué mucho, y me abalancé sobre ella dispuesto a concederle su deseo de muerte. Pero Carlisle y Esme nos separaron. Mientras Esme la sujetaba a ella, Carlisle me sujetó a mí e intentó razonar conmigo. Pero yo estaba viendo todo rojo. Había visto todo el plan en su mente para destruir a Carlisle, e incluso a Esme si era necesario. Yo sólo quería ver a Rosalie en pedazos, ardiendo en una hoguera, y nada de lo que me decía Carlisle me sacó de mi estado de enajenación."

"Después de algunas horas de sujetarme, Carlisle se desesperó. Asumió que yo no era capaz de decidir en forma racional, y comenzó a pegarme. Y ¿sabes? No fue el dolor físico lo que consiguió que me calmara. Mientras él me pegaba, yo pude oír en su mente cuánto sufrimiento le estaba causando _a él_ el estarlo haciendo. Y fue el deseo de terminar con _su_ sufrimiento lo que me ayudó a calmarme."

Bella lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

-Nunca me lo habías contado -murmuró bajito.

Edward la miró avergonzado.

-No es un recuerdo agradable. No creí necesario que lo supieras, ya que cuando te incorporaste a la familia eras tan madura que ni en sueños pensé que te podrías llegar a encontrar en una situación que ameritara que Carlisle te castigara.

-Pero igual… -Alegó Bella-. Merecía saberlo ¿no crees?

-He vivido casi un siglo, amor -se defendió Edward-. Es imposible que te cuente cada detalle de mis días previos a ti. Sólo se los conté ahora, a ustedes dos, porque sentí que a Daniela podría motivarla el conocer mi experiencia. Además, a Carlisle no le gustaría saber que he contado esa historia. Él nunca les ha puesto un dedo encima a ninguno de ustedes, salvo a Daniela. Y les ruego que no repartan el chisme, ya que a Rose también le daría vergüenza que se supiera cuán bajo estuvo dispuesta a caer.

-Prometo no contar -le dije-. Aunque existe la posibilidad de que Alice nos haya visto conversando esta noche, ¿no?

-Probablemente -gruñó Edward.

Bella se acercó más a él y le pasó una mano por el pelo. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Me dio la sensación de que se estaban calentando y me sentí incómoda de estar ahí sentada mirándolos.

-Mejor mostrémosle la casa a Daniela de una vez -dijo, y la besó en la boca y en ambas manos antes de ponerse de pie. Supongo que lo hizo para que no se sintiera rechazada.

Bella respiró profundamente y se puso de pie tras él con cara de mártir.

Edward me llevó durante el tour, aunque me cargó en brazos en vez de al hombro menos mal.

La casa no era tan grande como me la había imaginado en un principio. Es decir, era grande. Pero luego de haber leído la saga me había quedado con la impresión de que vivían en casas gigantes.

Partieron por la entrada, que era una amplia terraza de madera. De ahí se entraba al living, muy amplio, que por alguna razón no parecía ser usado con frecuencia. En una esquina había una zona con piso forrado en metal y con un caño que daba al techo. Sospeché que ahí había estado la salamandra de hierro con la que habían hecho el bloque que me inmovilizaba los pies. Eso me hizo pensar en el hecho de que Alice o Carlisle hubieran tenido la fuerza suficiente para deformar la salamandra de hierro hasta transformarla en un bloque. Yo en cambio ni siquiera había tenido la fuerza suficiente para romperlo ni con mis manos ni con mis piernas. Decidí aprovechar de salir de dudas, ya que Bella parecía mucho más inclinada a darme información que el resto de la familia.

-¿Por qué ustedes parecen tener más fuerza que yo? -Pregunté-. Alice o Carlisle tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para deformar la salamandra, mientras que yo no pude ni separar los pedazos.

-Los vampiros más grandes tienen más fuerza que los vampiros más pequeños -explicó Edward-. Como pasa con los humanos, en realidad. Una persona fuerte se transformará en un vampiro fuerte. Una persona débil se transformará en un vampiro débil. Y con el tiempo te vuelves más diestro, además. Saber cómo usar la fuerza ayuda a obtener mejores resultados. Carlisle es el que hizo el bloque, cuando Alice le explicó que así evitarían gran parte del conflicto. Él es muy fuerte y muy hábil.

Deseé ser más fuerte, o al menos más hábil, para conseguir abrir el bloque de hierro. ¿A lo mejor si seguía intentándole le cogería la maña?

Edward suspiró.

-Daniela. Es mejor que no sigas haciendo planes. Te lo digo en serio.

Preferí no contestarle, y ellos prefirieron no insistir. Y seguimos con el tour.

En el primer piso estaba también la salita en la que me había despertado, que era como un living chiquito y mucho más acogedor. También estaban el comedor en el que habíamos jugado Scrabble, el dormitorio (con baño y terraza propia) de Esme y Carlisle, otro baño, una cocina y una logia.

La cocina me sorprendió. Aunque supongo que no debí haberme sorprendido, ya que antes de ser vampiro había visto a Esme en el supermercado. Había comida en los muebles, aunque el refrigerador estaba desenchufado. De puro sapa pedí que me dejaran en el suelo, y miré lo que había en los muebles. En uno encontré un frasco sellado de Nutella, y me dio mucha nostalgia. A mí me encantaba eso cuando era humana. Lamenté ser vampiro y no poder cucharear el frasco.

-A mí también me gustaba la Nutella -comentó Bella cuando vio lo que tenía en la mano-. Pero no vale la pena darle muchas vueltas a lo que perdiste. No tiene caso. Sólo te vas a deprimir.

-Tú al menos escogiste esta vida -le dije mientras volvía a poner el frasco en el mueble-. Yo no tuve alternativa.

-La mayoría de nosotros no tuvo alternativa -me recordó Edward. Parecía molesto conmigo por haberle dicho eso a su mujer.

Eso me hizo reflexionar. Bella no tenía la culpa de lo que me había pasado a mí. Me volví hacia ella, a pesar de que me resultaba incómodo al no poder girar los pies. Me sentí como un espiral humano.

-Perdona lo que te dije Bella -le pedí-. No fue tu culpa lo que me pasó.

-Fue un accidente -comentó-. Es mejor dar vuelta la página e intentar pasarlo lo mejor posible.

En el segundo piso, aparte de mi cuarto y la sala de estar, había otros tres dormitorios, un escritorio, y un tercer baño. Junto a mi cuarto estaba el de Alice y Jasper, y al lado del de ellos estaba el de Bella y Edward. En el otro pasillo estaba el baño, el escritorio de Carlisle, y el dormitorio de Rosalie y Emmett.

Me sorprendió que no hubiera más cosas, y que todo estuviera ordenado. Me explicaron que no tenían mucho en esa casa, que la mayoría de sus cosas, incluyendo los automóviles, estaban en bodegas en Estados Unidos.

-¿Por eso están tan ansiosos por volver? -Pregunté.

-Entre otras cosas -respondió Edward, pero no se mostró muy predispuesto a entrar en detalles.

Bella tampoco, por desgracia.

Como no me querían perder de vista, optaron por el camino fácil y me estacionaron nuevamente en un sofá frente a la televisión. Ellos se fueron a sentar juntos en otro y me pasaron el control remoto para que yo escogiera qué quería ver.

Hice zapping. En realidad esperaba encontrar las noticias, con la esperanza de ver en ellas a mi familia. Pero me concentré mucho para pensar solamente en dibujos animados, a fin de que Edward no adivinara mis intenciones. Una mirada suspicaz que me lanzó me indicó que sospechaba algo, pero no me quitó el control remoto. No necesitó hacerlo. Los muy bastardos habían bloqueado todos los canales de noticias. Al final la dejé en Bob Esponja y me resigné a pasar el rato.

Y, pensando que me esperaba toda una eternidad de pasar el rato, comencé a deprimirme.

-.-


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

El domingo fue mucho menos interesante que el sábado. Todos siguieron con sus actividades normales, turnándose para hacerme compañía (o para vigilarme, seamos claros).

La más amable fue Esme, de lejos, quien se desvivió por intentar que yo lo pasara bien. Incluso, cuando me preguntó qué hobby tenía cuando era humana le contesté (de mal modo) que cocinar y jugar con mi hermanita. Pareció apenada un segundo, pero luego me llevó a la cocina para hacer galletas y decorarlas.

No acepté hacer galletas, a pesar de su entusiasmo, ya que hacer galletas que nadie comería no tenía ninguna gracia. Ni siquiera podría alegrarme de que la casa oliera a galletas, ya que el olor a comida humana ya no me resultaba agradable.

Pasar tiempo con Jasper y Alice no fue tan malo, ya que pusieron una película. Pasar tiempo con Alice sola fue más complejo, ya que quiso jugar a las muñecas. El problema: la muñeca era yo. Por lo menos, como tenía el bloque de hierro, no pudo cambiarme los jeans. Así que se tuvo que conformar con cambiarme la parte de arriba. Eso me dio la idea de volcarme algo en los pantalones y pedir que me sacaran el bloque para poder cambiarme de ropa. Pero, antes de que lograra seguir madurando mi plan, Alice ya lo había visto y me avisó que si lo intentaba me sacaría los jeans con tijeras y me pondría una falda.

Cuando pasé tiempo con Bella y Edward la cosa fue, por lo menos, más honesta. Bella simplemente se sentó a leer, y Edward puso un rato la televisión. Luego de un rato la apagó y me sentó con él a armar el rompecabezas del unicornio. Con ellos las cosas estaba más claras: estaban conmigo simplemente porque no me podían dejar sola. Bella me ofreció sus libros para leer, pero estaban en inglés (o esa fue la excusa que le di). No me tincaron para nada sus libros.

Carlisle optó por jugar Scrabble otra vez conmigo. Al igual que Esme, se notaba que intentaba generar alguna clase de vínculo.

El primer lunes representó un cambio. Carlisle se fue a trabajar, llevándose con él a los demás para depositarlos en la escuela. Y yo me quedé con Esme y una sensación de vacío. Pensé en mi hermana, que estaría todo el día en el mismo colegio que los vampiros. Como yo no estaba, probablemente sería mi madre la que la llevaría y la iría a buscar. Casi me las podía imaginar. Probablemente estaban tristes por mi desaparición, pero mis padres intentarían que la vida no cambiara mucho para mi hermana. Se mantendrían fuertes por ella.

No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí parada, sin moverme, en la ventana junto a la puerta, hasta que sonó el celular de Esme. Pude oír toda la conversación, ya que ahora tenía muy buen oído. Era Alice, avisándole que yo estaba dándole vueltas a lo de mi familia, que no me dejara parada en el mismo punto todo el día, y que cuidara que yo no le sacara el celular del bolsillo.

Es curioso cómo funcionaba el don de Alice. Yo no había tenido el pensamiento consciente de robarle el celular a Esme. Pero, luego de haberla oído, me di cuenta de que efectivamente iba a tener esa idea luego de ver en qué bolsillo lo tenía Esme.

Esme hizo aseo. Fue interesante verla sacudir a velocidad vampiro. Me explicó que procuraba limpiar la casa todos los días, incluidos los baños y la cocina, rara vez usados, ya que nunca se sabía cuándo un vecino podía aparecer. Le pregunté si venían vecinos con frecuencia. Me respondió que hasta ahora ninguno, que no había otra casa en kilómetros, y que por eso la habían escogido. Pero insistió en que había que estar preparado igual, por si acaso. Entonces le recordé que un humano encontraría extraño que tuvieran el refrigerador desenchufado, sobre todo viviendo tan aislados. Se quedó pensando, y me explicó que quemaban todos los alimentos perecibles que compraban porque sus olores eran desagradables.

Me llevó con ella de cuarto en cuarto. Incluso me sacó con ella a ambas terrazas, mientras barría las hojas secas y sacudía los muebles.

Estábamos rodeados de bosque, y olía agradable. Había millones de aromas. Incluso pude oler sangre, y no sé cómo supe que se trataba de pequeños pájaros y roedores.

Aproveché la ausencia de Edward para pensar tranquila. Tuve la precaución de no hacer ningún plan, ya que no quería poner a Alice sobre aviso. De hecho, me hice el propósito de pasar todo el día tranquila, sin intentar nada, a fin de que Alice no viera problemas y así relajaran la seguridad.

La cosa es que yo no podía desplazarme. Y tampoco podía contactar a mis padres, porque eso los vampiros se lo esperaban. Eso limitaba mis contactos a mi hermanita y a mis compañeros de clase. Tal vez yo nunca volvería a poner un pie en el colegio, pero había cuatro vampiros en la casa que iban cinco veces por semana. Esa era la clave. Debía encontrar la forma de que ellos llevaran mi mensaje. Tendría que buscar la forma de llamar la atención de mi hermana, o de algún compañero. ¿Pero cómo? Tenía que ser alguna forma que tuviera significado para ellos, pero no para los vampiros. Alguna clase de mensaje o señal que ellos pudieran asociar conmigo, pero que no llamara la atención de mis captores.

Con mis compañeros podía ser difícil. Yo no era muy íntima con nadie, y no se me ocurría nada. Con mi hermana tendría que ser más fácil.

Cuando terminó de hacer aseo, Esme me preguntó qué quería hacer. Le dije que me daba igual. Lo que yo quería hacer era pensar en paz.

Me propuso comenzar a aprender inglés. Le puse mala cara. No pude evitarlo.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo -argumentó-. Y verás que no es difícil, los vampiros aprendemos rápido.

-Me da lata. Simplemente no tengo ganas -expliqué.

-Toda la familia está hablando en español sólo por ti -explicó-. Carlisle nos lo pidió cuando te trajimos. Por cortesía, y para que te sintieras acogida. Pero eso sólo será por un tiempo. Cuando volvamos al norte, volveremos a usar nuestro idioma y te vas a sentir aislada sin hablar con nadie.

-Bueno, entonces ahí aprendo -gruñí.

Creí que se había dado por vencida, pero resultó que sólo había decidido cambiar de estrategia. Me llevó arriba, a ver televisión. Se sentó conmigo y puso un programa infantil. En inglés. Tuve que mamarme varios capítulos de Plaza Sésamo en inglés. Me dieron ganas de gritar.

A pesar de que intenté no hacerle caso al programa, y seguir pensando en una forma de enviarle un mensaje a mi hermana, igual mi cerebro vampiro comenzó a absorber información del puto programa. No pude evitarlo, y odié a Esme por eso. Por haber encontrado la forma de salirse con la suya. Mal que mal, mi negativa a aprender su idioma era la única forma de rebeldía que me quedaba. Eso, y negarme de plano a considerarlos familia.

También la odié porque, aprovechando que yo estaba concentrada en otra cosa, se dedicó a hacerme cariño en forma discreta.

Y no es que me molestara que me pasara la mano por la cabeza. En realidad, probablemente su intención era buena. Pero me sentí manipulada. Y también sentí, como cuando Alice me vistió el domingo, que estaba aprovechándose de mi tamaño y de que no me podía desplazar para jugar a la mamá conmigo.

Pero, más que nada para no ofenderla, decidí no seguir mi impulso inicial de arrancarle la mano a mordiscos.

Creo que captó mi mal humor, porque finalmente se resignó a apagar la televisión.

Ya era casi la una y media. Mi hermana estaría yendo al casino del colegio a almorzar. Volví a sentir nostalgia. A pesar de que ella y yo no nos sentábamos juntas a comer en el colegio (ella se sentaba con sus amigos, y yo con mis compañeros), deseé estar ahí y sentarme con ella. Lamenté no haber aprovechado todas esas ocasiones que tuve. Nos queríamos, nos llevábamos bien, jugábamos juntas en casa. Pero en el colegio ella tenía su mundo y yo el mío.

Yo nunca había sido una estudiante destacada. Con mis notas promedio, mis escapadas, habiendo repetido un año… No era un buen modelo a seguir para ella. Mi hermanita tenía buenas notas y excelente conducta. Era dulce, inteligente, y respetuosa. Ella era mucho mejor que yo. Y tal vez nunca volvería a verla. Sentí como si me estuvieran apretando el pecho, e inspiré profundamente.

Instantáneamente Esme estaba abrazándome.

-¿Qué pasa tesoro? -Me preguntó. Sonaba auténticamente preocupada.

-Es la hora -contesté con franqueza-. Estaba pensando en que mi hermana estaría en el casino del colegio, y deseé estar ahí con ella. Yo nunca me senté a almorzar con ella, y ahora desearía volver atrás y haber aprovechado todas esas ocasiones que tuve para hacerlo.

Esme no dijo nada, pero me siguió abrazando y comenzó a pasarme la mano por la espalda. Sentí el impulso de pedirle que me soltara, porque me sentí un poco humillada de estar ahí llorando (bueno, lo más parecido a eso que puede hacer un vampiro). Pero al final creo que el paso de su mano por mi espalda, una y otra vez, en algo me ayudó. Después de un rato me sentí un poco mejor y me soltó.

-Yo perdí a mi hijo -confesó.

Supuse que se trataría de la misma historia del libro, pero no quise interrumpirla.

-Fue cuando todavía era humana -continuó-. Yo nunca había amado tanto a otra persona. Cuando murió, creí que moriría. Y hasta el día de hoy me dan ganas de llorar cuando lo recuerdo. La pena nunca pasa, pero con el tiempo aprendes a vivir con ella.

-Mi hermana no ha muerto -murmuré, intentando que no sonara como un comentario ofensivo.

-Lo sé. Si pudiera hacer algo para quitarte esta pena lo haría. Pero no hay forma de que puedas volver a verla sin condenarla a muerte.

-Por favor no me suelte el discurso con el que me agobiaron todo el fin de semana -espeté-. Ya entendí todas las razones: Que es lo mejor para ellos. Que nos matarían a todos. Blahblahblah.

Mi comentario desagradó a Esme, lo vi en sus ojos, pero no lo comentó.

-¿Quieres jugar a algo? -Propuso.

-No.

-¿Quieres armar el rompecabezas?

-No.

-¿Quieres cocinar algo?

-No. ¿Para qué haría eso?

-Sólo por diversión -respondió amablemente-. Anda… Será divertido.

Creo que fue por lástima que decidí seguirle la corriente. Ya la había rechazado el domingo, y si insistía tanto en hacer galletas, debía ser importante para ella. Así que ok: acepté hacer las putas galletas.

La cocina estaba muy bien equipada. Tenían de todo en electrodomésticos. Bueno, no tenían mantequilla, ni huevos, pero Esme se las arregló para hacer igual una masa de galletas usando aceite.

Debo reconocer que, aunque el olor a la esencia de vainilla ya no me resultaba atractivo, de todos modos disfruté amasando, aplastando la masa y cortando galletas. Tenían muchos moldes, incluso de animalitos. De pronto uno de ellos llamó mi atención. Tenía forma de pez. Eso me dio una idea, pero me forcé a mantener cara de póker y a no hacer ningún plan en mi mente. Para que funcionara, debía controlar mi mente. Y debía esperar que la ocasión se presentara.

Las horneamos. Es decir, Esme las horneó, porque me prohibió acercarme al fuego. Puse los ojos en blanco. En casa de mis padres yo ya sabía usar el horno, y nunca me quemé.

Con azúcar, agua y colorantes Esme preparó glaseados de colores. Pasamos toda la tarde pintando galletas. Lo hicimos a velocidad humana, poniendo énfasis en los detalles. Cada una parecía un pequeño cuadro. Me dio pena pensar que acabarían en la basura, o incineradas.

Todavía estábamos pintando galletas en la cocina cuando escuchamos el ruido del todoterreno acercándose a la casa. Esme sonrió de oreja a oreja y me llevó con ella a la terraza para recibirlos.

Carlisle parecía contento, o al menos contento de ver a su esposa. Los otros cuatro tenían cara de tedio y cuando entraron a la casa arrugaron la nariz por el olor.

-¿Hicieron galletas? -Preguntó Carlisle con entusiasmo.

-Sí -dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa-. Daniela y yo pasamos la tarde en la cocina horneando galletas y pintándolas. ¿Quieres verlas? Nos quedaron preciosas.

Sus hijos no compartían su entusiasmo. Todos salvo Alice pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero ella miró a sus hermanos con cara de "qué importa, síganles la corriente".

Esme me llevó de vuelta a la cocina, y me depositó junto a la exposición de galletas. Me sentí ridícula por enésima vez, llevada de un lado a otro como si fuera un muñeco. Nos siguieron todos, aunque el único que parecía interesado era Carlisle.

-¡Qué bonitas! -Exclamó él, y creo que hablaba en serio. Bueno, es verdad que estaban muy bonitas. Y a Esme no se le había quemado ninguna.

Todos pusieron cara de asco y horror cuando él levantó una para mirarla más de cerca, se la llevó a la boca y la mordió. Hasta a mí me dio asco, y eso que yo las había hecho. Pensé que luego tendría que regurgitar o vomitar la galleta en el baño, o en el basurero. Dios, que asco…

-Amor, no es necesario -le rogó Esme.

-Sí, Carlisle -dijo Edward-. Y es inútil. Ella sabe que luego tendrás que escupirla.

Ella. Se refería a mí por supuesto. Todo ese show de Carlisle debía ser para hacerme sentir bien a mí. Eran todos una tropa de imbéciles si creían que me iba a tragar el rollo de la familia feliz que hacía cosas humanas como hornear galletitas.

De pronto me sentí estúpida por haber pasado toda la tarde pintando las putas galletas, y me dieron ganas de incinerarlas yo misma. Vi que Alice le daba una fuerte pero discreta patada a Edward en un tobillo. Vi a Edward mover los labios rápida y discretamente, pero no entendí las palabras que le dijo sin pronunciar.

Carlisle me distrajo. Bueno, nos distrajo a todos, ya que todos habíamos estado contemplando el intercambio de opiniones entre Alice y Edward.

-Les quedaron perfectas. Me gustaría ser humano por un rato sólo para comerme estas galletas -me dijo. Parecía franco, y sentí otra vez que un elefante me aplastaba el pecho. Pero disimulé. No iba a hacer el ridículo delante de todos.

-Gracias -murmuré.

Los demás parecían incómodos. Jasper murmuró una disculpa y fue el primero en escapar de la atmósfera extraña que reinaba en la cocina. Lo siguió Bella, y luego Edward. Alice se quedó en la cocina. Miró a Carlisle en forma significativa, y Esme me agarró y me llevó al comedor.

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté cuando me hubo depositado en una de las sillas.

-Alice quería hablar a solas con su padre -explicó Esme-. Sólo eso.

Puse toda la atención que pude en escuchar lo que se hablaba en la cocina, pero sólo distinguí murmullos y no entendí nada. Hablaban muy bajito, muy rápido y en otro idioma. Creí identificar que lo hacían en inglés. Aunque claro, tampoco podía estar segura. Pero tendría lógica.

Esme intentó distraerme abriendo el mueble donde estaban los juegos de mesa. Me preguntó si alguno de esos me gustaba, y como me encogí de hombros sacó una cajita pequeña. Era un par de mazos de naipe, de los típicos.

-¿Conoces algún juego? -Me preguntó.

-Sólo "poto sucio" y "carioca" -le dije sin entusiasmo-. Bueno, y los solitarios del computador: Carta blanca, Spider y esos.

-¿Te gusta jugar a esos juegos de solitario de las computadoras? -Preguntó extrañada.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Son buenos para matar el tiempo.

De pronto tuve una inspiración. Si conseguía que Esme me prestara un computador, a lo mejor había wifi y me podía conectar a internet y podría enviarle un correo a mi papá, a su e-mail del trabajo.

Fue casi instantáneo. Edward estuvo en la puerta del comedor en un par de segundos, seguido de Bella con cara de malas pulgas.

-Esme… No se te ocurra prestarle una computadora a Daniela -dijo Edward-. Lo que de verdad quiere es enviarle un correo electrónico a su padre.

Esme me miró con cara entre decepcionada y resignada. Yo, mentalmente, sólo para molestar a Edward, lo visualicé con un bloque de pies como el mío, y me visualicé a mí misma tirándolo de un bote al medio del mar para que pasara una temporada aburriéndose solo al fondo del Océano Pacífico. Me miró con rostro cansado, e hizo un gesto como de disculpa con los hombros. Bella me lanzó una mirada algo suspicaz, pero Edward levantó la mano que le tenía tomada y se la besó. Eso la calmó.

-Está bien. Gracias por avisarme -dijo Esme-. ¿Quieren jugar a las cartas con nosotras? Le iba a pedir a Daniela que me enseñara los juegos que conoce.

Bella puso cara de lata, pero Edward entró y se sentó con nosotros. Y, como le tenía todavía tomada la mano, ella lo siguió resignada.

Cuando les expliqué en qué consistía el "poto sucio" (se burlaron del nombre del juego, obviamente) lo encontraron demasiado elemental. De todos modos probamos jugar un partido, que duró menos de un minuto. Si ya era un juego aburrido para los humanos, para un vampiro resultaba abiertamente estúpido.

El "carioca" les interesó más. Carlisle llegó a la mitad de las explicaciones, y se integró al grupo. Aprendieron rapidísimo, y jugamos un partido los cinco.

Arriba, todos pudimos oír como Jasper y Alice hacían el amor. Pero nadie dijo nada. Esa era la costumbre entre ellos: hacerse los sordos.

El partido no duró mucho, ya que jugaban rápido. Y no necesitaban anotar los puntos en contra, Carlisle llevaba toda la tabla en la cabeza. Ganó Edward, y a nadie le sorprendió.

-¿Otra partida? -Preguntó Esme.

-No, gracias -dijeron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo, y escaparon escalera arriba antes de que pudieran retenerlos. Escuché cerrarse la puerta del cuarto de ellos. Escuché que hablaban, pero sólo distinguí murmullos bajitos y en otro idioma.

Cuando nos quedamos los tres solos, Carlisle fue al grano.

-Daniela, ¿tienes algún plan relacionado con el molde de galletas con forma de pescado?

No podía creerlo. Esta gente era la puta CIA.

-No.

-Alice te vio mirándolo.

-Estábamos haciendo galletas, obviamente que miré los moldes. Y encontré bonito el de pescado. Sólo eso.

Carlisle me miró un instante en forma intencionada. Supongo que esperaba que yo pestañeara, o algo así, para delatarme si estaba mintiendo.

-Si quieren lo rompen, me da lo mismo -agregué. Esperaba que con eso dejaran de interrogarme. Y funcionó. Carlisle dejó la cara de interrogatorio.

Me imaginé el título del libro "Daniela y el misterio del molde de galleta con forma de pescado". Ridículo.

Pero Carlisle lo dejó pasar, y eso era lo que importaba. Se relajó, y nos preguntó cómo había estado nuestro día. Le preguntó a Esme, delante de mí, si yo me había comportado. Creí que moriría de vergüenza. Ella me pasó una mano por la cabeza y le aseguró que todo había estado bien. Entonces Carlisle se puso de pie y dijo que iba y volvía.

Volvió rápido, y traía una bolsa con el logo de una librería del pueblo. Yo la ubicaba. Me gustaba pintar, y cuando pasaba frente a esa tienda siempre me metía a mirar los lápices de colores.

-Edward se concentró hoy en los pensamientos de tu hermana -explicó Carlisle-. Ella está bien -agregó de inmediato cuando vio que yo abría la boca para pedir noticias-. Está preocupada, está triste, te extraña. Lo siento. La cosa es que en sus pensamientos oyó que te gustaba dibujar, así que a la salida de la escuela pasamos a comprarte esto.

Me pasó la bolsa. Adentro había un cuaderno, un block de dibujo y una caja de lápices de colores. Caja metálica. Grande. Y lápices de los blanditos. Me gustaba esa marca.

-Gracias -le dije. Igual encontré bonito el gesto de tomarse todas esas molestias para encontrar algo que pudiera gustarme.

-De nada. Si necesitas algo, dínoslo -me pidió-. Intentaremos darte en el gusto siempre que sea posible. Posible y razonable -y sonriendo agregó-: no te compraremos un elefante.

-Lo del elefante era broma -aclaré.

-Lo sabemos tesoro -me dijo Esme tomándome la mano.

Abrí la caja de lápices, y disfruté el aroma. El olor a los lápices de colores era uno de mis favoritos cuando era humana, y como vampiro podía sentirlo en forma mucho más intensa. Me asombré de que los colores olieran todos diferentes. Comencé a probarlos en el cuaderno. Esme y Carlisle también los probaron. A Esme le gustaban los tonos rosados y morados. A Carlisle le gustaban más los amarillos y los anaranjados.

Se quedaron un rato conmigo. Pero me costaba pintar cuando me estaban mirando, y al final cerré el cuaderno en el que había estado garabateando.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Seguramente ellos hubieran preferido estar solos. Supuse que, en algún momento, bajaría alguna de las parejas de arriba para relevar a sus padres de la tarea de vigilarme. Me dieron un poco de pena Esme y Carlisle, a pesar de que parte de mí seguía odiándolos por tenerme secuestrada. A lo mejor estaba sufriendo del síndrome de Estocolmo. ¿Así se llamaba, no? ¿Cuándo los secuestrados comenzaban a sentir afecto por sus secuestradores?

Escuché venir de arriba una risa ahogada, que identifiqué como de Edward, y luego el resoplido molesto de Bella. Eso me recordó que mis pensamientos eran monitoreados.

-Púdrete -dije, mirando hacia arriba en dirección a su cuarto. No había necesidad de gritar. Podía oírme perfectamente y sabría que iba dirigido a él. Y los demás adivinarían, eso seguro.

Esme y Carlisle me miraron con un cierto nivel de curiosidad, pero no indagaron. Seguían ahí sentados, quietos, vigilándome sin que pareciera que me estaban vigilando. Como si yo pudiera salir corriendo con el bloque que me habían puesto en los pies. Ridículo.

Al final la situación me pareció tan incómoda, que les pedí si me podían llevar a mi cuarto.

-Ah, sí -dijo Carlisle como recordando algo-. Compré el vidrio para reparar la ventana.

Se fue y escuché el sonido del auto al abrirse. Esme me iba a tomar en brazos pero le pedí que esperara y guardé rápidamente mis regalos de vuelta en la bolsa. Sonrió, y luego nos llevó a mis regalos y a mí escalera arriba.

Guardé todo en el armario, que se seguía viendo muy vacío a pesar de las ropas que Alice me había dado el domingo.

Carlisle llegó con el vidrio, una caja de cartón doblada, y una caja plástica de herramientas. Al parecer, también era un Bob Constructor. En un par de minutos ya había terminado. Armó y me pasó la caja de cartón, y lo miré con curiosidad.

-Para que recojas los pedazos de vidrio que quedaron en el suelo -me dijo.

Luego me agarró y me depositó en medio del desastre de pedazos de vidrio. Pero no fue una tarea difícil como lo hubiera sido para un humano, ya que ahora yo era mucho más ágil y rápida, y veía perfectamente hasta los pedazos de vidrio más pequeños. En menos de cinco minutos ya tenía limpio un círculo de piso que llegaba hasta donde mis brazos alcanzaban. Carlisle no parecía impaciente, y me desplazó de un lado a otro hasta que terminé.

Pensaba que me llevarían afuera a recoger los vidrios que habían caído del otro lado, pero supongo que no se les ocurrió.

Esme se llevó la caja con los vidrios, y llegaron Alice y Jasper con cara de resignación. Era el relevo. Carlisle me pidió que no intentara escapar, y luego se fue. Oí sus pasos en la escalera. Oí como los de él se juntaban con los de Esme. Oí sus pasos dirigirse a su dormitorio. Oí cerrarse la puerta. Y luego nada. Yo pensaba que iban a comenzar a tirar como conejos. O como sus retoños. Pero no. O eran muy discretos, o quizá qué estaban haciendo.

Escuché una carcajada desde el dormitorio de Edward, que murmuró "morbosa" bajito. Todos lo habían oído, estuve segura. Confirmé mis sospechas cuando se escucharon risitas venir desde abajo, del dormitorio de Esme y Carlisle, y creí que me moriría de vergüenza. Edward había escuchado mis pensamientos, me había puesto en evidencia delante de todos, y ahora la familia entera sabía que había estado escuchando a ver si sus padres estaban haciendo el amor.

-Edward, deja de molestarla -le dijo Jasper, que seguía parado con Alice en el umbral de la puerta de mi cuarto. Me miró con cara de disculpa, aunque seguía riéndose.

-Ella es la que anda escuchando a propósito -dijo Edward, desde su cuarto.

-No puedo evitar oírlos cuando lo hacen -me defendí-. No soy una morbosa.

-Yo tampoco puedo evitar oír lo que piensas -replicó Edward.

-Ya déjala -le dijo Bella.

-Yo recuerdo a otro que estaba pendiente de estas cosas, cuando Esme se incorporó a la familia -se oyó la voz divertida de Carlisle viniendo desde su dormitorio. Luego se oyeron las risitas suyas y de su esposa.

-Cállate amor -lo retó Esme bajito. Aunque sonaba como si le diera vergüenza, de todos modos se notaba que se seguía riendo.

Esa fue una de las situaciones más vergonzosas y extrañas que me había tocado vivir hasta ese momento de mi vida.

-Familia de locos -dije muy fuerte-. Los odio a todos.

Creo que Alice consideró que ya era suficiente. O tal vez fue Jasper que ya no aguantaba sentir la vergüenza que yo sentía. El caso es que sin preguntarme mi opinión Alice me cargó escalera abajo, a través del primer piso, y todo el camino hasta la salida.

-Creo que nos merecemos un respiro -comentó Alice.

-Sí, eso fue incómodo -comentó Jasper haciendo un gesto de desagrado con la boca-. Se siente raro, esto de tener un niño en la casa.

-No soy un niño -argumenté, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil. Para ellos no era más que un juguete, o una mascota.

-¿Has hecho el amor alguna vez? -Me preguntó Jasper.

Me dieron ganas de matarlo. ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a preguntarme eso?

-¡Jasper! -Lo retó Alice, que alargó el brazo con el que no cargaba mi peso y le dio un golpe en la nuca.

Sonó fuerte. Gracias Alice. Esperé que le doliera mucho. Él se frotó la nuca, aunque no parecía que le doliera particularmente. Desgraciado.

Dimos un paseo por el bosque. Ya había anochecido, pero podía ver todo perfectamente. Pensé que en algún momento Alice se cansaría de cargarme, pero no mostró signo de fatiga en ningún momento.

No hablamos mucho, pero aproveché de preguntarles qué animales se podían cazar en los alrededores de la casa.

-Los animales grandes no se acercan a nuestra casa -explicó Jasper-. Nuestro olor los espanta. Pero siempre puedes encontrar roedores, o aves.

-¿Y se puede beber la sangre de las ratas? -Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Debe ser posible -admitió-. Supongo. Nunca lo he intentado, pero imagino que debe ser repugnante.

-Sin mencionar que deben tener muy poquita sangre -agregó Alice-. Necesitarías beberte muchas ratas para sentirte medianamente saciado.

-Me imagino metiendo un montón de ratas en una máquina saca-jugo -dije riendo.

-El maravilloso RatJuiceExtractor -se burló Jasper-. Deberías inventarlo y patentarlo Daniela.

-¡Qué asco! -Se quejó Alice.

Decidí que intentaría cazar una rata, algún día, y probaría a qué sabía su sangre. Si comían las mismas cosas que los humanos, no podría saber tan mal. Y tal vez, si lograba escapar, podría ganarme la vida exterminando ratas. Comida y trabajo al mismo tiempo. Buen negocio.

Alice se detuvo, concentrándose en una visión.

-¿Qué ocurre amor? -Preguntó Jasper preocupado. Y sin pedir ni perdón ni permiso me agarró y me cargó él para liberar a su esposa.

-Nada grave -dijo Alice con una mueca de intenso desagrado en la boca-. Sólo vi a Daniela en el cobertizo, succionando una rata descabezada. ¡Pero qué asco, Dios!

-Fue solamente una idea aleatoria -me defendí-. Hasta ahora sólo he bebido sangre de cerdo. ¿Qué mal hay en que quiera probar la sangre de animales que no me den pena?

Jasper me puso en el suelo y fue a abrazar a su esposa.

-Cálmate amor -le dijo, y comenzó a cubrirle la cara de besitos.

Y ahí estaba yo, viendo cómo se acaramelaban los tórtolos. ¿Es que los vampiros no pensaban en otra cosa más que en sexo?

De pronto tuve una idea, y aproveché que había sido repentina. Estaban distraídos. Y sólo eran dos vampiros. ¡Fuga!

Comencé a saltar igual que un pitufo, poniendo toda mi energía vampira en alejarme lo más rápidamente que podía. Pero no funcionó. Los tórtolos dejaron de besarse y en un segundo ya me tenían agarrada.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? -Me dijo Jasper. Y me cargó sobre su hombro como un saco de papas. Indigno.

-¿Adónde crees? -Respondí enojada a su pregunta retórica.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Alice-. No lo vi venir.

-No es tu culpa, amor -le dijo Jasper-. Relájate.

Y me cargaron de vuelta a la casa. Así, como si fuera un saco de papas. En silencio y caminando rápido.

El resto de la noche no fue divertido. Me dejaron frente a la televisión, pusieron un canal de deportes, y se sentaron en silencio a vigilarme con cara de molestia. Al rato llegaron Edward y Bella, con cara de resignación, y los relevaron. Bella se puso a leer, y Edward cambió el canal a uno con un documental sobre los polos. Me aburrí pronto de ver pingüinos.

-¿No me van a volver a hablar? -Pregunté al final, cuando estaba claro que todos estaban enojados.

-Los vampiros no nos pasamos todo el día hablando -respondió Edward, con una voz fría y sin apartar los ojos de la televisión-. Acostúmbrate.

Fue el tono de voz, creo. Si me hubiera dado un fierrazo en la cabeza me hubiera dolido menos. Hubiera preferido que me agarraran a puteadas por haber intentado escapar. Por lo menos ahí podría haberlos puteado de vuelta.

Sentí ganas de llorar, y deseé despertarme de esa pesadilla en mi cama, en casa. Deseé poder ir a la cocina, sentir el olor a marraqueta tostada y tomar desayuno con mis padres y mi hermana.

Inspiré profundo y decidí seguir mi impulso. Vivir intentando escapar sonaba mejor que vivir como un hámster resignado en su jaulita. Total, los vampiros no se cansaban. Tenía años para intentarlo.

Me puse de pie y me alejé hacia la escalera saltando a lo pitufo. Tuve conciencia del daño que le hacía el bloque al piso de madera, y escuché un resoplido proveniente del sofá donde ellos estaban sentados. Antes de que llegara al primer peldaño ya me había agarrado un vampiro y me llevaba de vuelta al sofá.

Me depositaron nuevamente en mi sofá, y Edward se volvió a sentar en su puesto como si nada hubiera pasado.

Decidí dejar de pensar y, simplemente, me volví a poner de pie y volví a saltar hacia la escalera. Pero no alcancé ni a alejarme dos saltos cuando ya me había agarrado otra vez.

-Córtala -gruñó Edward-. Vas a romper el piso.

-Que se pudran tú y tu piso -murmuré, y apenas se sentó volví a pararme y a saltar.

Comenzamos a iterar, hasta que escuché un gruñido que venía del piso de abajo. A los segundos apareció Carlisle por la escalera. Quedó mirando las marcas en el piso de madera y comenzó a masajearse los ojos y sus alrededores. Luego miró a Edward y a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?

Edward no apartó los ojos de la pantalla, y apuntó en mi dirección con la mandíbula.

-Eso pasa.

Carlisle suspiró, se acercó a la televisión y la apagó manualmente. Edward cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y resopló molesto. Bella cerró el libro, resignada.

-Alice y Jasper llevaron a Daniela a dar un paseo -explicó ella-. Intentó escapar. La trajeron de vuelta. Iniciamos nuestro turno. Intentó escapar nuevamente.

Carlisle torció la cara, con aspecto apesadumbrado.

-Pueden irse -les dijo.

Bella y Edward se pusieron de pie y se fueron sin hacer comentarios. Se oyó un portazo. Luego se oyó la puerta del cuarto de Alice y Jasper, y aparecieron ellos.

-Lo siento, Carlisle. No lo vi venir -se disculpó Alice.

-No es culpa de Alice, yo la distraje -reconoció Jasper.

-No estoy buscando culpables -murmuró Carlisle.

Me sentí cansada. Asqueada de toda la situación.

-Yo tuve la culpa -murmuré-. Pero no voy a decir que lo siento, porque sería mentira. No lamento haberlo intentado, sólo lamento no haberlo logrado.

Se oyeron dos gruñidos exasperados, de Edward desde su cuarto y de Alice a un metro mío.

-Pueden irse -les dijo Carlisle a Alice y a Jasper-. Nadie tiene la culpa.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, temí que comenzara a retarme, o a amenazarme con las mil penas del infierno. Pero sólo me tomó en brazos y me llevó al primer piso.

Esme estaba a los pies de la escalera, con rostro consternado. Iba a preguntar algo, pero Carlisle negó con la cabeza y ella volvió a cerrar la boca.

Fuimos a la salita donde me había despertado, y Carlisle sacó un libro de una estantería. Luego fuimos al cuarto de ellos. Carlisle me tendió al medio de la cama, y se recostó a mi lado. Esme se tendió al otro lado.

Quedé prisionera entre los dos, luego del prolongado silencio, sintiéndome podrida.

-Ahora nos vamos a relajar, y vamos a descansar -dijo Carlisle con calma-. Me pasó el libro que había traído.

_Mi vida con el lama_ decía el título. No me sonaba para nada. En la portada había un gato. Miré a Carlisle a la cara. ¿Intentaba decirme algo con el libro aquel?

-Lee un rato, por favor -me dijo Carlisle-. Olvidemos lo que pasó.

Esme agarró un libro que tenía en su velador y lo abrió donde marcaba un papelito post-it. Alcancé a leer el título _Whiteout_. No tenía idea qué significaba. Intenté leer por sobre su brazo, pero era chino para mí. Ella se volvió hacia mí cuando vio que miraba su libro, y me sonrió amablemente.

-Es una novela de suspenso -me explicó-. El titulo (pronunció algo que me sonó a "_guaitaut"_) significa atrapados por una tormenta de nieve.

-Ah. ¿Le gustan las novelas de suspenso?

-Sí, entre otras muchas cosas -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Oí a Carlisle soltar el aire en una especie de suspiro de alivio. Me volví hacia él. Ya estaba leyendo. Era una especie de revista. Intenté leer qué decía, pero él la dejó fuera de mi campo visual al bajar el brazo por el lado de la cama.

-Lee tu libro -me dijo.

No le hice caso.

-¿Por qué no puedo ver qué está leyendo? -Pregunté.

Él suspiró, y volvió a levantar el brazo.

-Es una publicación técnica. No te va a interesar -respondió.

Y tenía razón, me dio hasta paja leer el título. Otro idioma. Y la foto de la portada tampoco me decía nada.

-Ok -respondí.

Él y Esme se rieron.

-Lee tu libro -insistió, y luego abrió su revista y me ignoró rotundamente. Esme hizo otro tanto, aunque los dos parecían estarse riendo de un chiste que no querían compartir conmigo.

Miré nuevamente el libro que me habían pasado. En la portada, aparte del título, decía _Fifí Bigotes Grises G.S.P_ y me pregunté qué _idiota_ podía tener un nombre tan tonto. O que tonto podría haber escogido ese seudónimo para escribir un libro. Más abajo, en letra muy pequeña, decía _Traducido del idioma de los gatos por Lobsang Rampa_. Ah. Eso respondía a mi pregunta. El nombre ridículo en letra grande no debía ser el autor real del libro.

Lo giré, esperando que la contratapa trajera un resumen del libro. Pero sólo era la continuación del dibujo del gato. Me dio paja. Lo dejé a un lado, en el escaso espacio que quedaba entre Carlisle y yo, sin abrirlo. Cerré los ojos.

Al menos estaba haciendo uso de la escasa libertad que me quedaba, al no seguir la orden "lee tu libro" de Carlisle. Para mí, esa farsa de familia se podía podrir en el infierno. Ni siquiera eran una familia de verdad. Era un aquelarre de vampiros. Eso era. Una asociación formada por motivos prácticos. Un grupo de monstruos que fingían ser humanos porque les convenía.

Pasó mucho rato, y comencé a aburrirme. No a aburrirme en forma humana, de esa forma en que _tienes_ que moverte y hacer algo. Este era un aburrimiento de vampiro, un tedio desagradable pero que puedes resistir perfectamente. Sentí que podría soportar esa inactividad sin interés por días si fuera necesario. Era una sensación curiosa. Ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de moverme. Hice la prueba, y me quedé completamente quieta y con los ojos cerrados. Dejé de respirar. Ya no sentía el olor a la casa, ni a los dos vampiros que me rodeaban. No podía verlos, pero mi cuerpo sentía sus presencias a ambos lados. Era una sensación un poco desconcertante.

Me concentré entonces en los ruidos. Podía oír la madera de la casa crujir. Podía escuchar los ocasionales murmullos muy bajitos del resto del aquelarre. Podía oír afuera el sonido del viento en los árboles, de los insectos. Incluso podía sentir algunos corazones pequeños latiendo rápidamente ahí afuera. Instintivamente inspiré para sentir el aroma de esas potenciales presas, pero la mezcla de olores de la casa y de sus habitantes era tan intensa que no sentí el olor de nada más. O tal vez estaban demasiado lejos como para que pudiera olerlos.

-Parece que se murió la Daniela -dijo Esme de pronto. Capté el tono risueño y supe que no hablaba en serio. Intenté no sonreír, y creo que lo conseguí aunque con dificultad.

-Bueno, ya era hora. De todos modos me caía pésimo -le respondió Carlisle.

A pesar de su tono de broma que fingía ser serio, sentí algo desagradable en la guata. ¿Habría algo de verdad en esa afirmación?

-¿Qué hacemos con el cadáver? -Preguntó Esme bajito, como si fueran cómplices de asesinato.

Sentí curiosidad, y me costó no reírme.

-Escondamos el cuerpo en el armario, para que no lo vean los niños -sugirió Carlisle igual de bajito.

-¿Y qué les diremos mañana cuando despierten y no vean a su hermanita? -Murmuró Esme, con tono de complicidad.

¿Hermanita? Eso me molestó. Yo no consideraba hermanos al club porno del segundo piso. Me pregunté si estarían escuchando todo arriba. Me concentré en captar ruidos, pero no oí nada. ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Una risita camuflada muy bajita. Alice. Seguro que los otros también estaban escuchando.

-Pues que la dejamos afuera para que los lobos se la comieran -respondió Carlisle como si fuera obvio.

Encontré morbosa su respuesta. Tuve que controlarme para no fruncir el ceño.

Pensé que Esme respondería, pero no dijeron nada. Me pregunté si se habrían puesto a leer nuevamente, pero no podía escuchar el sonido de las páginas a ninguno de los lados. Tampoco se habían ido, seguía sintiendo sus cuerpos a ambos lados.

Estaba tan concentrada que cuando sentí una mano en mi cabeza me sobresalté y el instinto me forzó a tomar aire para sentir los olores del peligro.

-Era una broma -me dijo Carlisle suavemente, mientras me acariciaba la cabeza-. Si te asusté por favor perdóname.

-No me asusté, sólo me sobresalté -le dije muy rápidamente.

-Me refería a lo que dije de los lobos -me dijo muy serio.

Lo miré. Miré a Esme. Avergonzado. Preocupada.

-No hay problema -les dije.

Carlisle pareció aliviado, y antes de que pudiera hacer a un lado la cabeza me había plantado un beso en la frente. Puaj. No era su maldita hija. Me pasé la manga por la frente (no porque me hubiera dejado rastros de algo, sino para enfatizar mi rechazo) y lo miré feo.

-No vuelva a hacer eso. No soy su puta hija.

Ambos se sobresaltaron. Y creo que no fue porque dijera "puta". Carlisle tenía cara de haberse tragado un limón. Esme también. Él compuso la cara en un instante, volviendo a su habitual cara de calma.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento. Me dejé llevar -respondió con amabilidad. Con fría amabilidad.

Me sentí horrible. Como la peor persona del mundo. Pero no fui capaz de echarme para atrás.

-Ok. Perdón concedido -murmuré-. ¿Sería posible que pasara un tiempo en mi cuarto? Prometo no saltar por la ventana ni escapar por la puerta.

Carlisle y Esme parecían tristes.

-Ya son pasadas las siete de todas formas -respondió Carlisle-. Hora de levantarse, arreglarse e ir al trabajo.

Eso fue como si hubiera tocado la diana en el regimiento, porque de inmediato comenzaron a sentirse ruidos en el segundo piso. Vampiros abriendo muebles. Vampiros tomando duchas. Vampiros vistiéndose. Incluso vampiros tendiendo camas. Vampiros levantando libros y cuadernos. Vampiros llenando mochilas. Mochilas cerrándose. Lápices y otros útiles moviéndose dentro de estuches… El concierto matutino de cuatro escolares antes de ir al colegio, aunque a una impresionante velocidad.

Carlisle se metió al baño, y Esme me levantó sin decir una palabra y me llevó escalera arriba.

En la sala de la televisión estaba Jasper, ya listo y sentado, esperando. Me miró sin ninguna simpatía. Frialdad. Sentí una ola de frialdad cuando llegué al segundo piso.

-Jasper… -le pidió Esme con voz conciliadora-. No hagas eso por favor.

-Bueno _mamá_, pero sólo por ti.

¿Mamá? Desde que había llegado a esa casa no recordaba haber escuchado a ninguno llamar mamá a Esme. Bueno, Alice había llamado papá a Carlisle, cuando intentaba manipularle para que les prestara el auto. Pero tenía la impresión de que los "roles" padre-madre de la familia eran más bien de carácter práctico, por la edad en que habían sido transformados. Sentía que Carlisle eran más bien como el director-fundador de la empresa y Esme su asistente personal.

Esme me sentó suavemente sobre el berger de mi cuarto. Se fue a mi armario y sacó mi bolsa con cosas de dibujo. Me las pasó. Creo que quería hacerme cariño, pero se contuvo. Acercó todo lo que pudo su boca a mi oído sin tocarme y me dijo tan bajito que estuve segura de que nadie más iba a oír "por favor intenta no escapar".

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, y asentí. La había cagado. Y el aquelarre entero se había tomado mi rechazo como un insulto a su líder.

Esme se fue, y por desgracia dejó mi puerta abierta. El primero que pasó frente a ella fue Edward, que me dirigió una mirada de rechazo. Al rato pasó Bella, vista al frente, fingiendo que yo no estaba ahí. Finalmente pasó Alice en sentido opuesto, corriendo desde el baño, apurada y dejando a su paso una nube invisible de olor a productos cosméticos. No miró dentro de mi cuarto. Pero, luego de un minuto, volvió a pasar, ya arreglada. Se veía muy bonita a pesar del espantoso jumper (que todavía era obligatorio en las escuelas rurales de mi país). Esta vez se detuvo y entró a mi cuarto. Dudó cerca de mí. Finalmente me dijo muy bajito que todo mejoraría. Que confiaba en mí.

Se fue, y me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo.

Oí como se juntaban en la entrada. Los oí hablar, pero estaban usando su idioma y no entendí ni palote. Creo que tuvieron una pequeña discusión. Carlisle les dijo algo que sonó como a una orden. Luego escuché cortas respuestas, como si aceptaran algo a regañadientes. Luego Esme les dijo algo, y ellos le respondieron más animados. Luego fue la puerta cerrarse. Luego el auto alejarse. Y luego nada. Los sonidos de la casa. Los sonidos del bosque.

Pensé que Esme subiría a buscarme, pero no lo hizo. Deseé que lo hiciera. Volví a sentir al elefante apretándome el cuello, pero ya no había nadie al lado para abrazarme. Me esforcé en no emitir sonido alguno. Sentía vergüenza. No sabía si los odiaba más a ellos o si me odiaba más a mí misma.

Dejé la bolsa con cuidado en el suelo para no hacer ruido. No tenía ganas de dibujar. De hecho, al ver el regalo me sentí peor. Carlisle y los demás habían intentado hacerme feliz. Aunque me tuvieran secuestrada. Aunque me hubieran condenado a una existencia eterna y vacía. Aunque ellos tenían toda la culpa de lo que me había pasado (bueno, en un 99,9%), al menos estaban intentando hacerme feliz. Me habían dejado en claro que esperaban que llegara a formar parte de su familia algún día. Si yo quería.

El problema es que yo no quería.

Sentí ruido abajo. Esme había puesto música. Música clásica. Piano. No era un piano de verdad, ya que en la casa no había piano. Y podía escuchar los defectos del sonido al salir de un equipo electrónico. Luego escuché los sonidos que había escuchado el día anterior. Esme limpiaba. Esperé con impaciencia que viniera a limpiar el segundo piso, pero no subió.

Al cabo de un rato la escuché en la cocina. Luego la oí en la salita, ese living chiquitito. Escuché como prendía la chimenea. ¿Tenía frío? ¿Podían sentir frío los vampiros?

El olor a quemado respondió a mi pregunta. Olor a galletas quemadas. Esme estaba incinerando nuestras galletas, como toda la comida que se descomponía.

Fue una larga mañana.

Fue una tarde todavía más larga.

Caí en una especie de letargo. Podría haber intentado saltar por la ventana. Pero no lograba encontrar las ganas de hacerlo. ¿Qué haría una vez que estuviera afuera? Aunque consiguiera volver a casa saltando, posiblemente me abalanzaría sobre mi madre y me bebería su sangre. Mi padre y mi hermana estarían en el trabajo y el colegio, por suerte. ¿Y luego? Seguramente saldría de ahí saltando, horrorizada por lo que hice. Le habría quitado su madre a mi hermana. Le habría quitado su esposa a mi padre. Habría conseguido hacerles todavía más daño que el que ya les había hecho.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché a lo lejos el sonido del todoterreno de Carlisle. Casi al instante Esme cortó la música que había sido el ruido de fondo todo el día.

No quería que me vieran. Lo estaba pasando mal, y me hubiera gustado tener un poco de privacidad. Pero, por otra parte, tampoco quería que me ignoraran.

No subieron. Oí como hablaban, nuevamente en inglés. Esme les daba la bienvenida. Ellos le respondían. Parecían contentos de estar de vuelta. Carlisle les dijo algo que sonaba a una orden. Alice y Bella se quejaron. Carlisle insistió. Se desplazaron hacia la salita pequeña y escuché como se deshacían de los bultos y los depositaban en el piso. Debían de ser las mochilas. Siguieron hablando. Carlisle parecía hacer preguntas. Edward y Alice respondían bastante. No se oían enojados. Tampoco animados. Jasper intervino algunas veces. Esme parecía sugerir algo. Carlisle no parecía estar de acuerdo. Otra pregunta de Carlisle. Bella con una respuesta breve que sonaba como si algo le fuera indiferente. Luego todos se dirigieron de vuelta a la entrada de la casa, salieron a la terraza, y caminaron alejándose de la casa. ¿Me habían dejado sola?

Escuché con atención. No. Me había equivocado. Solo cuatro vampiros se alejaban. Los otros dos se devolvían. Volvían a entrar.

Esperé a que subieran. Deseé que lo hicieran. No podían ignorarme para siempre ¿O sí? Ahora que los otros se habían ido ya no me daba tanta vergüenza que la puerta de mi cuarto estuviera abierta.

Me esforcé en escuchar. Estaban hablando, pero casi no podía oír. Y, de lo poco que oí, no entendí nada.

Finalmente se desplazaron nuevamente. Subieron la escalera. En la salita se separaron. Unas pisadas se fueron hacia la televisión. Esme. Ya reconocía su forma de caminar. Los otros pasos se acercaron a mi cuarto. Carlisle. También podía reconocer su forma de caminar.

Bajé la vista, avergonzada, antes de que llegara a la puerta. Por el cambio en la luz supe que estaba parado en el umbral.

Se quedó unos segundos ahí, en silencio, esperando. No conseguí levantar la vista. Quería que dijera algo. Lo que fuera. Que me perdonaba o que me mataría ahí mismo con un lanzallamas.

-¿Daniela? -Preguntó finalmente, con tono inseguro-. ¿Quieres hablar?

No conseguí responder. Sentí la opresión en el pecho y la necesidad de inspirar profundamente para hacer que el elefante se parara y dejara de apretarme.

Carlisle entró, y juntó la puerta sin hacer ruido. El sonido de la televisión se apagó débilmente. Esme estaba viendo un programa de cocina. El canal Gourmet. Estaban enseñando a hacer alguna clase de masa. Aunque probablemente Esme estaba más pendiente de lo que ocurría en mi cuarto que de las instrucciones para hacer hojaldre.

Carlisle se paró frente a mí. Quería decirle algo. Que lo lamentaba, creo. Pero no conseguí decir nada. Sentía que si abría la boca me pondría a llorar sin remedio.

Carlisle se agachó muy lentamente frente a mí. No me tocó. Esperó. Creo que estaba esperando que yo dijera algo, o hiciera algo.

-¿Quieres que salga? -Murmuró luego de un buen rato.

Se me apretó más el cuello. Negué con la cabeza, porque seguía sin poder hablar. Él soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Levantó una mano lentamente y me la acercó a la cara. No me moví. Sólo me pasó un dedo por la mejilla casi sin tocarme. Y se rompió el dique. Figurativamente hablando, claro. Comencé a llorar. A lo vampiro. Llanto seco. Pura tiritona.

Carlisle se relajó, y me abrazó. Me pasó una mano por la espalda como lo hacía Esme, aunque Carlisle apretaba mucho menos.

No podía parar. Tenía pena por todo. Por mi familia que no volvería a ver. Por la familia de vampiros que no entendía. Porque en realidad ya no pertenecía a ninguna. Porque no me gustaba mi vida. Porque ya ni siquiera podía esperar que la muerte acabara en forma natural conmigo. Porque nunca podría hacer lo que siempre había querido. Porque nunca sería independiente. Porque no me gustaba tener 14, y ya nunca llegaría a los 15. Porque nunca encontraría una pareja. Porque nunca tendría hijos. Porque nunca tendría nietos. Porque nunca tendría un trabajo. Porque mi puta vida se había ido a la puta mierda y ni siquiera conseguía llevarme bien con los putos vampiros con los que estaba condenada a vivir esta puta existencia de mierda. ¡La puta que los parió!

Por suerte Carlisle no podía oír los pensamientos.

Eventualmente, me calmé. Pude respirar con más tranquilidad, en vez de tiritar como un motor mal afinado.

-Ya… -murmuró Carlisle bajito-. No estás sola. Todo va a mejorar.

-Nunca va a mejorar -respondí-. Odio mi vida.

-Vamos a encontrar la forma de que la odies menos -me prometió.

-No -respondí, con las semillas de un plan en mi mente. Un plan en el que los vampiros sí podían ayudarme. Un plan con el que tendrían que estar de acuerdo porque no ponía en riesgo la seguridad de su familia. Un plan que pondría fin al problema para siempre-. Quiero que me ayudes. Pero a resolver esto.

-¿Qué necesitas? ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? -Ofreció Carlisle.

-Tengo una idea -murmuré-. Pero por favor escúchala hasta el final, ¿ok?

-Te lo prometo. Habla con toda tranquilidad.

Iba a darme ánimo para contarle mi plan, cuando sonó el celular de Esme. Ella cortó la llamada rápidamente. Me extrañó que no la contestara.

-Dime -me animó Carlisle, como para evitar que me distrajera.

-Me gustaría que ustedes hicieran algo por mí -inspiré aire, rogando porque no me rechazara-. Me gustaría que me quemaran, y que lo filmaran.

Carlisle jadeó y se quedó tieso. Fue como en estéreo porque al mismo tiempo oí jadear a Esme. Pero no me interrumpió.

-Me gustaría hacer creer a mi familia que morí quemada en alguna circunstancia. La que sea. Un auto en llamas. Un culto satánico. Una caída al cráter de un volcán… Lo que sea. Lo que ustedes prefieran. Deseo que ese video llegue a manos de mis padres, de alguna forma que no los incrimine a ustedes, para que ellos tengan la certeza de que morí y que puedan vivir el duelo sin quedarse con la duda. Y, si es posible -me atraganté-, me gustaría que dejaran… Mis cenizas… En el patio de mi casa.

Me costó terminar la frase. Volvía a tiritar como una poseída.

Carlisle me abrazó con más fuerza. Me acarició la espalda, la cabeza. Pero seguía sin contestarme.

-Por favor -insistí después de un rato.

-No puedo hacer eso -murmuró Carlisle, con la voz quebrada.

-Por favor -insistí.

Estuvimos un buen rato así. Se volvió a escuchar el celular de Esme. Soltó algo que sonó a una maldición en otro idioma pero esta vez contestó. En otro idioma. Sentí como Carlisle ponía atención. Tuve la sospecha de que sería Alice, intentando desbaratar mi plan.

-¡Corta! -Le grité a Esme. Carlisle hizo un ruido como de dolor cuando grité junto a su oído.

Se produjo un silencio. Hasta quien estaba del otro lado de la línea se quedó callado. Pero no colgó. Me dio la sensación de que hasta ellos estaban escuchando lo que hablábamos. ¿Sería posible? Tenía que apurarme en sacarle la promesa a Carlisle.

-Por favor -insistí. Me separé de su abrazo para obligarle a mirarme a los ojos. Su cara me asustó. Parecía muy triste y muy desesperado. Negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo -me explicó-. Sé que te cuesta entenderlo, pero es que simplemente no soy capaz.

-Los otros pueden hacerlo si tú no quieres. Pero quiero que me prometas que lo harán. Tú personalmente, o con la ayuda de tu familia.

Cerró los ojos. Parecía como si estuviera rezando. Se tardó un rato. Afuera, irónicamente, comenzaron a sonar los grillos.

-Sólo si me prometes algo a cambio -dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué?

-10 años. Vive 10 años con nosotros. Y te doy mi palabra que si dentro de 10 años sigues con ese deseo, lo haré.

Escuché jadear a Esme, aunque no supe si era de horror o de alivio. Se volvió a escuchar una voz muy rápida en el celular, y Esme le contestó, igual de rápido. Tan rápidamente que, aunque hubiera sido castellano, un humano chileno jamás habría entendido.

En el canal Gourmet ya no estaban haciendo pasteles. Ahora estaban enseñando a aliñar carne para la parrilla. Lo hallé anticlimático.

Carlisle me agarró la cara con las manos y me obligó a girar la cabeza de forma que lo mirara a él. No me había dado cuenta de que había girado la cabeza hacia la salita de la televisión. Al mirarlo a la cara, sentí alivio de que ya no pareciera desesperado. Algo triste, eso sí. Pero creí detectar algo de humor en sus ojos. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? ¿O la voz del celular acababa de contar algún chiste? No me había parecido que el rápido torrente de palabras fuera en tono de chiste. Aunque vaya uno a saber con estos vampiros. Me sentí un poco ofendida.

-¿Me prometes esperar 10 años? -Insistió.

Me sentí chantajeada. Yo quería acabar con el problema _ahora_. Dejar de sufrir _ahora_. No esperar 10 putos años.

-Creo que en Chaitén hay un volcán activo -le dije-. No necesito su ayuda para saltar dentro. Me hubiera gustado que me ayudaran a llevarle paz a mi familia, pero si usted no quiere no puedo obligarlo.

Y el vampiro se rio. El. Puto. Vampiro. Se. Rio. La _puta_ madre que lo parió…

La cara que le puse hizo que dejara de reírse.

-¿Me prometes esperar 10 años? -Insistió, en forma seria, aunque se notaba que por dentro seguía contento.

-No.

-Ok, entonces sólo me queda vigilarte día y noche para que no lo consigas -dijo.

-¿Y en 10 años más me ayudarás? -Le pregunté.

-No.

-¡Pero prometiste!

-No. Te dije que te prometía ayudarte solamente si tú me prometías primero que esperarías 10 años.

Gruñí. Maldito manipulador.

-Ok, te lo prometo -le dije al final-. ¡Pero en 10 años tienes que cumplir tu palabra!

-Sólo la cumpliré si tú cumples tu parte y no intentas inmolarte dentro de esos 10 años. Si lo intentas te traeré de vuelta a casa del pelo, y te puedes ir olvidando de nuestro trato. Y con inmolarte me refiero a cualquier intento de hacerte daño.

-¿Eso incluye si me tratan de matar vampiros de otros aquelarres?

Carlisle puso mala cara.

-Eso no tiene gracia Daniela.

Yo no estaba intentando ser graciosa.

-Pero podría ocurrir. ¿Qué pasa si dentro de los próximos 10 años tu familia se encuentra con otro aquelarre, y se pelean, y ellos intentan matarme? A mí no me molestaría que lo hicieran, pero tampoco quiero que si tu familia me salva luego me digas que yo incumplí mi parte del trato.

-Ok -contestó Carlisle, con claras ganas de zanjar el tema-. Si un aquelarre intenta quemarte, y conseguimos salvarte, no te lo tomaré en cuenta.

-Ok entonces. Aunque en 10 años no me va a servir de mucho el plan -le dije-. Porque el video ya no va a ser creíble. Pareceré de 14 cuando se supone que tengo 24.

Carlisle resopló divertido. Tuve la sensación de que no pensaba cumplir con su parte del trato. El notó mi cara de desconfianza y se puso serio.

-Lo filmaremos con una cámara de esta generación -me explicó tranquilo, como si estuviera discutiendo la mejor forma de lavar el auto-. Así, técnicamente, parecerá un video de esta época. Ahora la tecnología avanza muy rápido.

No pude rebatir su lógica. Aunque igual me tostaba que mis padres tuvieran que esperar 10 años. Aunque bueno, mejor 10 años a que nunca supieran nada.

Sentí que Esme decía algo que sonaba a despedida en el teléfono y colgaba. Luego apagó la televisión y se acercó a mi cuarto. Me dio vergüenza. Ella había escuchado todo. Por suerte los otros cuatro no estaban. Aunque sospechaba que Alice había visto todo y se los había contado. Seguro.

Carlisle me tomó en brazos antes de que Esme abriera la puerta. Me sonrió.

-Sé que no soy tu padre -me dijo-. Pero, sólo por esta vez, ¿puedo darte un beso en la frente como a mis hijos?

Me sentí podrida al recordar lo que le había dicho en la madrugada. Y oí que Esme se había quedado quieta en el pasillo.

-Bueno. Siento haberte tratado mal en la mañana.

Me dio un beso en la frente, y luego otro en la cabeza.

-Gracias. Y gracias por tutearme también.

No me había dado cuenta de que ya no lo trataba de usted. ¿En qué momento había sido?

Esme finalmente entró, con evidente alivio en la cara. Carlisle me puso en sus brazos como si fuera una puta guagua y eso me mosqueó. Intenté soltarme, pero Esme no me dejó. Me abrazó de una forma que no podía ni moverme, y me besó tanto que me sentí cabreada _E_ incómoda.

-Ok… Ok… -Le dije para que parara, pero intentando que no se sintiera rechazada. Traté de suavizarlo con un poco de humor-. Total, tienes todavía 10 años para expresar tu vampirezco afecto.

Eso borró su sonrisa en forma automática. Me maldije. Otra vez la había cagado. Aunque bueno, mejor se iba a haciendo a la idea que no sería uno de sus bebés por toda la eternidad.

-Tienes 6 hijos por los que vivir -le dije en forma práctica-. Lo superarás.

Puso cara de desconcierto. ¿La había cagado todavía más?

-Ok. ¿Qué debo decir para que cambies la cara de funeral? -Le pregunté.

Carlisle se llevó una mano a la cara, y se la pasó lentamente por el rostro.

-Mejor no digas nada tesoro -me respondió Esme esforzándose por sonreír. El efecto era pésimo, se le veían todos sus dientes de vampiro. Se parecía al gato de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_.

Pero no se lo dije. No quería cagarla más.

-.-


	4. Capítulo 4

Gracias padnek-chan por dejarme un comentario. Me causó alegría leerlo. Claro que continuaré la historia, aunque es corta. De hecho este capítulo es el penúltimo. Daniela está enojada, pero como tampoco son tan hostiles con ella le cuesta un poco odiar a sus secuestradores. En esta historia no encontrará a nadie que le interese amorosamente. De hecho, en su vida humana, recién estaba empezando a plantearse la posibilidad de que en algún momento tendría algún pololo, sin tener a nadie en mente en concreto. Y, por desgracia para ella, quedó "congelada" en ese estado confuso entre la infancia y la madurez.

CAPÍTULO 4

Yo había pensado que los otros volverían al cabo de un rato. Pero en vez de eso Carlisle se las arregló para sorprenderme.

En un arranque de optimismo (o estupidez) me sacó el bloque de los pies. Me sentí rara al caminar luego de cuatro días. Anunció que iríamos a buscar a los otros a la costa, en el auto.

Era mi primera salida. Y sin el bloque. Todo un voto de confianza.

Antes de subir al auto, Carlisle me llevó aparte.

-Daniela -me dijo muy serio-. Vamos a intentar que esto funcione. Quiero empezar a probar si puedes estar sin el bloque y controlarte lo suficiente para no escapar. ¿Me prometes intentarlo?

-Bueno.

-Tanto si lo consigues como si no, igual te lo volveré a poner a la vuelta.

-¿Y de qué me sirve intentarlo, entonces? ¡El resultado será el mismo!

-No -negó con la cabeza como si yo no hubiera entendido-. En la medida que probemos y que vayas consiguiendo controlarte podremos ir extendiendo tu libertad de a poco.

-¿Cómo un animal de circo? -Le pregunté, ofendida.

Puso mala cara.

-No. Confía en mí por favor. ¿Lo intentarás?

-Bueno -respondí encogiéndome de hombros. La verdad, la verdad… No le veía mucho el interés a su experimento. Pero me alegraba pasar un rato sin el bloque.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando Carlisle me pidió que me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad.

-Pero soy un vampiro -reclamé-. No me va a pasar nada en caso de accidente. De hecho, si volcamos y el auto se incendia, saldré más rápido si no lo llevo puesto.

Carlisle iba a decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de idea.

-Tú sólo póntelo -dijo finalmente. Y, para dar énfasis a su orden, se lo pusieron él y Esme.

El viaje en el todoterreno fue placentero, aunque un poco movido. ¡Tenía tres corridas de asientos, además del maletero y los asientos del piloto y del copiloto! Era tan grande el auto que me sentía como un puto chihuahua, sentada en el tremendo asiento, detrás de Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Han pensado que si Jasper sigue mordiendo gente van a tener que comprarse un bus para trasladarse?

Se rieron en forma diplomática aunque tensa.

-Jasper no va a seguir mordiendo gente -aclaró Carlisle.

-Pero los accidentes pasan. Tú mismo lo dijiste Carlisle.

-Jasper es capaz de aprender de sus errores -insistió-. De ahora en adelante tendrá mucho más cuidado a la hora de cazar.

Preferí no insistir. Tema delicado. El ambiente había quedado tenso.

Me dieron ganas de abrir la ventana y sacar la cabeza para afuera como los perros. Como una broma para aligerar el ambiente. Pero me abstuve, no fuera a ser que interpretaran la apertura de la ventana como un intento de fuga. Y eso pondría el ambiente todavía más tenso.

En un momento dado Carlisle tomó un desvío, y el camino de tierra plana pasó a ser una senda llena de baches. Parecía como si unos vampiros hubieran arrancado los árboles para que un auto pudiera pasar, y como si luego no hubieran hecho ningún intento por aplanar el camino.

Agradecí llevar puesto el cinturón de seguridad, o habría quedado estampada contra el techo. Y, probablemente, habría hecho un agujero.

-¿Ustedes hicieron este camino? -Pregunté. Esme se volvió, sonriendo.

-Los niños lo hicieron -me explicó-. Y compitieron por quién lanzaba los árboles más lejos.

-¿Y quién ganó? -Pregunté.

-Emmett… -dijeron Carlisle y Esme al mismo tiempo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Llegamos en 20 minutos a la costa. No era una playa con piedritas, como la caleta de mi pueblo, sino un largo montón de rocas. Los árboles y los arbustos llegaban hasta las rocas, inclinando sus ramas sobre ellas lo más lejos que podían. Pude ver y escuchar a muchos insectos que vivían en el espacio que quedaba entre esas ramas y las rocas bajo ellas. En el ambiente reinaba un fuerte olor a pescado, y como a jaula de zoológico.

-Normalmente este lugar está lleno de lobos marinos -explicó Carlisle-. Pero apenas nos oyen venir en el auto se lanzan al mar. De todos modos podemos atraparlos fácilmente en el agua. Aunque, si lo que quieres es cazar sin mojarte, es mejor venir a pie y pillarlos desprevenidos.

-¿Y cómo es la sangre de lobo marino? -Pregunté con curiosidad. El olor de las rocas no prometía mucho.

-¿Te gustaba el pescado? -Me preguntó Carlisle.

-No mucho. Me lo comía porque mi mamá es de la onda "come y calla". Yo prefería las lentejas, o los huevos.

-Pues aunque la sangre de lobo marino sabe a sangre como la de cualquier carnívoro, el olor a pescado hace que la experiencia se parezca un poco a la experiencia humana de comer pescado -me explicó Carlisle.

-Ah.

Pero ya no pensaba en lobos marinos. Me había acordado de mi mamá, y de todas las veces que comí con mi familia pensando que eso nunca tenía por qué acabarse. Sentí que, mientras lo había tenido, no le había dado el valor que verdaderamente tenía. Me acordé de las veces en que intenté que me dejaran comer en mi cuarto, para poder seguir chateando. Y en ese momento, parada sobre esas rocas hediondas, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder sentarme a comer con ellos una última vez.

Me quedé mirando el mar, para que Esme y Carlisle no me pudieran ver la cara.

Se escuchó un ruido a nuestras espaldas, como una estampida.

-¡Ahí vienen los niños! -Dijo alegremente Esme.

Aunque yo no me volteé para mirar, sentí como ambos se volvían a ver como sus cuatro hijos bajaban corriendo la pendiente de un cerro, produciendo un ruido que hubiera despertado hasta los muertos. Venían gritando algo. Probablemente celebrando lo felices que eran. Pero, empujada por un impulso más fuerte que yo, me tiré al agua y comencé a nadar con toda la potencia que pude.

Nadar siendo vampiro fue lo máximo. Casi me hizo olvidar el deseo de nadar hasta la caleta del pueblo, que había sido mi intención en primer lugar.

Pero, a pesar del ruido del agua y de mis movimientos, pude oír los gritos de cuatro vampiros que casi habían llegado a la orilla, y el sonido de dos vampiros lanzándose al agua.

Una parte de mí se sintió culpable por haberlos traicionado. Pero no los traicionaría realmente, ya que no delataría su existencia. Me acercaría a mi casa sin respirar, para no oler la sangre de mi familia. Les dejaría una nota suicida escondida por ahí para que la encontraran eventualmente. Luego nadaría rumbo norte hasta Chaitén y correría a lanzarme al volcán. Y, si fuera necesario, yo misma cavaría el agujero para llegar hasta la lava.

No resultó. Descubrí que los vampiros más grandes también nadan más rápido.

Sentí unos brazos que me atrapaban la cintura. Intenté soltarme pero fue inútil. Me abrazaron por detrás atrapando mis brazos junto con mi tronco, y sentí como el vampiro me llevaba a la superficie.

Una vez con la cabeza fuera del agua, me di cuenta por el pelo que flotaba a mi alrededor de que era Esme quien me había atrapado. Pero no podía girar la cabeza lo suficiente para ver.

-¿Esme? -Pregunté.

-Si tesoro, calma -me dijo. No se oía enojada.

Nos quedamos mirando a los otros que ya casi habían llegado hasta nosotros. En cosa de dos minutos me vi rodeada de vampiros empapados con ropa y todo. Me dio risa ver que los hijos estaban todavía con los uniformes de colegio.

-Ok, ya estamos todos. Ahora nademos de vuelta -dijo Carlisle.

Yo no nadé mucho, la verdad. Esme me agarró un brazo, Carlisle me agarró el otro, y ambos nadaron arrastrándome. Los otros cuatro nos rodearon, por increíble que parezca. Deben haber creído que podía intentar escapar otra vez.

Cuando llegamos a las rocas creí que me soltarían, pero no. Intenté mover discretamente el brazo izquierdo, luego el derecho, pero los dos apretaron las manos para agarrarme con más fuerza en vez de soltarme.

Alice se puso a recoger los celulares que habían dejado en la orilla, y Carlisle se sacó las llaves del auto del bolsillo y se las lanzó a Jasper.

-Conduce tú, por favor -le dijo serio.

Jasper asintió, y no se puso a dar saltos de alegría como yo pensaba que haría por el hecho de que lo dejaran conducir. Miré las caras de todos. No se veían enojados, pero si un poco estresados.

Alice y Jasper se subieron adelante, luego se subieron Edward y Bella, y finalmente nosotros tres. Me impresionó como Esme y Carlisle entraron tan fluidamente juntos por la puerta abierta, aun arrastrándome a mí.

Como Bella y Edward se habían sentado en la corrida de asientos del medio de las tres disponibles, nosotros tres quedamos justo detrás de Alice y Jasper. Esme y Carlisle se sentaron poniéndome a mí al medio. Y, al igual que en el agua, quedé completamente rodeada de vampiros. Y seguían sin soltarme los brazos. Intenté sacudírmelos discretamente, sin éxito. Ni siquiera me soltaron para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, o cuando Esme me lo puso a mí. Los otros cuatro se los pusieron, sin necesidad de que se los pidieran.

El viaje de vuelta fue tenso. Estaba consciente de haberla cagado. Pero no estaba arrepentida. De no haberlo intentado, me hubiera sentido estúpida más tarde por haber desperdiciado la ocasión.

A ninguno de ellos pareció molestarle que los asientos del auto quedaran todos mojados, cuando nos bajamos. Todos seguían callados. Y Carlisle y Esme seguían sin soltarme. De haber sido humana habría tenido moretones de tanto que apretaban.

Subimos por la escala que daba a la terraza, y todos fueron dejando sus zapatos y calcetines mojados en la entrada para no mojar adentro. Me sentí un poco ridícula cuando Esme me soltó unos segundos para sacarme las zapatillas y los calcetines. Y me sentí todavía más ridícula cuando volvió a agarrarme el brazo. Dios… ¡Si ya me había quedado claro que no debía intentar huir! ¿Cómo no podían soltarme de una puta vez?

Los cuatro subieron sin decir nada a sus cuartos, y comencé a escuchar como sacaban ropa de los armarios para cambiarse. También comenzaron a hablar bajito, en inglés. Esme y Carlisle se miraron, y se dijeron algo muy rápido en su idioma. Carlisle me soltó pero Esme continuó sujetándome. Me llevó escalera arriba a mi cuarto. Los murmullos de los otros se silenciaron en cuanto llegamos arriba.

Esme abrió mi armario, y comenzó a sacar ropa seca con una mano. No me preguntó qué prefería ponerme, pero no me atreví a reclamar. Escogió una falda y una blusa. No me gustaba usar falda. Y no me gustaba el rosado. Dijo algo en voz alta, y en dos segundos estaba Alice en la puerta de mi cuarto con un par de zapatos. Zapatos para falda. Por suerte, sin tacos. Combinaban con la falda. Iba a parecer una tarada con esa ropa que parecía disfraz de Barbie bailarina.

Sentí los pasos de Carlisle. Pasos como de un vampiro que carga algo pesado. El bloque. Esta vez no intenté saltar por la ventana. Además, Esme seguía sin soltarme.

Carlisle vio que todavía no me cambiaba de ropa y dudó en la puerta. Dejó el bloque en el suelo y se fue a sentar a la sala del puzzle. Esme por fin me miró a la cara.

-Daniela, te voy a soltar para que te puedas vestir. Pero, si intentas escapar, le voy a pedir a Carlisle que te sujete mientras yo misma te cambio de ropa.

No pensaba dejar que Carlisle me viera en pelotas. Antes muerta. Bueno, ya estaba muerta. Pero se entiende la idea. Aunque alguien debía de haberme cambiado de ropa cuando me estaba transformando en vampiro. Tal vez ya todos en esa casa me habían visto en pelotas. La idea me hizo sentir expuesta.

-Bueno -respondí bajando la vista.

Esme se quedó conmigo, e intenté no ponerme nerviosa. Nunca me había gustado estar desnuda frente a otros. Había hecho una excepción con Alice, pero nunca había estado _completamente_ desnuda ante ella tampoco. Cuando por fin terminé, Esme me volvió a tomar del brazo y Carlisle reapareció en el umbral. Volvió a ponerme el bloque, y esta vez no intenté sacármelo.

Al mirar el bloque no pude evitar ver la falda. Odiaba esa falda. Deseé no habérsela aceptado a Alice, el domingo, cuando me la dio junto con el resto. Pero ella parecía tan feliz que me dio pena ofenderla diciéndole que no me gustaba y que no la quería.

-Te ves bonita -me dijo Carlisle, como adivinando lo que pensaba.

-Parezco una tarada -murmuré lo más bajito que pude, para que Alice no oyera. Esfuerzo inútil, estaba en el cuarto junto al mío.

-Escuché eso, malagradecida -dijo Alice desde el otro lado del muro. Pero lo dijo riendo, no como si de verdad estuviera ofendida. Eso me alivió.

El silencio tenso que se había producido desde la vuelta de la playa se disipó de pronto, luego de ese corto diálogo. Respiré aliviada.

Esme me abrazó, y me pasó la mano por la cabeza. El abrazo de un vampiro mojado resultó más desagradable que el abrazo de un vampiro seco. Y su mano sobre mi pelo mojado también resultó más desagradable a cuando me había acariciado la cabeza en seco. Cuando me soltó, Carlisle me pasó una mano por la espalda.

-No te deprimas -me dijo con calma-. Seguiremos intentándolo.

-Gracias -le dije. Y estaba agradecida de verdad porque no estuviera enojado.

-.-

El perdón de Carlisle y Esme no tuvo eco en sus hijos. En un ridículo intento por fingir que todo estaba bien, Carlisle y Esme se fueron a sentar conmigo al comedor e instalaron el Scrabble. Carlisle salió un instante y cuando volvió lo seguían los otros cuatro, con caras de hostilidad. Bueno, Alice tenía cara de duda, y Bella cara de mártir. Traían sus mochilas y se sentaron también a la mesa. Comenzaron a sacar cuadernos y libros y hacer los deberes. Estuve 100% segura de que Carlisle los había obligado a irse a sentar con nosotros. Y también estuve segura de que normalmente no se tomaban tantas molestias para cumplir con las exigencias escolares.

Yo no tenía ganas de jugar Scrabble. Tampoco tenía ganas de estar ahí, rodeada de vampiros que tenían tan pocas ganas de estar conmigo como yo de estar con ellos (bueno, tal vez Esme y Carlisle si querían). Pero no me atreví a decir ni pío. Así que me resigné a representar la comedia de la familia feliz con ellos.

Intenté al menos poner palabras largas en el tablero, para no dejar tan clara mi ignorancia. Pero igual escuché un resoplido de burla cuando puse "acesinos". Edward. Quién más iba a ser. Y yo que estaba orgullosa de haber usado mis siete letras en una misma palabra (la C ya estaba en el tablero).

-Tesoro, "asesinos" es con S -me dijo Esme con delicadeza.

Pude oír las risitas disimuladas pero burlonas de cuatro vampiros disfrutando de mi humillación. En silencio aunque algo bruscamente saqué mis siete letras del tablero. Intenté pensar en otra palabra, pero me sentía tan humillada e incómoda que no conseguía pensar en otra cosa más que en salir de ahí.

-Asssssss… -comenzó a murmurar Bella bajito, sin mirarme, y los cuatro soltaron risotadas. No entendí.

-Bella… -dijo Carlisle con voz cansada.

Los cuatro se callaron, aunque se veía que seguían burlándose en silencio. Bella le dijo algo a Carlisle que sonó a disculpa. Estaba casi segura de que "sorri" significaba disculpa. Al menos, aquí en Chile, había gente que decía eso cuando pedía disculpas por algo. Por cosas a las que no le daban importancia en realidad.

Me concentré en no hacerles caso, y encontrar otra palabra. Al final, en la misma C, puse "necios". Sentí algo de placer vindicativo por haber dado con un insulto. Pero no se ofendieron. Me ignoraron. Hijos de puta. Carlisle contó los puntos y el juego continuó como si nada.

Después de un rato se notaba que los cuatro ya habían terminado hace tiempo las tareas del colegio, y parecían deseosos de que los dejaran marcharse. El primer valiente en intentar pedir permiso para irse fue Jasper.

-Carlisle, ¿podemos…?

-No -respondió Carlisle-. Si terminaron, estudien o lean.

Los cuatro vampiros refunfuñaron, y me lanzaron cortas miradas asesinas. Seguro que hubieran preferido estar arriba tirando como conejos. Me dieron ganas de burlarme, pero intuí que eso no mejoraría las cosas en nada. De modo que me contuve y decidí ignorarlos.

Al rato Bella comenzó a cantar muy bajito, como si no fuera un acto consciente, y los otros tres intentaron ocultar sus risas. Me sonaba la canción. Estaba segura que era del grupo Abba. "Dansincuín" creo. Aunque Bella repetía una y otra vez la misma parte, y en vez de decir "dansincuín" decía "dramacuín" una y otra vez. No entendí el chiste, aunque estaba casi segura de que se estaban burlando de mí.

-Bella… -Dijo Carlisle nuevamente, un poco exasperado, cuando Bella no parecía dispuesta a dejar de cantar-. Por favor…

-¿Puedo retirarme? -Preguntó Bella con inocencia.

Carlisle cerró los ojos un segundo. Parecía como si estuviera contando.

-Sí. Puedes. -Le contestó, a regañadientes.

Bella guardó sus cosas con aire de suficiencia y miró a sus hermanos con cara de superioridad. Y los otros tres, volteando a mirar a Carlisle, comenzaron a cantar bajito la misma estupidez. Deseé entender el chiste. Y no pararon hasta que Carlisle se dio por vencido y les dijo "Está bien. Pueden retirarse.".

Se escucharon las risitas hasta el segundo piso.

Me forcé a mí misma para no oír qué se tejía arriba. Me concentré de nuevo en el juego, aunque ya casi no quedaban letras en la caja, ni espacios libres en el tablero. Y estaba perdiendo, por descontado.

Cuando por fin terminamos me preguntaron si quería jugar otro partido. Les dije que no. Me preguntaron si quería jugar a otra cosa. Les dije "no, gracias", intentando que mi rechazo sonara lo menos a rechazo.

-¿Y qué te gustaría hacer, tesoro? -Me preguntó Esme con amabilidad.

-Salir de aquí -contesté con franqueza, dándome por vencida. Que pensaran lo que quisieran.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron, y al final Carlisle asintió levemente.

-Vamos a dar un paseo -me dijo Esme, tomándome en brazos como una puta guagua.

-¿Puedo caminar? Les juro que no intentaré nada -rogué.

Carlisle pareció dudar, pero Esme lo miró tranquilizadoramente.

-No le soltaré la mano amor -le prometió-. Y podrías venir con nosotras.

-Bueno, le quitaré el bloque -aceptó Carlisle a regañadientes-. Pero me quedaré. Prefiero aprovechar para conversar con los niños.

Podría haber jurado que arriba se había hecho un silencio repentino.

-¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana? -Insistió Esme.

-Prefiero… -Pareció dudar-. Para qué esperar -murmuró finalmente.

Fue agradable salir caminando de la casa. Carlisle nos acompañó hasta la puerta y me miró a los ojos fijamente antes de abrirla.

-Lo juro -le dije, entendiendo sus dudas-. No me aprovecharé de su buena onda para escapar.

Carlisle todavía parecía reticente cuando nos dejó salir. Pero estaba claro que no le sabía decir que no a su esposa.

Afuera ya estaba oscuro pero, al igual que la otra noche, veía perfectamente. Caminamos en silencio un rato y, aunque el hecho de que me llevaran de la mano me hacía sentir un poco ridícula y humillada, era de lejos menos humillante que ir en brazos.

Cuando ya estuve segura de que desde la casa no podrían oírnos me atreví a preguntarle por el chiste de Bella.

-Esme… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -Dije en forma tentativa, aunque sabía que me diría que sí.

-¡Claro! -Me respondió, como si nada en el mundo le hubiera producido más placer.

-¿Significa algo "dramacuín"? -Pregunté insegura. Tenía curiosidad, pero una parte de mí (una _gran_ parte de mí) no quería saberlo.

-Ah… Eso… -Respondió algo insegura también. Me dio mala espina.

-¿Es un insulto? -Pregunté preparándome para lo peor.

-No, no lo es. Es… -parecía reacia-. Significa "reina del drama".

-Ah. Bella se burlaba de mí ¿no?

-En parte -admitió-. Pero lo hizo más para molestar a Carlisle que para burlarse de ti tesoro.

-Yo vi a los cuatro riéndose -acusé. No necesitaba explicar a quienes me refería.

-Son sólo bromas de chicos, Daniela. No te odian realmente. Ya se les va a pasar.

-No lo suavices, Esme. Sé que ellos desearían que yo no estuviera.

Yo también lo deseaba.

-No. Sólo quieren que tu presencia no les complique la vida a ellos -explicó-. Pero, si todos cedemos un poco, todo irá bien.

Su optimismo me resultaba empalagoso. Pero no quise echar abajo sus esperanzas, así que preferí callarme a mentir. Seguimos caminando un buen rato sin rumbo fijo, en la oscuridad, en silencio. Hasta que decidí aclarar otra duda, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca para burlarse.

-Esme -le dije-. ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-Por supuesto tesoro. Siempre puedes preguntar. No necesitas preguntarme primero si puedes.

-Ok… -le sonreí-. ¿Por qué todos se rieron cuando Bella dijo "asssssss" bajito?

Esme me sorprendió, riéndose. Pareció buscar las palabras antes de contestar.

-Bueno… Ella hacía referencia a una palabra en inglés, que se puede usar bien aunque muchas personas la usan como palabrota. En cualquier caso, espero que tú nunca la repitas.

-¿"Assssss"? -Pregunté dudando. En los naipes había cuatro, y no tenía idea que eran garabatos.

-Con sólo dos S -aclaró Esme-. Significa asno, y en ese sentido no está mal decirla. Pero también es una forma vulgar de decir "trasero", y algunos la usan como un insulto para ofender a otros. Es una forma muy vulgar de decir "tonto", "ignorante", o incluso mala persona.

-Ah -ya lo veía todo más claro-. Bella me encuentra tonta e ignorante, y sus hermanos concuerdan con ella.

Esme suspiró.

-Admito que fueron crueles -reconoció-. Bella lo dijo aprovechando que tú no recordabas que "asesino" empezaba con A y con S. Usó el juego de palabras para desquitarse, porque Carlisle les pidió que pasáramos un tiempo en familia. Él espera que se acostumbren a estar juntos. Pero ellos piensan que nunca va a funcionar, que tarde o temprano te escaparás, y que toda la familia acabará muerta o huyendo por siempre para que no nos encuentren. Y no quieren ser los responsables cuando eso ocurra. Sienten que la familia pone demasiado en riesgo y que tú no cooperas lo suficiente.

Era la verdad pura y dura. Esme estaba siendo inusualmente franca, sin intentar suavizar la verdad para que no me doliera.

-Ellos también preferirían que yo desapareciera -concluí.

-No, tesoro. Nadie quiere que desaparezcas.

-Tienen razón -admití sin hacerle caso-. Y yo también lo preferiría.

Esme apretó mi mano, como anticipándose a un inminente intento de fuga.

-No te asustes. Les prometí a Carlisle y a ti que no escaparía esta noche, y cumpliré mi promesa.

Al menos esta noche.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, aunque Esme parecía tensa. Noté en varias oportunidades que iba a decir algo, pero luego cambiaba de idea.

-Esme… ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta? -Le pregunté.

Ella se detuvo, me acercó a ella y me abrazó. Me besó en la cabeza y luego dejó su mano libre ahí.

-Sí… Las que quieras… Cuando quieras… -Insistió.

-¿Qué ve realmente Alice en mi futuro?

La oí inspirar, y luego expirar lentamente. Noté su reticencia a contestar. El conflicto entre mentir o no.

-No ve nada con claridad -reconoció finalmente-. Sus visiones son imprecisas y están cambiando constantemente. Pero siempre te ve a ti escapando. O nos ve a todos escapando. O a la policía buscándonos. O a los Vulturis buscándonos. O combinaciones de todo eso.

-En ninguna de sus visiones me ve integrándome a su familia, ¿no?

Dudó nuevamente.

-Carlisle confía en que podremos cambiar el futuro -contestó haciéndole el quite a la pregunta.

Traducción: Alice sabía que nunca funcionaría.

-Nunca funcionará… -murmuré-. Y Alice lo sabe. Y todos piensan que es mejor resolver el problema de una vez antes de que todo empeore.

Esme me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Las visiones de Alice sólo se vuelven nítidas cuando las personas toman decisiones -respondió Esme, con una voz que me hizo pensar que se iba a poner a llorar-. Y nosotros decidimos nunca darnos por vencidos.

Su fe me conmovió. Pero la verdad me dio como un puñetazo en la cara. Era eso. Por fin le encontraba sentido. Era _mi_ decisión la que haría que alguna visión de Alice se solidificara. Cuando yo por fin me decidiera a poner en marcha un plan en concreto, alguna de las visiones de Alice se concretaría. Y otra cosa estaba clara: yo jamás tomaría la decisión de integrarme a su familia, o Alice también hubiera visto esa posibilidad en sus visiones.

Me invadió una sensación de vacío, al darme cuenta de que estaba perdiendo a una segunda familia. Ya había dejado de pertenecer a la mía. Y nunca llegaría a pertenecer a esta otra. Simplemente, no había un futuro para mí. Ni para la familia de Esme. Tarde o temprano, terminaría condenándolos.

-.-

Fue en un ambiente de funeral que volvimos a la casa. Esme estaba apagada. No encontraba una mejor forma de describir lo que sentía al verla.

Yo estaba viviendo mi propio duelo. Una especia de duelo por adelantado. No sabía cómo sería, ni cuándo sería. Pero algo era seguro: en algún momento, de alguna forma, yo conseguiría contactar a mi familia, y eso perjudicaría a los Cullen.

Otra cosa era segura: yo ya no podía seguir culpando a los hijos de Carlisle por odiarme. Yo iba a ser su perdición. No había alternativa. Me pregunté por qué no aprovechaban un momento de distracción de sus padres para simplemente descuartizarme y quemarme. Esme y Carlisle terminarían perdonándolos. Los amaban demasiado como para guardarles rencor por toda la eternidad. Además, eso salvaría a su familia.

Deseé que lo hicieran.

No me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la casa hasta que la tuve encima.

Carlisle nos esperaba en la terraza, frente a la puerta de entrada. Por su cara, supe que algo sabía, o intuía, de lo que habíamos conversado con su esposa. La miraba con un rostro tan triste que me odié a mí misma. Porque sabía que, en el fondo, la culpa de todo era mía. O lo sería. Algún día.

No tenía ganas de entrar a la casa. ¿Para qué iba a continuar intentando convivir con ellos, si a la larga el desenlace ya estaba escrito? Era como una telenovela, cuando filman varios finales para mantener el suspenso. Pero en esta historia, a diferencia de las telenovelas, todos los finales eran tristes.

Esme me apretó la mano y me empujó a seguir caminando. No me había dado cuenta de que al ver a Carlisle me había detenido.

Carlisle me sonrió cuando llegamos a la entrada. Me pasó una mano por la cabeza y me dio un beso en el pelo. Me sentí incómoda. ¿Cómo podía seguir queriéndome sabiendo que iba a destruir a su familia?

-No deberías esperar 10 años -le dije. Mejor ir con la verdad por delante.

Por alguna estúpida razón, soltó una carcajada.

-10 años. Lo prometiste -me dijo.

En realidad, yo había incumplido mi contrato ese mismo día. Pero no pensaba confesar. Por lo que él sabía, yo solamente había corrido tras mi familia cuando la posibilidad se me presentó. Y lo del volcán nunca se concretó, así que no contaba. ¿No?

Adentro de la casa reinaba un completo silencio cuando entramos. Sentí curiosidad por saber qué habrían conversado ellos mientras Esme y yo estábamos en el bosque.

Bueno, eso no era asunto mío. Lo que sí era asunto mío es lo que yo haría desde ese momento, dado que entendía cuál era el verdadero problema. Decidí que, de ahí en adelante, intentaría amargarles la vida lo menos posible. Aunque algún día acabara con ellos, al menos podía tratar de no echar a perder el tiempo que les quedaba.

-.-

Las siguientes semanas pasaron como una seda. Estoy exagerando. Digamos que hubo mucho menos drama. Usé el bloque sin reclamar pensando que, con eso, al menos, retrasaba el final. Y, cuando Carlisle comenzó a quitármelo todas las tardes, me quedaba muy tranquila, aunque nunca me dejaron sola durante esas horas de "confianza". Tal vez, si lo hubieran hecho, habría cedido a la tentación. O tal vez no, no sé. Probablemente sí. Las únicas excepciones que hicieron fueron cuando me lo quitaban para que me duchara. Sabían que no saltaría por la ventana en pelotas, y Esme se quedaba en el baño por lo que no me hubiera podido vestir antes de saltar.

En realidad, la ducha era más un hábito humano que una necesidad en mi caso. Los vampiros no comienzan a oler mal luego de un tiempo si no se bañan. Lo único que yo podía acumular en mi nuevo cuerpo eran pelusas y polvo. Ellos lo hacían para oler a jabón y champú, y así oler más parecido a los humanos. Y también era útil para no oler a pescado o a ganado, luego de comer.

No tuve ocasión de concretar ningún plan durante un tiempo. La idea del pez que había tenido el primer lunes era la única idea razonable que se me había ocurrido, o que hubiera podido llevar a cabo en la realidad, pero no se presentó la oportunidad que necesitaba.

Alice, Bella, Edward y Jasper no volvieron a molestarme. Lo que sea que hubieran conversado con Carlisle había tenido ese efecto. O tal vez se calmaron al ver que yo dejaba de intentar escapar.

La rutina era siempre la misma. Ellos salían de lunes a viernes. Yo me quedaba con Esme. Ella hacía aseo, ordenaba, o echaba ropa a lavar. Yo la miraba. Luego ella me preguntaba qué quería hacer. Y yo siempre le decía que lo que ella quisiera. Entonces siempre respondía que podía enseñarme su idioma. Entonces yo siempre le decía que para qué, si de todos modos no viviría más de 10 años. Ella siempre sonreía algo triste, y terminábamos haciendo algo que igual involucrara su idioma. Si veíamos tele, ponía programas en inglés. Si ponía música, se aseguraba que el cantante cantara en inglés. Si me mostraba un libro de cocina, siempre estaba escrito en inglés.

Bueno, estoy exagerando. En realidad muchas veces sólo jugamos, o cocinamos, o dibujamos.

Por la tarde, llegaban los demás. Carlisle siempre me saludaba como si se alegrara de verme. Los otros me saludaban como si no les disgustara tanto. Luego cada uno se iba a hacer sus cosas, pero siempre se las arreglaban para que alguien se quedara conmigo. Yo era como el "poto sucio" del juego. Nadie lo quiere tener, pero es parte del juego.

Nuevamente estoy exagerando. En realidad, Esme, Carlisle y hasta Alice parecían quererme un poco. Los demás… Me toleraban diplomáticamente intentando actuar en forma amistosa.

El hecho de que Alice no me odiara era el que más me sorprendía de todos. Ella sabía lo que pasaría, y de todos modos trataba de hacer cosas entretenidas cuando le tocaba vigilarme. Bueno, entretenidas para ella. A mí no me gustaba que me cambiara de ropa, sobre todo ahora que me ponían puras faldas. Por lo del bloque, decían. Yo creo que hubiera podido perfectamente usar pantalones y cambiármelos cuando me duchaba. Pero ellas no… Dale que dale con las faldas. Una puta fijación. Llegaron al punto de hacerme una falda en la máquina de Esme. Hubiera preferido unos jeans, pero les agradecí el gesto. Era imposible enojarse con ellas.

Que Alice me peinara no me molestaba tanto como que me cambiara de ropa. Cuando ofreció maquillarme, eso sí, la mandé a la mierda. A mí nunca me había gustado andar con la cara pintada, ni siquiera cuando era humana.

Pasar tiempo con Bella era como un mal necesario, que ambas intentábamos llevar lo mejor posible. Empecé a descubrir que no era una mala persona, y que era muy sensible al dolor ajeno. No nos hicimos amigas, creo que el hecho de que pusiera en peligro a su familia lo impidió. Pero me trataba bien, dejándome escoger qué quería ver en la televisión, o dejándome escoger la película, o dejándome ganar cuando jugábamos a algo.

Era la única de los cuatro que aceptaba darme noticias de mi hermana, cuando le preguntaba si la había visto (o sea: todos los días). Los demás se quedaban callados, o me decían que dejara de torturarme. Pensaban que hablándome de ella sólo alimentarían mis deseos de huir. Mientras antes me hiciera a la idea, mejor. Jasper era el más inflexible.

Pero ella aceptaba contarme cosas. Que la había visto en el patio con alguna amiga. O que la había visto haciendo la invertida en la cancha. O que la había visto en el casino cambiando su naranja por un plátano. Cada cosita que me contaba era como un regalo, porque me hacía recordar detalles tan insignificantes como el hecho de que no le gustaran las frutas ácidas.

Edward también era amable, de una forma educada. Con él avanzamos bastante el puzzle del unicornio. Incluso me enseñó a jugar con el playstation. Eran puros juegos de monos luchando contra otros monos, y siempre me ganaba. Pero él intentaba enseñarme las estrategias para usar la patada adecuada, o el puñetazo adecuado, en el momento adecuado. Yo intenté aprender, pero al final terminaba haciendo cualquier cosa y mis monos siempre terminaban con la barra de vida en cero. Yo le insistía en que trataba de entender, y él insistía en que lo que oía en mi cabeza indicaba que en realidad no me interesaba. Y qué diablos, tenía razón. No le veía mucho el sentido a que ganara un mono u otro. Eran todos igualmente feos.

Algo que me molestaba mucho de pasar tiempo con Edward era que cada vez que yo empezaba a pensar en mi familia (ocurría varias veces al día, inevitablemente, sobre todo las primeras semanas) él intentaba distraerme. Insistía en que no me haría ningún bien seguirme "obsesionando", que no sacaría nada. En una ocasión me piqué tanto que le dije que por lo que sabía las visiones de Alice indicaban que terminaría lográndolo. Y se enojó tanto que se sentó conmigo a ver la televisión apagada. Yo le pedí que la prendiera, pero dejó el control remoto fuera de mi alcance y me dijo que no necesitaba prender la tele para seguir pensando en mi familia. Y nos quedamos así, enfurruñados, hasta que Carlisle subió a rescatarme.

Pasar tiempo con Jasper era incómodo. Era educado, e intentaba ser cordial. Pero él creía que, en el fondo, él era el culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando. Yo intentaba no pensar que tenía razón, para que no se sintiera peor. Pero, con su don de sentir lo que los otros sentían, captaba que yo lo culpaba a él en gran medida. Entonces venía Alice al rescate, para que él se sintiera menos incómodo. Y al final las cosas siempre terminaban del mismo modo: Ellos pololeando, Daniela dibujando e intentando no verlos. Ellos pololeando, Daniela viendo televisión e intentando no verlos. Ellos pololeando, Daniela jugando solitario con los naipes e intentando (infructuosamente) no verlos.

Pasar tiempo con Carlisle casi siempre involucraba juegos de mesa o libros. Ocurría con frecuencia cuando Esme agarraba el auto e iba a comprar. Seguían escrupulosamente manteniendo las apariencias. A veces se llevaba a alguno de sus hijos, a Alice sobre todo.

Cuando jugábamos con Carlisle, la cosa funcionaba medianamente bien, aunque él siempre me ganaba. No era como Bella, que me dejaba ganar con tal de que el tiempo pasara rápido. Pero, cuando él andaba con ganas de leer, tenía suerte si me dejaba pintar mientras tanto.

Era una especie de campaña por su parte. La campaña "forcemos a la Daniela a que lea por lo menos un libro". Edward un día la llamó "forcemos a la Daniela a que use el cerebro". Pero lo dijo en tono de broma, y después intentó arreglarla diciéndole a Carlisle que a mí, honestamente, no me gustaba leer y que mejor subiéramos a ver una película. Carlisle, por suerte, lo encontró gracioso. Pero, por desgracia, no le hizo caso.

En su beneficio puedo decir que intentó ceder un poco al dejar que yo escogiera qué libro quería leer. Le pregunté si tenía alguno de "Harry Potter", y me dijo que no. Le pregunté si tenía "Crepúsculo" y tras reírse me dijo que tampoco. Me mostró la estantería donde había algunos libros en castellano que, según él, podrían gustarme. Pero tras echarles una mirada le dije que no me tincaba ninguno. Y creo que se picó porque, como no había querido ninguno de sus putos libros, volvió a pasarme el del puto gato.

Al principio, cuando él se ponía a leer y me pedía que leyera, yo no le hacía caso y me limitaba a cerrar los ojos y a esperar que el tiempo pasara. Y él me dejaba. Pero un día ya no funcionó. Cerró su revista y me dijo que si no abría el libro y leía en voz alta entonces él comenzaría a leer su revista en voz alta. Dejé que lo hiciera, declarándome inmune al chantaje.

Y él comenzó a leer su revista pajera, en inglés, en voz alta. No entendí nada. Y el runrún de su letanía ni siquiera me dejó relajarme cuando cerré los ojos e intenté evadirme. Al rato los del segundo piso se mosquearon, y pusieron música para tapar el blahblah de Carlisle. Entonces Carlisle comenzó a leer más fuerte, y los pendejos de arriba le subieron a la música. Por suerte se escucharon risitas. Era broma, y no una verdadera guerra. Pero en la medida en que fueron subiendo los decibeles de la broma, la cosa se volvió insoportable. Me tapé los oídos con los dedos, preguntándome cómo Carlisle podía seguir leyendo su puta revista como si nada en medio de aquel ruido infernal. Incluso Esme (que por desgracia para ella ese día no había arrancado) salió discretamente a la terraza, huyendo del infierno. Intenté pararme para escapar a saltitos hasta la terraza, con Esme, pero Carlisle me agarró con una mano mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la revista, y sin dejar de leer me obligó a sentarme. Al final le grité "Ok, voy a leer tu puto libro" para que se callara, y de hecho lo abrí en la primera página para mostrar que hablaba en serio.

Al verme, él por fin se quedó callado, y medio segundo después los tarados de arriba pararon el escándalo. Comencé a leer, no fuera que les diera por seguir. Pero Carlisle me dijo que el trato había sido que yo leería en voz alta. Puse los ojos en blanco, pero al ver que él volvía a abrir su revista me puse a leer en voz alta el puto libro del puto gato.

Desde la dedicatoria ya me dieron arcadas. Dios, nunca había leído algo tan cursi…

-"A Mami, que nos cuida cuando estamos enfermos; nos vigila cuando lo necesitamos, y SIEMPRE nos quiere" -leí deseando que me partiera un rayo. Miré a Carlisle con cara de tortura-. Esto es _demasiado_ cursi Carlisle.

-Lee -insistió él, divertido.

-¿Puedo cambiar de libro? -Rogué.

-No. Ya tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo y la perdiste. Ahora leerás _este_ libro hasta que lo acabes.

-No puedo estar aquí sentada leyendo hasta que termine -argumenté, esperando que entrara en razón-. Tardaría horas.

-No necesitas terminar hoy. Con el primer capítulo me conformo -dijo con calma.

Ok… Podría sobrevivir a eso… Miré en el libro de cuántas páginas era el primer capítulo, y vi que no empezaba por un capítulo sino por una introducción que tenía… ¡Sólo dos páginas!

-La introducción, el prólogo _Y_ el primer capítulo -dijo Carlisle, poniendo énfasis en la Y, como adivinando lo que le iba a decir.

Volví a mirar de cuántas páginas estábamos hablando. Dos de introducción, más una de prólogo más catorce de blahblah. Diecisiete páginas. No era tanto.

-Ok… -respondí resignada.

Me puse a leer en voz alta, y me sentí incómoda al oír que en la casa todos se habían quedado callados. Incluso Esme volvió a entrar y se fue a sentar con nosotros en la salita. Deseé que no hubiera público, pero no los podía echar de su propia casa.

Era la historia de una pobre gata a la que sólo en el primer capítulo ya le ocurrían un montón de desgracias. Le ahogaban a la madre, la violaba un gato, casi se ahogaba en un tiesto con leche… Una mierda.

Fue un alivio cuando terminé la última página del primer capítulo.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? -Pregunté aliviada cuando terminé, cerrando el maldito libro.

-¿Qué te pareció? -Me preguntó Carlisle.

No sé si era tonto, ciego, o sordo. ¿No se daba cuenta de que era una mierda de historia? ¿No había oído mi tedio al leer? ¿No había notado lo apurada que estaba por terminar? ¿No podía verme la cara, simplemente, y concluir lo obvio? Odié. Tu. Puto. Libro. Carlisle.

Arriba oí una carcajada mal disimulada. Edward. Decidí darle a Carlisle una versión diplomática de mi opinión.

-No me gustó. Lo siento -le dije intentando que sonara como si lo lamentara. Arriba se oyeron varias risas disimuladas.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó extrañado.

Estaba claro. Era el rey de los huevones.

-Lo encontré cursi, y deprimente -resumí.

-¿Cursi? -Preguntó.

Carlisle ya estaba subiendo de nivel: era el _emperador_ de los huevones. Oí otra carcajada arriba, y como si alguien tratara de impedirlo poniendo la cara contra una almohada. ¿Era Edward intentando controlarse? ¿O era Bella intentando ahogarlo?

-Encontré que el autor trata de hacer que el lector sienta lástima por el personaje, poniéndolo en demasiadas situaciones ridículamente tristes. Y la dedicatoria es… Cursi. No sé cómo explicarlo de mejor manera. Me da vergüenza ajena.

Se quedó pensando.

-Ok -dijo por fin-. La historia mejora para el gato en todo caso -prometió-. Espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten más.

"Hijo de…" pensé. Fue un pensamiento inevitable. Había tenido la esperanza de que lo dejara ya, habiendo conseguido torturarme con el primer capítulo. Ya había ganado la guerra. ¿No podía dejarme en paz? ¿Tanto le costaba aceptar que no quisiera leer su libro?

Y esa noche los cuatro hijos de Carlisle hicieron un gran acto de amor por mí: se pusieron de acuerdo para distraerlo y quemaron el maldito libro.

Cuando Carlisle se enteró se molestó con sus hijos, pero al menos pareció contento de que hubieran hecho algo por mí. Y no se desanimó, ya que en la casa había muchos libros.

En resumen, pasar tiempo con Carlisle podía ser entretenido, aburrido o vergonzoso dependiendo del ánimo con el que él estuviera.

Pasar tiempo con Esme era, de lejos, lo mejor. Y por suerte yo pasaba con ella la mayor parte. Salvo por sus obstinados intentos por meterme su idioma a la fuerza (que se veían enfrentados con mis obstinados intentos por no hacerle caso), procuraba que yo lo pasara lo mejor posible y que me sintiera feliz, o por lo menos suficientemente distraída para no sentirme infeliz. Y, cuando me sentía triste a pesar de sus intentos, siempre trataba de consolarme. Hubiera deseado que no me besuqueara tanto la cabeza, pero sus abrazos me gustaban.

Los fines de semana eran _gastronómicos_, por llamarlos de alguna manera. Carlisle insistía en que todos, sobre todo sus hijos que estaban todo el día expuestos a niños con raspones, se alimentaran cada fin de semana. Con el tiempo entendí que se había vuelto más inflexible luego de que Jasper me mordiera. Al parecer, antes de mi "accidente", Carlisle los dejaba pasar hasta dos semanas sin comer si se les daba la gana. Lo dejaba a su criterio.

Así que se podría decir que cuando yo llegué a amargarle la vida a la familia, llegué también a amargarles los fines de semana. Lo que no me hacía muy popular los fines de semana.

Carlisle siempre los instaba a ir a cazar lobos marinos, la presa carnívora más grande de la zona (de entre las que no estaban protegidas). Esme jamás se quejaba. Pero los cuatro ponían malas caras, porque estaban aburridos de cazar siempre lo mismo. Entonces Carlisle ofrecía ir a comprarles cerdos, ovejas, incluso caballos. Pero Jasper se negaba de plano a comer caballo, y todos decían que comer animales de granja era todavía peor que comer lobos marinos. Y, al final, casi siempre terminaban yendo a cazar lobos marinos. Aunque muchos fines de semana Carlisle compraba animales, ya que pensaba que si exterminábamos a los lobos los humanos podían notarlo.

Siempre iban en grupos cuando cazaban, porque no querían estar todos distraídos y que yo pudiera escapar. Se tardaron un par de semanas en llevarme a cazar también, y siempre iba con el dichoso bloque. Por eso, yo no cazaba realmente. Lo que hacía Carlisle era agarrar un lobo marino, inmovilizarlo, y dejarlo frente a mí. Me daba siempre un poco de pena, y al final lo único que me decidía era oler la sangre del pobre animal.

Le pregunté a Carlisle si podía experimentar con ratas y, al igual que Alice, lo encontró repulsivo. Pero insistí. E insistí. E insistí. Al final Esme intervino diciéndole que me dejara, que no es como si pudiera enfermarme. Y Carlisle, a regañadientes, cedió. Me llevó al cobertizo, me sacó el bloque y esperamos callados hasta que sentimos acercarse una rata. Me abalancé sobre ella y la agarré. Chilló mucho. Agudo. Escuché como en la casa los otros hacían ruido como de asco. Le olí el cuello y casi me arrepiento. Pero a esa altura todos estaban pendientes, y había insistido tanto para que me dejaran que se reirían de mí el resto de la vida si me arrepentía en ese momento. Así que hice de tripas corazón y le rajé el cuello y succioné… Lo poco y nada que había que succionar. En una fracción de segundo la rata ya estaba completamente seca. Apenas un bocado. Pero no sabía mal. El olor de la rata era malo, pero la sangre sabía a sangre. Sangre es Sangre, como decía Esme.

Así que casé otra y me la bebí, sólo para demostrarles a los otros que yo tenía razón. Y cuando acabé pensé que si ya me había bebido dos, bien podría ir por la tercera. Pero Carlisle me agarró, me puso el bloque, y me dijo que ya había demostrado mi punto y que no pensaba seguir presenciando el espectáculo. Agarró las dos ratas muertas y cuando estuvimos fuera del cobertizo las lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. Que fue lejísimo. Y con el brazo izquierdo más encima (con el otro me tenía agarrada a mí). Intenté oír cuando cayeron, y no lo conseguí.

Un fin de semana, cuando llevaba casi un mes, tuve la primera oportunidad de comunicarme con mis padres. Llegó de forma inesperada, y la aproveché antes de que alguien me lo pudiera impedir. Edward me estaba vigilando, y mientras yo pintaba él estaba jugando con un Tablet. Yo no había tenido ningún pensamiento de fuga, ningún plan. Pero justo vino Bella con un vestido corto que acababa de terminar de coser Alice, y eso lo distrajo. Sin apartar los ojos de Bella dejó el Tablet a un lado, cerca de donde yo estaba, y en un segundo ya estaba besuqueándola. Y, a velocidad vampiro, agarré el Tablet y me regocijé al ver que sí tenía conexión a Internet. Iba a abrir un navegador cuando oí un zumbido y me arrancaron el Tablet de las manos. El zumbido había sido Alice, que vio lo que haría y corrió a velocidad vampiro a impedírmelo.

Paradójicamente, todos parecían más molestos con Edward que conmigo. No le dijeron casi nada, pero por su cara de compungido y la cara de Alice me imaginé que le estaba soltando un rollo mentalmente.

Carlisle parecía preocupado, y me sentí un poco mal. ¿Era acaso una mala persona por querer mandarle un e-mail a mi padre? Pero no me dijeron nada.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, yo estaba sentada viendo televisión con Esme y vi como los cuatro se dirigían en grupo al escritorio de Carlisle, donde este estaba haciendo vaya uno a saber qué. Oí como parecían emplazarlo, pero no entendí lo que le decían porque hablaban en su idioma. Por los tonos me dio la sensación de que los cuatro insistían e insistían sobre lo mismo. Pero Carlisle parecía no querer ceder. Miré a Esme, sentada un poco más lejos en el mismo sofá, e intenté saber de qué iba la conversación por su cara. Pero, como ella siempre me sonreía cuando me miraba, no obtuve ninguna información. Al final la curiosidad pudo más y decidí preguntarle.

-Esme… ¿Qué están diciendo? -Le pregunté bajito, preocupada.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe inglés? -Me preguntó, sin apartar los ojos de la televisión, cosa rara en ella ya que siempre me miraba cuando le hablaba.

-No -respondí en forma automática.

-Entonces quédate con la duda -me dijo riendo, y lo suavizó acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la frente.

-Bueno, a más tardar en 10 años va a dar lo mismo de todas formas -le dije picada, volviendo a mirar la televisión.

Eso hizo que dejara de reírse. Me agarró de donde yo estaba en el sofá y me acercó a ella y me pasó un brazo por la espalda para que quedara junto a ella. Comenzó a acariciarme el brazo, pero no dijo nada más, así que seguimos viendo la televisión.

El primero en salir del escritorio fue Jasper. Venía con la mandíbula apretada. Cuando nos vio se detuvo. No se abalanzó sobre mí, que es lo que sentí que iba a hacer. Esme le dijo algo en inglés, cosa rara, ya que ella siempre hablaba en castellano cuando estaba conmigo. Sonaba a disculpa, pero no tenía sentido que ella se disculpara, porque ella no había hecho nada. Vi que Jasper apretaba la mandíbula, la soltaba y luego se calmaba un poco. Alice llegó y lo abrazó por detrás.

-Todo estará bien amor -murmuró, mientras lo apretaba suavemente.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco, pero se calmó más. Luego me miró fijo.

-Intenta controlarte la próxima vez -me dijo en tono seco.

-Lo siento -contesté en forma automática-. Los extraño.

-Jasper… -Dijo Carlisle desde su escritorio. Sonó como una advertencia.

Jasper respiró profundo, y sus hombros se relajaron un poco.

-Sí Carlisle -le respondió resignado.

Bella y Edward salieron juntos del escritorio, y al salir del pasillo me sonrieron en forma tensa y siguieron de largo hacia el otro pasillo rumbo a su cuarto. Esperé oír un portazo, pero cerraron suavemente la puerta. Esperé oír como empezaban a acaramelarse, pero no.

Tuve mucha curiosidad por saber qué habían hablado con Carlisle. Imaginaba que debía haber sido algo así como "Carlisle, la nueva es un peligro, hay que matarla.". Y supuse que Carlisle les habría respondido haciendo gala de su ingenuidad y optimismo diciendo "Noooo. Ella se integrará y todos seremos felices comiendo perdices.".

Escuché una fugaz risita de Edward. Eso me hizo pensar que había acertado. Escuché un suspiro de Edward, y supuse que tenía razón.

"Perdóname Edward" pensé, esperando que me oyera. "No quiero hacerles daño a ustedes, pero no logro olvidar a mi familia".

No me contestó. Dudaba que no me hubiera oído, así que supuse que, o bien estaba muy enojado, o bien no me quería contestar delante de todos.

-.-


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Y por fin el último capítulo! :) Gracias a todos los que se animaron a leerla. Gracias MC: sí a Daniela le gusta decir las cosas "pan pan vino vino", sin pelos en la lengua. Rose y Emmett llegan para el comienzo del final, pero los Vulturis no intervienen en esta historia. Gracias también Jen yamato, me alegro de que te haya gustado. He intentado subir la historia rápidamente, pero necesito releer lo que escribo dejando pasar un día o dos para conseguir "ver" mis propios errores. De todas formas, espero no haberme tardado demasiado.

CAPÍTULO 5

Rosalie y Emmett llegaron para mi cumpleaños. Carlisle, Dios lo bendiga, creyó que sería una buena idea.

Después de más de tres meses con los vampiros, yo ya estaba dejando de creer que ocurriría un milagro, y que podría retomar mi vida de alguna manera. Las escasas cosas que Bella me contaba sobre mi hermanita no indicaban que mis padres estuvieran buscándome. Todo lo que sabía era que ella había vuelto a ser una niñita normal y feliz. Esto me alegraba, claro, me aliviaba. Pero también me hacía sentir que mi familia se había dado por vencida demasiado rápido.

Los primeros días, incluso las primeras semanas, yo tenía la certeza de que mis padres removerían cielo mar y tierra para encontrarme, y la esperanza de que cualquier día oiría las sirenas de la PDI o de carabineros acercándose a la casa del bosque. Cuando no estaba Edward en la casa, me gustaba evadirme imaginándome el feliz reencuentro. Humana o no, viva o no, mis padres correrían hacia mí y me recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Y los Cullen… Bueno, ellos conseguirían huir y ya. Los quería, supongo, del modo que un prisionero ama al carcelero que lo trata bien.

Pero, para cuando Rosalie y Emmett llegaron, yo ya me había comenzado a hacer a la idea que el milagro jamás ocurriría. Me estaba cayendo la teja, como se dice en buen chileno. A la velita de esperanza que mantenía encendida desde el principio le quedaba solo un cabito de cebo. Suponía que Carlisle contaba con eso.

Estaba lloviendo a chuzo, como era tradición en mi cumpleaños. Al menos eso no había cambiado desde el año anterior.

Aunque técnicamente no cumpliría 15, y prácticamente no podía tener la fiesta de 15 que yo hubiera querido, Esme y Carlisle se esmeraron intentando que fuera un día especial. Incluso me quitaron el bloque por el día. Todo un lujo.

Yo no le veía el sentido a la decoración. ¿Para qué mierda quería yo globitos con forma de corazón? Lo único que consiguieron fue que me dieran ganas de decirles por dónde se podían meter sus globitos. Eso hizo reír a Edward. E hizo reír a sus hermanos cuando se los contó. E hizo fruncir el ceño a Carlisle cuando los escuchó. La única que no supo lo que pensaba de sus globitos fue la bendita Esme, la de la idea de los globitos en primer lugar.

La llegada de los hijos pródigos fue memorable.

Se suponía que Carlisle iría a buscarlos en auto al terminal de buses de la ciudad, para traerlos. Pero ellos, pasándose por buena parte las órdenes de Carlisle, decidieron comprar un vehículo en Argentina y llegaron manejando a la casa, unas horas antes de lo planeado.

Cuando sentí el ronroneo de un motor desconocido acercarse por el camino a la casa por primera vez desde que había llegado, fui la única cuyo corazón se llenó de esperanza. Creí que era mi milagro de cumpleaños. Dios existía, había escuchado mis plegarias, y había decidido hacer justicia. ¡Aleluya hermanos!

Una mierda.

Los demás entraron en pánico, y Carlisle comenzó a disparar rápidas órdenes en inglés como un poseso. Yo intenté aprovechar el caos para salir corriendo al encuentro de mis salvadores, pero Esme me sujetó. Al parecer, su misión en el plan de huida consistía en sujetarme a mí. Pero el show sólo duró medio minuto, ya que Alice de pronto sonrió con alivio diciendo que sólo eran Rose y Emmett, que podía verlos a ellos llegando.

Todos suspiraron aliviados mientras a mí se me reventaba mi burbujita de esperanza.

Una mierda, como dije.

Pasado el alivio, Carlisle pasó de modo general en batalla a modo líder mosqueado. Pero nada borró la sonrisa de alivio de Esme, que seguía sujetándome como una araña de acero.

Salimos a recibirlos a la parte techada de la terraza, a tiempo de ver acercarse al jeep más grande que había visto en toda mi vida. Venía hecho un bólido salpicando barro, ya que llovía copiosamente.

Se estacionaron frente a la terraza, y del asiento del piloto salió la rubia más espectacular que había visto en toda mi vida. Guau. Yo no era lesbiana, pero había que estar ciego para no quedársela mirando como una aparición. Y del asiento del copiloto salió King Kong. El contraste era chocante. La bella y la bestia. Y qué bestia. Emmett era _enorme_. Yo pensaba que los libros exageraban. ¿Cómo semejante gorila podía haber pasado por un escolar? Y yo que pensaba que Carlisle era alto…

A mi espalda sentí que Esme tiritaba. Mi primer pensamiento fue que tenía frio porque estaba lloviendo. Luego recordé que era un vampiro, y me di cuenta de que Esme _lloraba_. Estaba llorando de felicidad por el retorno de los hijos que le faltaban.

Esme me soltó, y salió corriendo a abrazarlos. Pensé en aprovechar para salir arrancando, pero bastó que me moviera un nanómetro para que Carlisle me agarrara como lo había hecho su esposa.

Era todo un espectáculo ver a Esme con sus hijos. Abrazaba a uno, abrazaba al otro, luego volvía a abrazar a uno, luego volvía a abrazar al otro. Y todo a velocidad vampiro. Yo creo que le hubiera gustado poder dividirse en dos para poderlos abrazar a los dos al mismo tiempo. Resultaba cómico cuando abrazaba a Emmett, porque parecía una muñeca de trapo entre sus gruesos brazos.

Ya estaban los tres empapados cuando consiguieron que Esme los soltara lo suficiente como para avanzar. Y ahí comenzó el show de abrazos, el show de besos, de apretones de mano… Incluso el show de combos en el pecho. Todos hablaban en inglés a la vez, muy rápidamente. Yo esperaba que Carlisle me soltara, para ir a abrazar a sus hijos, pero creo que su sentido del deber pudo más.

Cuando el enjambre de vampiros se disipó lo suficiente como para que los recién llegados me vieran se produjo un silencio pesado. Rosalie me quedó mirando desde muy arriba, y dijo algo burlón en inglés, y tuve la sensación de que yo no le había gustado.

-Rosalie. En español y con respeto por favor -le pidió Carlisle con calma pero con un dejo de irritación en la voz. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Hola Daniela! -Me dijo, con una dulzura tan falsa que, instintivamente, intenté dar un paso atrás y terminé pegándome más a Carlisle. Podía ver todos sus dientes, y tuve la certeza de que no tardaría ni un minuto en hacerme puré. Carlisle me apretó y me hizo cariño en un brazo con los dedos que me aprisionaban como para que no tuviera miedo.

-Hola Rosalie -le respondí, intentando reponerme rápido para que no se notara mi miedo-. Gusto en conocerte. Te daría la mano, pero experimento dificultades técnicas.

Traducción: mira como me tienen agarrada.

King Kong se rio, y se acercó también. Tuve que levantar mucho la cara para verlo a los ojos. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo bebé de Esme -me dijo.

A pesar de lo desagradable del comentario, y del tamaño, me dio menos miedo que su esposa.

-Supongo que es una forma de llamarlo -admití-. Un gusto que hayas llegado a tiempo para mi fiesta de quince.

Rosalie resopló, y negó con la cabeza. Miró a Esme y a Carlisle con expresión de censura y entró la primera a la casa. Y sin sacarse los zapatos con barro. Esme nunca nos dejaba a hacer eso. ¿Por qué a ella no le decían nada? Emmett sonrió con una mueca incómoda, me dio unas estúpidas palmaditas en la cabeza y murmuró "un gusto en conocerte Daniela. Perdona por favor a mi esposa…". Y también entró dejando huellas. Y nadie le dijo nada.

Todos entramos detrás de ellos, y Carlisle me empujó algo tenso a los brazos de Esme. Ella me agarró de nuevo desde atrás, como una araña de acero, pero lo suavizó dándome un beso en la cabeza.

Carlisle caminó decidido hacia Rosalie, que le daba la espalda olímpicamente como ignorándolo. De camino, al pasar junto a Emmett, le gruñó "mi escritorio". Cuando llegó donde estaba Rosalie le tomó un brazo y la arrastró prácticamente con él escalera arriba. Emmett los siguió con aire resignado. Luego de un segundo de tensión, Esme me empujó a los brazos de Alice.

-Alice… Por favor… -Le pidió indicándome, y corrió escalera arriba detrás de su esposo y sus esbirros. Me dio risa como ágilmente le hizo el quite a las huellas de barro para no manchar sus calcetines.

Los cinco nos quedamos en el living grande, en silencio.

-Cumpleaños feliz… Cumpleaños feliz… -comenzó a cantar Jasper muy bajito, con una risa nerviosa, y todos soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo y se rieron también.

El ambiente se aligeró palpablemente. Eso relajó un poco a Jasper, que parecía estar sufriendo más que el resto. Alice por fin me soltó.

-Y bueno, ya conoces a toda la familia -dijo ella dejándose caer en un sofá-. Y sobreviviste. ¿Qué te parece?

-Familia de locos -dije riéndome, aunque estaba siendo sincera.

-Te acostumbrarás -me dijo Bella, sentándose también. Edward se sentó de inmediato a su lado, como si fuera su sombra. Y como si esa fuera la indicación que esperaba, Jasper se sentó junto a Alice. Así que, para no ser menos, me senté también. Sola.

De pronto se escuchó la dulce voz de Rosalie, diciendo algo que sonaba a un chorizo de insultos en inglés. Todos hicieron una mueca.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rosalie? -Pregunté.

Todos suspiraron y se miraron.

-Ella es… Complicada -respondió Edward.

-¿Me odia no? -Pregunté.

-No exactamente -dijo Edward.

-¿Alguien me puede dar una respuesta clara? -Pregunté un poco tostada.

-Me está odiando a mí -dijo Jasper.

-¿Por morderme?

-No. Por no matarte.

Me quedé callada.

-Rosalie piensa que eres demasiado joven -dijo Bella tomando la palabra. Eso me alegró, ya que ella era buena para decir las cosas en vez de andarse con rodeos-. Entiende el desliz de Jasper, pero lo odia por no matarte él mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que te había mordido. También odia a Alice por haberlo permitido. Los odia a ambos por correr donde Carlisle en vez de resolver el problema ellos mismos. Odia a Carlisle por haber dejado que terminaras de transformarte a pesar de ser sólo una niña. Odia a Esme por haber estado de acuerdo con Carlisle. Los odia a ambos por no haberte matado cuando demostraste que eras incapaz de controlarte. Y, por último, nos odia a todos nosotros por seguirle la corriente a Carlisle y no matarte nosotros mismos.

-En resumen -dijo Jasper con tono irónico-. Nos odia a todos menos a ti.

Eso no me alivió en lo más mínimo, pero me dio una idea. Aunque necesitaría que los cuatro aceptaran ser mis cómplices… Vi que Alice desenfocaba la vista.

-Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra. -Dijo ella muy seria, cuando salió del corto transe.

Bella, que era la que estaba más cerca de mí, me agarró de inmediato.

-No amor. No está pensando en escapar -le dijo su esposo atrayéndola de vuelta hacia él.

Si quería que resultara, tenía que asegurarme de que me escucharan antes de que Alice hiciera algo para impedir que se los contara. Tal vez ellos la convencerían luego.

-Carlisle prometió matarme en 10 años más -dije rápido pero bajito para que no me escucharan del segundo piso-. Pero les estaría agradecida desde el más allá, por toda la eternidad, si aceptaran matarme ahora. ¡Descuartícenme ahora y quémenme antes de que Esme y Carlisle vuelvan a bajar!

Para enfatizar cuan en serio estaba hablando estiré ambos brazos para que me los agarraran.

Pero no se movieron. En vez de eso se cagaron de la risa.

-La reina del drama… -Murmuró Bella divertida, haciendo a un lado el brazo que había puesto delante de ella.

-Carlisle no piensa matarte dentro de 10 años -me dijo Jasper muy serio, pero en forma extrañamente dulce para ser él-. Ni dentro de 100, ni dentro de 1000.

-Él me lo prometió -aseguré, genuinamente indignada.

Jasper inspiró como para decir algo, pero fue Alice la que habló.

-Te dijo lo que necesitabas escuchar para que te calmaras. Carlisle nunca mataría a uno de sus hijos -explicó como si fuera obvio.

Edward pestañeó. Tuve una sensación extraña. Aunque podría haber sido coincidencia.

-Yo le creo a Carlisle -aseguré-. Confío en que cumplirá su promesa.

-Y él confía en que dentro de 10 años ya vas a estar tan adaptada y razonablemente feliz que ni siquiera te vas a acordar de la ridícula promesa -aseguró Alice.

Ahí vi todo rojo.

-¡Cuando consiga contactar a mi familia, y le cuente a todo el mundo sobre ustedes, ahí se van a acordar de este día, y de que pudieron matarme, y que no lo hicieron, y se arrepentirán! -Los amenacé

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, en vez de asustarse como personas razonables.

-Estoy decidida -continué, picada al ver que no me tomaban en serio-. Así que Alice seguro que ya vio que tendré éxito. ¿O no Alice?

-Mis visiones cambian todo el tiempo Daniela -aseguró ella, con calma.

-Y si están tan seguros de que no tendré éxito, ¿por qué me vigilan tanto?

-Esa es la respuesta -dijo Jasper como si fuera obvio-. Sabemos que no tendrás éxito, porque decidimos que te vigilaríamos de cerca. Nuestras decisiones hacen que las visiones de Alice se vuelvan claras.

Me quedé consternada. ¿Esme me había mentido entonces?

-Esme no te mintió -me dijo Edward en tono conciliador-. Te dio la información real que tenía hasta ese momento. Pero, como somos personas responsables y no queremos que las cosas terminen mal, decidimos hacer todo lo que estuviera en nuestras manos para que las cosas terminaran bien.

Me quedé muda. Todos parecían tan tranquilos, y yo por dentro estaba hecha un nudo.

A los otros no parecía incomodarles el silencio que se había producido. De hecho, todos parecían más interesados en lo que Carlisle estaba diciendo arriba en ese momento. Yo no entendía las palabras, pero por el tono parecía como si estuviera retando a Rosalie y Emmett.

-¿Por qué está Carlisle tan enojado con ellos? -Pregunté bajito, luego de algunos segundos, al ver que nadie comentaba nada.

-Por el coche -respondió Alice.

Esperé que explicara mejor, pero siguió escuchando.

-¿Qué hay con el coche? -Pregunté.

-Carlisle no quería que tuviéramos más de uno -explicó Bella-. Porque si tenemos que irnos es más engorroso.

-No entiendo.

Bella suspiró, y dejó de poner atención al techo para ponerme atención a mí.

-Carlisle piensa que, mientras estemos aquí, nos las podemos arreglar perfectamente con un coche, dado que tres de nosotros… Bueno, cuatro contándote a ti, no tenemos licencia. Y piensa que, cuando nos tengamos que ir, es un coche más para vender o dejar abandonado. Y piensa también que, si tenemos que irnos rápido, es una evidencia más que hay que preocuparse de eliminar.

-No veo que sea un problema realmente -comenté. No era tan difícil vender un auto que yo supiera.

-A Carlisle no le molesta tanto el jeep en sí -aclaró Edward-. Pero le duele que Rosalie lo haya desafiado comprándolo a pesar de que él le pidió expresamente que durante su viaje usaran un vehículo arrendado.

-A lo mejor Rosalie y Emmett sólo querían viajar más cómodos -razoné-. Y bastaría con que ahora lo vendieran y ya.

-Es argentino -explicó Edward-. Rosalie tendrá que volver a Argentina a venderlo.

-Ah.

Bueno, eso tampoco era tan grave, ¿no?

El resto del cumpleaños no fue tan interesante, aunque por el final se volvió a poner "rosaliesco".

Al rato bajaron los cuatro, y se integraron a nosotros. Rosalie venía más dócil, y Emmett venia más tranquilo. Ambos venían con ropa seca y zapatos limpios. Carlisle parecía cansado, y Esme parecía aliviada. Se había puesto zapatos también, y ropa seca.

Me cantaron feliz cumpleaños, sin torta por suerte, aunque soplé una velita simbólica. Yo odiaba cuando teníamos que incinerar lo que habíamos cocinado con Esme. Me regalaron unos jeans, que agradecí mucho, un cuadro de esos para pintar con números (un paisaje) y… Un libro. Un. Maldito. Odioso. Puto. Libro. ¡Y de esos para aprender inglés más encima!

-Gracias Alice -le dije de corazón-. Por fin podré volver a usar pantalones (los primeros habían desaparecido mágicamente luego del día de la nadada). Y gracias Bella, Edward, por el cuadro. Tengo ganas de comenzar a pintarlo. Y Carlisle y Esme… No tengo _palabras_ para expresar lo que siento al contemplar su regalo -les dije con sarcasmo levantando el libro.

Los vampiros se miraron incómodos.

-Carlisle quería comprarte el del gato -se defendió Esme.

-Te odio Carlisle… -le dije, riendo.

-Lo sé, tesoro -me respondió contento-. Yo también te quiero.

-¡Pero si te acabo de decir que te odio! -Insistí.

-Lo sé tesoro. No estoy sordo.

El emperador de los huevones…

Carlisle se paró, me levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada y me sentó entre él y Esme. Todos pudimos ver cómo Rosalie se metía un dedo a la boca y hacía como si le dieran arcadas.

-Y a mí me dicen la reina del drama… -Gruñí.

Emmett resopló, divertido, pero cuando su esposa lo fulminó con la mirada se puso serio en un milisegundo.

-No tengo nada en tu contra -me dijo Rosalie seria, aunque con cierto desprecio en la voz-. Sólo creo que no te están haciendo ningún favor al dejarte con vida.

Todos se quedaron muy quietos.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo… -murmuró Alice bajito, mirando para otro lado.

-Para que tú sepas, Carlisle me prometió matarme en 10 años más -le respondí picada.

Todos miraron para otro lado, y Alice se llevó una mano a la cara y murmuró "cállate Rose" muy discretamente.

-Qué suerte la tuya -respondió Rosalie con sarcasmo, y miró a Carlisle de mal modo.

-¿No puedes darle una bienvenida decente a alguien alguna vez en tu puta vida? -La increpó Bella.

Todos contuvieron el aire.

-Bella. Sin palabrotas -exigió Carlisle-. Rose. Ya es suficiente.

-Dile la verdad al bebé, Carlisle -exigió Rosalie con calma-. O, mejor todavía, no esperes 10 años.

-Rose… -Le dijo Carlisle, con tono cansado-. Si quieres ve a dar una vuelta.

-Estaba agrio el puma, parece -bromeó Jasper para aligerar el ambiente. Parecía estarlo pasando pésimo el pobre.

-¡Son todos unos patéticos y me dan pena! -Gritó Rosalie poniéndose de pie. Emmett intentó tomarle la mano para que se sentara pero ella se la soltó.

-Rose, no… -rogó Alice, y apuntó con la cara, discretamente, a Esme.

Esme estaba tiritando, mientras Carlisle le apretaba una mano por detrás de mi cabeza. Me pregunté qué le había hecho pensar a Carlisle que pedirles que volvieran a tiempo para mi cumpleaños era una buena idea.

-¿Sabes Carlisle? -Dijo Edward con los dientes apretados, poniéndose de pie-. Creo que debiste haber seguido tu instinto cuando _esta_ te lo pidió.

Y había apuntado con la mandíbula a Rosalie.

-¡Edward! -Gritó Carlisle horrorizado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Preguntó Rosalie despectivamente.

Alice saltó de su asiento y se abalanzó sobre Edward. Se trepó en el como un mono y le tapó la boca con una mano. Edward intentó soltarse pero Alice no cedió.

-Lee mi mente hermanito -le rogó.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, pero finalmente asintió y Alice se bajó.

-No, no, no, no, no -dijo Rosalie-. Ya lanzaste la granada, ahora recoge los escombros.

-No quise decir nada, Rose -murmuró Edward.

-Edward, toma a tu esposa y vayan a cazar -ordenó Carlisle.

Bella se puso de pie de inmediato, le agarró la mano a su vampiro, y tiró de él. Edward comenzó a seguirla, pero Rosalie corrió y se les puso en el camino.

-Dime qué quisiste decir -insistió.

-Hazte a un lado Rose -le rogó Edward.

Carlisle soltó el brazo con el que tocaba a su esposa por detrás de mi cabeza, y se acercó a Rosalie. Sin decir nada, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Comenzó a hablarle bajito, en inglés, al oído. Supuse que estaría intentando calmarla.

Rose aguantó unos segundos, pero alejó la cabeza de Carlisle y volvió a enfrentar a Edward.

-Qué. Quisiste. Decir. Maldito. Cobarde. -Le dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Déjame pasar, Rose -insistió Edward. Parecía tener dificultades para mantener la calma.

Como Rosalie no se corría, y Carlisle tampoco la hizo a un lado, Edward intentó hacerles el quite. Pero Rosalie le agarró un brazo velozmente y se lo mordió.

Fue como la chispa en el polvorín. Bella le gruñó a Rosalie. Rosalie le gruñó a Bella. Edward le gruñó a Rosalie y Emmett corrió al lado de su esposa y le gruñó a Edward. Y Carlisle se movió para quedar en medio y que nadie le saltara a la yugular a nadie.

-Se van a calmar los cuatro -gruñó.

-¡Sólo cuando este imbécil me diga qué quiso decir! -Insistió Rosalie.

-¡Cállense! -Chilló Alice.

Pero el único que tendría que haberle hecho caso estaba demasiado ofuscado para escuchar razones.

-¡Quise decir, _maldita demente_, que eres la única a la que Carlisle a considerado matar alguna vez! -Le gritó Edward fuera de sí.

Eso consiguió callar todos los gruñidos. Nueve vampiros quedamos estupefactos. Y digo nueve, porque hasta Edward había quedado estupefacto luego de haber soltado la bomba.

Edward pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, porque haciendo a un lado a Carlisle saltó al cuello de Rosalie. Por un milisegundo pensé que la iba a matar. Pero no. La abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

-Perdóname Rose. Por favor perdóname Rose. Perdona. Te quiero hermanita. Perdona… -comenzó a murmurar mientras lloraba, sin soltarla.

La cara de Carlisle me dio pena. Miraba a Rosalie con cara de horror, y parecía incapaz de moverse de donde había quedado luego de que Edward lo empujara.

Y Edward seguía apretando a su hermana, llorando y rogándole que lo perdonara. Y ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a decir ni hacer nada. Ni siquiera me atreví a aprovechar la confusión para saltar por la ventana.

Al final, la primera en reaccionar fue Rosalie, que giró la vista lentamente hacia Carlisle.

-¿Es verdad eso? -Preguntó con voz apagada. Casi parecía como si le fuera indiferente la respuesta.

-Fue sólo una duda fugaz -aseguró Carlisle, bajito. La miraba como si le doliera acordarse-. Cuando te veía sufrir tanto, y me rogabas insistentemente que acabara con tu vida, nunca quise hacerlo. Pero, en un momento, sólo un instante, consideré la posibilidad de que tal vez… -Inclinó la cabeza, como pidiéndole perdón-. Me arrepentí de inmediato de haberlo considerado siquiera. Yo te amo hija.

Rosalie no respondió, pero asintió lentamente indicando que entendía.

Esme se puso de pie. Estaba medio tiritona todavía, pero parecía decidida a tomar cartas en el asunto. Comenzó a disparar órdenes.

-Emmett, toma el todoterreno y saca a tus hermanos a dar una vuelta. Alice, no sueltes en ningún momento a Daniela. Daniela, no hagas nada estúpido. Jasper, asegúrate de que nada distraiga a Alice. Bella, quítale Edward de encima a Rose y llévalo al carro.

Todos se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato. Emmett salió disparado hacia Carlisle y le sacó las llaves del auto del bolsillo sin pedirle ni permiso. Alice me agarró la mano y me arrastró hasta la puerta de calle. Jasper nos siguió como una sombra. Y Bella comenzó a tirar de Edward, que seguía colgado del cuello de su hermana llorando y rogándole que lo perdonara.

Hubiera querido quedarme a ver cómo se las arreglaba un vampiro para separar a otros dos vampiros, pero Alice tiró de mí con más y más fuerza y Jasper, impaciente, me pegó un empujón para que me moviera.

Estuvimos como cinco minutos esperando con el auto en marcha hasta que Emmett gruñó, apagó el motor, sacó la llave del contacto, y corrió de vuelta a la casa.

-8… 7… 6… 5… -comenzó a contar Alice bajito. Y, cuando iba a llegar a cero, apareció Emmett de vuelta cargando a Edward al hombro como un saco de papas. Bella venía detrás, con cara compungida.

Emmett abrió la puerta del todoterreno con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, y tiró el bulto adentro sin ceremonias.

-Eso no era necesario -le dijo Bella, molesta.

-Ocúpate de él -le ordenó Emmett.

Edward me sorprendió. Se abrazó las rodillas y hundió la cara en el espacio que quedaba entre ellas. No paraba de llorar. Bella se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó lo mejor que pudo.

Emmett volvió a encender el motor y comenzamos a alejarnos de la casa. Me sorprendió que fuera capaz de dejar sola a Rosalie en una situación como esa.

No tomamos el desvío del camino con baches que llevaba a los lobos, sino que seguimos por el camino de tierra que atravesaba el bosque. Nunca había estado en ese camino.

Por un buen rato no vimos nada salvo árboles, hasta que por fin llegamos a alguna parte. Una carretera. Emmett dobló a la derecha y seguimos rumbo sur.

En un momento dado, Alice le pidió a Jasper que me sujetara. No entendí por qué, hasta que me tapó los ojos. Luego de unos segundos, me los destapó y volvió a agarrarme el brazo.

-Gracias amor… -Le dijo a Jasper.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Le pregunté, molesta.

-Nada. Tú tranquila -respondió Alice muy bajito.

Anduvimos por media hora en la carretera. Una hora. Y Edward _seguía_ llorando.

-¿Cuándo va a parar de llorar? -Le pregunté a Alice al oído, lo más bajito que pude.

-Es posible que mañana, si todo va bien -me respondió Alice bajito.

¿Mañana? ¿Y me decían a _mí_ la reina del drama?

Cuando Emmett paró el auto pensé que por fin habríamos llegado a alguna parte. Pero estábamos en medio de la nada. No entendí qué pasaba hasta que se bajó, sacó un bidón de una caja rara que tenían en el maletero, y se puso a rellenar el estanque. Glugluglugluglu…

-¿Adónde vamos? -Pregunté en voz alta.

Nadie me contestó.

-¿Vamos a alguna parte? -Insistí.

Bella me miró feo. Jasper hizo esa cosa rara que hacía a veces y sentí como un relajo antinatural. Alice suspiró, resignada.

-Conduciremos rumbo sur por otras tres horas y veintidós minutos. Emmett dará vuelta en U, y conduciremos de vuelta a casa. Si nada cambia, y espero que así sea, estaremos de vuelta a las ocho con cinco minutos, y Carlisle y Esme nos perdonarán que no vayamos a clase a pesar del día lluvioso.

-Guau… -Dijo Jasper con un silbido de sorpresa-. Dos días nublados seguidos sin ir a clases. Todo un lujo. Podrías cumplir años más seguido, Daniela -sugirió en broma.

-Si todos mis cumpleaños van a ser así, no volveré a cumplir años nunca -murmuré.

Todos salvo Edward se rieron un poquito. Incluso Bella.

-Bienvenida a la familia Addams -me dijo con sarcasmo, como compartiendo un chiste.

-Los Addams eran más normales -comenté-. A pesar de que ni siquiera eran todos el mismo monstruo.

Nadie contestó, pero Emmett comenzó a tararear una canción de la película de _Los Locos Addams_.

Cuando Emmett dio la anunciada vuelta en U, y Edward _seguía_ llora que llora, me dieron ganas de abrir la puerta y empujarlo fuera para que volviera a pie. Y, para sorpresa de todos, Edward soltó una breve y fugaz risa, que de haber sido humano estoy segura de que hubiera sonado llena de mocos. Pero casi de inmediato comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Todos se miraron desconcertados, y Bella se encogió de hombros como diciendo "yo tampoco sé".

Preferí callarme y dejar que pensaran que estaba chiflado. Merecido se lo tenía, por echarme a perder el cumpleaños.

Cuando llevábamos una eternidad en la carretera de vuelta, y el alba comenzaba a despuntar, Alice volvió a pedirle a Jasper que me sujetara, y me volvió a tapar los ojos. Intenté impedírselo y ver lo que sea que ella no quería que yo viera, pero me apretó tanto las manos contra la cara que creí que me la deformaría para siempre. Cuando por fin me soltó le gruñí.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. Me dolió.

-Lo siento -se disculpó.

Alice había tenido razón. Sus padres les perdonaron el no ir a clases, e incluso Carlisle se tomó un segundo día libre del trabajo.

Rosalie estaba tranquila cuando llegamos, aunque considerablemente apagada. Emmett se fue corriendo donde ella y comenzó a cubrirla de besos. Los demás entramos a la casa detrás de él, un poco apestados después de tantas horas dentro del auto. Me fijé, no sé por qué, en que Esme había limpiado las huellas de barro del piso.

-Carlisle -dijo Emmett de pronto, como recordando algo-. Al coche le queda sólo el combustible del estanque.

-Ok, hijo -respondió cansado-. Gracias por avisarme. Yo me encargo, de todos modos nos queda un poco en el cobertizo. ¿Me quieres acompañar Rose?

-Di que sí… -murmuró Alice entre dientes.

Rosalie la miró fugazmente.

-Sí papá -le contestó.

¿Papá? ¿Sin gritos? ¿Sin sarcasmo? ¿Sin violencia? Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Rosalie? ¿Le habían sacado la avispa que traía atorada en el culo o qué?

Miré a los otros, que también se miraron un poco desconcertados. Edward era el único que estaba mirando el piso. Y _seguía_ llorando el hijo de puta…

-¡Vamos a ver una película todos! -Propuso Alice y, sin esperar respuesta, me soltó por fin, agarró a Bella, la arrancó del lado de Edward, y la arrastró escalera arriba. Y el llorón gimió. ¡Gimió!

Todos la seguimos, intuyendo que Alice nos llevaría por la senda con menos drama.

Al final, Carlisle se llevó a Rosalie y a Edward con él a la estación de servicio a rellenar todos los bidones que habíamos gastado esa noche.

Mientras tanto, yo aproveché para ponerme por fin mis nuevos pantalones. Con todo el jaleo no me habían vuelto a poner el bloque y decidí aprovechar. Cuando me iba a separar del grupo para ir a mi cuarto, Esme se me pegó de inmediato y me siguió.

La miré con mala cara, pero ella sólo me sonrió de vuelta.

Pasamos toda la mañana viendo dos películas al hilo, y Carlisle no volvía. Bella y Emmett parecían un poco deprimidos sin sus respectivos cónyuges, y creo que Alice y Jasper no se fueron a su cuarto a tirar sólo para solidarizar con sus hermanos.

-Está lejos la estación de servicio parece -comenté cuando Emmett escogía una tercera película para ver. Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, incluso Esme.

-Necesitan estar a solas y hacer las paces -me explicó Esme.

Me quedé pensando, mientras empezaba la tercera película. Si era verdad lo que había dicho Edward, sobre que Carlisle sólo una vez había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de matar a uno de sus hijos, entonces los otros tenían razón y Carlisle me había mentido. Jamás cumpliría su promesa. Eso me hizo contemplar a Carlisle de una forma diferente.

En todos esos meses, y bromas aparte, yo había llegado a sentir cierto respeto por él. Me parecía confiable, honorable, honesto, recto. Tal vez demasiado inocente, optimista y con demasiada fe en los demás. Pero un buen tipo al fin. Incluso lo había perdonado por el hecho de que me golpeara a 5 minutos de haberme conocido, entendiendo por qué lo había hecho y constatando cada día que no volvía a ponerme un dedo encima para hacerme daño.

Pero, al entender que me había hecho una promesa que jamás pensaba cumplir, me sentí vacía. Comencé a recordar todos los momentos que había compartido con él durante mi cautiverio, y no pude evitar preguntarme cuánto de eso había sido verdad y cuánto había sido un acto. ¿Cuántas veces había actuado en forma falsa, o me había mentido, con el único fin de que yo hiciera o pensara lo que él quería?

De pronto caí en cuenta que, durante todo el día de mi cumpleaños, no había intentado ni una sola vez imaginar cómo habrían pasado el día mis padres y mi hermana. Sólo había tenido en algunos momentos la idea de fugarme o de que venía un auto a rescatarme. ¿Estaba acaso olvidando a mi familia? ¿Habían bastado tan solo unos pocos meses para que yo respetara a Carlisle y olvidara a mi propio padre?

Me sentí horrible. Y bastó que comenzara a sentirme así para que Jasper apartara la vista de la pantalla y me quedara mirando. Y bastó que él hiciera eso para que todos lo imitaran.

Rápidamente sonreí e hice un signo como restándole importancia y me forcé a pensar en cosas alegres por varios minutos.

Funcionó, todos se relajaron rápidamente y volvieron a concentrarse en la película.

Si Carlisle había sido capaz de mentirme a sangre fría aprovechándose de un instante de vulnerabilidad, yo también sería capaz de fingir que nada había cambiado. Y esperaría mi oportunidad. Esta tendría que llegar, tarde o temprano. Algún día ellos cometerían un error, y yo estaría preparada para hacer lo correcto. Y me forzaría, de lunes a viernes, mientras Edward estaba lejos, a pensar en qué estarían haciendo mis seres queridos en ese momento. Sin pensar en planes concretos, para que Alice no sospechara nada.

-.-

Pasaron las semanas, y los meses. Hasta que la oportunidad se presentó al fin, a mediados de noviembre.

Con la llegada de Rosalie y de Emmett, el aquelarre contaba con dos guardias adicionales. Y guardias que no iban a la escuela.

Emmett fue aburrido siempre. Me estacionaba frente a la tele, ponía un partido de lo que fuera, y se concentraba en él sin soltar el control remoto. Y me comentaba todo lo que pasaba en el partido, impermeable a mi falta de interés. Para él, cuidarme a mí sólo significaba tenerme a la mano mientras él seguía con su vida.

Rosalie, al igual que Bella, me demostró que las primeras impresiones no siempre son acertadas. A pesar de su hostilidad durante el primer día, todo el tiempo posterior que pasé con ella se portó en forma bastante decente. Pasar tiempo con ella era parecido a pasar tiempo con Esme, pero sin el besuqueo y la cursilería. Parecía entender que yo no quería ser tratada como el bebé de su madre, y me dio en el gusto. Pintaba conmigo, pero hacía su propio dibujo. Y no encontraba automáticamente bonito todo lo que yo dibujaba. Jugaba juegos de mesa conmigo, pero ni me dejaba ganar como Bella ni trataba de ser siempre la más inteligente como Carlisle. Y nunca me presionó sicológicamente para cumplir una fantasía de ella, como lo hacía Esme con la cocina (que tenía como la fijación "cocinar con la hijita") o Alice en el armario ("vistamos a la hermanita").

Un día como cualquier otro, un viernes por la tarde, estaba siendo vigilada por Rosalie. Yo estaba pintando el cuadro "pinte con números" que me habían regalado para mi cumpleaños, apoyado en mis rodillas a modo de caballete, sentada en un sillón. Rosalie estaba a pasos, mirando un Reality Show de modelos en la televisión.

El cuadro me estaba durando semanas, porque estaba llenando cada espacio meticulosamente sin pasarme de las líneas. Lentamente. Había descubierto que, cuando me concentraba totalmente en eso, descansaba emocionalmente, desconectándome de las personas que me rodeaban y de la falsa sensación de familia. Y, cuando me desconectaba, Edward y Alice se relajaban con respecto a mí.

Los cuatro que iban a la escuela solían dejar sus mochilas en sus cuartos, pero ese día en particular, por una feliz coincidencia, todo se dio.

Esme había ido de compras, llevándose a Alice.

Edward y Bella andaban dando vueltas por el bosque solos, probablemente buscando privacidad.

Carlisle se encontraba abajo, leyendo seguramente.

King Kong estaba afuera de la casa, haciendo algo con el jeep (habían conseguido convencer a su padre de conservarlo, argumentando que más de la mitad del aquelarre tenía licencia).

Y Jasper pasaba junto a nosotras, con su mochila, cuando Emmett gritó un improperio y pidió Ayuda…

En el mismo momento ocurrieron tres cosas: Jasper dejó su mochila en el suelo, al lado de mi sillón. Rosalie despegó los ojos se las modelos, y corrió a la ventana a mirar para abajo, dándome la espalda (asumo que no bajó como Jasper porque no me podía dejar sola). Carlisle salió de la casa a ver qué le ocurría a su hijo.

No necesité hacer planes. El plan ya había sido concebido la primera vez que hicimos galletitas. Actué en forma mecánica, sin un pensamiento consciente detrás. Para eso me había estado entrenando mentalmente todo ese tiempo.

Unté el fino pincel en la pintura más parecida al color de la lona de la mochila. Rápidamente dibujé un pescado muy particular en una zona visible pero discreta de la mochila. Una caricatura que para mi hermana tenía un significado pero que no lo tendría para nadie más. Un pescado maloliente en un plato, a medio comer. Una réplica exacta de un dibujo que habíamos hecho juntas. Dejé la mochila tal cual, confiando en lo rápido que el acrílico se secaba.

Para cuando Rosalie se dio la vuelta y volvió al sillón, yo hace segundos que había terminado. Y no se me había movido un pelo de la cabeza. Y no se me había arrugado un músculo de la cara. Y no había tenido un solo pensamiento de plan en mi cabeza.

Seguí pintando como si nada.

-.-

Pasaron casi dos semanas, y evité disciplinadamente pensar en mi familia o en lo que había hecho. Del mismo modo en que evité, disciplinadamente, pensar en qué haría si el plan resultaba.

Y ocurrió. Un día, cuando los vampiros se bajaban del auto de Carlisle para entrar al colegio, mi hermana pasó lo suficientemente cerca de la mochila de Jasper como para ver el discreto dibujito. Y tuvo el acierto de mirar en la dirección adecuada, en el momento adecuado. Y recordó cuando lo habíamos dibujado juntas. Y pensó en mí. Y se preguntó por qué un dibujo mío estaría pintado en la mochila de ese chico raro. Y tuvo la certeza de que no se trataba de una coincidencia.

Yo no estaba ahí para ver lo que había pasado. Pero lo supe por la forma en la que los acontecimientos se precipitaron después de eso. La bomba estaba lanzada: un humano había hecho un vínculo entre esa familia extranjera y la niña desaparecida en marzo.

-.-

Todo fue muy rápido después de eso. Edward oyó el pensamiento de mi hermana. Entró en pánico, y llevó a sus tres hermanos a una zona sin gente del colegio. Tal vez debió detener a la niña primero. Pero no lo hizo. Los cuatro vieron mi dibujo en la mochila de Jasper. Los cuatro comprendieron que había conseguido engañarlos, y que les quedaba poco tiempo.

Mi hermana preguntó el apellido de aquellos jóvenes extranjeros, y escapó del colegio sin entrar a clases y sin que nadie la viera. Mi valiente hermana. Estudiante modelo de conducta irreprochable, se escapó por primera vez del colegio, para salvar a su hermana, con solo 10 años. Corrió al retén de carabineros, y consiguió convencer a los que estaban de guardia de que sabía quién tenía a su hermana. Consiguió que la tomaran en serio. Consiguió que enviaran gente a la casa de ellos.

Para cuando los vampiros llegaron lo suficientemente cerca del retén, la niña ya había comenzado a hablar.

Para cuando los vampiros ya estaban con su padre en el auto, dos vehículos policiales ya salían del pueblo.

Para cuando Carlisle y sus hijos habían tomado la decisión de irse a las rocas, y conducían hacia allá para esperar ahí al resto de la familia, la policía ya sabía que el doctor extranjero y su auto habían salido de la posta donde trabajaba.

-.-

Esme estaba echando ropa a la lavadora cuando sonó su celular. Yo estaba junto a ella. Aunque podía escuchar la voz de Carlisle, me hubiera bastado con verle la cara a Esme para entender que había llegado el momento.

Emmett y Rosalie habían salido a dar un paseo. Pero la policía venía en camino. Si queríamos llegar al desvío sin cruzarnos con sus vehículos teníamos que salir de inmediato. No había tiempo para esperarlos. No había tiempo para buscarlos.

Esme priorizó: primero saldríamos las dos de ahí. Luego, desde el jeep, llamaría a sus hijos para que corrieran a los lobos. Era más rápido correr de todas formas. Probablemente ella hubiera preferido correr, incluso cargándome a mí, si no fuera porque el plan incluía hundir los vehículos en el mar para que, si los encontraban, pudieran darnos por muertos. O, si jamás los encontraban, pensaran que habíamos huido en ellos. Porque el plan era escapar por mar, nadando rumbo norte. La forma de huida que los humanos jamás considerarían.

No me sacó el bloque. Deseé que lo hubiera hecho. Me dio un rápido beso en la frente y me dijo que todo saldría bien. Mi resolución a odiarlos flaqueó fugazmente al verla en ese estado de desespero. La emergencia la había pillado completamente sola. Tendría que hacer todo ella.

Recorrió rápidamente la casa tomando todo lo que involucrara sus verdaderas y sus falsas identidades. No era mucho. Fue rápido. Y no había nada en toda la casa que pudiera ser asociado conmigo, ya que Esme tomó incluso mis cosas de dibujo (salvo el cuadro a medio pintar). No había olor a Daniela. No había ADN de Daniela. Ni siquiera había ropa realmente de mi talla, salvo por los jeans que traía puestos. Hasta la falda que habían cosido para mí era genérica. Si conseguían sacarme de ahí, los humanos nunca podrían demostrar que yo había sido retenida por ellos.

Cuando terminó de meter todo en una mochila grandota, me tomó a mí y fue al jeep. Me sentó junto a ella. No me puso el cinturón de seguridad. También olvidó el de ella.

Mientras conducía a la máxima velocidad que el auto permitía, con una mano sostenía el manubrio y con la otra llamó a Rosalie. No contestaba. Llamó a Emmett. Tampoco contestaba. Volvió a llamar a Rosalie. Esta vez contestó. Llegamos al desvío mientras resumía la situación y les ordenaba correr a las rocas. Pero ellos ya sabían, Alice ya los había llamado. Saltábamos, pero me agarré bien para no estamparme contra el techo.

A lo lejos se escucharon las sirenas. Nos habían visto, y uno de los dos vehículos nos había seguido por el desvío. Esme echó una maldición. En esos segundos me vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente, de todos esos meses que había pasado con ellos en la casa del bosque. Mi decisión comenzó a flaquear, en gran parte, al percibir el intenso sufrimiento que estaba experimentando Esme. Casi deseé que lo lograra. Que ganara la carrera. Pero en un terreno con baches, en un vehículo humano, ser vampiro no era una gran ventaja.

Sonó su celular. Vio que era su esposo y contestó. Con eso y un bache muy alto bastó: perdió el control del vehículo y volcamos. Recuerdo que dentro de la rápida confusión sentí asombro de que un vampiro pudiera tener un accidente.

Yo estaba con el bloque. Y la sirena se acercaba cada vez más a nosotras ahora que no avanzábamos. Esme me sacó del vehículo, se colgó la mochila y comenzó a correr conmigo en brazos. Le dije que correríamos más rápido si me sacaba el bloque. Dudó. Debió haberme amado realmente, porque confió en mí. Corrí con ella unos cientos de metros, pero detrás de nosotros el jeep se incendió. En esa fracción de segundo que nos detuvimos tomé una decisión repentina. Correría de vuelta al jeep. Me aseguraría que la policía me viera quemándome adentro.

Vi el horror reflejado en su cara cuando comprendió, demasiado tarde, que la había traicionado. Corrí como nunca lo había hecho. Me persiguió. Pero los policías ya estaban demasiado cerca y la verían si continuaba. Ambas oímos como Carlisle corría hacia ella, desde la playa, llamándonos. El viento que soplaba desde mi espalda parecía empujarme para que lograra llegar al jeep en llamas, a pesar de traerme también la voz de Carlisle rogándome que regresara. Supongo que fue el viento a favor el que me impidió oler la sangre de los policías.

Esme estaba parada sola, entre Carlisle que se acercaba y yo que me alejaba, y tenía que tomar una decisión: o bien corría tras de mí impidiendo que me quemara pero haciendo que la policía los descubriera, o bien me dejaba ir y corría con Carlisle de vuelta para salvar a su familia.

Ambos me seguían llamando, lo suficientemente despacio para que yo escuchara pero no los humanos. Todavía creían que yo podría cambiar de opinión. Estoy segura de que no me siguieron sólo para no exponer a sus hijos. Yo ya estaba junto al jeep, pero alcanzaba a verlos. Los carabineros, con suerte, no podrían. Ellos no tenían tan buena vista.

"Perdónenme" -les grité. Y me metí al auto en llamas ante las miradas atónitas de los carabineros. Ellos miraron en la dirección a la que había gritado, pero no vieron nada. Y no alcanzaron a reaccionar a tiempo para impedir que me metiera al auto.

Todo volvió a ser dolor. Lo último que vi antes de que se me quemaran los ojos fue la cara de horror de los carabineros. Mi último pensamiento fue que mis padres podrían vivir su duelo. Mi último sentimiento fue de alivio.

-.-

Y así fue como me enteré de que los vampiros tenían un alma incombustible.

Cuando dejé de sentir dolor, y seguí teniendo conciencia de mí misma, comencé a elevarme fuera de las llamas. Vi, desde arriba, como la policía concentraba sus esfuerzos en apagar el jeep, en vez de seguir por el sendero de baches. Aunque sus pequeños extintores hubieran podido con el incendio, yo sabía que no encontrarían más que unas pocas cenizas.

Vi, con algo de remordimiento, como seis vampiros arrastraban a los dos que consideraban sus padres dentro del agua. Al remordimiento se sumó el alivio por ellos. Entraron en el agua, y la policía no los había visto. Del todoterreno no quedaba rastro. No había quedado nada que los incriminara, ni siquiera la mochila que vio mi hermana.

Me hubiera gustado encontrar alguna forma de contarle a Carlisle que los vampiros sí tenían alma. Pero no he vuelto a saber de ellos. No creo que vuelvan a Chile nunca.

Lo que es yo, floté hacia ti, hermanita.

Entre mis paseos por el bosque, siempre volvía a ti. Estuve ahí cuando te graduaste, cuando murió mamá, cuando nació la Danielita.

Vi cada uno de los carteles que habían pegado en el pueblo y en los alrededores. Vi las tres vallas camineras que consiguieron instalar en la carretera. Ahora sé, hermanita, que no se habían dado por vencidos. Siento haber dudado.

Me llevó tiempo encontrar la forma de entrar en tus sueños. Ahora que por fin puedes verme, y que por fin pude contarte qué fue lo que realmente pasó y que no imaginaste la mochila, ya eres una adulta. Papá no tiene cabello. Danielita ya va al colegio.

Por eso te quería pedir un favor. La he visto ir al bosque. Por favor, impídeselo. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede llegar un vampiro. Yo vigilo el bosque, siempre, pero nunca se sabe.

Espero que cuando despiertes recuerdes todo lo que te he contado. Pero, sobre todo, recuerda: que no juegue en el bosque. Yo vigilo, pero nunca se sabe.

-.-

-¿Mamá?

-¿Tesoro?

-Ya terminé de leerla…

-Ah.

-Mamá… No creo que eso sea lo que le pasó a mi tía. Los vampiros no existen. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Lo sé tesoro. Es sólo que… En el sueño, me pareció que hablaba en serio.

-Fue solo un sueño mamá. Déjalo ya.

-Este fue diferente. Sentí que de verdad era ella. Se sintió… Diferente. Pude recordar todo. Por eso lo escribí.

-Mamá…

-Lo del jeep coincide… Visité la casa…

-Mamá… No fue tu culpa… Déjala ir…

-Tú sólo mantente lejos del bosque tesoro. Por favor. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

-Está bien mamá… Por ti lo haré.

-.-.-

FINAL N°1

AN: a todos los que hayan leído hasta aquí les doy las gracias. Espero que el final no los haya decepcionado, a pesar de ser un poco trágico.

A los que les hubiera gustado que Daniela sobreviviera y que la historia tuviera un final más feliz, los invito a leer el siguiente final alternativo: N° 10136604: No juegues en el bosque (final alternativo 2) que consiste en el capítulo 5 (alternativo) hasta el capítulo 25 (FINAL N°2).

Y a los que quisieran un final triste, pero sin Daniela muerta, los invito a leer luego: N° 10157957: No juegues en el bosque (final alternativo 3) que consiste en el capítulo 23 (alternativo) hasta el capítulo 25 (FINAL N°3).

Sé que es enredado… Pero no quería subir tres veces los mismos capítulos… :)


	6. Capítulo extra (No 1 pdv Carlisle)

AN: Quería probar con otros puntos de vista, y reescribí el primer capítulo de "No juegues en el bosque" desde el punto de vista del líder del clan. No escribiré toda la historia desde su punto de vista, pero pensé que a los poquitos lectores que disfrutaban de mi historia podría gustarles ver cómo me había quedado este experimento.

**Capítulo 1 extra (pdv Carlisle)**

"¿Adónde iremos ahora?" me pregunté preocupado, mientras conducía saliendo del pueblo. Otra vez deberíamos mudarnos, aunque esta vez no estaríamos huyendo de los hombres lobo, por suerte. Otro accidente. Otra vez Jasper. ¿Cuántas veces les había dicho que debían cazar seguido? Mis tres hijos creados tendían a hacerme caso en forma instintiva, obviamente. Y Bella, cuando no se le ponía algo entre ceja y ceja, tendía a obedecer a su esposo al menos. Pero mi pequeña hada y su guerrero se inclinaban más ante sus propios instintos y deseos.

Mi amada me había llamado desde la casa, explicándome que Jasper había mordido a una humana y rogándome que volviera a casa. Le pregunté si debía recoger a los niños en la escuela, pero me dijo que no. Eso me había extrañado, y preocupado. Pero confié en su criterio, como siempre.

Me esperaba en la entrada de la casa, con gesto apenado. Junto a ella estaban Alice y Jasper, con expresiones culpables. Mi pequeña clarividente parecía preocupada, y eso me alarmó.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Pegunté, tras estacionar.

-Yo ataqué a una humana, y sigue con vida -confesó mi hijo, levantando la vista, avergonzado y asustado.

-¿Creaste a otro de nosotros sin consultarnos? -Le pregunté, ocultando la ira que comenzó a invadirme ante tan descarada insubordinación.

-Fue un accidente papá -reconoció Alice de inmediato.

Los miré a los ojos. Oscuros. Cuando no. ¿Tendría que alimentarlos yo mismo para asegurarme de que no anduvieran sedientos? Dios… ¡Si ya estaban grandes para saber que debían cazar!

-¿Dónde está? -Pregunté resignado.

-En el bosque, cerca de la escuela -respondió Jasper, asustado.

-¿La dejaron sola ahí? ¿Dónde cualquiera podría verla? -Los increpé, ya sin ocultar mi enojo ante tal muestra de irresponsabilidad.

-No es tan cerca de la escuela -alegó Alice, con temor-. Y no nos atrevimos a traerla hasta nuestra casa, por miedo a que eso pudiera comprometernos.

Respiré profundamente, un hábito humano que había conservado y que aún me ayudaba a calmarme.

-Vamos -murmuré.

Seguimos el rastro de ellos, y me sorprendió que también estuviera el de mi esposa. ¿Ella había ido hacia allá, y había accedido a dejar a un humano en proceso de transformación solo, en el bosque? La miré mientras corríamos, y como siempre ella pareció entender lo que me pasaba por la mente. Me miró con gesto de disculpa.

Cuando llegamos, me quise morir. Habían mordido a una niñita. ¿Por qué seguía con la cabeza sobre sus hombros?

-¿Por qué no la mataron? -Pregunté amargado.

-Pensamos que tal vez tú serías capaz de extraerle el veneno -explicó Jasper.

Me acerqué a la niña, y la olí con cuidado. Ya no había nada que hacer, el veneno ya había invadido sus órganos. Sólo quedaba hacer lo necesario, la triste tarea. Odiaba matar. Y odiaba sobre todo tener que matar a una niñita inocente. Al menos no sabría lo que le ocurría, y terminaría con el dolor que obviamente la mantenía completamente inconsciente de lo que ocurría.

"¡Mátenme!", gritó la niñita en ese momento, en español, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez no estaba tan inconsciente. Aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados, había oído personas hablando a su alrededor. ¿Habría comprendido nuestras palabras, a pesar de no ser su idioma?

Bueno, como fuera, era mejor acabar de una vez. Inspiré, y le agarré la cabeza con fuerza.

-¡No! -Me interrumpió mi esposa, arrodillándose detrás de mí y quitando mis brazos de la cabeza de la niña.

-Esme… -Me volví hacia ella-. Mírala… No podemos…

-Tiene casi quince, de acuerdo a su carnet de identidad -dijo Alice-. Vi que sería una de nosotros.

Miré a la niña, con duda. Esa criatura no podía tener más de doce. Trece, con suerte. La olí nuevamente. Aparte de la ponzoña, no tenía los olores clásicos de la adolescencia, ni de los ciclos menstruales. Aunque no era bonita, tenía en su piel y sus mejillas las muestras de la infancia. Hubiera apostado por diez u once años.

-¿Están seguros? -Pregunté.

Alice tenía la mochila de la niña en la mano, y sacó de una billetera con un diseño infantil de caballitos una cédula chilena. La miré. Se veía auténtica, y la foto parecía coincidir. Decía que la niña había nacido el 16 de junio de 1999.

-Por favor -murmuró mi esposa en mi oído.

-Carlisle tiene razón, mamá -dijo Jasper, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Es un peligro. De haber sabido que Carlisle no podría extraer el veneno yo mismo lo hubiera hecho.

-¡En ese momento todavía era posible! -Se defendió Alice, desesperada-. Pero Carlisle hubiera tenido que correr directamente hacia acá.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste para que corriera directamente hacia acá? -Le pregunté a mi hija, con cierta dificultad para ocultar mi decepción.

-Porque si continuaba siendo humana pensé que terminaría contando nuestro secreto -confesó Alice.

-Por favor -me rogo nuevamente mi esposa, y cedí.

-Está bien -murmuré, a pesar de estar convencido de que lamentaría mi decisión más tarde.

-¡No podemos! -Dijo Jasper, y agarró la cabeza de la niñita él mismo, decidido a ser quien actuara con lógica y sangre fría. En una fracción de segundo ya estaban mi esposa y mi hija sujetándole los brazos.

-Por favor, hijo -le rogó Esme.

-Amor… -Le rogó Alice.

-Permitiremos que termine de transformarse -dije en voz alta, a regañadientes-. Nadie le hará daño, y es una orden -agregué, a pesar de estar consciente de que sólo Esme se sentiría inclinada a obedecerme. Por desgracia, mis dos hijos sólo me harían caso si querían y tomaban la decisión consciente de hacerlo. Pero normalmente me respetaban lo suficiente como para acatar lo que les solicitaba.

-Debí haberla matado -murmuró Jasper, amargado.

-Pero no lo hiciste -le contesté en tono práctico, ocultando mi decepción. Me puse de pie, y lo abracé. Eso pareció calmarlo, y mi esposa y Alice le soltaron los brazos-. Te felicito por no haber seguido bebiendo, hijo. Es un gran paso el que lograste dar.

Jasper se puso a llorar, cosa rara en él. Le besé la frente y la cabeza, aprovechando de hacerle todo el cariño que normalmente él tendía a evitar.

-Todo estará bien -le murmuré al oído, a pesar de que yo mismo tenía mis dudas. Al ver, por sobre el hombro de mi hijo, que Alice desviaba la vista hacia un lado evitando mirarme a los ojos tuve un mal presentimiento. Con aprensión me pregunté si no estaría condenando a toda mi familia a muerte al dejar transformarse a la niña.

Vi que Esme se acercaba a ella, que seguía convulsionando con los ojos cerrados, y la tomaba en brazos con gesto tierno. Mi pobre esposa quería un bebé que yo jamás podría darle. Supuse, amargamente, que si todos acabábamos muertos al menos la habría dejado disfrutar un tiempo. Porque, aunque ambos amábamos a nuestros seis hijos como si los hubiéramos visto nacer, eran todos más bien mayores.

Siete hijos. Tendría siete hijos. Sólo esperaba no estarlos condenando todos a muerte con mi decisión. Y estaba el otro problema: aunque sobreviviéramos a la experiencia, la niña había sido convertida por Jasper. No tendería a obedecerme a mí. Y, por la edad, tendría que dejarle en claro desde el primer momento quién era el líder. "¡Dios, dame fuerzas!" pensé como tantas otras veces. Quise creer que me las daría, como siempre. Mal que mal, seguía vivo.

-Debemos cargar a la niña y sus objetos personales sin tocar nada -les recordé-. Quemaremos todo en casa. No podemos dejar nada que huela a ella. Y, en el camino, no debemos tocar ni una ramita con nuestras ropas, ya que también tenemos su olor humano sobre nosotros. Deberemos quemar nuestras ropas apenas lleguemos a casa. Los tres asintieron, entendiendo la gravedad de la situación y la importancia de estas medidas.

Mi esposa tomó a la niña con cuidado, apretando bien sus brazos y piernas para que no tocara nada accidentalmente en el camino. Alice volvió a meter la billetera en la mochila. Ambas me miraban expectantes. Esme parecía contenta. Alice fingía estar contenta, aunque no me engañaba. Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella más tarde.

Le pasé la mano por la espalda a mi hijo, y le volví a besar el pelo.

-Vamos a casa hijo -le dije con calma-. Todos cometemos errores, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti por haber conseguido no seguir bebiendo.

-Gracias papá -murmuró conmovido.

Lo apreté más fuerte, y luego lo separé un poco de mí y lo miré a los ojos. Aunque seguían oscuros por la sed, tenían un tono algo más rojizo que los de su esposa. Él notó que se los miraba, y bajó la vista avergonzado.

-Ambos están castigados de por vida -les dije-. De ahora en adelante, cazarán al menos una vez por semana, sin discusión, o los separaré de habitación por todo un año. ¿Entendido?

Era una amenaza muy dura, lo sabía, ya que para los de nuestra especie resulta doloroso permanecer separados. Y, aunque sabía que igual podrían salir y buscar intimidad fuera de la casa, era un duro golpe no ser capaces de hacerlo bajo su propio techo, y no tener un espacio privado en común para compartir el día a día. Ambos me miraron apropiadamente inquietos. Como siempre con ellos dos, temí haber ido demasiado lejos. Vivía con el miedo de que un día decidieran abandonar nuestra familia. Era difícil encontrar el equilibrio. Con Bella era más fácil, ya que ella se quedaría donde sea que su esposo estuviera, y Edward jamás volvería a desafiarme. Ya lo había hecho, en el pasado, con catastróficos resultados. Ahora confiaba y me obedecía sin cuestionar, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. Rosalie y Emmett argumentaban con energía, y rezongaban mucho, pero siempre terminaban haciendo caso al final.

-Sí papá -respondieron de inmediato.

Nos pusimos en camino, tras verificar que no quedaba un solo pelo de la niña en el lugar. Alice incluso metió en la mochila las hojas secas que habían estado en contacto con su cuerpo, y Jasper volvió a esparcir hojas secas sobre el área, dejando todo completamente "virgen", al menos para los humanos y sus deficientes olfatos. Aunque sabía que no había más vampiros en el área, rogué que no se acercara algún nómade al área antes de que nuestros rastros se hubiesen terminado de borrar.

Cuando llegamos al patio de la casa, tomé la mochila de la niña de las manos de mi hija. Con un gesto a mi esposa ambos nos volvimos hacia el bosque, y pude oír como mis hijos se desnudaban. Estiré un brazo hacia atrás y ambos me pasaron sus ropas y zapatos escolares. Tendríamos mucho que quemar ese día. Los oí meterse a la casa y ambos volvieron ya vestidos. Alice me tendió una bolsa grande de basura para que metiera todo adentro y pudiera tener las manos libres. Lo hicimos, con cuidado.

-Vayan a cazar lobos marinos y vuelvan de inmediato -les ordené. No tenía tiempo de ir a comprarles presas. De hecho, debería llamar a mi trabajo y avisar que me tardaría en volver. Les había dicho que mi esposa se había puesto enferma, pero asumirían que volvería luego de atenderla.

Ambos me obedecieron de inmediato, y desaparecieron corriendo.

Esme comenzó a desnudar a la niña, y fuimos metiendo sus ropas dentro de la bolsa cuidando de no dejar caer nada. Ver su cuerpecito me alarmó, ya que era completamente infantil. Además de baja, era muy menuda. Y aunque no se le veían las costillas, era muy delgada y casi sin músculos. Tenía apariencia de niña, sin busto ni los vellos característicos de la edad, pero tampoco signos de haberse depilado. Le abrí la boca con cuidado, y vi que ya no tenía dientes de leche. Miré con gesto de disculpa a mi esposa, y le revisé sus genitales. Era virgen, y no había rastro de que hubiera tenido actividad sexual alguna.

-Es extraño -le dije-. Porque aunque por su olor sé que no menstrúa, lo normal sería que eso la hubiera hecho crecer.

-Tiene casi quince -insistió Esme-. ¿Qué importa qué aspecto tenga? ¿A lo mejor es enana?

-No es una enana, amor -le dije, cansado, sospechando nuevamente que estaba cometiendo un error al no destruirla-. Pero está claro que tiene problemas, aunque en el tiempo que llevo trabajando en el pueblo no recuerdo haberla atendido jamás.

-¿A lo mejor la llevan a la ciudad? -Sugirió Esme.

-Probablemente -murmuré-. Aunque no puedo oler en ella ninguna sustancia que indique que esté en alguna clase de tratamiento.

-¿A lo mejor sólo es bajita? -Propuso Esme-. Recuerdo haber visto a su madre y a su hermana pequeña en el pueblo, y no son muy altas.

La miré, interesado. Yo recordaba haber visto a la niña, de lejos, entre otros muchos, cuando depositaba a mis hijos en la escuela. Pero no conocía ni a su hermana ni a sus padres, ya que el apellido del carnet no me sonaba de ninguno de mis pacientes.

-¿Cuán bajas? -Pregunté.

-La hermanita era unos cinco o seis centímetros más baja, y su mamá tenía aproximadamente la estatura de Bella.

Bueno, Bella era baja. Pero para la población local era más bien de altura estándar para una adulta.

-¿Y qué edad tenía la hermana? -Pregunté.

-Lo ignoro -confesó mi esposa, con gesto de disculpa-. Aunque por la forma de actuar no parecía ser tanto menor que Daniela.

Daniela. Me tendría que acostumbrar a ese nombre. No podría seguirle llamando "la niña" si nos la íbamos a quedar.

-Ok -respondí resignado-. Tiene más de catorce, y para todos los efectos nos atendremos a ese hecho.

Nos miramos. Tarde o temprano, nos traería problemas con los Vulturis. Aunque sabía que Marcus me tenía en gran estima, y que Aro me quería en la medida que no lo desafiara, Caius odiaba hasta las piedras que yo pisaba. No era un misterio para nadie que miraban a mi numerosa familia con recelo. Cuando se enteraron de que Alice y Jasper se nos habían unido fue difícil convencerlos de que no intentábamos desafiarlos, que no éramos un aquelarre enemigo, sino sólo una familia numerosa y pacífica. Cuando se enteraran de que habíamos adoptado a otra… Aunque, claramente, la nueva incorporación no podría considerarse apta para la batalla. No sería un vampiro fuerte. Y, a menos de que poseyera algún don sobrenatural, sólo la considerarían un lastre. Aunque, por otra parte, una niña inmortal sería la excusa perfecta que Caius usaría para obligar a sus compañeros a ponerse en mi contra.

-Sólo es bajita -insistió Esme con cara de pena-. No la juzguemos por su aspecto, amor. ¿No decía el Señor que toda vida era sagrada?

Muy de Esme, salirme con argumentos religiosos cuando le convenía. Pero, en la situación inversa, me decía a mí que no le saliera con esas patrañas anticuadas. Aunque la amaba así, tal como era. Le sonreí.

-Tienes razón amor.

Comencé a desvestirme y a dejar mi ropa en la bolsa. Habría que recoger las hojas secas alrededor de nosotros, por si algo de Daniela se había desprendido y caído. Suerte que nuestro olfato era bueno, al menos nos podríamos asegurar de no dejar evidencias.

Tomé a la niña y Esme me imitó. Agradecí el aislamiento en el que vivíamos. No me hubiera gustado que nadie viera a mi esposa desnuda. Miré al cielo, desconfiado, pero los árboles nos tapaban lo suficiente de los satélites, supuse. Esperaba que no escogieran justo ese momento para sacar una foto del área.

Pusimos ropa y hojas secas en la bolsa, y nos aseguramos que no quedaba olor a la niña en varios metros a la redonda. Entramos a la casa, con cuidado de no tocar nada.

-La pondré en la bañera del baño del pasillo del primer piso -sugerí-. Ese no lo usamos, y así podemos lavar bien después.

-¿Estará cómoda ahí? -Preguntó mi esposa, preocupada.

-No sabe ni donde está -le aseguré-. Con el dolor que siente la podríamos colgar de los pies y no se enteraría.

Esme me golpeó en un brazo, no apreciando mi humor.

Me quedé con Daniela mientras mi esposa se iba a duchar y a vestir a nuestro cuarto. Cuando volvió para quedarse con ella fui a prender la salamandra de la sala para incinerar la evidencia.

Quemé nuestras ropas y zapatos, y dejé lo de la niña para el final. Zapatos pequeños, como Alice. Eso era bueno, no tendríamos que arriesgarnos a comprar indumentaria de su talla en el pueblo ni en la ciudad. Nunca se era lo suficientemente precavido. Aunque supuse que podríamos comprarle cosas por internet, si era necesario. Lo hacíamos con regularidad, de modo que a nadie le podría extrañar. Los zapatos no tenían elementos incombustibles, así que los eché al fuego tal cual.

Olí su ropa, y nuevamente me inquieté. Era olor a niña, no a adolescente. Revisé los bolsillos. Un par de monedas, una golosina. Era un masticable sabor a manzana. Me pareció repugnante y superfluo. Esas cosas sólo conseguían dañar los dientes y producir niños obesos. Nunca entendería por qué tantos padres dejaban que sus hijos se llenaran de esa basura. Aunque la niña no era obesa, así que no debía ser muy adicta al azúcar. Eché el dulce al fuego. Aplasté las monedas hasta dejarlas irreconocibles y las torcí bien. Las eché al fuego también, a pesar de que sabía que no se consumirían. Pero al menos el metal quedaría sin restos orgánicos. Hice otro tanto con el cierre del uniforme, y metí todo dentro. Los botones del chaleco y de la blusa eran plásticos, no habría problema.

Quedaba la mochila, y su contenido. Comencé a revisar, buscando información sobre nuestra nueva hija.

Había ropa deportiva, unas zapatillas, toalla, artículos de aseo. Lancé todo al fuego tras revisar los bolsillos, que estaban vacíos.

La billetera sólo tenía un carnet de identidad, que ya había visto, una foto pequeña donde se veía con su familia, un par de billetes de baja denominación, y un cartoncito tamaño carnet con un dibujo de la cara de Daniela bastante bueno. Sonreí. Decía que era miembro de la "Sociedad Supersecreta de Exploración", y estaba claramente hecho a mano y plastificado con cinta de embalar transparente. Me pregunté si esa "Sociedad Supersecreta" tendría más miembros. ¿Amigos? ¿Vecinos? ¿Compañeros de escuela? ¿Su hermana? Tendría que recordar preguntarle cuando se despertara. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, recordarle sus amigos humanos podía no ser la mejor de las ideas. Con pesar, metí el cartoncito al fuego junto con los billetes y la billetera. Memoricé ambas caras del carnet de identidad, y lo metí al fuego con el resto. Miré la foto familiar. Estaban todos de pie. Debía ser reciente, ya que Daniela no se veía diferente a la niña que se retorcía en nuestra bañera. La niñita junto a Daniela era claramente menor que ella, aunque no mucho más baja. Su madre y su padre tampoco eran altos, aunque se veían perfectamente normales. La madre era bonita, y la hermanita había salido claramente a ella. El padre era más bien tosco, y la pobre Daniela había salido a él. Aunque se notaba que los genes de la madre habían felizmente aportado.

Con mucha pena me resigné a echar la foto al fuego. No podíamos correr más riesgos de los que ya estábamos corriendo. Se lo debía a mi familia.

Había más masticables del mismo tipo. Sabores uva, manzana, naranja… Un verdadero festín de colorantes. Los lancé dentro de la salamandra.

Había un libro, una versión barata de "Colmillo Blanco". Estaba completamente nuevo, con la encuadernación virgen. Claramente, Daniela no lo había abierto. Lo eché al fuego, con mucha pena. Odiaba destruir libros.

Una agenda. La abrí, intrigado. Estaba casi nueva, y tenía muy poco escrito. En ocupación decía "Estudiante, Octavo A". ¿Octavo? Hice un rápido cálculo. ¿No debería estar en primero medio con esa edad, si cumpliría quince en junio? Supuse que habría repetido algún curso. Pobrecita. Seguí leyendo la información de contacto. Memoricé la dirección, el teléfono de su casa, los nombres de sus padres. No había nada escrito en el espacio para el teléfono celular. Revisé dentro de la mochila, y no había ningún aparato. No debía tener teléfono móvil. Eso era bueno, supuse. Tampoco había información en el espacio de grupo sanguíneo. Aunque bueno, daba igual, pronto ni siquiera tendría sangre.

Había algunos dibujitos, bastante divertidos. Vi que había marcado algunos cumpleaños. El suyo. El de su hermanita, Gabriela, en mayo. El de su padre y el de su madre, ambos en diciembre. Revisé bien, y me extrañó no ver más cumpleaños marcados. ¿No tenía otros parientes cercanos? ¿No debería estar escrito el de alguna amiga, o el del chico que le gustaba? ¿No se suponía que eso sería lo normal? Bueno, por el olor de la niña, no parecía ser alguien demasiado lleno de hormonas. De hecho, me había parecido más bien lo contrario.

Miré el calendario, esperando ver circulitos o marquitas. Las mujeres solían marcar sus períodos. No había nada, y eso confirmó mis sospechas. Estaba seguro de que olía a niñita. Aunque, nuevamente, podía estar equivocado. Tal vez las anotaba en otra parte, o tal vez ni siquiera tomaba nota.

En el horario salía que ese día tenía historia, gimnasia, castellano, y matemáticas.

En los primeros días de marzo había escrito en letra no muy prolija algunas notas de deberes. "Leer tres capítulos del libro del perro" decía, en el espacio del viernes 14 de marzo. Era para el viernes anterior. Bueno, claramente, no lo había hecho. Tenía la certeza de que ese libro no había sido abierto. ¿O tal vez tenía otra copia en su casa? ¿Audio-libro? Lo dudaba. Había otros deberes marcados, estudiar para esto, hacer tarea de esto otro… Lo típico para las casi tres semanas de clases que llevaban.

Miré los cuadernos que había. Abrí el de castellano, y dos hojas sueltas casi cayeron. Dos pruebas. Un dictado, con un dos. Eso me hizo arrugar la cara. Leí el texto, y me asombré de la pésima ortografía. La otra hoja era impresa, y tenía un gran uno en rojo, arriba, y una nota "traer firmado". No había firma alguna. Miré las preguntas y entendí que era un control de lectura. Los espacios para completar estaban todos en blanco. Eso confirmó mis sospechas, Daniela no había leído los primeros tres capítulos de su libro.

Me inquieté. Al parecer, nuestra nueva hija era floja y porfiada. Y, por la ortografía del dictado, no cabía esperar demasiado intelectualmente.

Le eché una mirada al cuaderno. Al menos escribía en forma ordenada, aunque con caligrafía desprolija. No debían ser notas propias, ya que no había faltas de ortografía. Seguramente copiaba de la pizarra. Había, también, dibujitos en esquinas y bordes. Eran bastante buenos, aunque supuse que eso significaba que se distraía con facilidad.

Metí el cuaderno y las dos hojas en la salamandra.

El otro cuaderno era de historia de Chile. No había hojas sueltas, y nuevamente parecía haber materia copiada de una pizarra. No ofrecía mucha información, y lo metí al fuego.

El de matemáticas me dio algo de ánimo. Había una hoja suelta, una prueba, y tenía un cinco. No estaba tan mal. Tal vez sólo se le daban más mal algunas materias que otras, como a la mayoría de los humanos. Mis hijos, vampiros, eran la excepción después de todo. El cuaderno también estaba ordenado, y tenía menos dibujitos. Seguramente esa materia le interesaba más. Lo eché al fuego con los otros.

Había tres libros, textos escolares, predeciblemente de esas tres materias. Los hojeé. Tenían poco escrito, ejercicios completados sobre todo. Vi, en el de historia, que había escrito "¿A quién mierda le importa esta mierda?" en un margen, junto a una foto del busto de un hombre, al que le había dibujado lentes, bigotes, y una araña saliéndole de la oreja sobre una tela de araña dibujada entre la cara y el marco de la foto. A pesar de que no aprobaba su actitud, no pude evitar reírme. El efecto era bastante bueno.

El de matemáticas no tenía grafitis, aunque a un dibujo de unos triángulos le había dibujado orejas largas, ojos, bigotes y una cola esponjosa. Y es verdad, los triángulos del esquema formaban una imagen que parecía un conejo.

Metí los tres textos escolares al fuego para que se consumieran con el resto.

Sólo quedaba un estuche grandote y unas llaves. Deformé completamente las llaves y las metí al fuego. En el estuche sólo había un par de bolígrafos, un par de lápices grafito (típicos), un sacapuntas, una goma, tijeras romas, pegamento, un destacador amarillo y lápices de colores. Nada particular. Metí todo al fuego. No había nada más en la mochila, salvo tierra y hojas secas, e incineré eso también. Arrugué la bolsa de basura, que también tenía tierra y hojas, y la eché al fuego.

Por seguridad fui a la cocina por un trapo de limpieza húmedo, volví a la sala, y lo pasé concienzudamente por el área en la que había estado revisando. Conforme con la falta de olores, lo quemé con el resto.

-Amor, deberías vestirte -me dijo Esme, riendo. Estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Es verdad, seguía desnudo. Le sonreí.

De camino a nuestro cuarto me asomé al baño del pasillo. Daniela seguía retorciéndose en la bañera, completamente ignorante de su nueva condición. Según mis cálculos, debería despertar el fin de semana. El sábado, probablemente. Tendría que preguntarle a Alice.

-¿Y? ¿Qué averiguaste? -Me preguntó mi esposa mientras me duchaba.

-Creo que no era buena alumna, y probablemente repitió un curso en el pasado. Parece tener más facilidad en matemáticas que en castellano. La historia no le interesa, y se distrae con facilidad haciendo dibujitos. Le gustaban las golosinas masticables con sabores a fruta. No encontré evidencia de que tuviera amigas, ni de que estuviera enamorada de algún chico. Su hermana es tauro, y sus padres sagitario. No encontré información sobre otros parientes, vecinos, o amigos.

Esme suspiró.

-¿Crees que tenga algún don especial?

-No lo sé -respondí con franqueza-. Supongo que habrá que esperar y ver. Honestamente, espero que no.

Mi esposa abrió un poco la cortina de la ducha y me miró sin entender. Le puse los ojos en blanco y la volví a cerrar.

-No quiero darle motivos a Aro para quitárnosla -expliqué-. Ya consiguió arrebatarles Jane y Alec al aquelarre de Vladimir y Stefan.

-Al menos no los mataron -argumentó-. Sus dones los salvaron. Hicieron que los Vulturis se detuvieran a considerar la posibilidad de que no todos los niños inmortales tuvieran que ser destruidos.

Negué con la cabeza, a pesar de que mi esposa no podía verme. Yo había estado viviendo con los Vulturis cuando habían llegado de una expedición con esos dos niños. Había visto cómo los torturaban, y en qué los habían transformado. Mejor los hubieran matado. Hasta mi maestro, Marcus, por quién sentía afecto y respeto había mostrado un grado de inclemencia que me había llegado a aterrar.

Salí de la ducha y comencé a secarme.

-Si hubiese estado en mis manos yo habría tenido misericordia y los habría matado -le contesté-. Pero cuando le rogué a Marcus que se apiadara de ellos sólo conseguí que… -No pude seguir hablando.

-Lo sé -me dijo mi amada, abrazándome-. Perdóname, no quise traer a tu mente recuerdos tristes.

-Yo sólo sufrí una vez sus martirios -expliqué-. Ellos fueron torturados por años. No me asombra que se hayan vuelto unos crueles peones.

-¿Crees que Daniela tenga algún don? -Insistió mi esposa.

-No lo sé -insistí yo-. No la conozco. Le pediré a Edward que indague en su mente, y en la de los que la conocieron. Pero supongo que el tiempo nos lo dirá.

-.-

-No hay nada en su mente -dijo Edward, enojado todavía-. No está pensando en nada, en su mente sólo hay espacio para lo mucho que le duele todo.

Mis hijos Bella y Edward no habían estado felices de descubrir a una nueva "hermanita" en la casa. Bella me había mirado con gesto acusatorio, y había subido a su cuarto dando un portazo. Edward había querido seguirla, pero lo había atajado para que me ayudara.

-¿Sabes algo de ella, o de las personas que la conocen? -Insistí.

-¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo, Carlisle?! -Preguntó irritado-. ¡Es sólo una niñita! ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando? Del irresponsable de Jasper puedo entenderlo, ¿pero tú Carlisle? ¡Pensaba que tenías algo más de cerebro! -Alegó.

-Edward, me estás ofendiendo -le dije con seriedad. Eso hizo que se calmara de inmediato. Su rostro cambió de la ira a la angustia, y bajó la vista.

-Lo siento papá -murmuró con humildad-. Tengo miedo. Nos matarán a todos si no la destruimos.

-Tiene casi quince años -expliqué, a pesar de que podía entender su recelo.

-Esa no tiene quince años -se burló apuntando al baño-. ¡No tiene ni pelos Carlisle!

-Baja la voz, hijo -insistí-. Estoy consciente de que su cuerpo muestra pocos signos de desarrollo. Pero de acuerdo a su carnet de identidad nació en 1999.

-¿Pocos signos de desarrollo? -Preguntó bajito, aunque con incredulidad-. ¡Si casi huele a leche materna! -Se burló con rabia.

-Eso no es verdad -exclamé.

-Estaba siendo sarcástico, Carlisle -dijo Edward. Parecía amargado, y le pasé una mano por la mejilla.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo -le dije.

-Sí -dijo Alice, bajando por la escalera-. Creo que es posible que todo salga bien.

-¿Es _posible_? -Se burló Edward-. ¿Acaso quieres correr el riesgo?

Alice se paró junto a nosotros, y miró a Edward a los ojos. Ignoraba lo que le estaba diciendo, pero una mirada de mi hijo en la dirección de mi esposa, que estaba sentada en el inodoro mirando a la niña, me dio una pista. Probablemente le estaba diciendo cuánto quería mi esposa adoptar a esa niñita, y cuánto daño le haría que se la quitáramos.

-Esto va a acabar mal -murmuró Edward muy bajo, mirándome con gesto de súplica-. Por favor papá… ¡Nos van a matar a todos!

-No, creo que no nos matarán -dijo Alice desenfocando la vista, aunque parecía estar teniendo dificultades con su clarividencia ya que fruncía mucho el ceño.

-¿Qué ves? -Preguntó Edward, angustiado.

-Nada todavía -dijo Alice, molesta-. Pero sé que despertará el sábado en la tarde, temprano. Aunque no consigo ver cómo reaccionará.

-Bueno, es normal -le dije-. Sólo lo sabrás cuando ella comience a tomar decisiones.

Edward se llevó las manos a la cara, y se tapó los ojos brevemente.

-Bueno, supongo que siempre podemos matarla luego -gruñó.

-¡Ni lo pienses! -dijo Esme, llegando a nuestro lado en un segundo.

-Lo siento mamá -se disculpó Edward de inmediato, bajando las manos.

-Amor… -Le dije con gesto conciliador-. Debemos considerar todas las posibilidades…

-¡No dejaré que la maten! -Insistió ella-. Le explicaremos todo, entenderá, y todo estará bien. Sólo la rechazan porque es baja, y porque no es tan bonita.

-No es eso -insistió Edward de inmediato-. Te lo juro. Es sólo que al verla parece tener un cartel luminoso encima que dice "niña inmortal".

-Bueno -añadió Alice, insegura, mirándome a mí-. Si no entiende, siempre puedes entrenarla ¿no?

Eso me hizo arrugar la cara. Yo no quería entrenarla. Entrenar era solo la palabra educada que se usaba para no decir "torturar hasta convencer". Sabía que era posible, con los niños inmortales mayores o menos inmaduros, llegar a forzar a sus cerebros a actuar de forma responsable, si se los torturaba en forma sistemática al equivocarse. Pero no me sentía capaz de hacer algo así. ¡Dios mío! ¿En qué diablos me había metido?

-Entenderá -insistió Esme-. Le explicaremos todo con calma, con paciencia, y se adaptará. Y yo la vigilaré día y noche si es necesario para que no meta la pata.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer el día que los Vulturis se acuerden de nosotros y nos visiten? -Preguntó Edward con calma, intentando que entendiera.

-Se tardarán años en volver a visitarnos -dijo Esme restándole importancia-. Y, durante todo ese tiempo, Daniela se acostumbrará a nosotros y se portará bien.

Hasta Alice parecía querer argumentar, pero cerró la boca.

Esme se dio media vuelta, y volvió a sentarse en el inodoro.

-¿Le pueden poner ropa al menos? –Se quejó Edward, molesto.

-Esperaremos que deje de oler a humano -le expliqué-. Ya no queda nada con su olor, salvo esa bañera. Cuando ya sólo huela a vampiro la vestiremos rápido antes de que se despierte.

-Sí. -Afirmó Alice, entusiasta-. Le pondremos ropa mía y aunque le quedará grande le pondremos un cinturón para que no se le caigan los pantalones. Y Esme le hará una basta para que no tenga que doblarlos abajo.

-Cómprate una Barbie -se burló Edward, claramente asqueado-. ¿No puede Esme hacerle ropa de su talla?

-Lo haré -prometió Esme desde el baño, contenta.

-Creo que no es mala idea que use ropa de Alice -intervine-. Si la policía llegara a revisar nuestra casa, prefiero que no haya nada que pueda ser asociado con Daniela directamente.

-Sólo diríamos que es ropa que a Alice le quedó chica -argumentó Edward-. No veo el peligro.

-Tendríamos que tener ropa que a todos ustedes les hubiera quedado chica -expliqué.

-Hagan lo que quieran -dijo Edward, dándose por vencido-. Iré a ver a Bella. Si nos condenan, quiero haber aprovechado el tiempo que nos queda.

Edward subió la escalera, y Alice abrió desorbitadamente los ojos y lo siguió apurada. Al oír a Edward entrar al cuarto de Alice y de Jasper, y al oír los gruñidos de mis dos varones, entendí. Pelea… Subí resignado. Odiaba cuando tenía que separar peleas.

-.-

Pasé una semana intranquila en el trabajo, asustado ante lo que nos esperaba a partir de ese fin de semana. Por toda la posta (y por todo el pequeño pueblo) no se hablaba de otra cosa más que la desaparición de la niña. Presté atención a todo cuanto pude oír, y la mayoría de lo que escuché me apenó. La mitad del pueblo parecía pensar que "esa chiquilla" era tonta y desobediente, que era cosa de tiempo que terminara matándose por ahí. La otra mitad del pueblo parecía estar aliviada por los padres de Daniela, argumentando que por suerte habían perdido a esa y no a Gabrielita, que era un ángel a diferencia de su hermana.

Todo lo que había ido escuchando a medida que transcurrían los días no resultaba prometedor, y fue despertando en mí un instinto protector. Me dieron ganas de defenderla, pero por supuesto no podía. Toda vida era sagrada, como bien me había recordado mi amada. Daniela sería nuestra hija, y la íbamos a querer y proteger aunque fuera algo desobediente o no muy brillante. Estaba seguro de que la gente exageraba, y que no era ni la mitad de los crueles epítetos que había oído a la gente adjudicarle.

Al menos, todos parecían creer que había muerto. Eso me consoló: si decidían peinar la zona tendríamos que huir. Y eso nos haría sospechosos de inmediato. Odiaba cuando teníamos que escapar dejando rumores tras nosotros.

Me enteré de que Daniela solía escaparse de la escuela con frecuencia y de que su familia era creyente. Por una señora muy devota que vino a consultar por su artritis supe que la familia de la niña iba a su misma iglesia, y que al parecer el comportamiento de ella en el santo lugar dejaba mucho que desear.

-¡Y no le decían nada! -Me contó escandalizada, mientras le escribía la receta-. Si hubiera sido mi hija, jamás la hubiera dejado reírse durante el sermón.

Escuchar eso me trajo malos recuerdos. Yo había sido hijo de un pastor, y sabía por experiencia propia cuán eternos y aburridos podían parecer los sermones religiosos en la infancia.

-Pero algo bueno debía tener, ¿no? -Le comenté con amabilidad, como que no quiere la cosa, esperando escuchar al menos _un_ comentario positivo sobre nuestra nueva hija. Eso pareció ablandar un poco a la implacable anciana.

-Cuidaba mucho a su hermanita -concedió-. Aunque claro, a su modo completamente salvaje. Una vez le lanzó su himnario a la cabeza a otro niño, en pleno sermón, sólo porque la había mirado feo. Cuando el pastor la retó sólo dijo que Mateo era un imbécil y que si volvía a reírse de su hermana le haría tragar el himnario en vez de sólo lanzárselo a la cabeza. Y sus padres, como siempre, sólo le tomaron la mano y le pidieron que guardara silencio.

-¿Y qué había dicho el niño ese sobre su hermana? -Pregunté, riendo, simulando que me interesaba el chisme.

-Por lo que supe, parece que había dicho que estaba bastante atractiva para ser tan buena alumna, y le decía a sus amigos que pedía el primer número.

Eso me perturbó. ¿Qué edad tenía la hermana de Daniela? Por mi trabajo, estaba acostumbrado a ver niñas cada vez más jóvenes con embarazos, o pidiendo la pastilla del día después. También, por desgracia, llegaban lastimadas y deprimidas. Me entristecía por ellas, y por la época de difícil "libertad" en la que les había tocado nacer.

-¿Qué edad tienen las niñitas? -Pregunté.

-Catorce y diez -respondió la señora-. Aunque la mayor salió claramente fallada, y dejó de crecer hace años. Pero bueno, por suerte tuvieron mejor suerte con la segunda. Supongo que nuestro Señor, en su infinita misericordia, decidió llevarse a la otra.

Eso me entristeció, deseé pedirle más detalles, pero temí despertar sospechas. Simulé tener dudas en la receta, para alargar el tiempo de consulta a ver si decía algo más.

-Está muerta, se lo doy firmado -continuó la señora-. Ya la fueron a rescatar al mar, a la muy burra, hace un par de años. Había agarrado un bote de pesca y se había echado al mar. El bote se dio vuelta, y por suerte atinó por lo menos a agarrarse de él para no ahogarse. Dicen que quería irse a vivir sola, a otra isla. Completamente idiota -aseguró negando con la cabeza.

Le entregué su receta, y le sonreí con amabilidad. Aunque no me agradara, me había dado información.

Yo había buscado su ficha en el consultorio, y lo único que había registrado en ella eran sus vacunas, muchos años atrás, lo mismo que su hermana. En la de su madre sólo constaban los controles pre y post parto. Su padre ni siquiera tenía ficha.

Edward también nos había traído información. De la mente de la hermanita había concluido que adoraba a su hermana, que la extrañaba, y que estaba convencida de que seguía viva. De sus compañeros de curso había sabido que la despreciaban, que había repetido sexto, que la consideraban tonta, poco agraciada, y desagradable en general. Las pocas niñas que habían pensado en ella en mejores términos no la consideraban realmente amiga, y la mayoría suponía que estaba o bien en el mar, ahogada, o bien en el bosque, completamente perdida o muerta. Por las mentes de los profesores que la conocían se había enterado que todos consideraban que era de escasa inteligencia, floja, y que sería un alivio no volver a verla, aunque nadie quisiera reconocerlo en voz alta.

Mis hijos incluso habían ingresado a los archivos de la administración de la escuela y habían visto que pasaba los cursos con puros cuatros, salvo por dibujo y matemáticas.

Toda la información recopilada en la semana me fue afligiendo. Cuando llegó por fin el viernes en la tarde sentía compasión por ese pajarito que ya estaba casi completamente transformado en vampiro. Al parecer, sólo su familia humana la extrañaría. Esperaba que con nosotros le fuera un poco mejor, y que al menos fuera feliz.

-.-

Mis cuatro reticentes hijos esperaban en la sala grande, en un silencio pesado. Esme y yo esperábamos también en la sala pequeña, con Daniela, todavía inconsciente. Habíamos decidido que se asustaría si despertaba rodeada, en un lugar demasiado grande. Decidimos que la sala pequeña era más acogedora, y que Esme y yo lo manejaríamos mejor solos, al menos durante los primeros minutos.

Ya no convulsionaba, al menos. Según Edward, no pensaba en nada coherente ni parecía recordar nada en particular. Según Jasper, todavía estaba adolorida pero sufría mucho menos. Según Alice, despertaría en cosa de tres minutos. Bella no decía nada. Estaba resignada, y pasado el enojo inicial había decidido confiar en nuestro juicio, como siempre.

Esme estaba tensa, a mi lado. Sé que le hubiera gustado tenerla en brazos, pero eso pondría a la defensiva a cualquier neonato. Era preferible que despertara relajada.

La vi abrir los ojos, y se quedó mirando el techo. Inspiró, y se asombró. Nos vio, y no saltó a la defensiva. Eso era bueno, supuse. Parecía contemplarnos. Mi esposa me apretó la mano, y se la apreté de vuelta. Le di algunos segundos para reaccionar, no sabiendo muy bien qué decirle para no asustarla.

-¿Soy un vampiro? –Preguntó, nerviosa.

Vaya, eso era inesperado. Había adivinado. Nos miramos, mi esposa y yo. ¿Dispara usted o disparo yo?

-Si tesoro -le respondió mi encantadora esposa, con una sonrisa y una voz muy calmadas.

Vi que la niña fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cómo en los libros? ¿Crepúsculo y los otros? -Preguntó.

Eso me extrañó, ya que me había hecho la idea de que era una persona que no leía nada. Mi esposa me miró y, como yo, parecía un poco apenada. Si había leído los libros probablemente nos recibiría con un montón de ideas preconcebidas. Una lástima.

-Sí -le contesté a regañadientes, aunque con amabilidad.

-¿Es reversible? -Preguntó, visiblemente aterrada.

La pregunta del millón, por desgracia.

-No. Es completamente irreversible -le respondí con franqueza-. ¿Tu nombre es Daniela, verdad? -Añadí, para llevar la conversación a temas que la relajaran un poco. Desgraciadamente, pareció más asustada todavía.

-Sí -respondió con dificultad.

-Yo soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme -me presenté, esperando que le resultáramos así menos terroríficos. Vi que abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Igual que en los libros? -Preguntó.

Otra vez con los libros. Dios… Esperaba que no fuera una fanática de la maldita saga. Yo pensaba que eran mayores. Aunque claro, Daniela era mayor de lo que parecía. Me costaba aceptar que tuviera casi quince. Al verla, no me calzaba.

-Sí, Daniela. Como en los libros -contesté resignado.

-Ah -respondió, y se quedó en silencio.

Esperé, a ver si haría otro comentario del tipo "me dan su autógrafo" o algo igualmente idiota. Pero no, por suerte. Parecía estar procesando la información. A lo mejor era verdad que era un poco lenta. ¿Sería muy descarado si le hacía un test de inteligencia? Probablemente se ofendería. Tendría que encontrar formas más sutiles de ver qué terreno pisábamos en cuanto a sus capacidades. Ya al menos estaba seguro de que era de reacciones lentas, y que no estaba tan a la defensiva. Al menos seguía tendida en el sofá en el que se había despertado.

-¿Todo lo que dicen los libros es cierto? -Preguntó finalmente.

Me dieron ganas de gritar, pero conservé la calma.

-Casi todo -le respondí.

-¿Y qué no lo es?

¿Cómo responder a eso, sin comenzar a enumerar y volver a contar una larga historia? Mejor dar un ejemplo simple y dejar que ella nos fuera conociendo de a poco y se hiciera su propia idea.

-Por ejemplo, no brillamos como diamantes al sol, gracias a Dios -intenté explicar, mirándola a los ojos y hablando con mucha calma-. Más bien parecemos esculturas de mármol y por eso preferimos vivir en lugares como tu pueblo, con baja radiación.

Vi con inquietud que mi respuesta le molestó. ¿Qué había dicho que pudiera ofenderla, Dios mío?

-¿Pero no se supone que vivían en Estados Unidos ustedes? -Preguntó de mal modo-. ¿Qué mierda están haciendo en Chile? ¿Y en mi puto pueblo?

Su forma de expresarse, y el nivel de agresividad de su respuesta me sobresaltaron. No nos había atacado al despertar, pero claramente no estaba tan tranquila como había supuesto. Rogué que Jasper usara su don, desde la sala, pero no sentí ninguna onda de calma venir de allá.

Mi esposa estaba tan en shock como yo, completamente muda.

Bueno, resultaba obvio que tendría que hacer algo. De todas formas tenía que dejarle en claro que era el líder del aquelarre, y esta era la ocasión para que le quedara claro. No había tenido esa clase de problemas con ninguno de mis otros hijos, ya que hasta Bella, que era de esta época, se expresaba usualmente con respeto y educación.

-Entendemos que estés asustada, o molesta, pero en esta casa no se dicen malas palabras. ¿Entendido? -Le dije con seguridad. Aunque no la hubiese mordido yo, le tenía que quedar claro que era una orden.

-Bueno, lo siento -respondió con petulancia.

Se la estaba buscando… No podía creer su descaro. Me recordó un poco a mi querida fierecilla, Rosalie, aunque ella al menos pesaba mucho más de cuarenta kilogramos. ¿No le decía acaso su instinto, a esta niñita, que se sometiera a un vampiro que pesaba más del doble que ella?

-Pero no me pienso quedar demasiado en su casa -continuó con descaro-. Sólo explíquenme cómo cazar y el nombre del idiota que me mordió para romperle la raja.

Me quedé estupefacto, por una fracción de segundo. Sentí a mi esposa quedarse tiesa a mi lado, probablemente en igual estado de asombro. Esta época no acababa de sorprenderme, desagradablemente por desgracia. Jamás, en mis tiempos, un niño hubiera contestado de esa forma. Estaba claro que tendría que mostrarle quién estaba a cargo. Esperaba no asustar demasiado a mis hijos. Edward entendería, pero los otros tres nunca me habían visto (u oído) golpear a nadie. Eso me inquietó. Aunque bueno, ya se había conversado el tema de que tal vez la niña requeriría entrenamiento, así que tampoco podían asustarse tanto.

Pero no era el momento para darle vueltas. Apreté la mandíbula, y la fui a tomar. Pareció sorprendida y asustada. Bueno, supuse que un poco de miedo le haría bien.

No le pegué muy fuerte, pero sentí a Esme tensa a mi lado. Sabía que no intervendría, pero también estaba consciente de lo mucho que le desagradaba la violencia. Sentí jadear a tres de mis hijos, en la sala, muy bajito. Pude oír a Bella preguntarle asustada a su esposo si yo no me había vuelto loco. No oí su respuesta. Yo sabía que Edward nunca le había contado de la única vez que le pegué.

La serie de improperios que lanzaba la niña me distrajo. Dios… ¿Y con esa boquita comía? "Pervertido" era lo más suave que me había llamado. También noté que era muy débil. A pesar de que se debatía con todas sus fuerzas, no tuve ninguna dificultad para inmovilizarla completamente. Que espanto, si hasta intentaba morderme.

Por suerte se terminó resignando. Le di un par de palmadas más, y al ver que no volvía a atacarme ni a decir palabrotas me relajé. La llevé de vuelta al sillón y la senté. Pareció adolorida, pero estaba seguro de no haberle hecho daño. Pasaría rápido.

-¿Te vas a calmar y a hablar en forma respetuosa? -Le pregunté con seriedad.

-Sí -contestó, obsecuente.

Menos mal. Etapa superada. Momento para un necesario cambio de tema.

-Ok, Daniela -le dije con serenidad, para que no le siguiera dando demasiadas vueltas al castigo-. En nombre de mi familia te pido perdón por tu transformación. Fue accidental. Nadie te hubiera hecho esto voluntariamente. Uno de mis hijos se encontraba cazando y no sabía que había un humano en los alrededores. Lamentablemente no se puede deshacer, por lo que te quedarás con nosotros.

Daniela pegó un salto, e intentó escapar hacia el pasillo. Era predecible, en algún momento tenía que intentarlo. De hecho, era extraño que se hubiera tardado tanto. La atrapé con facilidad, y la volví a sentar. Le dirigí una mirada de advertencia, rogando que funcionara. No quería tener que entrenarla, pero si comenzaba a intentar escapar en forma sistemática, como una fiera enjaulada, no me quedaría más remedio. La idea me asustó. Pero, por suerte, pareció entender a qué se arriesgaba ya que permaneció sentada donde la dejé.

-No… Señor… -Contestó nerviosa-. Entiendo que haya sido un accidente, pero no tengo intenciones de formar parte de su familia. Seguro que son maravillosos y todo eso, como en los libros, pero la verdad me gustaría más vivir libre como los nómades. Ya sabe: recorrer el mundo a pie y todo eso.

-Eso no será posible tesoro -explicó mi esposa con dulzura-. Eres demasiado menor para andar sola sin llamar la atención, y al haber sido transformada por nuestra familia eres responsabilidad nuestra.

Ayuda idónea. Gracias Dios por haberme bendecido con una esposa maravillosa.

-Ustedes no entienden… -Dijo aterrada-. No me pueden obligar a quedarme con ustedes.

¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil!

-En realidad no se trata de lo que queramos o no. No tenemos opción -expliqué, resignado. Aunque no era completamente verdad, claro, ya que teníamos la opción de matarla. La opción más sensata, pensaría la mayoría. Pero no había necesidad de aterrarla todavía más-. Por suerte, no pareces tan menor como para que se nos acuse de haber hecho un niño inmortal –mentí, para que no se sintiera ofendida-. Pero tampoco pasas por un adulto.

-¡Tengo casi 15! Puedo maquillarme y pasar por una mujer de 18 perfectamente -argumentó.

¿De verdad creía eso? ¿No se había mirado a un espejo?

-Está justo en el límite, gracias a Dios -me dijo Esme, innecesariamente, ya que eso ya lo habíamos hablado. Entendí que lo hacía para beneficio de la niña y le seguí la corriente. Daniela tendría que entender qué terreno pisaba-. Jane también tiene 14 años, así que con un poco de suerte los Vulturis no nos podrán condenar si alguien la llega a ver y nos acusan.

-Si querida -le respondí, siguiéndole el juego-. Pero mírala: tiene cara de niñita. Y es muy baja y menuda. Si uno de los nuestros la encuentra asumirá que es una niña inmortal y se preguntarán quién la transformó. Y aunque lograra demostrar que no es tan joven como parece, de todos modos buscarán al aquelarre que la transformó y la dejó sola.

Asumí que Daniela entendería cuál era la situación. La miré, un poco inquieto. Parecía aterrada, pobrecita.

-Yo les juro que no le diré a nadie que fueron ustedes -prometió desesperada.

-No entiendes, Daniela. Aro no va a necesitar que digas nada -le expliqué, asumiendo que por la lectura de los libros entendería el riesgo que corría ella, y que nos haría correr a nosotros-. Le bastará con tocarte para saber que fue mi grupo. Hace mucho que buscan una excusa para acabar con nosotros.

-¿Y si permanezco escondida? -Propuso, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Claramente, no entendía que no había alternativa. Tendríamos que tener calma y explicarle con paciencia.- ¡Les puedo prometer que pasaré desapercibida, viviendo en lugares donde no me encuentre con nadie!

-Es cosa de tiempo que tu camino se cruce con el de uno de los nuestros -le expliqué, mirándola a los ojos, con mucha calma-. Es cierto que aquí en Chile no hay muchos vampiros, pero considerando que vivimos por siglos es imposible que nunca uno de los nuestros te vea. Y, si te ven sola, nuestra familia queda condenada porque no se supone que hagamos inmortales a personas tan jóvenes.

-Pero ustedes mismos dijeron que Jane, la de los Vulturis, también tiene 14 -argumentó.

-Y ese es el punto: vive con los _Vulturis_. No sola -expliqué con paciencia. ¿Cómo no le quedaba claro, Dios mío?

-¿Y si vuelvo con mi familia -dijo, como si hubiera encontrado la solución obvia-, les explico el problema, y me quedo viviendo con ellos para no llamar la atención?

Decididamente, o era un poco lenta o no le había quedado claro que los vampiros no debían contarle a los humanos de su condición. ¿A lo mejor no lo sabía? ¿O creía que esa parte de la saga no era verdad? Decidí darle el beneficio de la duda y explicárselo.

-Imposible. No puedes contárselo a ningún humano -respondí tajante. Eso era ley, y debía cumplirse sí o sí-. Y, aunque pudieras, ellos morirían eventualmente y te quedarías sola. El problema sería el mismo.

-¿Y si muerdo a mi familia? -Propuso.

De todas las ideas _absurdas_ que se le podían ocurrir… Empezaba a entender a sus maestros de la escuela. ¿Acaso no reflexionaba antes de hablar?

-¡Ni hablar! -Exclamé con decisión-. No podríamos vivir con eso en la conciencia. Ya es suficientemente malo que te hayamos condenado a ti. No vamos a condenar a toda una familia.

Pareció asustada, así que suavicé un poco mi voz antes de continuar.

-Además, piensa en ellos. ¿Te gustaría que ellos tampoco pudieran volver a ver a ninguno de sus demás seres queridos, amigos, familiares?

-Y tampoco serías capaz, tesoro -intervino Esme, triste-. Al acercarte y oler su sangre sólo conseguirías matarlos a todos.

Vi que se puso triste, pero al menos nuestras respuestas la habían empujado a reflexionar.

-Ok… En realidad lo dije sin pensar -reconoció, gracias a Dios-. Es sólo que aunque haya leído los libros, igual ustedes son para mí un montón de desconocidos y no quiero pasar la eternidad secuestrada por una familia de desconocidos. Entiéndanme: tengo planes para mi vida, o al menos los tenía hasta que me mordieron. Quería estudiar algo, tal vez. Tener un trabajo. Independizarme… Siempre he soñado con independizarme. Y no quiero vivir eternamente como una pendeja, conviviendo forzosamente con una familia que ni siquiera es mi familia.

Otra vez con sus palabrotas… Costaría quitarle el hábito, habríamos de ser pacientes.

-Daniela -le dije con calma, rogando que me escuchara y grabara en su cerebro lo que le estaba explicando-: no digas malas palabras por favor. No quiero tener que estarte castigando todo el tiempo, pero lo haré si veo que no lo intentas -la amenacé.

Se asustó aunque, por su ceño fruncido, vi que parecía honestamente no entender. Parecía no estar consciente de haber dicho nada malo. De pronto su frente se alisó, y nos miró.

-¿Fue por "pendeja"? -Preguntó.

No parecía enojada, y eso me animó. A lo mejor no nos estaba desafiando, y con un poco de buena voluntad le quitaríamos el mal hábito con facilidad.

-Sí. No vuelvas a usar ese tipo de palabras -le expliqué.

-Ok -dijo asintiendo, sin alterarse-, voy a tratar de acordarme.

Vi que Esme estaba visiblemente aliviada. Yo también, inmensamente, la verdad. La había juzgado mal, era más racional de lo que me había parecido en un principio. Eso me animó. Un niño inmortal no habría cedido con esa facilidad. A lo mejor nos estábamos preocupando de más, y todo iría bien. Como mi sabia esposa había predicho, le explicaríamos con buenas palabras, con paciencia, y ella entendería y se adaptaría. Mi esposa tendría otro hijo, y mis amados hijos tendrían otra hermanita. No era como concebir, pero se sentía bien. Y no importaba que no fuera alta, ni fuerte, ni bonita, ni brillante. Después de todo, tenía seis hijos completamente perfectos, y Dios me estaba dando la oportunidad de amar a alguien a pesar de sus diferencias.

-Me gustaría cazar -dijo mi nueva hija, sacándome de mi ensoñación-. ¿Lo de la sangre es como en los libros? ¿No se alimentan de humanos?

-Eso es exacto -le respondí, contento de que recordara bien esa parte de la historia. Un problema menos. Le iba a explicar las escasas posibilidades de "caza" que nos ofrecía la geografía, cuando sentí los pasos de mi primogénito acercarse. Eso me inquietó. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que decidiera interrumpirnos?

Vi que entraba con mala cara, y miraba a Daniela con recelo. Ella frunció el ceño, y lo miró con gesto acusador. No entendí. ¿Se conocían de la escuela tal vez? Edward no me había comentado nada.

-No, no fui yo -le dijo. Entendí. Daniela debía haberse preguntado si sería él quien la había mordido, y probablemente sus pensamientos no habían sido muy amables-. Sí, soy Edward -continuó. Aparentemente, ella había hecho la conexión con los libros.

"¿Qué sucede, hijo?" le pregunté dentro de mi mente, ya que dudaba que hubiera decidido venir a interrumpirnos para pelear con su nueva hermanita. Vi un rictus de desagrado en su rostro al oír en mi mente la palabra _hermanita_, y asumí que la idea no le agradaba.

-Carlisle -dijo un poco molesto-, Daniela está planeando escapar cuando la lleven a cazar.

Ah. Por supuesto que necesitó interrumpir para informarnos eso. Era claramente un asunto de seguridad. Eso desinfló mi burbuja. Tendríamos que convencerla de que no podía escapar. Esperé que resultara tan simple como el asunto de las palabrotas, y que no requiriera entrenamiento.

-Gracias hijo - le respondí en voz alta.

-De nada -respondió, desanimado.

"¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?" le pregunté, preocupado, y vi que movió casi imperceptiblemente un hombro. Tendría que preguntarle más tarde. No quería que le diera demasiadas vueltas a lo que fuera que le estaba perturbando. Era muy sensible, y tendía a deprimirse con facilidad si Esme y yo no interveníamos. Bella había ayudado mucho, por supuesto, ya que antes de su llegada a la familia nuestro hijo estaba emocionalmente hundido todo el tiempo. Pero, cuando algo lo amargaba, tendía a abrirse más con su madre y conmigo que con su esposa. No le gustaba mostrar debilidad frente a ella.

Lo oí volver a la sala, y volví a concentrarme en mi esposa y en nuestra nueva hija.

-Daniela, te pediré que no intentes escapar. Cómo pudiste comprobar, Edward podrá escuchar tus planes con su don, y nuestra hija Alice tiene el don de ver el futuro por lo que siempre estaremos advertidos de lo que intentas -le expliqué.

-¿Alice ve el futuro como en los libros? -Preguntó.

-Sí, eso es como en los libros -confirmé-. Tenemos seis hijos adoptivos: Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper.

Oí como mis cuatro hijos se paraban, en la sala, asumiendo que había llegado el momento de hacer las presentaciones.

-¿Cuál de ellos fue el que me mordió? -Preguntó Daniela, al tiempo que los cuatro entraban en la sala.

Vi, por sus rostros, que no parecían más tranquilos que antes de que se despertara Daniela. De hecho, la expresión de Alice me inquietó, a pesar de que intentaba poner cara de contenta. Algo debía haber visto, algo malo, y estaba intentando ocultarlo. Debería hablar con ella también. Aunque, si era una emergencia, ella se las arreglaría para decírmelo de inmediato. Jasper parecía amargado, presa de la culpa seguramente. Y Bella intentaba ocultar su escepticismo tras una sonrisa diplomática. Edward miraba el piso. Algo andaba muy mal. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hablar con ellos, rápido. ¿A lo mejor si les hablaba en inglés? ¿Se ofendería mucho la niña? Habíamos acordado adoptar su idioma por un tiempo, hasta que se sintiera más cómoda entre nosotros. Pero, para emergencias, suponía que tendríamos que dejar de lado la diplomacia y comunicarnos sin demora.

Vi que Edward estaba oyéndome, porque puso una expresión torturada.

"¿Es una emergencia, hijo?" le pregunté en la mente. Miró hacia un lado, para dejarme claro que no lo era, aunque seguía teniendo una expresión afligida en el rostro. "¿Alice vio una emergencia?" le pregunté. Miró hacia arriba levemente. Sí. Pero Alice no parecía dirigirme ninguna mirada de advertencia. Dios… Qué complicado… Vi que ponía los ojos en blanco, y no entendí qué me quería decir. Cerró los ojos, y al menos entendí que no quería seguir hablando. "Hablaremos más tarde" le prometí, ya que necesitaba saber qué lo estaba angustiando. Pestañeó una vez.

Decidí no seguir con el silencio incómodo, y me puse de pie. Esme se puso al instante de pie también, a mi lado. Vi que Daniela se ponía tensa, y se paraba también. Parecía amargada. Pobrecita. Debía sentirse asustada, tan pequeña y rodeada de vampiros grandes. Jasper también tenía una expresión torturada en su rostro. Tendría que pedir perdón, y luego perdonarse a sí mismo. Eso sería lo más duro para él. Aunque yo ya lo había perdonado luego de haberlo reprendido por no hacerme caso y haber andado sediento, sabía que él se había estado culpando hora tras hora desde el martes. Tomaría tiempo, aunque su arrepentimiento era sincero. Se había sometido dócilmente a la nueva orden de alimentarse cada fin de semana, bebiéndose obedientemente la oveja que le había traído la noche anterior, a pesar de que yo sabía cuánto las detestaba y de que ya había bebido un lobo marino el martes. En fin. De vuelta a las presentaciones…

-Hijos, ella es Daniela -dije, a pesar de que era obvio-. Se las presento en forma oficial, aunque ya todos la han visto. Está resultando complicado para ella asumir su nueva realidad, así que les pido que la hagan sentir acogida. Como saben, de ahora en adelante vivirá con nosotros.

Vi que mis hijos mayores asentían, y continué.

-Daniela, ellos son Bella, Alice, Edward y Jasper -le expliqué, indicándolos. Luego, para salir del paso desagradable pero imprescindible cuanto antes, agregué-. Jasper tiene algo que decirte.

Vi que Jasper se acercaba a Daniela, y ella retrocedía asustada. Lamenté no estar a su lado, para reconfortarla. Debía ser complicado para ella estar frente a un bloque de personas mayores y desconocidas. Jasper levantó las manos en gesto de paz, arrepentido.

-Daniela, fui yo quién te mordió. Perdóname por favor. Fue un accidente.

Ella frunció el ceño, y vi alterarse a mis dos hijos. Me puse tenso, al igual que nuestras esposas. Se produjo un silencio incómodo, mientras esperábamos que Daniela pronunciara las palabras mágicas.

-Ok. No hay problema -murmuró finalmente, para alivio de todos.

Me alegré. Otra etapa superada con éxito: no lo había atacado. Eso animó a mi amada, que parecía radiante. Se acercó lentamente a su nueva hija, y le dio un amago de abrazo muy breve. Tampoco le saltó encima, y eso me animó a mí. Podría haber retrocedido perfectamente, ante esa desconocida que se le acercaba tanto. Probablemente se habría alejado, si lo hubiera intentado yo. Mal que mal, acababa de pegarle un rato antes.

-Bienvenida Daniela. Aunque no sea lo que planeabas para tu vida, espero que seas muy feliz con nosotros -le dijo con cariño.

Daniela pareció relajarse, y sentí el alivio que experimentó Jasper. Todo estaba ocurriendo de forma bastante fluida, gracias a Dios. Estaríamos bien. Aunque Alice y Edward seguían algo tensos, a pesar de que Alice parecía estar intentando ocultarlo.

Como nadie decía nada más, decidí intervenir.

-Nuestros otros dos hijos, Rosalie y Emmett, están de viaje en Argentina en este momento -expliqué-. Ya los conocerás a su regreso.

-Ok -contestó.

Nos quedamos otra vez en silencio, y vi que Bella inspiró y decidió dar un paso adelante.

-Bienvenida Daniela. Imagino lo abrumada que te sientes, y si necesitas ayuda… Conversar… -pareció dudar, y frunció el ceño insegura, probablemente recordando sus primeros días de vampiro-. Lo que sea… En fin… Eres bienvenida.

-Gracias Bella -respondió Daniela, y parecía aliviada. Eso animó a mi otra hija.

-Bienvenida Daniela. Espero que seas muy feliz aquí -dijo con amabilidad. Luego agregó, sonriendo aún pero con algo de nerviosismo-. Y espero que no me odies demasiado cuando tenga que delatar tus planes de fuga.

Ajá. Planes en plural. Eso era entonces lo que inquietaba a mi hija, y me intranquilizó también. Miré alrededor de mí, discretamente, y vi que todos estaban igualmente preocupados. Hasta Daniela parecía alarmada. ¿A lo mejor todavía no era consciente de los planes que haría?

-Bienvenida -le dijo Edward, amargado-. Al igual que Alice, espero que no me odies por echar al agua cualquier plan de fuga o de incendiar a mi familia.

Inspiré involuntariamente. ¿Daniela planeaba asesinarnos? Comprendí por qué Edward había tenido esa cara todo el tiempo. Me preocupé. Rosalie había tenido ideas similares, en sus primeros días de vampiro. La cosa había acabado mal. Recordé, con amargura, que había terminado incluso golpeando a mi hijo. Vi el rictus de tensión en el rostro de Edward y me disculpé mentalmente por recordar eso. Rápidamente desvié mi atención a lo que me rodeaba. Todos miraban a Daniela, asustados. Hasta ella parecía asustada.

-Fue sólo un pensamiento aleatorio. Estaba molesta porque Carlisle me estaba pegando -explicó.

Parecía un poco desesperada, y me sentí culpable. Claro, se había sentido agredida y había decidido responder con violencia. Decidí que no le volvería a pegar, a menos que fuera realmente una _emergencia_. Tal vez sólo tendría que haberle dado un par de palmadas de advertencia, pensé arrepentido. Lo suficiente para mostrarle quién estaba a cargo, y para que le quedara claro a qué se exponía. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Aunque bueno, tampoco era para tanto. Estaba claro que ya no le dolía, y se las había ganado la verdad.

-Como sea -la voz enojada de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos-, no te dejaré hacerle daño a mi familia.

Decidí intervenir. No quería peleas. Sólo debía explicarle las cosas con calma para que comprendiera, y se relajara de ser posible.

-No somos tus enemigos Daniela. Todos sabemos que el inicio en esta vida no es fácil. Ninguno de nosotros era pariente de sangre al transformarse. Pero ahora somos una familia, y te puedo asegurar de que hay verdadero amor entre nosotros. Confío en que con el tiempo puedas sentirte también como parte de esta familia.

Vi que Daniela fruncía el ceño, y continué con mi voz más suave. Tenía que dejarle claras las reglas, le gustara o no.

-Por ahora, sé que lo ves imposible. Sólo te pido paciencia y respeto. Si te comportas te puedo prometer que todo irá razonablemente bien. Pero si pones en peligro a alguien de la familia, incluyéndote a ti, o si no te comportas con educación, habrá consecuencias. Los castigos son algo muy inusual entre nosotros, por eso espero que hagas un esfuerzo para no ser la excepción.

Rogué mentalmente que así fuera. No quería tener que llegar a extremos. Recordé, nuevamente, la cantidad de veces que tuve que ver, y _oír_, cómo torturaban a Alec y a Jane. Sus angustiados alaridos… No se habían sometido con facilidad a los tres líderes, probablemente porque no habían sido convertidos por ninguno de ellos. ¿Tal vez sí le habían llegado a obedecer a Vladimir? Nunca supe. Miré a Daniela, y podía ver la rebeldía en sus facciones. Dios… No…

-Bueno -gruñó, a regañadientes.

Supuse, resignado y amargado, que tendría que volver a someterla en algún momento del futuro. Vi a mi hijo ponerme los ojos en blanco. "¿Estoy haciendo el ridículo, hijo?" le pregunté con la mente. Vi que volvía a mirar hacia arriba imperceptiblemente. A lo mejor tenía razón, y una tunda de vez en cuando tampoco era el fin del mundo. Vi, por el rictus de su boca, que la idea le desagradaba. Bueno, a mí también la verdad.

De pronto noté que Jasper parecía percibir nuestra incomodidad. Decidí cambiar de tema. Había asuntos urgentes que atender, como la sed de la niña. No podía llevarla a cazar en forma segura, por lo que tendría que traerle de beber.

-Bien. Ahora, dado que pretendías escapar al ir de cacería -le dije a Daniela, efectivamente distrayéndola-, creo que por ahora no saldrás de la casa.

Eso pareció molestarla también.

-¿Y qué voy a comer? -se quejó.

-Te quedarás aquí hasta que estemos seguros de que no intentarás nada, y te traeremos presas -le expliqué con calma. ¿Acaso pensaba que no la alimentaríamos?

-¿Pero no se suponía que con Edward y Alice podían adivinar si iba a intentar algo? -Argumentó con rabia-. Ya no pienso intentar escapar si me llevan a cazar. Que ellos se los digan.

-Sí -intervino Alice, conciliadoramente-, pero podrías cambiar de idea durante la cacería. Y yo no quiero ir a cazar ahora porque ya fuimos anoche.

Bueno, su esposo y ella no habían _ido_ a cazar precisamente, sino que se habían bebido resignados las ovejas que les traje. Luego Esme y yo habíamos ido con los otros dos a los lobos, mientras ellos se quedaban cuidando a Daniela.

-¿O sea que soy una prisionera? -Se rebeló Daniela-. ¿Hasta cuándo?

Parecía verdaderamente molesta. Decidí intentar calmarla.

-No eres prisionera -respondí con paciencia-. Sólo evitaremos que salgas hasta que te logres controlar mejor. Ahora estás todavía un poco alterada.

Vi que Jasper asentía y, por desgracia, Daniela también pareció notarlo. Eso la alteró todavía más, y parecía querer echarse a llorar. Por desgracia, mi otro hijo resopló. Lo miré enojado. ¿No podía controlarse? ¿No se daba cuenta de que alterar a la niña no ayudaría en nada? Puso cara de disculpa, y afortunadamente eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco.

-Mejorará… No te abrumes -le sugerí. Pensé en acercarme y hacerle cariño, pero me abstuve. Recién me conocía, y probablemente me temía. Habría que avanzar de a poco.

-Sí… -dijo Alice, insegura. La miré con duda, e hizo una discreta mueca con los ojos. ¿Qué habría visto? Miré a Edward, y él no me miró, pero parecía inquieto.

-¿Qué tengo que decidir para que veas que todo irá bien? -Preguntó Daniela con un tono algo sarcástico. Vi que Alice se ponía a la defensiva.

-No lo sé -explicó-, yo sólo podré ver el resultado cuando hayas decidido lo que sea que vayas a decidir. Pero sí te puedo adelantar que con esa actitud nada mejorará -agregó disgustada. Vi que Daniela se puso triste, pero relajó un poco su postura.

-Ok. Tienes razón -admitió-. Perdónenme todos por favor.

Bueno, en su favor se podía decir que era capaz de reconocer sus errores y pedir perdón. Aunque no se comportara de una forma muy educada, había esperanza si ella decidía poner de su parte. Mi esposa parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. Me sonrió, y luego se dirigió a la niña. Le tomó un brazo, y ella por suerte no la rechazó.

-Ven tesoro, te mostraré cuál será tu cuarto. Comencé a prepararlo cuando te trajimos.

Daniela la siguió dócilmente, y mis cuatro hijos y yo nos relajamos por un par de segundos. Pero de pronto Edward gruñó y salió disparado al pasillo. Salí corriendo detrás de él, con pánico. ¿Y ahora qué? Alcancé a inmovilizarlo al pie de la escalera, mientras mi esposa se ponía protectoramente frente a Daniela. Era como un déjà-vu. Algo muy similar había ocurrido a las pocas semanas de la llegada de Rosalie a la familia. Ella había planeado acabar con mi esposa y conmigo, en un intento por obligarnos a matarla. ¿Acaso Daniela, en los pocos minutos que llevaba con nosotros, ya había llegado a planificar algo similar? Dios… Nos había costado un mundo tranquilizar a nuestros hijos aquel horrendo día.

-Calma hijo… -murmuré en su oído-. Calma…

"Edward, hijo, debes controlarte. Lo que sea que haya pensado Daniela, no puede ser tan terrible" pensé para él. Lo sentí temblar, contra mí. Estaba llorando, pero intentaba que nadie lo notara. "¿Quiere matarnos?" pregunté en mi mente. Aunque no podía ver sus ojos, sentí como levantaba ligeramente la cabeza. "¿Lo planea en forma seria, o es sólo un pensamiento fruto del miedo o la ira?" pregunté inquieto. Sentí que movía ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. Ok, eso me tranquilizó. No era en serio. Pero, lo que sea que Daniela había visualizado, había afectado profundamente a mi hijo.

-No lo pensaba en serio. Fue sólo una idea que me pasó por la mente -dijo Daniela, angustiada-. Perdón. Intentaré no pensar en esas cosas. No sé cómo evitarlo.

Nos miramos todos brevemente. Bella, Alice y Jasper estaban junto a la puerta de la salita. Vi que Bella quería acercarse a su esposo, pero no se atrevía. Vi que Jasper parecía angustiado, pero no podía dividirme en dos para ir a consolarlo a él también. Alice estaba a su lado, afortunadamente. Por ahora, me tendría que concentrar en Edward.

Continué murmurándole al oído que se calmara, recordándole lo mucho que todos lo amábamos, rogándole que confiara en nosotros, prometiéndole que no permitiríamos que nada malo pasara. Por suerte, luego de un rato dejó de temblar y de gruñir. Le pasé una mano por la espalda y por la cabeza. Lo separé un poco de mí, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"Todo estará bien, hijo, confía en tu madre y en mí por favor" pensé para él, y le di un beso en la frente. Vi que parecía más tranquilo, aunque tenía cara de sed. Debía haberse consumido mucho con la angustia, ya que habíamos ido a cazar sólo la noche anterior. "Ve a cazar, tus ojos se oscurecieron" agregué, en mi mente. Asintió, y se alejó hacia la puerta de la sala. Bella lo siguió de inmediato.

Ahora tendría que conversar con mi otro hijo, que también parecía estarlo pasando mal. Además, quería preguntarle a Alice cómo veía el futuro. Se había visto muy inquieta durante todo el intercambio con Daniela. Mi esposa me vio mirando a nuestros hijos, entendió de inmediato y se llevó a la niña.

Alice esperó a que su madre estuviera arriba, y me miró en forma significativa. Al parecer, lo que me tenía que decir era urgente. Me dirigí hacia la sala grande, más alejada del segundo piso, seguida de ambos, para que pudiéramos conversar con más privacidad. Aunque dudaba que Daniela entendiera nuestro idioma, era mejor ser precavido.

-¿Qué ocurre, hija? -Le pregunté de inmediato, bajito, cuando hube cerrado la puerta detrás de nosotros. Podía oír arriba a Daniela conversando con mi esposa, de modo que debía estar distraída.

-Habrá problemas -dijo Alice yendo al grano-. Está decidida a escapar. No ha llegado a la etapa de planes concretos, por lo que sólo tengo imágenes imprecisas, pero todas se resumen en ella corriendo y nosotros persiguiéndola una y otra vez. No logro ver que haya solución. Incluso decidí sugerirte que le volvieras a pegar, a ver si con eso cambiaba el futuro, pero tampoco funcionaría. Creo que sólo la empujaría a seguirlo intentando con más ganas.

-¿O sea que no podremos quitarle nunca los ojos de encima? -Pregunté amargado.

-No Carlisle -murmuró Alice-. Incluso decidí acabar con su vida yo misma, a ver si con eso se arreglaba el futuro, pero fue peor -admitió comenzando a tiritar-. Vi a Esme deprimiéndose, y a todos nosotros peleando. Fue horrible. Decidí no matarla, porque no pude soportar la visión. No sé qué podemos hacer.

-¿Y si la mato yo? –Le propuso Jasper, con desgana-. Mal que mal, fue mi error.

-¡Nadie la matará, es una orden! -Los reté. Se sobresaltaron, pero volvieron a mirarse.

-Mismo resultado –le respondió Alice, que había tenido una visión luego de la decisión de su esposo-. No funcionaría.

-¡Les dije que no! -insistí enojado, al ver que no me hacían caso.

-Carlisle, será espantoso -insistió Alice, volviéndose hacia mí, desesperada-. Una incesante carrera de gato y ratón. Creo que incluso se decidirá más a cada intento.

-¿Y si la encerramos por un tiempo, hasta que se tranquilice? -Propuse. No era lo ideal, pero si la manteníamos entretenida y le mostrábamos afecto terminaría calmándose.

Alice se concentró.

-Si la encierras en su cuarto saltará por la ventana apenas le den vuelta la espalda. Llegará abajo con su ropa algo desgarrada, y eso la perturbará cuando la atrapen. E intentará correr por la puerta cuando le agregues barrotes a su ventana y verifique que es incapaz de romperlos o arrancarlos.

-¿Y si cambiamos la puerta por una más fuerte? -Propuso Jasper.

Alice se volvió a concentrar, y pareció apenada.

-Daniela termita… -gruñó ligeramente-. Descubrirá que con los dientes puede destrozar y hacer agujeros en los muros de madera. Eso perturbará a Esme.

-¿Y si la encerramos en el cobertizo? -Propuse. Ese tenía estructura metálica.

Alice volvió a concentrarse, e hizo una mueca de asco.

-Daniela topo… Descubrirá que puede excavar la tierra. Intentará hacer un túnel al exterior apenas la dejemos sola. Los taparemos todos, y eso la volverá histérica. Decidiremos poner cemento en el piso, e intentará excavarlo con los dientes. El ruido nos alterará a todos. Le pegarás, e intentará matarte mordiéndote el cuello. No lo conseguirá. Edward intervendrá, intentando matarla. Le terminarás pegando a él -dijo Alice finalmente, mirándome con gesto de disculpa.

-Ok –admití asustado-. Mala idea.

Nos quedamos sin ideas. Pudimos oír como arriba Daniela preguntaba a Esme si le podíamos comprar un elefante. Nos miramos, desconcertados.

-Para qué quiere un elefante -se preguntó Jasper en voz alta. Nos miramos, encogiéndonos de hombros. Pero al parecer era broma, ya que mi esposa se reía y le decía que no, pero que podrían comprar ropa. Cuando las oímos hablando de ropa nos relajamos.

-¿Alguna otra idea? -Pregunté preocupado. Me miraron impotentes.

-¿Hacer un sótano y encerrarla bajo tierra? –Sugerí a Alice, luego de unos segundos, ya que no se me ocurría nada.

Alice se concentró, y rápidamente respondió "mismo resultado: Daniela topo".

-¿Entrenamiento a lo Vulturis? -Sugirió Jasper.

Alice y yo hicimos muecas, aunque ella se concentró a regañadientes. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Daniela piedra -murmuró-. Terminaría sin hablar ni reaccionar, y Esme terminaría entrando en mutismo con ella. No, ni hablar.

-¿Y si la entreno de un modo más civilizado? -Propuse yo.

-Decide lo que sea que estés dispuesto a hacer -me ordenó Alice-. Así veré el resultado.

Me concentré. Le pegaría como lo había hecho hoy, hasta que decidiera obedecernos. Alice comenzó a ver algo.

-Daniela robot -admitió-. No tan horrible como Daniela piedra, pero nos deprimirá a todos.

-¿Pelearemos entre nosotros? -Preguntó Jasper.

Alice hizo un mohín.

-No, pero seremos muy infelices. Y creo que ella no mejorará.

-Bueno, es la única idea no tan radical hasta ahora -declaró Jasper.

-Carlisle se odiará a sí mismo -dijo Alice negando con la cabeza-. No es una _buena_ idea amor.

Nos quedamos pensando, y pudimos oír cómo mi esposa le explicaba que habíamos quemado sus cosas porque la policía podía usar perros para buscar o reconocer objetos suyos. Nos miramos con mala cara al oír cómo Daniela le preguntaba esperanzada si los perros podrían seguir su rastro hasta la casa.

-Está completamente decidida -explicó Alice-. Buscará un modo, es cosa de tiempo.

-Sólo nos queda permanecer vigilantes -dije con impotencia, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Será un infierno -insistió Alice-. Te terminarás desesperando.

-No sé qué hacer, hija, -confesé desesperado.

Alice de pronto relajó la cara, y se concentró. Jasper y yo nos miramos, y dejamos de respirar para no distraerla. Al ver que tenía un amago de sonrisa en su cara nos relajamos, esperanzados.

-Carlisle, debes hacerle un candado para los pies -me ordenó mi hija con seguridad-. Eso la enrabiará un poco, pero pude ver que conseguiremos vivir en paz, al menos durante el futuro que consigo ver. Eso evitará que intente escapar continuamente.

-¿Estás segura? -Pregunté, asqueado. No me gustaban esos métodos tan medievales.

-¿Funcionará? -Preguntó Jasper, con tono práctico.

-Funcionará. Lo tendrás listo antes de que pase un minuto -insistió Alice, indicándome la salamandra que estaba detrás de mí.

Ok. Debía confiar en Alice. En estas cosas de clarividencia era ella la que mandaba. De todos modos no se me ocurría una mejor idea. Por ahora, y hasta que encontráramos un plan más humanitario, tendría que bastar.

No tuve dificultades para hacerlo. Y Daniela, con lo débil que era, sería incapaz de abrirlo. Vi que las cenizas y restos metálicos de la quema de evidencias quedaron en el piso, ensuciando, pero Jasper corrió a la cocina y volvió con la escoba, la pala, y un paño húmedo. En segundos había dejado todo limpio.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer -bromeó, con cara de culpable. Alice y yo lo miramos con simpatía.

-Creo que es mejor que subas ya -sugirió Alice, triste, indicando el bloque. Asentí, resignado. A Esme no le haría gracia.

Cuando me asomé a la puerta, predeciblemente, a mi esposa se le alargó la cara.

-Amor, no… -se quejó.

-Alice vio que sería necesario -le respondí, esperando que comprendiera.

-¿Qué pasa con Alice? -Preguntó Daniela, asustada-. ¿Por qué me miran así?

Puse el bloque en el suelo, para acercarme a explicarle. Quería tener las manos libres, por si necesitaba sujetarla. Pero ella, al ver el bloque en el suelo, comprendió. Esperablemente, intentó saltar por la ventana. La agarré antes de que alcanzara a atravesarla (por suerte era un vampiro, había visto la clase de daño que los niños se hacían al atravesar los parabrisas de los coches). De hecho, ni siquiera se le había alcanzado a romper la ropa. Menos mal, al menos así le ahorraría el bochorno a la pobrecita. Si era tan vergonzosa como Alice la había visto en su visión, era mejor que nunca se enterara de que la habíamos tenido cuatro días desnuda en una bañera.

Mi esposa por suerte atinó a ayudarme, y le puso el bloque ella misma en los pies mientras yo la sujetaba. Me alegré de que hubiera comprendido la necesidad de la medida, para que no me odiara.

Predeciblemente, Daniela intentó soltarse en forma frenética por varios segundos, apenas la pusimos en el piso.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó finalmente, casi llorando. Nos miraba con un gesto tan acusador que sentí algo desagradable en el estómago. A mí no me gustaba más que a ella.

-Es sólo por un tiempo. Sólo para la primera fase de adaptación, que sería muy complicada si no hacemos esto -le expliqué con calma, rogándole con la mirada que entendiera. Vi que se resignaba.

-¿Y si te prometo que no iré a ninguna parte? -Propuso.

Si sólo fuera tan sencillo… Alice me libró de responder.

-Lo prometerías con franqueza en este momento. Pero luego seguirías dándole vueltas en tu cabeza y terminarías concluyendo que es mejor intentar ir a tu casa -explicó en tono práctico-. Y, aunque te alcanzaríamos antes de que lo lograras, de todos modos se produciría una…

Alice me quedó mirando, como preguntándome hasta qué punto podía llegar en sus explicaciones. La miré con seriedad, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no se explayara. Ya habíamos hablado de eso: les había prohibido a mis hijos y a mi esposa informarle a Daniela de los métodos que usaban los Vulturis con los niños inmortales. No necesitábamos aterrarla. Nosotros éramos una familia de personas civilizadas, unidos por el amor que nos teníamos, y no un aquelarre de guerreros medievales ávidos de poder.

-Una situación incómoda -continuó mi hija, entendiendo-. Créeme, esto va a ser mucho mejor. Sólo te pido que confíes en mí: esto es lo que más fácil hará tu adaptación.

Parecía sincera, aunque eso no tranquilizó a Daniela. La miraba con una ceja levantada, y una expresión de desconfianza en el rostro. Jasper escogió ese momento para intervenir, y una agradable calma me invadió. Lo miré para darle las gracias, pero él pareció sentirse culpable y luego de excusarse se fue a refugiar en la sala de estar.

Daniela me distrajo, se había puesto a llorar. Mi esposa se acercó a ella y comenzó a hacerle cariño en la cabeza, quitándole los pedacitos de vidrio que le habían quedado enredados en el pelo mientras la consolaba. Me alegré de que no pareciera tan enojada como para hacerla a un lado. Había temido que nos odiara.

-Lo siento -me disculpé de todas formas. Iba a decirle que sería sólo por un tiempo, pero decidí mejor abstenerme de hacer cualquier clase de promesa al respecto. Después de todo, Alice no sabía hasta cuando sería necesario.

-¿Y me tendré que quedar parada aquí por cuánto tiempo? -Preguntó enojada, como si hubiera podido leer mis pensamientos. Hice una mueca, y miré a Alice con impotencia. Alice la miró con gesto de disculpa y le contestó con toda la amabilidad que pudo.

-No lo sabemos con certeza. Pero no te cansarás como si fueras humana. Y no tienes por qué estar siempre en el mismo punto -ofreció-. Te podemos desplazar por la casa para que no te aburras.

-¿Cómo si fuera una puta planta? -la increpó Daniela, en forma agresiva.

La miré, resignado. No la castigaría como en la sala, pero al menos le daría una palmada para dejarle claro que _debía_ pensar antes de hablar y respetarnos por muy enojada que estuviera. Pero, cuando iba a hacerlo, mi esposa me detuvo con gesto suplicante.

-Amor… Lo está intentando… -Me rogó. Vi que Daniela parecía asustada, como preparándose para el golpe. Me sentí mal. Asentí para tranquilizar a Esme y bajé la mano.

-Daniela -le dije serio, mirándola a los ojos-, por favor intenta _de verdad_ controlar tu forma de hablar. Te daré un mes de marcha blanca, pero quiero ver que progresas.

Parecía de verdad arrepentida y eso me tranquilizó.

-Bueno. Lo siento, voy a tratar -respondió bajito, con humildad.

Me hubiera gustado hacerle cariño, para decirle que la perdonaba, pero no me atreví a levantar la mano. Me estaba preguntando qué decirle para que se relajara, pero nuevamente mi hija me salvó proponiéndole ver una película. Eso era una buena idea: podría relajarse, y me daría ocasión de ir a comprarle algo para que se alimentara.

Se instalaron en la sala de estar, frente a la única televisión de la casa, y mi esposa me dirigió una discreta mirada alegre. Le sonreí de vuelta. Tenía muchos deseos de relajarme con ella, pero eso tendría que esperar.

-.-

Decidí comprarle un cerdo. Era más agradable que las ovejas, y sería su primera comida de vampiro. Esperaba que le gustara, y no fuera mañosa como Alice y como Emmett. Ellos eran los peores, a la hora de quejarse. A Alice nada le gustaba. Si tenía que comer lobos marinos, se quejaba. Si les compraba animales, se quejaba. Y, por desgracia, la zona no ofrecía opciones. Todo parecía estar en peligro de extinción. Si no fuera tan desagradable, habría optado por tener un gallinero. Pero la sangre de pájaro era asquerosa, hasta a mí me costaba tragármela. Y, de todos modos, habríamos necesitado un gallinero industrial para satisfacer nuestras necesidades. Y, eso, seguro que terminaría atrayendo vecinos.

Por suerte tenía un buen número de proveedores en la zona. Mientras tuviera cuidado de comprar animales espaciadamente, no había razón para que nos levantaran las cejas. Éramos una familia grande: nos gustaban las parrilladas y hacer cecinas, punto final. Esme incluso había comprado en el pueblo una máquina para rellenar salchichas, que estaba juntando telarañas en el cobertizo. Tal vez deberíamos hacer cecinas al menos una vez, pensé, para que pareciera usada. No, qué asco, razoné, descartando la idea. Nadie miraría _tan_ de cerca. Además, no imaginaba cómo podrían quedar unas longanizas hechas con carne contaminada con ponzoña de vampiro. Arrugué la cara. Aunque lo intentáramos, habría que incinerar el resultado de inmediato. Y habría que limpiar perfectamente la máquina luego. No, demasiado riesgo.

Fui a una granja lejana a la que no iba hace semanas. Me recibieron con amabilidad, como siempre. Bajé el asiento trasero del vehículo y cubrí todo bien con la manga de caucho que teníamos para estos casos. Me trajeron un buen cerdo, y me alejé de inmediato cuando lo subieron al coche, para evitar que se pusiera a gritar como si hubiera visto un vampiro. Pagué el animal agradecido, deseando poder tener un camión y poder comprar más animales sin levantar sospechas. Sería todo más simple si no tuviera que hacer tantos viajes a lugares diferentes para alimentar a mi familia.

-.-

El cerdo reclamó cuando lo bajé del vehículo y lo cargué al cobertizo. Por suerte no había ensuciado el caucho, odiaba cuando tenía que quemar los desechos del animal y luego lavarlo. Quedaba un barrial nauseabundo que luego tenía que cubrir con tierra y hojas para que no apestara tanto. Y mis hijos rara vez me ayudaban, no que los culpara. Las ovejas no ensuciaban tanto como los cerdos, pero a mis hijos les gustaban mucho menos.

Todos bajaron, alertados por las quejas del animal. Vi que Daniela, en brazos de mi esposa, parecía sedienta. Menos mal, no tenía ganas de tener que convencerla. El hambre era el mejor aliño, como decía mi padre.

Esme depositó a la niña junto al animal, y vi que se quedaba quieta y no bebía. Mala señal. Parecía triste. Miré a mi esposa, rogándole que nos dieran un poco de privacidad. Tal vez eso la relajaría. Miré a Daniela, y le indiqué el cerdo sonriendo, pero vi que lo miraba con aprensión.

-Tienes que dejarte llevar por el instinto al cazar. No se trata de pensar -le expliqué.

Pareció entender, y volvió a fijarse en el cerdo. Miró su cuello, como dándose ánimo, pero no se movió. ¿Tal vez le daba asco?

-Sólo cierra los ojos y guíate por el olfato -la animé.

Obedeció mi indicación, pero seguía sin moverse. Suspiré. A pesar de que estaba claro que estaba sedienta, no parecía tener instinto de caza. O al menos no se le despertaba con el cerdo. Sería más difícil de lo que había pensado. Herí al animal, para ayudar, y el olor a la sangre por suerte la empujó a moverse. Comenzó a beber. Oí suspirar a mi esposa y mis hijos con alivio desde afuera del cobertizo.

Cuando terminó parecía aliviada y relajada. Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Me atreví a acercar mi mano, y le hice cariño tentativamente en la cabeza, esperando que no me lanzara un mordisco. No reaccionó mal, por suerte, aunque pareció incómoda.

-¿Mejor? -Le pregunté, sonriéndole.

-Sí, gracias -respondió, aunque parecía amargada. Deseé que Edward estuviera, para preguntarle qué le estaba molestando.

Esme y los niños entraron, contentos. Miré a mi hijo para pedirle ayuda, e indiqué al cerdo. Entendió de inmediato, y se lo llevó para enterrarlo lejos.

-¿Qué harán con él? -Preguntó Daniela.

-Jasper lo enterrará donde ningún humano lo encuentre -le respondí con franqueza.

-Pensaba que ustedes comían animales salvajes -observó.

Le expliqué nuestra situación alimentaria, y Alice aprovechó para quejarse, como siempre. Y el tema degeneró, invariablemente, en el clásico "¿Cuándo nos vamos de Chile?". Estaba harto de que volvieran una y otra vez con el mismo tema. A mí tampoco me gustaba, pero aquí estábamos seguros, nunca pasaban por aquí otros vampiros, y casi nunca salía el sol. Era ideal en esos sentidos. El perfecto lugar aislado para vivir bajo perfil. No pensaba acercar a mi familia a los hombres lobo a menos que no quedara alternativa. Y tampoco quería a otros vampiros rondando, sobre todo ahora que teníamos a Daniela. ¿Cómo no podían resignarse y dejar de quejarse?

-¿Qué tiene de malo Chile? -Preguntó Daniela, distrayéndome, claramente molesta de que a mi familia no pareciera gustarle su país.

-Nada tesoro. Es un país hermoso. Y la gente es muy amable -contestó mi inteligente esposa, siempre diplomática.

Mi hija, por desgracia, no lo era. Continuó quejándose. Estaba explicándole, como tantas otras veces, que todo se complicaría si compráramos otro vehículo. Además, internamente, tenía mis propios motivos: de los cuatro, sólo Jasper tenía licencia para manejar, acompañado de un adulto. Si tuviéramos otro coche, terminarían cayendo en la tentación de usarlo y me obligarían a llamarles la atención.

-¿Por qué están en Chile? -Preguntó Daniela, cambiando de tema.

-Las cosas estaban algo complicadas en nuestro país -le expliqué, sin entrar en detalles. No quería asustarla innecesariamente. Pero ella no pareció satisfecha con mi respuesta.

-Un vampiro mató un humano en nuestro territorio, rompiendo la tregua con los hombres lobo -agregó Esme.

-¿Y no se supone que con lo de Renesmée y Jacob ya nunca habría problema con los hombres lobo? -Preguntó.

Me dieron ganas de gritar, pero me contuve. Cómo odiaba esa ridiculez de los vampiros teniendo hijos con los humanos… Completamente absurdo.

-¡Ah! Eso… Otra imprecisión del libro -le dije con diplomacia-. La verdad Daniela es que nunca hubo una semi-vampira. Los vampiros no podemos tener bebés con los humanos. Simplemente, somos estériles -le contesté sin irme con rodeos. Tenía edad para entender eso, a pesar de su apariencia de niñita.

-¿Pero existe Jacob en la realidad? -Preguntó.

Por su cara me di cuenta de que el tema le causaba auténtica curiosidad, así que decidí darle en el gusto y no cambiar de tema.

-Sí, existe -concedí-. Y él y Bella sí son amigos. Pero nunca hubo romance, ni todo el drama de los libros.

-¿Y los hombres lobo los expulsaron de Forks? -Preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que el tema me desagradaba. Mi hijo, entrando al cobertizo, me libró de tener que responder.

-Más bien tuvimos que escapar… -le explicó con amabilidad, aunque su respuesta pareció asustarla.

-¿Los iban a matar? -Preguntó, nerviosa.

-No creo que nos hubieran destruido -le dije de inmediato, para que no tuviera miedo-. Pero no nos quedamos para averiguarlo -agregué, para que comprendiera que el tema de los hombres lobo era serio, y que no había que acercarse.

-Y Carlisle no hubiera matado a un lobo -se burló Alice.

-Lo haría para defender a mi familia. Pero prefiero huir a un enfrentamiento -me defendí.

-¿Y por qué vinieron a Chile? -Preguntó nuevamente Daniela, en forma respetuosa. Eso me alegró-. ¿No bastaba con alejarse de la zona?

Debía admitir que era una pregunta perfectamente válida. Decidí ser franco.

-Mientras más lejos mejor -confesé-, al menos hasta que se calmen los ánimos. Y el sur del hemisferio sur tiene la doble ventaja de estar muy lejos y de tener muchos días nublados. En un mapa, el sur de Chile nos pareció una buena idea.

-O tan buena como cualquier otra -explicó Jasper. Y Alice aprovechó de seguir quejándose.

-Pero es taaaaaan aburrido. Estoy harta de cerdos y ovejas. Si al menos pudiéramos ir a la selva…

Otra vez con lo mismo. La eterna discusión. Hay cosas que jamás cambiarían con seis hijos adolescentes. Bueno, siete a partir de ese día. Expliqué, como tantas otras veces, la necesidad de no llamar la atención de los vecinos. Y Alice confesó, descaradamente, que intentaba siempre hacerme cambiar de opinión. Deseé que no le diera ideas a nuestra nueva hija. Le tiré una oreja discretamente, para que comprendiera que me había molestado, y lo camuflé fingiendo que la mordería de broma, para no avergonzarla. Entendió mi mensaje de inmediato, y corrió hacia Jasper.

Decidí intentar alegrarles la vida, a ella y su marido, y no continuar con mi idea inicial de castigarlos obligándolos a beber sólo ovejas. Después de todo, es cierto que lo pasaban muy mal, en esa escuela deprimente, sin siquiera poder distraerse cazando presas interesantes, o tocando el piano, o yendo de compras. Alice vio de inmediato mi plan de levantarles el castigo para el siguiente fin de semana, y se alegró.

-Iba a proponer que fuéramos a la costa el próximo fin de semana les informé a los demás-, a cazar lobos marinos.

-No es muy emocionante, y huele fatal -continuó quejándose mi hija, a pesar de mi intento por hacerla feliz-. Pero es bastante más entretenido que beberse un cerdo o una oveja.

-Sangre es sangre -respondió mi amada esposa, sabiamente, tras ponerle los ojos en blanco a la quejumbrosa de su hija. Aunque no actuaba tan inteligentemente, ya que luego insistió con lo de volver a Alaska o a Forks. La miré un poco molesto. ¿Qué parte de "nos van a matar los lobos" no le quedaba clara?

-No -repliqué con dureza, esperando que la cortaran con el tema-. A Forks no volveremos hasta que esa generación de lobos haya muerto. Y saben que podríamos volver a Alaska.

-Pero Bella extraña a su padre -insistió Alice-. Incluso extraña a Jacob.

-Ella no me ha dicho nada -me defendí.

-No te lo dirá. Pero yo me doy cuenta -replicó.

-No pondré en peligro a mi familia, y se acabó -los reté.

-Pero… ¿Y Alaska? -Insistió Esme.

La miré fijo, e hizo un gesto como de disculpa.

-Ni hablar. Los lobos saben que podemos volver allá. Deben estar esperándolo -expliqué, como tantas otras veces.

Tal vez debería comenzar a tomar represalias cada vez que volvieran con el tema. Aunque la vida que llevaban era tan deprimente, que no tenía corazón para amargárselas todavía más. Daniela, afortunadamente, cambió un poco de tema.

-Sólo por curiosidad -preguntó, en forma educada por suerte-. ¿Por qué no les dijeron a los lobos que ustedes no habían atacado a ningún humano?

Mis hijos me miraron. Miré a mi esposa. Bueno, al diablo con lo de no asustarla. Daniela tendría que entender a los peligros que estaban expuestos los de nuestra especie, no la podríamos mantener en una burbuja. Aunque me hubiera gustado pasar los primeros días llegando a conocerla, relajadamente, sin enseñarle los detalles más macabros, estaba claro que era una niña curiosa y no pensaba mentirle sobre nuestra naturaleza y los peligros a los que nuestra familia en particular se veía enfrentada. Le iba a contestar, pero mi hijo se me adelantó.

-Porque el accidente lo tuvo un invitado nuestro. Él sabía que no debía cazar en la zona. Pero pasó demasiado cerca de un accidente y, al oler la sangre, perdió el control. Los lobos nos responsabilizan a nosotros -explicó con gesto de disculpa (ya que de hecho eran sus invitados los que habían tenido el accidente)- argumentando que el vampiro estaba en la zona por nuestra culpa, y que controlar a nuestros invitados debía ser nuestra responsabilidad.

-De todos modos no podemos dejar que esta generación de lobos sepa de Daniela. Aunque nosotros no matáramos a ese humano, ya rompimos el tratado -les recordé.

Lamenté haber dicho eso apenas las palabras salieron de mi boca, ya que Jasper volvió a sentirse culpable. Insistió en que lo sentía. Lo miré con cariño y le sonreí para darle ánimo.

-Es parte de lo que somos. Los accidentes pasan. Ninguno de nosotros te culpa -le aseguré.

Vi, por el rabillo del ojo, que Daniela fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Esperé que tuviera el tino de no decir nada que hiciera sentir peor a mi hijo. Por suerte, pareció tenerlo.

Alice nos distrajo a todos, con una de sus visiones. Me alarmé, y vi que Esme también parecía ansiosa.

-¿Qué pasa amor? -Preguntó Jasper.

-N… Nada -dijo Alice nerviosa-. Por un momento tuve una visión algo borrosa. Creo que Daniela estaba ahí. Pero luego no vi nada. Lo siento.

Jasper comenzó a consolarla, y no pude evitar inquietarme. Aunque Alice no hubiera visto nada concreto, era evidente que Daniela había decidido algo, o había tenido algún pensamiento decisivo. Lamenté nuevamente que Edward no estuviera cerca. Tendría que pedirle que, durante las próximas semanas al menos, estuviera pendiente de los pensamientos de la niña. Lamenté tener que imponerle esa responsabilidad, y sabía que eso pondría de mal humor a Bella. Pero esto era demasiado importante. Si se nos escapaba, o conseguía de alguna forma llamar la atención de su familia o de la policía, eso nos traería problemas.

Mi esposa y mis hijos salieron del cobertizo para volver a la casa. Al parecer, querían terminar de ver la película que habían comenzado antes. Cargué a Daniela de vuelta, preocupado. ¿A lo mejor debería inventarle alguna enfermedad a Edward, para que así pudiera quedarse todo el día en casa? Pero eso pondría de mal humor a mi hija, obligada a aburrirse en la escuela sola sin su marido. Y, si los "enfermaba" a los dos, eso podría parecerle extraño a alguien en la escuela. Y no estaría Edward en la escuela para avisarnos.

Suspiré, en mi camino de vuelta al auto. Qué complicado era todo. Ojalá Daniela hubiera sido un par de años mayor. Todo hubiera sido más simple. Seguro que habría comprendido y aceptado mejor su nueva realidad, y hubiera podido ser una compañera y amiga para sus hermanas, no una amenaza. Aunque Alice se había tomado la llegada de la hermanita bien (probablemente sintiéndose en parte responsable por la tragedia), no era un secreto que Bella sólo había decidido seguirnos la corriente.

Edward y ella habrían escogido matarla. De hecho, Rosalie y Emmett también la hubieran matado. Cuando Esme los había llamado por teléfono, y les había contado en clave que había un nuevo miembro en el clan ("tu padre está seguro de que estoy esperando una hija" les había dicho) mi hija había quedado en silencio por varios segundos. No era un misterio con cuánto fervor se oponía a la creación de nuevos vampiros. No la culpaba, de hecho. Emmett era el único que ella había escogido, y era casi un hombre adulto. Y, cuando Esme le había dicho "tengo casi quince días de embarazo" todos escuchamos su alarido de espanto. Emmett había tomado el teléfono, preguntándonos si estábamos de broma. Esme suspiró, y le respondió que no. Él ofreció volver de inmediato, por si necesitábamos su ayuda. Pero Esme dijo que no, que no era necesario. Ellos probablemente lo comprendieron: debíamos procurar que nada cambiara a nuestro alrededor para no llamar la atención de los humanos. Aunque hubiera agradecido los ojos extra para vigilar a Daniela, tuve que admitir que mi sabia esposa tenía razón al pedirles que siguieran con sus planes.

Guardé la manga de caucho en el cobertizo y lo cerré. Al menos podía alegrarme de no tener que limpiar excrementos de cerdo. Había que ser agradecido por las pequeñas bendiciones.

-.-


	7. Capítulo extra (No 2 pdv Carlisle)

AN: Sé que dije que no escribiría toda la historia desde el otro punto de vista… Pero soy cambiante. Escribiré algunos capítulos, en la medida que me anime. Así que aquí va otro. Espero que quienes se animen a leerlo lo disfruten. Y si quieren comentar, eso no me disgustaría para nada… :)

**Capítulo 2 extra (pdv Carlisle)**

Cuando volví a entrar en la casa pude oírlos a todos arriba, en la sala de estar, todavía viendo la película. Me lavé las manos y subí. Todos me miraron cuando me vieron aparecer, pero sólo tres me sonrieron. Daniela pareció desinteresada, y se veía deprimida. Bueno, no era para menos. Aunque al menos estaba sentada junto a mi esposa, y no parecía molestarle que le hubiera pasado el brazo sobre los hombros.

Aunque me hubiera gustado sentarme junto a Esme, el hecho es que el espacio que quedaba era pequeño y no quise presionar. Me senté en otro sillón para no forzarlas a que me hicieran espacio. Mi amada esposa me sonrió, y se apretó de todas formas junto a Daniela para dejarme lugar, y sonriéndole de vuelta me fui a sentar junto a ella. Daniela seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla, pero me dio la impresión de que no estaba realmente viendo la película.

Sólo alcancé a ver el final, pero daba igual porque ya la había visto. Cuando acabó, vi que Daniela quedó mirando el control remoto de la televisión, que Jasper había dejado sobre la mesita tras apagar los aparatos. Pensé por un momento en dejarla ver televisión más tiempo, si eso era lo que quería, pero descarté la idea. Era mejor aprovechar el fin de semana para interactuar con mi nueva hija y llegar a conocerla mejor. Tomé los dos controles y los dejé lejos de su alcance, junto al DVD. La vi fruncir el ceño ligeramente, pero no reclamó.

Esme la tomó en brazos y comenzó a bajar la escalera. Mis hijos y yo la seguimos. Ya abajo, decidí que lo más apropiado sería un juego en familia y me dirigí al comedor. Me siguieron, como por inercia.

-¿Quién quiere jugar Scrabble? –Propuse entusiasta. Esa sería una buena manera de aprovechar de evaluar el nivel de vocabulario de la niña. Además, me encantaba jugar a eso con mis hijos.

Esme se entusiasmó de inmediato, pero por desgracia ninguno de mis hijos mostró interés. Alice hizo un mohín y Jasper miró para otro lado. Daniela hizo una mueca casi imperceptible. Parecía concentrada en otra cosa, y me pregunté en qué estaría pensando.

-No me gusta jugar en español –se quejó Alice. Vi que empujaba a su esposo ligeramente de vuelta al pasillo, y tuve que contener un suspiro. Seguro que deseaba ir a su dormitorio. A mí también me hubiera gustado aprovechar el sábado para estar con mi hermosa y perfecta esposa, pero eso tendría que esperar. Los vi escapar con algo de sana envidia.

-¿Quieres jugar un rato con nosotros? –Le propuso Esme a Daniela, intentando animarla.

Daniela volvió la vista hacia nosotros, sin animarse en lo más mínimo. Seguía dándole vueltas algo en su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Daniela? –Le pregunté con amabilidad, y con bastante curiosidad.

-¿Qué día es hoy? –Preguntó.

Ah, eso. La pregunta, aunque algo tardía, era completamente comprensible.

-Es sábado –le respondí-. Sábado veintidós de marzo. Estás aquí desde el martes.

-Ya sé que era martes… -Murmuró. Parecía amargada, y mi esposa le pasó la mano por la espalda.

-¡Vamos a jugar! –La animó, sentándola en una de las sillas. Luego se sentó frente a ella dejándome libre la cabecera de la mesa. Saqué el juego del mueble, me senté y comencé a instalar todo.

Sentimos arriba cómo mis hijos comenzaban a hacer el amor, y vi que eso puso incómoda a Daniela. Lamenté que tuviera que oírlo, sabiendo como sabía (o suponiendo, con certeza razonable) que ella no había experimentado esas cosas. Pero no podría taparle los oídos por el resto de su existencia, viviendo como viviría con cuatro parejas.

-El excelente oído de los vampiros tiene sus desventajas –le dije, intentando poner un toque de humor a mi respuesta, esperando que así ella se lo pudiera tomar del mismo modo. No pareció funcionar, siguió amargada-. Ya te acostumbrarás -le prometí-. En un tiempo más ya ni siquiera pensarás en ello.

-¿Qué juegos te gustan? –La animó mi esposa, intentando distraerla.

Daniela se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-¿Sabes jugar Scrabble? –Le pregunté.

-Sí –contestó, volviendo la vista hacia mí-. Jugué una vez en casa de una compañera de curso, para su cumpleaños. Se lo acababan de regalar y lo probamos. Es aburrido.

-¿Aburrido? –Le pregunté, para animarla a que nos contara más de los juegos que le gustaban y los que no. Pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Cuando mi esposa y yo comenzamos a sacar letras de la caja ella se resignó y sacó las siete más cercanas a ella sin entusiasmo. Las puso en su apoyo y las miró como si ya estuviera cansada. Ni siquiera intentó ordenarlas. Yo miré las mías, y al instante vinieron a mi mente múltiples palabras, aunque ninguna usando mis siete letras. Agotar… Aorta… Oruga… Guata… Trago… Grato… Argot… Autor… Gruta… Mi elección obvia, si comenzara, sería "Agotar". Me concentré, pero no recordé ninguna de siete letras que me sirviera.

Vi que Daniela no parecía haber encontrado nada que poner, y decidí darle tiempo para que pensara.

-¿Quieres comenzar tú amor? –Le pregunté a mi esposa. ¿Tal vez viendo nuestras palabras la niña se inspirara?

Mi esposa me miró torciendo la cara, y me di cuenta de que a lo mejor debí habérselo preguntado primero a nuestra hija, por cortesía.

-¿Quieres comenzar tú? –Le ofreció a Daniela, sin contestarme.

-Ok… –murmuró Daniela, desganada. Continuó mirando sus letras un buen rato y finalmente puso "toro". ¿Sólo eso? Me pregunté qué letras tenía, pero no me atreví a intentar mirar.

-¿Quién anota? -Preguntó Daniela en tono práctico, al ver que en la mesa no había con qué tomar nota.

-Yo me acordaré, no te preocupes –Le dije de inmediato. Ella frunció el ceño, pero no protestó. ¿Tal vez debí ofrecerle a ella que anotara?-. ¿Quieres anotar tú, Daniela? –Le propuse, parándome para ir a buscar una libreta.

-No, que lata –murmuró ella.

Volví a sentarme, sintiéndome ligeramente incómodo.

-¿Quieres seguir tú, querida? –Le pregunté a mi esposa, mientras Daniela recuperaba cuatro letras de la caja.

-No, amor –me contestó sonriendo-. Sigue tú.

Varias palabras más vinieron a mi mente, "arroga" en primer lugar, pero pensé que esa podría poner triste a Daniela. ¿Qué más? Tortuga… Aurora… Rotura… Tratar… Tragar… Tutor… Torta… Finalmente puse "Tortuga" comenzando desde su T, ya que era la más larga que se me ocurría y ella había empezado con los animalitos. Le sonreí mientras recuperaba mis letras, a ver si entendía, pero ella no me devolvió la sonrisa. Esme puso "Retoque" en su R, y recuperó seis letras en silencio.

Continuamos jugando, y me animé un poco cuando la segunda palabra de la niña fue "Salero" que atravesó convenientemente en las últimas letras de las palabras que mi esposa y yo habíamos puesto. Le sonreí con ganas, pero nuevamente me ignoró.

A medida que siguió el juego, sin embargo, me fui amargando. No puso palabras más largas que cuatro letras, todas muy simples. Y, cuando intentábamos hablar con ella, respondía principalmente con encogimiento de hombros y monosílabos. También noté que miraba mucho por la ventana, por sobre el hombro de mi esposa, y me pregunté si no deberíamos ponerle barrotes a las ventanas, sólo por si acaso.

Cuando puse "Panarra" usando la N que Daniela había puesto en "Lona" ella se enojó y tuve que demostrarle, diccionario en mano, que no intentaba engañarla. Eso pareció amargarla, pero se disculpó educadamente por suerte. Me entristecí, y dejé el diccionario en una mesa baja que había detrás de ella, por si quería usarlo para ayudarse a buscar palabras. No pareció interesada. Pensé por un momento en sugerírselo, pero descarté la idea, no fuera que se sintiera ofendida.

Mi esposa me miró, y vi en sus ojos que también parecía triste. Pero le sonrió a Daniela como para animarla.

-¿Hablas inglés? –Le preguntó con amabilidad.

Eso pareció deprimirla más, y pensé de inmediato que enseñarle nuestro idioma sería una forma ideal de interactuar con ella y subirle el ánimo. A lo mejor cuando descubriera lo fácil que les resultaba a los vampiros aprender eso la haría contemplar su futuro con algo más de entusiasmo.

-No –contestó sin mirarnos, y de pronto pareció que se pondría a llorar. Deseé nuevamente que Edward volviera, así me podría dar una idea de qué era lo que la entristecía y podríamos ayudarla mejor a sobrellevar esta nueva existencia. Mi esposa se levantó y rápidamente estuvo junto a ella abrazándola. La soltó luego de un par de segundos, le pasó una mano por el pelo y la miró con gesto tierno.

-Tesoro, no llores –intentó consolarla-. No tienes por qué saber.

Daniela pareció molesta cuando le contestó. Fue un poco brusca, pero pareció darse cuenta, por suerte, y rápidamente cambió el tono a uno más amable.

-No es eso. Extraño a mi hermana. Recordé cuando jugábamos. Recordé que se supone que no la puedo volver a ver. Y… Y…

Daniela se puso a llorar, y mi esposa me miró con gesto perdido. No sabía qué más hacer, así que decidí intervenir. Le tomé la mano por sobre la mesa, y al ver que no la retiraba enojada me animé y se la apreté un poquito.

-Imaginamos la pena que sientes. Todos nosotros tuvimos que dejar de ver a nuestras familias –le expliqué-. La mayoría de los de nuestra especie mata a sus seres queridos, porque al acercarse son incapaces de controlar la sed. Luego se sienten todavía peor. Y pronto pierden toda la humanidad que les quedaba. Nosotros no dejaremos que eso te ocurra –le prometí.

-La pena es tremenda –ofreció Esme-. Pero te prometo que con los años pasará.

-¿Puedo mandarles una carta al menos? –Nos rogó, para mi gran consternación. Al parecer, no le había quedado claro todo lo que habíamos hablado antes, en el saloncito-. Sólo para que sepan que estoy bien –justificó-. Deben estar volviéndose locos buscándome, sin saber si estoy herida, o muerta.

Obviamente que sus padres la estaban buscando, y podía entender su motivación al querer tranquilizarlos. Pero, simplemente, no se podía. Tendría que aceptarlo, aunque le doliera. Lamenté de verdad tener que aterrizarla, pero no podía permitir que continuara fantaseando con la idea de contactarlos. Miré brevemente a mi esposa, que parecía tan consternada como yo.

-Te están buscando, efectivamente –concedí.

Era obvio, no iba a mentirle. Lamenté lo que tendría que decirle, ya que no había opciones.

-Pero, perdóname que sea tan explícito -continué-, el hecho es que técnicamente estás muerta. Los vampiros no estamos vivos. Cuando dejen de buscarte asumirán tu muerte, vivirán el duelo, y con el tiempo dejarán de sufrir –prometí, rogando en mi corazón que fuera cierto. En mi fuero interno sospechaba que no sería así, ya que yo mismo tendría inmensas dificultades para "sobreponerme" a la muerte de cualquiera de mis hijos. El sólo pensar en eso me hizo sentir vértigo, pero seguí explicándole sin demostrar exteriormente mis sentimientos-. Si les enviaras una carta sólo conseguirías que jamás asumieran tu muerte, que jamás vivieran el duelo de la pérdida, y en resumen harías que jamás dejaran de sufrir.

Daniela se angustió todavía más, y comenzó a proponer soluciones totalmente imposibles. Parecía no entender que sus padres jamás podrían tener un cadáver que enterrar. Finalmente pareció aceptar el hecho, al recordar que si fingía ser un cadáver sus padres la intentarían cremar.

Eso me asustó, en forma instintiva. El sólo imaginar a uno de mis hijos encerrado ardiendo… Me dieron ganas de llorar, pero me controlé. Mi esposa parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo, pero tuvo más dificultades para contener su reacción y volvió a abrazar a su pequeña con fuerza, prometiéndole que no permitiríamos que nadie la quemara.

-Tal vez sería lo mejor. No creo que vivir eternamente como una pendeja de 14 sea una vida que valga la pena –declaró Daniela con desgano, lo que provocó que mi esposa la abrazara con más fuerza todavía.

Pensé en retarla por decir "pendeja", pero no tuve corazón. Ya estaba demasiado apesadumbrada y preferí mejor tranquilizarla.

-Eso está fuera de discusión. No te quemaremos. Y no permitiremos que nadie lo haga –le prometí, tal como mi esposa acababa de hacer segundos antes-. Es perfectamente comprensible que ahora te sientas sin esperanza –concedí-. Pero estás aquí, con nosotros, y te sentirás mejor a medida que los años pasen.

-Sí tesoro. Todo mejorará –aseguró mi esposa, que seguía abrazándola y comenzó incluso a pasarle la mano por la espalda.

Temí que Daniela terminara rechazando un contacto tan cercano y prolongado, pero al parecer estaba demasiado angustiada como para notarlo. De hecho, al ver que la niña comenzaba a calmarse, tuve que admitir que mi esposa debía tener alguna clase de don para consolar niños.

Resultó curioso descubrir una nueva faceta en ella, luego de tantos años de matrimonio. Me pregunté cómo habría sido todo si hubiéramos podido compartir una vida humana ella y yo juntos, teniendo bebés que hubiéramos visto crecer. Sentí un poco de nostalgia por esa vida que jamás tendríamos. Aunque bueno, debía agradecer a mi condición de vampiro el haber siquiera podido conocer a esa maravillosa mujer. Y, ciertamente, teníamos hijos maravillosos. Y tendría toda la eternidad para disfrutarlos. Era un vampiro afortunado.

Cuando Daniela dejó de tiritar mi esposa le sonrió. Daniela pareció un poco incómoda, y al notarlo mi esposa la soltó y volvió a sentarse. Daniela parecía todavía un poco deprimida, y bajó la vista.

-¿Quieres terminar el partido de Scrabble? –Le propuse, esperando distraerla un poco de su pena con el juego. Daniela levantó la vista y miró el tablero como si fuera la causa de todos sus males. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Para qué? No hay forma de que gane –respondió, claramente frustrada.

Bueno, era verdad que estaba perdiendo por muchos puntos, debía concederle eso. Probablemente la hacía sentirse en desventaja. Recordé mi plan de animarla haciéndole descubrir sus nuevas capacidades intelectuales vampíricas. Aunque, por lo que había visto durante el juego, el vocabulario no era su fuerte, a lo mejor con un poco de motivación podría aprender mucho y ampliar su vocabulario. Después de todo, tenía toda la eternidad para leer y aprender sin límites. Seguro que descubrir su nuevo potencial le haría enfrentar el futuro con algo más de optimismo.

-Entonces hablemos de otra cosa –la animé-. Estaba pensando en el hecho de que sólo hables español. En algún momento tendremos que volver al norte, por lo que necesitarás saber inglés. Y como no podrás ir a la escuela por un buen tiempo, creo que podrías dedicar esas horas a aprender –propuse, y vi el entusiasmo dibujar una gran sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de mi amada-. Como durante la semana estarás gran parte del día sola con Esme, ella podrá enseñarte. ¿No amor? –Le pregunté, tomando su mano, a pesar de que ya conocía perfectamente cuál sería su respuesta.

-Será un placer –aseguró, animando a nuestra hijita con una sonrisa entusiasta. Daniela no pareció contagiarse con su alegría, lamentablemente, y hasta gruñó un poco.

-No tengo ganas –respondió molesta-. Ya es una mierda esto de ser vampiro por toda la eternidad. Al menos me gustaría aprovechar la ventaja de no tener que ir a clases ni estudiar.

Otra vez con sus palabrotas… Lamenté no habérselo recordado, un rato antes. Bueno, no me haría el tonto de nuevo. Le había dado un mes, pero tendría que ser paciente y llamarle la atención cada vez que se equivocara. Iba a hacerlo, pero ella se me adelantó.

-Perdón por decir "mierda" –se disculpó-. Se me salió sin pensar.

Eso me hizo sonreír internamente. ¡Lo estaba intentando! ¡Lo había recordado ella sola, y había reconocido su error en forma educada!

-Bueno, intenta que no "se te salga" –le dije con amabilidad y un poquito de humor para que se riera, pero no pareció entenderlo y ni siquiera sonrió. Lamentándolo un poco, continué-. Pero, sobre lo de aprender inglés, o cualquier otro idioma, u otros temas… En eso no podemos ceder. A tu edad, ¿qué más puedes hacer? –Expliqué-. Además, no vas a pasarte la eternidad mirando el techo, ¿no? Pronto te aburrirías.

Ella no vio la lógica de mis palabras, y pareció molesta.

-Bueno, cuando me aburra hablamos –contestó con brusquedad.

Negué con la cabeza. No sabía si reírme ante su testarudez o retarla por su actitud maleducada y desafiante. Escogí explicarle mi razonamiento con calma, a fin de que comprendiera y evitar discutir.

-Eso dices ahora –le dije-. En una semana te quiero ver. Ni hablar en un mes. Lo he visto millones de veces en mis otros hijos: se quejan, se quejan, pero luego cuando no tienen un horario ni nada que hacer comienzan a quejarse de lo aburridos que están.

A pesar de que intenté decir lo último con algo de humor, Daniela pareció indignada ante mis palabras. No comprendí, y la miré con aprensión.

-Usted no es mi padre –me dijo con frialdad.

Ah. Era eso. Le había molestado que dijera "mis otros hijos". Ella, evidentemente, todavía no se sentía nuestra hija. Pero, ¿no debía parecerle obvio que, al quedarse con nosotros, la estábamos adoptando? Aunque tal vez había sido un descuido de mi parte haberla incluido a ella tan pronto al hablar de mis hijos. Mal que mal, llevaba sólo una tarde despierta con nosotros. Lamenté no haber escogido mejor mis palabras.

-No lo soy –reconocí con humildad-. Es verdad.

Mi amada esposa estaba consternada, y lamenté nuevamente la mala elección de mis palabras y el haberla expuesto a esta situación incómoda. Probablemente, con mi descuido, había retrocedido todo lo que ella había conseguido avanzar con Daniela.

Volví a mirar a la niña, y noté que ella también estaba mirando a Esme con pesar. Me alegré de que al menos no continuara enojada.

-Lo siento, Esme -le dijo apenada, y agradecí que intentara consolarla-. Pero es que es la verdad. Mis padres son otros. Están vivos. Están buscándome. Y ustedes sólo son mis secuestradores.

Secuestradores. Había usado la palabra secuestradores. Sentí un peso en mi interior e imaginé cómo se estaría sintiendo mi esposa ante semejante acusación.

-Eso es así ahora –le aclaré con franqueza, aunque en forma diplomática. Le tomé la mano a mi esposa, y sentí su apoyo cuando me la apretó de vuelta. Continué-. Pero en algunos años dejarán de buscarte. Y en algunas décadas todos los que conociste en tu vida humana habrán muerto. Y para entonces ya habrás vivido tanto tiempo con nosotros que en forma natural nos habremos transformado en tu familia.

Mi respuesta volvió a irritarla. Explotó, gritando. Mi primer impulso fue ponerla en su lugar, pero me abstuve y decidí dejarla que lo sacara de su sistema.

-¡Mi familia siempre será mi familia! ¡Y nunca dejarán de buscarme! –Declaró-. Yo los conozco. Me aman. Y aunque no consiga volver a verlos, tengo una hermana. Ella algún día tendrá hijos, y nietos. Y esos nietos tendrán hijos y nietos. Y, aunque ninguno de ellos me conozca o me ame, ¡seguirán siendo mi familia!

Parecía que mi esposa se iba a poner a consolarla, pero decidí mejor manejarlo yo. Le rogué con la mirada que guardara silencio.

-No es necesario gritar –le expliqué-. Nos llamas secuestradores, pero la verdad es que sólo hemos intentado ayudarte frente a lo inevitable. Tal vez tu transformación fue nuestra responsabilidad, ya que Jasper es nuestro hijo y lo que haga es nuestra responsabilidad –reconocí-. Pero, si te detienes a pensarlo, el accidente también es responsabilidad tuya. ¿No debías estar acaso en el colegio cuando mis hijos se cruzaron contigo en el bosque? Si hubieras estado donde debías estar, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Y no se supone que sus santos hijos debían estar también en el colegio? –Me contestó enojada-. Si ellos hubieran estado donde tenían que estar, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido –se defendió.

Admití que tenía un poco de razón, pero por lealtad también me vi en la necesidad de defenderlos.

-Mis hijos tienen órdenes mías de salir de la escuela si la sed se vuelve demasiado insoportable y creen que pueden atacar a alguien –le dije, un poco molesto-. Jasper, el martes, se sintió incapaz de permanecer en el recinto cuando una compañera suya se cortó con unas tijeras en clase de artes plásticas. De modo que hizo lo que sabía que tenía que hacer que era salir de ahí inmediatamente, con alguna excusa. Y Alice salió con él para apoyarlo.

-¡De todos modos no me pueden culpar a mí! Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar en el bosque –respondió indignada-. Este es mi país. Yo nací aquí, no ustedes, los monstruos que me atacaron.

Sus palabras me afectaron, y vi que mi amada esposa también estaba sufriendo por el exabrupto de la niña. Corrió a refugiarse a nuestro cuarto, y no intenté detenerla. No quería seguirla exponiendo al veneno de las palabras de nuestra nueva hija. Si alguien iba a sufrir por ello, prefería ser yo.

Por suerte Daniela tuvo la decencia de mostrarse arrepentida.

-Lo siento –se disculpó, y parecía sincera-. Déjeme ir donde Esme a decírselo por favor.

El hecho de que se hubiera olvidado de que éramos vampiros y teníamos buen oído me hizo sonreír un poco internamente. Daniela tenía verdaderamente una mala memoria. Pobrecita, y era tan joven… Ella debía estar sufriendo su propio infierno. En realidad, aunque no apreciaba su forma de dirigirse a nosotros, podía entender que el miedo y la impotencia la ofuscaran.

-Somos vampiros. Ya te oyó –le expliqué con neutralidad, controlándome para no sonreírle. No podía arriesgarme a que creyera que estaba bien hacer llorar a mi esposa, por muy enojada que se sintiera.

-Perdóneme por favor, Esme –insistió, en voz todavía más alta a pesar de que acababa de explicarle que no era necesario. Me dieron ganas de retarla por no poner atención a mis palabras, pero me abstuve de interrumpirla ya que, mal que mal, estaba pidiendo perdón y eso era bastante más importante-. No creo que sean monstruos. De hecho creo que usted es muy agradable, una de las personas más agradables que he conocido. De hecho, aunque no conozco muchos vampiros, es de lejos el vampiro más agradable de todos los que conozco.

Al oír sus palabras, y la franqueza con que parecía expresarse, se me ablandó un poco el corazón. No era tan cruel, sólo le faltaba ponerse más en el lugar de los demás y reflexionar antes de hablar. Supuse que con el tiempo, si le enseñábamos con paciencia y cariño, terminaría entendiendo, o al menos aprendiendo por imitación.

Aunque Esme no le contestó en forma verbal, sabía que la había oído y habría llegado al a misma conclusión que yo y la había perdonado. La miré de forma que entendiera que yo también la había perdonado.

-Lo siento, Carlisle -insistió-. No debí decirles esas cosas. Perdóneme por favor.

Le sonreí, para dejarle claro que estaba perdonada, y le tomé la mano. No me rechazó, y eso me alegró. Temía que luego del "usted no es mi padre" rechazara toda forma de acercamiento de mi parte.

-Está bien, tesoro. Es normal que ames a tus padres –le expliqué con calma-. Y sé que pensar en tu familia te hace sufrir. Sólo te puedo ofrecer nuestro apoyo en esta nueva existencia. Y, si algún día logras vernos como algo más que tus secuestradores, me sentiré muy feliz.

Ella no contestó, pero pareció aceptar mis palabras y no me soltó la mano. Volvió de nuevo su vista hacia el muro tras el cual estaba mi dormitorio, entendiendo que ahí estaba mi esposa.

-¿Puedo ir a ver a Esme? -Pidió.

La entendí. No podía caminar. Nuevamente, sentí compasión por ella. Le solté la mano y me puse de pie.

-Está bien, te llevaré –le dije con alegría-. Y, dado que no terminamos esta partida de Scrabble, guardaré el tablero declarando un empate.

Supuse que con eso se sentiría menos mal por haber perdido pero, al volver junto a ella y tomarla en brazos con cuidado vi que volvía a estar triste.

-¿Cuándo me van a quitar este bloque? –Preguntó con amargura.

-Cuando estemos seguros de que no intentarás nada que te ponga en peligro a ti, a nosotros, o a tu familia –le respondí con franqueza, deseando poder ceder. Pero no podía actuar de forma irresponsable. Eso dañaría a mi familia incluyendo a Daniela.

-Si los llamara por teléfono no los pondría en peligro –sugirió ella, sin mirarme a los ojos.

Respiré profundamente, para calmarme. Eso ya se lo había explicado, y no quería que nos pusiéramos nuevamente a discutir el tema. Debía quedarle claro que "no" era "no" y punto.

-Ya hablamos de eso, Daniela. Déjalo ya –le dije en forma un poco cortante para que no insistiera.

La llevé al cuarto de mi esposa, que se estaba relajando. La dejé en sus capaces manos para que ejerciera su magia y me fui a refugiar a mi escritorio. Ya me había quedado claro que nuestra hijita había escogido a su Cullen favorito, probablemente sería ella quién más progresos podría hacer con la niña para que se fuera abriendo al resto de la familia.

-.-

Por fin habían vuelto Bella y Edward. Abrí los ojos y bajé a su encuentro. Pude oír a Alice y a Jasper ponerse en movimiento también, en el cuarto de ellos.

Oír la conversación que habían sostenido mi esposa y nuestra nueva hija había sido iluminador en varios aspectos. Tal cómo había sospechado, Daniela se había abierto más con ella. Ahora ya sabía que no podíamos dormir y que nuestro destino probable en el futuro sería Canadá. Lamentablemente, por más que intenté oír su reacción al respecto, no logré captar nada. No que importara demasiado, algún día tendríamos que trasladarnos con o sin su acuerdo. Pero me hubiera gustado poder conocer cómo la hacía sentir la idea. Asustada probablemente. La alejaríamos de todo lo que conocía y amaba.

Oír la conversación sobre los dones me había traído una gran paz. Aunque necesitaríamos tiempo para confirmarlo, parecía que Daniela no tenía ningún poder sobrenatural. Por el tono de la conversación me quedó claro que la niña lo lamentaba, pero no podía estar más equivocada. En nuestro mundo, ser poderoso llamaba la atención y eso era algo que más valía evitar, sobre todo si se era tan pequeño. Si bien es cierto que su juventud podría acarrearle una sentencia de muerte, también era cierto que su pequeño tamaño y su debilidad harían que mi ex aquelarre la considerara nada más que un capricho nuestro y no una amenaza hacia ellos. Sólo debía procurar que no llamara la atención matando humanos. Si la mantenía alejada del peligro todo estaría bien.

Comencé a recordar todo cuanto había ocurrido desde la partida de mi hijo, con rapidez, a fin de que él pudiera leerme la mente y quedara al corriente de todo.

Nos juntamos los cinco en la entrada de la casa. Mi esposa y Daniela seguían en el cuarto, las podía oír hablar. La niña se quejaba por el candado, pobrecita.

"Perdóname hijo por pedirte esto, pero _necesito_ que estés pendiente de los pensamientos de Daniela en los próximos días" le dije en mi mente cuando terminé de recordar. Él, como siempre, asintió. Bella, Alice y Jasper nos miraron intrigados, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a nuestros intercambios.

-Necesito que estén pendientes de la niña en los próximos días –les solicité a los cuatro en voz alta-, que sean amables con ella y que no la asusten innecesariamente. ¿Está bien?

Los cuatro asintieron, un poco a regañadientes, pero Edward resopló además. Lo miré, un poco molesto por su reacción ante mi petición, pero me miró con gesto de disculpa y apuntó hacía mi dormitorio. Comprendí. Había reaccionado ante algo que había ocurrido entre Esme y la niña.

-Esme, trae a Daniela contigo –solicitó con gesto exasperado. Lo interrogué con la mirada pero sólo añadió, con burla y enojo-: planeaba arrastrarse o rodar, con todo y bloque, hacia su casa, aprovechando la salida a la terraza.

Mis otros tres hijos gruñeron bajito.

-No vi que lo hiciera –murmuró Alice, desconcertada.

-No, probablemente porque yo la oiría –le respondió Edward con sarcasmo, como si fuera obvio. Alice le frunció el ceño.

-Intento ayudar –se defendió, bajito-. Hago lo que puedo.

-No hubiera conseguido salir a la terraza –agregó Bella, como si fuera obvio-. La hubiéramos oído moverse y la habríamos atajado de inmediato. Por eso Alice no vio nada –agregó defendiéndola.

-Pero hubiera debido _verla_ intentándolo –insistió Edward.

-¡Ella sólo ve acciones! –Alegó Jasper-. Y no puede estarnos alertando cada vez que la vea moverse. No tiene cómo estar segura de lo que planea, a menos que consiga ver que logra hacer algo evidente.

Vi que comenzaban a calentarse los ánimos, y decidí intervenir. Una cosa era pedirles que me ayudaran con sus dones, pero otra muy diferente era dejarlos que pelearan por hacerlo.

-Cálmense –les ordené con suavidad. Y, al oír la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse les indiqué con la mirada el pasillo y agregué, como un recordatorio-: recuerden: amablemente y en español…

Todos asintieron y cuando mi esposa salió con la niña en brazos ya estábamos ahí, esperándolas. Esme pareció contenta de vernos, como siempre, y le sonreí con amor.

-Fuimos a cazar lobos marinos –dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la niña, respondiendo a una duda en su mente seguramente. Luego se giró hacia mí y me volvió a hablar de sus planes de fuga, en voz alta y español esta vez. Supuse que lo hacía para que le quedara claro a ella que estaríamos pendientes y que no lo conseguiría. Daniela pareció furiosa.

-Espero que ardas en el infierno -le espetó.

Eso era algo sumamente cruel, sabiendo como sabía cómo hacía sufrir a Edward el creerse un monstruo y sentirse condenado. Cualquiera de mis hijos se hubiera ganado un tirón de orejas por hacerle daño así a uno de sus hermanos. Supuse que tendría que decirle algo a la niña, sus miradas me indicaban que esperaban que hiciera _algo_. Estaba intentando decidir si la retaba delante de todos o si me la llevaba aparte cuando ella misma rompió el silencio que se había producido.

-Perdóname Edward –le dijo. Aunque no parecía demasiado arrepentida, agradecí que nuevamente tuviera el tino de reconocer que había metido la pata. Estaba claro que Daniela no pensaba mucho antes de hablar, pero tendía a darse cuenta cuando había ido demasiado lejos.

Aunque, de todos modos, no sería mala idea llamarle la atención y exigirle que antes de hablar pensara un poco. ¿No era pedir demasiado, no? Tal vez si le daba una palmada conseguiría que al menos lo intentara, como con las palabrotas… Vi que Alice había visto algo, probablemente una breve visión tras mi decisión, y se le salieron un poco los ojos. Al instante Edward puso cara de desagrado también.

-Ok –le respondió Edward, y me dirigió una breve mirada de súplica.

A mi hija Alice se le arrugó un poco la cara y me miró con gesto de súplica también. Eso me exasperó un poco. Un segundo me miraban con cara de "haz algo" y cuando decidía hacer algo me ponían caras de desagrado y me pedían que no hiciera nada… Palos porque bogas, palos porque no bogas, ¿qué esperaban que hiciera?

-Carlisle… ¿Podemos salir a dar una vuelta? –Me rogó Alice. Comprendí. No quería volver a oírme pegándole a la niña-. Estoy casi segura de que Daniela no volverá a intentar nada esta noche -agregó.

-Sí, no está planeando nada –dijo Edward.

-Sólo está arrepentida. Y asustada -aportó Jasper.

Los miré a los tres, y se me pasó la rabia. De hecho, sentí en el cuello algo parecido al orgullo. ¿Ya estaban defendiendo a su nueva hermanita? Eso me hizo sentir bien. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que Daniela tuviera la tendencia a herir a los demás hablando sin pensar antes, y no hacía menos necesario corregir eso cuanto antes. Y si lo iba a hacer, no podía culparlos por no querer estar presentes. De hecho, probablemente Daniela también lo preferiría.

-Está bien. Alice, Jasper: pueden salir –les dije y, volviéndome hacia Edward y Bella añadí a regañadientes-. Si quieren pueden salir también.

Lamentaba eso, ya que _necesitaba_ que Edward estuviera pendiente de los pensamientos de Daniela. Aunque tampoco podía obligarlo a quedarse en la casa todo el fin de semana.

-Estuvimos fuera toda la tarde. Me quiero dar un baño –declaró Bella en forma inesperada.

La miré, y tuve la certeza de que algo tenía metido entre ceja y ceja. Conocía esa mirada de mi hija: cuando ponía cara de no estar pensando nada significaba justamente lo contrario. Eso me inquietó un poco. Aunque sabía que era una persona muy razonable en general, el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos, siempre me daba miedo enfrentarme a las consecuencias del resto de las veces (el temible uno por ciento). Aunque bueno, el hecho era que si quería quedarse en casa tampoco podría impedírselo…

-Como quieran –le contesté a regañadientes.

-¿Podemos…? -Comenzó a preguntar Jasper.

Lo miré enojado, adivinando que _nuevamente_ me pediría el auto. Ya les debía haber dicho unas cien veces que no, pero siempre insistían. ¿Es que no podían entender que no había que llamar la atención de los humanos? No estábamos en nuestro país. Aquí los escolares no conducían automóviles.

-No. Y deja de preguntarme porque no voy a ceder –lo reprendí-. No se pueden llevar el coche. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni el mes que viene. Jasper: sólo tienes licencia para manejar en compañía de un adulto –le recordé.

Pude oír los resoplidos de mis hijos, pero no pensaba ceder. Si los dejaba, y luego comenzaban los rumores, tendríamos que escapar y entonces resoplarían por tener que hacerlo. Y claro: la culpa sería del líder. Olvidarían convenientemente que los errores los cometieron ellos. "Tú nos habías dado permiso" argumentarían. Y, por supuesto, tendrían razón.

Alice, como siempre, intentó manipularme. Y, predeciblemente, comenzó a quejarse cuando no cedí. Y, obviamente, su madre saltó a defenderla. Me pregunté, como tantas otras veces, si en quinientos años todavía estaríamos teniendo la misma clase de diálogos. Ese era un inconveniente de ser vampiros. Al estar todos pegados en nuestras edades (y roles) tendíamos a tener las mismas conversaciones una y otra vez.

Los oí como discutían, pero me sentía un poco hastiado. A veces deseaba que cada uno comprendiera qué cosas se podían hacer y que cosas no, que actuaran acorde a eso, y que dejaran de poner toda la responsabilidad en mí. Aunque, claro, si fueran adultos, se irían a vivir la vida por ahí y probablemente sólo nos visitarían tres veces por siglo. Debía asumir, a regañadientes, que hubieran sido los seis perfectamente capaces. Era cierto que no me necesitaban, podrían decidir dejarnos a Esme y a mí cuando quisieran y sobrevivirían perfectamente. Eso me deprimió. A mí me gustaba tener a mis hijos junto a mí, aunque eso significara tener que ser el villano.

Bella me sorprendió, ofreciendo quedarse con Daniela para que mi amada esposa y yo pudiéramos salir con Alice y con Jasper. A ellos dos no parecía gustarles tanto la idea, pero Esme se veía entusiasta. No podía negarle el paseo, si eso la hacía tan feliz. Me rendí

-Está bien –les dije. Miré a Daniela-: pero tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente –le recordé-. Eso que le dijiste a Edward estuvo muy, pero que muy mal.

-No lo sabía –respondió, con un dejo de petulancia que me desagradó-. Y ya le pedí perdón –se defendió.

-Déjala Carlisle. Es verdad que no lo sabía. Y no lo dijo con verdadera intención -intervino Edward, nuevamente saliendo en su defensa.

Eso me conmovió. Miré a Daniela, y me alegré de ver que le sonreía a su hermano. De hecho, hasta Edward parecía algo más contento. ¿Menos de 24 horas y ya estaban defendiéndose cómo hermanos? No celebré todavía internamente, no queriendo pecar de exceso de optimismo. Yo tendía a cometer ese error.

-Está bien –concedí. Y, al ver que mi esposa seguía mirándome con entusiasmo, agregué-: Si se sienten capaces de quedarse a solas con Daniela por unas horas, entonces Esme y yo llevaremos a Alice y a Jasper a la ciudad.

-No hay problema –respondieron los _niñeros_, contentos.

-Diviértanse –le ordenó Edward a Esme, sonriendo.

-Cualquier cosa que ocurra, nos llaman al móvil –les recordé, ya que me sentía nervioso ante la perspectiva de alejarme. Mi instinto parecía gritar "quédate y mantenlos a todos cerca, a salvo". Pero no podía hacer eso, lo sabía.

De pronto vi que Edward frunció ligeramente el ceño e intentó no mirar en la dirección de Daniela. Eso me dio escalofríos. ¿Habría planeado algo?

-Daniela: no intentes nada en nuestra ausencia. No funcionaría y complicarías las cosas –le ordené, ocultando mi miedo. Vi que ella se asustó y, como no me contestaba, agregué en un tono algo más suave-: ¿Daniela? ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –contestó por suerte.

Alice pareció contenta, y eso me relajó. Si ella no veía drama, era que probablemente no habría que preocuparse.

-.-

Al ver a mi esposa maquillarse me di cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no la llevaba a pasear. Ella nunca se quejaba, pero era obvio que extrañaba salir a divertirse como los humanos. Desde que habíamos venido a escondernos a este rincón perdido del mundo habíamos vivido como unos ermitaños. Los niños y yo al menos íbamos todos los días al pueblo, pero ella sólo interactuaba con el mundo para ir a comprar, de vez en cuando. Le besé el cuello, y ella me sonrió por el espejo.

-¡Ahora no! –murmuró bajito, riendo-. Quiero salir.

-Por supuesto amor –le dije al oído. Ya la arrinconaría más tarde…

-.-

Tras unas últimas recomendaciones salí todavía algo reticente de la casa. Pero Alice me dirigió una sonrisa y me aseguró bajito que todo estaría bien. Luego, tras verificar que Esme no nos miraba a nosotros sino a los tres hijos que quedaban en la casa, agregó sin pronunciar "bailar y hotel". Asentí, entendiendo cual era el plan. No podía llevarlos a cenar, evidentemente, pero lo que mi hija proponía sonaba bien. ¿Cómo era eso que decía ese paramédico de la posta? "El baile es la frustración vertical de un deseo horizontal". Sonreí. El sexo siempre era un buen plan.

-.-

A pesar de que una parte de mí seguía preocupada, mentalmente en casa, concentré mis esfuerzos en hacer del paseo algo grato para mi familia y para mí. El viaje a la ciudad fue largo, e inevitablemente hablamos de Daniela. Pero todos parecían algo más tranquilos al respecto y eso me relajó. De hecho, Alice y Jasper me rogaron que no siguiera con el plan de castigarla, y Esme se les unió. Cedí, a regañadientes, diciéndoles que si luego la niña no los respetaba sería culpa de ellos. El tiempo me daría la razón, supuse, o bien me mostraría que ellos estaban en lo cierto y que yo no era más que un vampiro demasiado gruñón.

Encontramos un club nocturno decente abierto, y entramos. El olor era espantoso, pero eso siempre era así en los lugares donde los humanos bailaban, bebían, comían y se excitaban. Al menos no había humo de cigarrillos, y estaba todo razonablemente limpio.

Bailar con mi esposa fue agradable, a pesar de tener que parecer humanos. A veces olvidaba lo joven que era. De hecho, después de tantos siglos, olvidaba que hasta yo era joven, incluso más que ella.

Luego de un par de horas bailando, y fingiendo descansar de vez en cuando para seguir pareciendo humanos, Alice anuncio que haríamos el check-in en un hotel para eco-turistas dentro de media hora. Felices de hacerle caso, pagamos y nos fuimos.

-¿Dónde queda? –Le pregunté divertido a mi hija, cuando estuvimos de vuelta en el auto.

-En las afueras –aseguró-. Yo te indico.

Condujimos a un hotel que se veía muy inserto en la naturaleza, y al entrar olía razonablemente limpio. No que nos pudiéramos enfermar, pero igual… Mal que mal, mi esposa era una fanática de la limpieza.

Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a oír a mis hijos haciendo el amor, y rara vez pensaba en ello, pudimos oír mi esposa y yo a algunas otras parejas desconocidas que también estaban haciéndolo. Probablemente, luego de una jornada de caminatas, cabalgatas, pesca y deportes aprovechaban la energía que les quedaba para eso.

Esme se reía, y me reí con ella. Luego de un rato nos aburrimos de espiar y nos unimos. Fue sublime, como siempre.

-.-


	8. Capítulo extra (No 3 pdv Carlisle)

AN: Este capítulo quedó un poco largo, pero espero que quienes se animen a leerlo lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 3 extra (pdv Carlisle)**

Volvimos a casa al amanecer. Mi teléfono móvil no había sonado, y Alice tarareaba feliz una canción mientras Jasper conducía (a una velocidad más que razonable), así que supuse que todo estaría bien en casa.

Encontré a Bella leyendo, en la sala de estar. Edward y Daniela veían televisión, dibujos animados. Fue como un déjà-vu de la noche anterior, cuando veían películas, salvo que con mis otros hijos y sin mi esposa.

Bella levantó la vista del libro, y por una fracción de segundo se le contrajo ligeramente un músculo de la cara. ¿Miedo? ¿Bella me tenía miedo? La miré con algo de preocupación, pero ella ya había compuesto la cara.

Daniela me miró sin entusiasmo. Parecía deprimida. Muy deprimida. Miré a Edward, junto a ella, con interrogación. "¿Todo bien?", le pregunté inquieto, en mi mente, y él levantó casi imperceptiblemente un hombro. Ok, todo bien.

Lo miré con detención, pero sólo parecía un poco aburrido. Supuse que sería tiempo para un relevo.

-¡Hola hijos! –Dijo Esme, pasando junto a mí, y corriendo a abrazar y besar a Bella y a Edward. Luego se detuvo frente a Daniela, que le frunció el ceño, por lo que tuvo el tino de agregar (un poco a regañadientes)-. ¡Hola Daniela!

No intentó ni abrazarla ni besarla, pero le hizo cariño en una mejilla y la niña se dejó. Se le alisó la frente, de hecho, y sentí alivio. Habría que tener cuidado con eso de convencerla de que ahora sería nuestra hija… Con su familia todavía viva a sólo kilómetros estaba, obviamente, reticente.

-Hola hijos –agregué, aunque sin acercarme-. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí –respondió Bella, mirando alrededor, como si fuera obvio. Le sonreí, y me sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Quieres ir a jugar Daniela? –Le pregunté a la niña, acercándome. Le pasé tentativamente un dedo por la cabeza, y no se alejó. Pero no quise presionarla demasiado, así que saqué mi mano rápido de todas formas.

-No –respondió, como si fuera obvio.

-¿Quieres seguir viendo televisión? –Propuse, y ella, tras volver la vista a la pantalla se encogió de hombros. Tomé el control remoto y la apagué, a ver si así conseguía una respuesta audible de su parte, aunque fuera para quejarse. Pero no dijo nada, y eso me frustró un poco.

Esme se acercó, y la tomó en brazos. Eso pareció agradarle más, así que me di por vencido y le permití a ella hacerse cargo.

Pude oír cómo se la llevaba a la salita, y comenzaba a mostrarle algunas de sus revistas. Bajé a mi cuarto, dispuesto a leer un rato, pero pronto me encontré escuchando qué ocurría del otro lado del pasillo. Arriba, predeciblemente, Edward y Bella intimaban. Alice y Jasper bajaron y llamaron a mi puerta, distrayéndome.

-Pasen, les dije. Entraron, de la mano.

-Iremos a dar una vuelta –explicó Jasper.

-Todo estará bien –anunció Alice-. Y si algo cambia te llamaré y volveré de inmediato. Estaré pendiente –prometió.

-Está bien –les dije-. Cuídense, y…

-"No hagan nada que llame la atención de los humanos" –recitaron mis hijos. Me miraron como si fuera obvio, y los tres nos reímos.

-Pásenlo bien –les dije.

Salieron por mi terraza y cuando se alejaron volví a concentrarme en la interacción entre mi esposa y nuestra hija. Podía oírlas ojeando algo que parecía ser una revista. "¿Te gustaría que te hiciera un vestido así?" le propuso Esme. "No, que espanto" le respondió la niña. Me dieron ganas de decirle que se decía "No, gracias" pero no quise dejar en evidencia que las estaba espiando.

"¿Te gusta coser?" le preguntó mi esposa, luego de un rato dando vuelta páginas de la revista. "No" contestó la niña, como si fuera obvio. "¿Quieres que te enseñe?" le ofreció mi esposa. Sonreí. "No, que paja…" le gruñó la niña. No me gustaba esa forma de expresarse que tenía.

"¿Sabes tejer?" le preguntó mi esposa. Oí que dejaba la revista de lado. "¡No!" le volvió a gruñir la niña. "¿Quieres que te enseñe?" propuso nuevamente mi esposa. "No" le volvió a contestar la niña, de mala manera.

-"No gracias", Daniela –dije en voz alta. No pude evitarlo.

-¿Siempre están todos oyendo todo? –Se quejó la niña.

-Somos vampiros, tesoro –le recordó mi esposa, conciliadoramente-. No podemos evitarlo.

Me acerqué a la salita. Total, ya me había puesto en evidencia. Al asomarme, vi que estaban sentadas juntas, en un sofá, con un cerro de revistas de las que coleccionaba mi esposa junto a ellas.

-¿Viene a unirse al centro de madres? –Me preguntó Daniela-. ¿O sólo quiere vigilarme también?

Si no fuera porque se estaba riendo un poco me hubiera enojado. Pero parecía estar todo bajo control, y mi esposa me dirigió una mirada de calma, de modo que respiré profundo.

-Sólo quería explicarte, Daniela, que cuando alguien te ofrece algo y no quieres lo correcto es decir "No, gracias".

-Sí, ya lo oí –respondió-. Recuerde que somos vampiros –me recordó, en forma algo petulante y burlona.

Su descaro me molestó, pero mi esposa inclinó la cabeza como rogándome que no siguiera la discusión.

-Creo que se está acabando el detergente –me dijo, mirándome fijo-. ¿Por qué no vas a comprar, amor? Yo me haré cargo, no te preocupes.

¿Me estaba echando? Vi que hasta Daniela se había dado cuenta, y me miraba con algo de burla y desafío en la cara.

-Claro querida –le dije, dándome por vencido-. ¿Hace falta algo más?

-No, pero puedes dar una vuelta por si algo se te ocurre –me contestó.

La miré algo enojado. ¿Tenía que tratarme así delante de la niña? De pronto, al ver cómo Daniela sonreía, me di cuenta de su estrategia. Había conseguido que se riera.

-Nos vemos más tarde –les dije, fingiendo que me daba por vencido-. Pórtate bien Daniela.

Salí, y me propuse comprarle flores a mi esposa.

-.-

En el supermercado había poca gente, pero la cajera me metió conversación. Había sido mi paciente, cuando había sufrido de tendinitis. Por desgracia, no había más clientes esperando detrás de mí.

-¿Usted por aquí, doctor? –Se extrañó, sonriendo-. ¿Y su esposa?

-Ocupada en casa, con los niños –expliqué en forma vaga.

-¿Y lo mandaron a comprar detergente? –Se burló. Aunque vi que no lo decía con mala intención, hubiera preferido que no fuera tan entrometida.

-Sí. Mucha ropa que lavar –le aseguré, riendo.

-Tienen demasiados hijos –dijo con descaro. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba?

-Los justos… –le dije en forma evasiva, encogiéndome de hombros y deseando que me cobrara de una buena vez para poder escapar.

-¿Y en su casa quién lava la ropa sucia? –Continuó, imperturbable-. ¿Usted o su esposa?

-Todos ayudamos en todo –le aseguré, aunque no era verdad. Esme se hacía cargo de prácticamente todo.

-¿O sea que usted es de los que se planchan sus propias camisas? –Me preguntó, cerrándome un ojo. Eso me irritó. ¿Me estaba coqueteando? Odiaba como las mujeres tendían a hacer eso.

-Hay que saber hacer de todo en esta vida –contesté vagamente, y miré la pantalla de la caja registradora como para ver cuánto tenía que pagar, y saqué mi billetera para indicarle que ella hiciera su trabajo.

Atinó, por suerte, y tras pagar y despedirme salí de ahí.

No encontré ninguna florería abierta. Esperaba demasiado de ese pueblo diminuto en un día domingo. Después de unas vueltas me resigné a comprarle una revista de bordado en un quiosco abierto. Al menos, el tendero me aseguró que le acababan de llegar, así que por lo menos sabía que mi esposa no la tenía.

-.-

Cuando volví a casa oí que Daniela seguía con mi esposa, aunque estaban en la cocina. Entré por la puerta de la logia. No apestaba a comida humana, por suerte. Puse el detergente en el mueble, junto a las otras cajas de detergente que ahí había. Eran varias. ¡Obviamente que no faltaba detergente! Mi esposa podría al menos haberme enviado a comprar algo que de verdad se hubiera acabado.

Oí como discutían. No estaban peleando, pero estaba claro que Daniela no tenía ganas de cocinar, y mi esposa sí. Fui hacia ellas y saludé a mi esposa besándola en la boca. No se me escapó el gesto de asco de Daniela. Vi que no podía volverse, parada como estaba con el bloque, pero que le hubiera gustado. Pobrecita. Despegué rápidamente mis labios de los de mi esposa.

-Puse el detergente en el mueble –le dije con tono de burla-. Menos mal que recordaste que no quedaba.

-Siempre se necesita detergente –me respondió sin enojarse ni reconocer su artimaña. Vio que tenía una revista en la mano y la miró con interés. Se la entregué y sonrió.

-¿Te gusta bordar, Daniela? –Le propuso contenta, mostrándole la revista. Vi que la niña arrugaba la cara.

-No, claro que no –respondió enojada.

-¿Quieres aprender? –Le propuso mi esposa, entusiasta.

-No –gruñó la niña. La miré fijo, y entendiendo agregó-: gracias.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? –Le preguntó Esme con amabilidad.

-Volver a casa –gruñó la niña, mirando el piso.

-¿Quieres leer un rato? –Le sugerí.

-No, _gracias_ –dijo con cara de desagrado, con un tono que daba entender que le parecía una idea completamente ilógica.

-¿Quieres seguir viendo las revistas de mi esposa? –Pregunté.

-Llevamos horas viendo sus revistas –reclamó-. No quiero seguir en eso.

-¿Quieres que juguemos a algo? –Propuse.

-No, gracias –contestó en forma seca.

Mi esposa me miró, e hizo un leve gesto de impotencia. En ese momento oímos pasos afuera, y en segundos Alice y Jasper se nos habían unido.

-Vamos a ver una película con Daniela –dijo Alice con alegría, y la tomó en brazos. La niña no protestó, y de hecho parecía aliviada. Sentí cómo Jasper intervenía en la atmósfera levemente y le dirigí una mirada agradecida.

Mis hijos subieron a la sala de estar. Abracé a mi esposa, aliviado.

-¿Fue muy complicado? –le dije bajito, en nuestro idioma.

No me contestó, pero me tomó la mano y salimos afuera. Caminamos un rato, entre los árboles, hasta que estuvimos lejos como para que no nos oyeran. Pero tenía el teléfono, y supuse que Edward aún conseguiría oír nuestras mentes.

-Sólo está muy triste –me dijo finalmente mi esposa-. Extraña a su familia, y por eso se enoja con nosotros. Tendremos que tener paciencia.

-Va a ser difícil mantenerla entretenida si no quiere hacer nada –murmuré-. ¿Intentaste enseñarle algo de nuestro idioma?

-Fue lo primero que propuse –confesó-. No quiere ni oír hablar del tema. Supongo que habrá que esperar. Cuando acepte la idea de que vivirá con nosotros terminará cediendo.

Asentí.

-¿Descubriste qué le gusta hacer? –Le pregunté.

-Le propuse diferentes actividades, pero nada parecía gustarle.

-Tal vez le guste dibujar –propuse.

-Tal vez –concedió mi esposa-. A lo mejor debí pasarle una hoja y un lápiz, y limitarme a vigilarla.

-No intentaba criticarte –le dije de inmediato, abrazándola-. Sé que pusiste todo de tu parte.

-Creo que el problema se reduce a que quiere volver a casa –insistió mi esposa-. Da igual qué le propongamos. Sólo quiere a su familia.

-Supongo que tienes razón –murmuré.

Sólo tendríamos que tener paciencia.

-.-

Cuando volvimos a casa, luego de un largo paseo en el que por suerte no nos llegó ninguna llamada de emergencia, encontramos a la niña en el cuarto de Alice. Aunque no subimos, por el sonido de cajones y perchas en el armario supusimos que Alice le estaba buscando ropa. Eso la mantendría entretenida, supusimos, y nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto a relajarnos. Me hubiera gustado hacer el amor, pero mi esposa seguía reacia a hacerlo con la niña en casa. Lamenté no haber aprovechado mejor el paseo.

Al rato oímos a Bella y Edward tomar el lugar de sus hermanos. Otra vez pusieron la televisión, aunque pude oír también dar vueltas las páginas de un libro. Bella leía. Le ofreció a Daniela un libro, pero la niña no quiso. Obviamente, estaban en inglés.

Pude oír más tarde que se trasladaron a la mesa del rompecabezas. Bella continuaba leyendo.

-Creo que Bella no quiere interactuar con Daniela –le dije a mi esposa, bajito. Ella dejó de hacerme cariño en la cabeza, y lamenté haber abierto la boca.

-Sólo tiene miedo –me contestó al oído, muy bajo-. Sólo están asustados. Y supongo que ella teme encariñarse, por si…

Se quedó callada, y comprendí. Por si todo acababa mal. El hecho de que mi esposa no quisiera decirlo en voz alta hablaba por sí sólo.

-Nada malo ocurrirá, la tranquilicé, besándola.

-No, claro que no –murmuró ella.

Aunque claro, no podíamos estar seguros, por más que intentáramos consolarnos el uno al otro.

Luego de algunas horas, como no podíamos oír que Alice o Jasper se acercaran a relevar a sus hermanos, resultó evidente que tendríamos que hacerlo nosotros. Bella y Edward nos odiarían si los dejábamos a ellos a cargo de la niña más tiempo. Mal que mal, ya se habían quedado con ella casi toda la noche.

Me despegué a regañadientes de mi amada mujer.

-Creo que te toca –se burló ella.

-Sí, supongo que me toca –reconocí-. Aunque no creo que la idea le guste mucho a Daniela.

-Ella no quiere estar aquí, sino con su familia –dijo Esme en tono práctico-. No importa quién se le acerque, ni qué le propongamos hacer. Se quejará de todas formas e insistirá en que la dejemos ir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se tarde en aceptar que es un vampiro y que es nuestra hija? –Le pregunté inquieto.

-No lo sé –dijo Esme-. Rosalie todavía no lo acepta –agregó riendo, y eso me hizo arrugar la cara en forma involuntaria.

-Bueno, Emmett la hizo reconsiderar –murmuré.

-No creo que le podamos buscar un Emmett a Daniela –me respondió mi esposa, cauta.

-No, claro que no –le dije de inmediato. ¿Crees que estaba sugiriendo que…? –Me defendí.

-No estaba insinuando nada señor Cullen –me dijo ella mirándome fijo a los ojos y agarrándome la cabeza con las manos-. No te pongas paranoico.

-¿Qué crees que podamos hacer para que se adapte y no tengamos que vigilarla todo el tiempo? –Pregunté preocupado, mirando al techo, en dirección a la sala.

-Sólo tener paciencia, amor –respondió en tono práctico-. Ahora ve a buscarla, que hablaba en serio cuando te dije que te tocaba.

-Ok –respondí, separándome sin muchas ganas de mi esposa.

-.-

Mis hijos me recibieron con predecibles caras de "ya era hora". Los miré con gesto de disculpa.

-¿Cambio de guardia? –Se burló Daniela, sin mirarme, concentrada en el rompecabezas.

-Cambia la actitud –le dijo Edward, un poco cansado.

Tomé a Daniela en brazos, para llevarla abajo. Suponía que un cambio de escenario le haría bien, y además así les podía dar a mis hijos una cierta ilusión de privacidad.

-¿Adónde vamos? –Se quejó Daniela, aunque no intentó que la soltara.

-Abajo. Vamos a jugar a algo –le dije, mientras me dirigía a la escalera.

-¿Scrabble? –Preguntó Daniela. Sonaba resignada.

-Ok, Scrabble –le respondí, aprovechando que pareciera que había sido idea de ella. Predeciblemente, gruñó. Pero no intentó disuadirme y supuse que eso era un buen signo.

La senté en el comedor, y me pregunté si debía invitar a mi esposa. Decidí no hacerlo. Mal que mal, había dicho claramente que era mi turno, y ella ya había pasado bastante tiempo intentando entretenerla. Además, le tocaría quedarse sola con la niña al día siguiente. La compadecí, y me sentí culpable al sentir alivio de tener que ir a trabajar. Probablemente mis hijos también se sentirían aliviados de escapar a la escuela.

Le pasé la caja con el juego a Daniela.

-Instálalo tú -le dije-. Voy y vuelvo.

Salí un poco nervioso del comedor, sabiendo que me estaba arriesgando a que intentara escapar por la ventana. Fui corriendo a mi escritorio por papel y un bolígrafo.

Cuando volví al comedor, Daniela me había hecho caso. Le sonreí y le pasé lo que había traído.

-Anota tú el puntaje –le dije.

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó.

-¿No temes que haga trampa? –Me burlé, en forma cordial.

-No necesita hacerlo. Ambos sabemos que ganará –respondió en tono práctico, alejando la hoja y el bolígrafo de ella.

-A lo mejor sólo quiero verificar que sabes sumar –le dije riendo, y le volví a acercar los implementos.

-¿Cree que soy idiota? –Dijo rápidamente, a la defensiva.

-No –le aseguré con calma-. ¿Debería?

-No –gruñó-. No soy imbécil –aseguró, tomando el bolígrafo y quitándole la tapa. Anotó su nombre y me quedó mirando con algo de duda.

-Mi nombre se escribe como en el libro –le aseguré, adivinando que no estaba segura de cómo deletrear "Carlisle". Asintió, y lo escribió sin equivocarse.

Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente, y aunque no me sonrió de vuelta pareció más tranquila. Sacamos letras.

-¿Quieres comenzar? –Le ofrecí.

-Bueno –gruñó.

Se quedó un buen rato mirando sus letras. Parecía estarse esforzando, y eso me animó y me desanimó. Aunque era bueno ver que lo estuviera intentando, era angustiante verificar en la práctica cuánto le estaba costando.

-¿Puedo ver tus letras? –Le pregunté luego de casi un minuto.

-¡Eso es trampa! –me respondió indignada.

-¿Quieres usar un diccionario? –Le ofrecí.

-Déjeme en paz… -gruñó, y puso "Harina" en el tablero. No estaba tan mal. Anotó sus puntos rápido en la hoja, sin equivocarse. Bueno, al menos sabía sumar. Pensé en felicitarla, pero me abstuve. Probablemente se ofendería.

Simulé estar pensando, para hacerla sentir mejor, a pesar de que ya había encontrado una buena palabra que poner.

-No finja… –me gruñó, entendiendo acertadamente mi intención.

Puse "Vigencia" aprovechando su A. Contó correctamente mis puntos y los anotó.

-Ahora que ya sabe que sé sumar y escribir, ¿puedo dejar de anotar? –Me preguntó con descaro, aunque se notaba que lo decía en broma.

-No –contesté, sonriéndole-. Sigue anotando.

Continuamos jugando. Se notó que lo estaba intentando, ya que consiguió colocar otra palabra de seis letras ("Morado") y varias de cinco letras.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer? –Le pregunté luego de un largo silencio.

-¡No comience a preguntar leseras como su esposa! –Me rogó, con voz cansada.

-¿Te gusta leer? –Le pregunté, a pesar de que sospechaba que no.

-No es asunto suyo –gruñó.

-Pero leíste "Crepúsculo, ¿no? –La animé, a pesar de que odiaba ese libro-. ¿Qué otros libros te han gustado?

-"El libro del mudo" –me contestó con seriedad.

No me sonaba para nada, y eso que yo había leído bastante. Me sorprendió.

-¿De qué autor? –Le pregunté. Resopló, sonriendo con aire superior, y no me contestó. Comprendí-. ¿Lo inventaste? –Le pregunté.

Daniela resopló de nuevo, riendo.

-Le advertí que no era asunto suyo –me respondió, burlona.

-Bueno, sé que no leíste "Colmillo blanco" –me burlé de vuelta. Me arrepentí al instante al ver que el buen humor desaparecía de su cara.

-Se metió en mis cosas –dijo en tono frío, más como una constatación que como una pregunta.

-Sí –reconocí-. Miré tus cosas antes de incinerarlas. Ella asintió.

-Por eso asume que soy tonta –dijo de nuevo con esa voz fría.

-No creo que seas tonta –le aseguré-. Estoy seguro de que no lo eres.

No me contestó, y continuamos jugando.

-Lamenté haber tenido que quemar todo –le aseguré luego de un minuto.

-Su esposa ya me explicó ayer –me contestó sin mirarme. Puso "Huir" aprovechando que había una R muy libre al final de la palabra "Investir" que yo había puesto antes. La miré, preguntándome si intentaba decirme algo al poner esa palabra precisamente. Ella captó mi mirada suspicaz, y giró las letras que le quedaban en mi dirección en forma algo brusca. Le quedaba una N, una T, una O y otra U.

-¡Tenía dos U! –Se defendió-. ¿Qué más podía poner? –Me desafió.

-Bueno, si querías forzosamente usar esa R, y limitarte a los verbos, podrías haber puesto "Unir" por ejemplo –contesté en forma práctica-. Aunque yo hubiese preferido "Turno" supongo –admití.

Daniela me miró con gesto amargo.

-Bueno, juegue por mí entonces –me dijo dándole un manotazo a sus letras en mi dirección.

Puse sus letras de vuelta en el apoyo y lo volví hacia ella.

-"Huir" es mejor palabra que "Unir" –le aseguré, con amabilidad-. La H vale más que la N.

Eso pareció ablandarla un poco, y a regañadientes anotó sus puntos y sacó más letras.

Continuamos jugando, y preferí guardar silencio. Cuando se acabaron las letras, ella suspiró aliviada.

-Bueno, usted ganó –dijo, aunque ambos ya lo sabíamos-. Y no necesité el don de su hija para adivinarlo.

-Tuviste un buen puntaje –le dije. Me miró con desprecio.

-No intente consolarme, por favor. Eso es patético.

-Me gustaría jugar otra partida –le dije.

Predeciblemente, se le arrugó el ceño.

-¿No tienen otros juegos? –Se quejó.

-¿Quieres ir a mirar? –Le sugerí.

-Ok –dijo.

La cargué hasta el mueble de los juegos. Frunció el ceño ante el "1000 kilómetros" y el "Backgammon" y resopló divertida ante el de "Lotería", el "Ludo" y el de "Damas Chinas". Frunció la boca con horror ante el ajedrez, y se tranquilizó bastante al ver el naipe inglés.

-¿Alguno que te guste? –Pregunté.

-¿Puedo jugar solitario con el naipe? –Preguntó.

-No –le respondí, riendo-. Se supone que tengo que jugar yo también.

-¿Se supone? –Preguntó.

-Quiero jugar contigo –admití.

-Si acepto jugar Scrabble, ¿puedo sugerir algo para hacer el juego más interesante? –Preguntó seria.

Me pregunté qué regla extraña se le podría haber ocurrido.

-Por supuesto –le contesté, demasiado rápido.

-¿La regla que quiera? –Preguntó, y eso me alarmó.

-¿Quieres apostar dinero? –Me burlé.

-Asumo que usted quemó el poco dinero que me quedaba –me contestó con frialdad, y me sentí horrible.

-Jugaremos con tus reglas –le ofrecí a modo de bandera blanca.

-Si yo gano, usted me lleva a mi casa –me dijo.

Escuché cinco jadeos a coro, y noté que Daniela también los había oído. Al parecer, toda la casa estaba pendiente de nosotros.

-Me encanta esto de la privacidad –se burló Daniela, con desagrado en la cara-. Así le puedo decir con toda confianza que Edward es un llorón, que Jasper es un idiota, que Alice es mandona, y que Bella es una matea traga-libros. Su esposa por lo menos no está tan mal, felicitaciones.

-No necesitas ser cruel –la reté-. Todos oyen todo porque la casa es pequeña y tenemos buen oído.

-Todos jadearon a la vez –se defendió Daniela-. ¡Estaban escuchando a propósito!

-Estamos todos pendientes de ti –admití-. Pero es porque queremos conocerte mejor. Eso no es ofensivo, ¿no crees?

-Están pendientes porque temen que escape –gruñó.

-Estás conmigo. Saben que no lo permitiría –le aseguré.

-Pero, si gano en el Scrabble, ¿me llevará a mi casa? –Me desafió.

-No Daniela –le dije en forma terminante.

-O sea que sabe que le puedo ganar –afirmó, contenta por suerte. Eso me alegró.

-Todo es posible –me burlé.

-Bueno, entonces también es posible que yo consiga volver a mi casa –afirmó, mirándome a los ojos muy seria.

-Daniela… Eso no se puede –le dije con suavidad. No quería antagonizarla, pero tampoco podía permitir que siguiera albergando esperanzas.

-Todo es posible –me desafió-. Usted acaba de admitirlo.

Suspiré, un poco perdido.

-¿Sigamos jugando? –Le propuse para cambiar de tema.

-Ok –respondió Daniela, encogiéndose de hombros-. Aunque supongo que usted ganará.

Cerré el mueble de los juegos, la tomé en brazos y la cargué de vuelta a su silla.

-Si yo gano, ¿me puede sacar el bloque? –Propuso Daniela.

-No por ahora –le respondí-. Pero si quieres te puedo leer un cuento si ganas –le propuse. Me miró muy feo.

-No gracias –gruñó, con desprecio.

Continuamos jugando, y fue una tortura para ambos. Me mostró su enojo el resto de la noche respondiéndome con monosílabos cuando intenté conversar, y se esforzó en poner las palabras de menor puntaje que pudo.

Cuando llegó la madrugada, y mi esposa llegó a buscar a la niña, fue un gran alivio.

-.-

Pasé el día intranquilo, en mi trabajo. Estuve en varias ocasiones a punto de llamar a mi esposa para preguntar si todo iba bien. Pero, cobardemente, no lo hice. Temía que me dijera "ven, no aguanto más". Me defendí a mí mismo mentalmente pensando que no podía preguntarle por Daniela delante de mis compañeros de trabajo y pacientes. Pero yo sabía que, muy en el fondo, era un gallina.

Aproveché la hora de almuerzo para ir a comprar el vidrio para la ventana de Daniela. Al menos eso podría hacer de útil. Luego de la madrugada frustrante en su compañía me sentía más bien impotente.

Noté, a lo largo del día, que las conversaciones sobre la desaparición de la niña continuaban, por supuesto. Pero no averigüé nada nuevo.

Cuando salí de mi trabajo mis hijos me esperaban, como de costumbre. Bella leía, como siempre. A veces me preguntaba si no era alguna forma de evasión de su parte. Edward me había asegurado que no, pero supuse que al no poder leerle la mente no podía estar seguro.

-Necesito comprar algunas cosas –me dijo Alice de inmediato.

-¿Necesitas ir a la ciudad? –Pregunté, mitad inquieto por llegar tarde a casa, mitad aliviado de tener una excusa aceptable para retrasar el regreso. Pusilánime… Me avergoncé de mí mismo, y vi que Edward resoplaba. Lo miré con gesto de disculpa, pero me sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-No, sólo necesito algo de la librería –respondió Alice con un gesto vago. Miré a mis otros hijos, pero Edward miró el auto. Comprendí. No podían arriesgarse a explicarme nada relacionado con Daniela ahí, en el estacionamiento de la posta, donde cualquiera podría vernos. Era sólo un espacio abierto junto a la calle después de todo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté bajo, una vez en marcha dentro del vehículo.

-Seguí escuchando a la gente, como me pediste esta mañana –informó Edward-. No encontré a nadie sospechando de nosotros. Me concentré particularmente en la hermana, y sólo detecté lo mucho que la quiere y la extraña.

-Y le compraremos lápices de colores –informó Alice-, cuando Edward decida recordar y mencionar que la hermanita pensó en lo mucho que les gustaba dibujar juntas.

-Sí, la hermana también recordó que a Daniela le gusta dibujar –reconoció Edward.

Todos lo hicimos callar, en forma mecánica.

-¡No digas su nombre, amor! –Le recordó Bella.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Edward-. Pero no hay nadie oyéndonos de todas formas –se defendió.

-Es sólo por seguridad –le recordé.

-Te pasaste, Carlisle –me dijo Alice-. Para ir a la librería tenías que doblar en la cuadra anterior.

-No me has dicho adónde vamos –le recordé.

Suspiró con aire teatral, y comenzó a darme indicaciones. Cuando llegamos, sólo Alice se bajó del coche conmigo.

-Vamos papá –me dijo en voz alta y en español-. Te mostraré los que quiero.

Comprendí, y la seguí. Era todo, supuestamente, para ella.

La librería no era muy grande. Como la mayoría de las tiendas del pueblo, no ofrecía demasiado. Alice se paseó un poco como decidiéndose, aunque yo sabía que era sólo porque el tendero nos miraba con paciencia. Le sonreí. Alice escogió una caja de lápices, un cuaderno, y agregó un block de dibujo.

-¿Necesitas algo más, hija? –Le pregunté con amabilidad.

-No, sólo esto –me aseguró.

No tuvimos dificultades, por supuesto. Ella sabía lo que hacía. Me hubiera gustado pedir que nos lo envolvieran para regalo, pero eso hubiera despertado sospechas.

-¿Eso le gustará? –Pregunté, cuando ya nos habíamos alejado en el coche.

-Sí, mucho –aseguró Alice.

-¿Dejará de querer escapar? –Preguntó Bella.

-No, eso no ha cambiado –dijo Alice, preocupada.

-Alice tuvo una visión, pero no sabe qué significa –dijo Edward. Pude oír resoplar a Alice.

-Lo que sea que viste, puedes decirlo con confianza hija –le aseguré.

-Las vi haciendo galletas, a ella y a Esme –admitió a regañadientes-. La casa apestará por días.

-¡Dile lo del molde! –la retó Edward.

-¿Qué molde? –Pregunté, sin entender.

-Alice vio a Daniela mirando un molde de galletas, y de inmediato tuvo una visión de la policía persiguiéndonos.

-¡Fue borrosa! –Se defendió Alice-. ¡Y no tenía ningún sentido! ¡Ni siquiera era nuestro coche, y no sé si nos perseguía a nosotros!

-Calma hija –le dije, y sentí que Jasper ejercía su magia.

-Amor –le dijo su marido con calma-. Aunque no lo comprendas, y aunque no estés segura de su importancia, es mejor que compartas lo que viste con todos nosotros. Si aparecía la policía podría ser importante.

-Sobre todo importa que tuvo la visión _inmediatamente_ después de la visión de Daniela viendo el molde –agregó Edward en forma enfática.

-¿Qué molde? –Preguntó Bella, casi al mismo tiempo que yo iba a preguntar lo mismo.

-Un molde de galletas –respondió Alice, frustrada-. Uno que hay en la cocina, de los que escogió Esme cuando llegamos a vivir aquí y fingimos comprar cosas para la casa.

-Es uno de los de animalito –completó Edward.

-¿Qué animalito? –Pregunté.

-Creo que era un pescado, o algo así –dijo Alice.

-¿Qué hacía Daniela exactamente? –Insistí.

-Sólo las vi haciendo galletas –respondió Alice, algo desesperada-. Estaba viendo a Daniela escoger moldes para cortarlas y de pronto se quedó mirando el con forma de pez, y de inmediato tuve un flash de un vehículo policial persiguiendo un jeep. Fue muy rápido, y no alcancé a distinguir detalles.

-Yo estaba viendo la mente de Alice –aseguró Edward-. Los hechos están relacionados, estoy seguro.

-Se supone que debías estar fijándote en las mentes de los demás humanos –se quejó Alice.

-Estaba aburrido –admitió Edward-. Y nadie alrededor estaba pensando en ella en ese momento. Hasta su hermanita estaba concentrada en su clase.

-¿Reconocieron el lugar en el que tuvo lugar la visión? –Les pregunté, esperando que cooperaran en vez de pelear entre ellos.

-En la cocina –dijo Alice como si fuera obvio.

-Se refiere a la visión de la policía, _genio_ –se burló Edward.

-¿No pudiste ver esta pelea? –Le preguntó Jasper a Alice, en tono de broma, para aligerar el ambiente. Vi, por el retrovisor, que le dirigía a Edward una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Dónde ocurría la persecución? –Insistí.

-En el bosque –dijo Alice-. Había árboles. Podría ser el camino a la casa –admitió a regañadientes.

-A mí me pareció más el camino a los lobos –reconoció Edward, con algo de duda.

Asentí. Tenía sentido. Si la policía nos perseguía tenía sentido que fuera cerca de nuestra casa.

-¿Reconocieron el vehículo?

-No –contestaron ambos al unísono.

-¿Recuerdan la patente? –Pregunté-. Podríamos averiguar…

-Fue una visión borrosa, y duró muy poco –dijo Alice-. No vi nada más que una fugaz impresión de una patrulla persiguiendo a un auto, y creo que era un jeep pero no estoy segura.

-Era un jeep –aseguró Edward.

-¿Algún otro detalle útil? –Insistí, preocupado-. ¿Fecha? ¿Quiénes iban en el jeep?

-No lo sé –dijo Alice, y comenzó a tiritar-. He intentado ver algo, pero sólo tengo imágenes imprecisas. La policía aparece siempre, pero no logro ver imágenes concretas. Creo que hay algo decidido, pero no es algo completamente concreto. ¿Tiene sentido?

-Sí –le aseguré, mientras sentía como Jasper intentaba calmarla con su don, abrazándola y haciéndole cariño al mismo tiempo-. Cuando lleguemos a casa quiero que me muestres exactamente dónde estaba Daniela, y qué estaba haciendo. ¿Te parece?

-Sí Carlisle –murmuró, más tranquila.

-Y tú, Edward, me gustaría que en los próximos días estés muy atento a cualquier pensamiento de Daniela que pueda tener relación con las dos visiones de Alice. Cualquier detalle podría ayudarnos.

-Sí papá –respondió de inmediato.

-.-

Cuando llegamos a la casa, el olor nos invadió apenas abrimos las puertas. Sonreí a pesar de eso, ya que vi a mi esposa y a la niña observándonos desde la terraza.

-¿Hicieron galletas? –Pregunté contento. No fue totalmente fingido, ya que podía ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de mi esposa, y me alegré de que pareciera haber tenido un buen día a pesar de todos mis temores.

-Sí –respondió-. Daniela y yo pasamos la tarde en la cocina horneando galletas y pintándolas. ¿Quieres verlas? Nos quedaron preciosas –afirmó con orgullo.

-¡Claro! –Les dije contento, y le sonreí a Daniela.

Ella no parecía muy contenta, y miraba a sus hermanos con poco entusiasmo. Deseé que ellos fueran algo más diplomáticos pero, por desgracia, el olor parecía desmotivarlos completamente.

Las galletas eran, como lo había dicho mi esposa, preciosas. Se notaba que se habían esmerado. Probé una, con curiosidad, pero por supuesto me pareció que sabía espantoso. Me controlé para no poner ninguna cara.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, fue un desastre. Daniela terminó deprimida a pesar de mis elogios, y Edward y Alice comenzaron a pelear nuevamente. Pronto los niños comenzaron a escapar hacia el segundo piso, donde pude oír que abrían las ventanas discretamente. Alice se quedó, y me miró dándome a entender que recordaba las instrucciones que le había dado en el coche. Asentí con mis ojos, y mi sagaz esposa comprendió que algo pasaba y se llevó rápidamente a la niña.

-Ok –dije bajito, en nuestro idioma-, ¿dónde estaba parada _ella_?

Alice se movió con seguridad, y se paró en un punto junto al horno.

-Mamá estaba aquí, aceitando una bandeja de horno –aseguró. Luego se desplazó hacia el mesón principal y agregó-: _ella_ estaba parada aquí. Tenía varios moldes sobre la mesa y los estaba mirando. Luego cogió el con forma de pescado, y lo quedó mirando. Y luego vino a mí la otra visión, muy fugazmente, y luego la vi cortando galletas, pero no había nada interesante que ver, o nada que pareciera importante.

Me acerqué a las galletas, y noté que ninguna tenía forma de pescado. ¿Había evitado usar ese molde a propósito?

Me fui hasta el cajón donde recordaba que habíamos puesto ese tipo de cosas cuando las compramos. Revisé todos los moldes, y los olí uno a uno. A pesar de estar lavados, se notaba cuáles habían sido usados y cuáles no. Cuando encontré el con forma de pescado se lo mostré a mi hija.

-Sí, ese era -me aseguró.

Lo olí. No había sido usado para cortar galletas, pero tenía olor a Daniela.

-¿Cómo lo sostenía? –Le pregunté a Alice.

Mi hija lo tomó, y se paró en el punto en el que había dicho que estaba Daniela. Lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¿Puso esa cara? –Me burlé.

-Sí, pareció pensar en algo cuando lo tomó –aseguró-. Pero luego sólo la vi relajada cortando galletas. Aunque se enojó un poco cuando mamá no la dejó acercarse al horno.

-¿A lo mejor planeó quemar la casa? –Pregunté.

-No vi a los bomberos en mi visión –dijo Alice, con duda.

Asentí, y di vuelta el molde en mis manos, intentando pensar cómo podría usarlo la niña para intentar algo.

-Prueba rompiéndolo –sugirió Alice-, a ver si veo algo.

Lo aplasté cuidando de no hacer ruido, y Alice se concentró.

-No vi nada. Creo que no cambió nada –dijo luego de un par de segundos.

-Supongo que es más la idea de los peces lo que la hiso tomar una decisión, o tener un pensamiento importante –le dije-. Tal vez intentará escapar nadando.

-Bueno, no hay que llevarla a los lobos –respondió Alice.

-Ok, no la llevaré a los lobos –decidí-. ¿Ves que algo cambie?

Alice volvió a concentrarse y, luego de unos segundos negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces la llevaré a los lobos apenas tenga la oportunidad –decidí-. Sólo tendremos que tener mucho cuidado, y así veremos si tu visión se hace más nítida.

Alice volvió a concentrarse, y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Creo que hay una probabilidad alta de que intente escapar. No vi una imagen completamente definida, pero alcancé a vernos a todos nadando.

Eso me inquietó, pero todo se reducía a vigilarla bien, las veinticuatro horas. En ese momento oímos bajar la escalera rápidamente a Edward y a Bella. Ambos nos miramos, y pusimos atención. Edward le avisaba a mi esposa que no le prestara su computadora a Daniela, porque enviaría un e-mail a su padre. Luego Esme les preguntó si querían jugar con ellas, y se quedaron.

-¿Tendrá eso del correo electrónico algo que ver con tu visión? –Le pregunté a Alice.

-No –dijo ella, concentrándose-. Aunque estaba desconcentrada y no pude ver que ocurriría lo de la computadora –admitió un poco avergonzada, con gesto de disculpa.

-No es tu culpa –le aseguré, sonriéndole-. Ya haces mucho –agregué con orgullo-. Sólo tendremos mucho cuidado y, en algún momento, si tienes una visión clara del peligro, tomaremos las medidas necesarias para evitar una tragedia.

-¿No sería preferible irnos y ya? –Propuso Alice. La miré algo suspicaz, pero ella puso de inmediato cara muy seria y continuó-: No lo digo por mí, -aseguró-, si quieres nos llevas a la Antártida. Sólo pienso que sería mejor no vivir tan cerca de su familia. ¿Tal vez, si nos alejamos de este país, se resigne más rápido?

-Probablemente –admití-. Pero es mejor esperar a que la búsqueda se haya cancelado y la hayan declarado muerta. No quiero que puedan relacionar nuestra partida con su desaparición.

-Como quieras, Carlisle –dijo Alice-. Pero tal vez ese riesgo sea preferible a que estemos tan cerca que _ella_ pueda llegar corriendo o nadando a su casa.

-Esperaremos, y permaneceremos atentos –insistí.

-Ok –dijo Alice, rindiéndose-. Estaré arriba con Jasper por si nos necesitan.

-Más tarde, me gustaría mucho que la acompañaran un rato. Me gustaría estar con mi esposa también –le solicité. Arrugó un poco la cara.

-Sí, no hay problema –murmuró.

-Todos tenemos que ayudar –le recordé.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo resignada.

La besé en la cabeza y le murmuré gracias al oído. Se puso algo más contenta y subió a buscar a su marido.

Cuando llegué al comedor, Daniela estaba explicándole las reglas de un juego de cartas a mi Esme, Bella y Edward. No era difícil, y me quedé a jugar con ellos.

"Alice y Jasper cuidarán a Daniela más tarde, y luego me gustaría si Bella y tú pudieran hacerse cargo por un rato" pensé para Edward, cuando terminábamos el primer partido. El asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Luego Esme propuso otra partida, pero ellos se disculparon y se fueron. Me di ánimo, y decidí enfrentar el problema de la visión de Alice.

-Daniela –le dije muy serio, mirándola con cuidado a los ojos-, ¿tienes algún plan relacionado con el molde de galletas con forma de pescado?

Vi que la niña abrió grandes los ojos, y luego se enfureció. Mi esposa parecía preocupada, y supuse que a pesar de haber estado entreteniendo a Daniela había estado pendiente de nuestro intercambio en la cocina.

-No –respondió Daniela, con rotundidad.

-Alice te vio mirándolo –le dije con franqueza. Eso la indignó más.

-Estábamos haciendo galletas –se defendió-, obviamente que miré los moldes. Y encontré bonito el de pescado. Sólo eso.

La miré con cuidado, y aparte del enojo detecté un poco de nerviosismo. No parecía ofendida, y eso llamó mi atención. Si hubiera sido una acusación falsa lo normal hubiera sido que se sintiera principalmente ofendida.

-Si quieren lo rompen –insistió ella-, me da lo mismo.

Bueno, eso ya lo había hecho. El problema es que no provocó un cambio en el futuro de acuerdo a las visiones de mi hija. Al final, todo se reduciría a estar atentos y esperar. Me rendí.

-¿Cómo estuvo vuestro día? –Pregunté, decidido a cambiar de tema.

-Bien –aseguró mi esposa, contenta-. Limpiamos, vimos televisión, y cocinamos.

-¿Se comportó? –Le pregunté a mi esposa, indicando a Daniela, medio en broma.

-Sí, todo estuvo perfectamente –aseguró mi esposa, tiernamente, acariciándole la cabeza a la niña.

Eso me alivió, luego de haber pasado todo el día inquietándome. Supuse que entonces no habría problema en darle el regalo que Alice había sugerido.

-Voy y vuelvo –les dije, y lo fui a buscar.

Alice había tenido razón, pude ver que a Daniela le había gustado mucho la sorpresa. Estaba tan contenta que incluso no reclamó por la falta de privacidad cuando le di a entender que la había oído el día anterior pedir un elefante. Le sugerí que podía pedirnos más cosas, pero no pidió nada. Eso me sorprendió. Pensé que podía querer más cosas para entretenerse, otros juegos tal vez.

Me fijé en que, de todo lo que le habíamos comprado, se interesó sobre todo en los lápices de colores. Los olió uno a uno y comenzó a probarlos de inmediato. Mi esposa y yo dibujamos con ella, un rato, pero luego la dejamos dibujar solita. Yo quería ver qué dibujaba, pero se limitó a probar cada color sin dibujar nada en concreto.

Cuando pensaba que todo andaba bien, Daniela comenzó a mostrar signos de desagrado. No entendí: no le habíamos hecho nada, no le habíamos dicho nada. Ni siquiera nos estábamos moviendo demasiado. Incluso frunció el ceño, y oí a Edward reírse arriba. Eso la indignó y le dijo claramente "púdrete". Pensé en retarla, pero supuse que Edward la había provocado, riéndose de lo que sea que le había pasado por la mente. Tendría que recordar preguntarle, más tarde.

-¿Me pueden llevar a mi cuarto? –Preguntó de pronto, molesta.

Me sorprendí. ¿Por qué no quería estar con nosotros? Recordé que su cuarto estaba lleno de vidrios, y que debía reparar la ventana.

-Ah, sí –le respondí-. Compré el vidrio para reparar la ventana.

La reparación fue sencilla, y Daniela aceptó sin problemas recoger ella misma los vidrios de la ventana que había destrozado. Incluso me dio la impresión de que parecía más contenta. Eso me intrigó. ¿Acaso la hacía feliz limpiar? ¿A lo mejor era una obsesa del aseo como mi esposa?

Estaba pensando en esas cosas cuando llegaron Alice y Jasper.

-Alice y Jasper te harán compañía un rato –le dije, aunque por la cara con que los miraba se notaba que ya había entendido la idea-. Pórtate bien y no intentes escapar. ¿Está bien Daniela?

-No está bien –murmuró en forma testaruda. La miré fijo, y de inmediato agregó-: entendí sus instrucciones. No escaparé –prometió.

-Ok, Esme y yo estaremos abajo por cualquier cosa –les dije.

Recogí mi caja de herramientas, con la intención de llevarla al cobertizo, pero al bajar y ver a mi esposa acercándose a mí en el pasillo tuve otras urgencias. La puse en el suelo, ya la guardaría más tarde.

Entramos al dormitorio. Iba a besarla pero ella me detuvo y se llevó un dedo a los labios. Ante mi cara de consternación apuntó hacia arriba, y entonces noté lo que le había llamado la atención: no se oía ruido alguno. Nuestros cinco hijos estaban completamente quietos y silenciosos.

La miré con incredulidad, y ella me miró con cara de curiosidad y algo de inquietud. De pronto oímos la dulce risa de nuestro primogénito y el murmullo de una sola palabra: _morbosa_.

Ambos nos miramos, comprendiendo, y se nos escaparon sendas carcajadas que intentamos ocultar rápidamente. Al parecer, nuestra hijita había estado intentando oírnos. No podía haber otra explicación. Edward no le hubiera dicho "morbosa" a su esposa en un volumen que hubiéramos podido oír, y no tenía razón alguna de llamar "morbosa" a Alice por mucho que hubiera peleado con ella ese día.

Jasper intervino, solicitando que la dejara en paz, aunque se notaba que le estaba costando no reírse a él mismo.

-Ella es la que anda escuchando a propósito –oímos decir a Edward.

-No puedo evitar oírlos cuando lo hacen. No soy una morbosa -le respondió Daniela, y por su voz se notaba que lo estaba pasando mal.

-Yo tampoco puedo evitar oír lo que piensas –le dijo Edward, y deseé que la dejara tranquila. Pobrecita. Bella pareció pensar lo mismo, porque le pidió que la dejara tranquila.

Le cerré un ojo a mi esposa y le hice signo de que no dijera nada.

-Yo recuerdo a otro que estaba pendiente de estas cosas, cuando Esme se incorporó a la familia –dije riendo, lo suficientemente alto para que todos me oyeran. A ver si con eso Edward dejaba en paz a la niña.

-Cállate amor –me dijo mi esposa bajito, golpeándome suavemente un antebrazo. Me puso cara de súplica, a pesar de que seguía riéndose. Comprendí, demasiado tarde, que tenía razón. Daniela gritó, molesta, que éramos una familia de locos y que nos odiaba. Ambos hicimos muecas de dolor, y nos miramos consternados.

-Lo siento –me disculpé bajito-. Sólo quería que Edward dejara de molestarla.

-Lo sé –me aseguró mi esposa.

Oímos a Alice decir que ya era suficiente, y ella y Jasper sacaron a la niña afuera. Estuve a punto de salir al pasillo a atajarlos, pero mi esposa me atajó a mí.

-Estarán bien –aseguró-. Confía en ellos. Alice verá si Daniela planea escapar, y Jasper tiene experiencia manejando vampiros jóvenes.

-Supongo que tienes razón –concedí, inquieto.

-Ya no hay niños en la casa –murmuró mi esposa, acercándose a mí con esa sonrisa de ella que adoraba, distrayéndome de inmediato.

Le devolví la sonrisa con ganas, y dejé atrás toda otra preocupación.

-.-

Bastante más tarde los oímos regresar. No hablaban. Pasaron delante de nuestra puerta y sentí la tentación de vestirme y salir a cerciorarme de que todo anduviera bien, pero mi esposa me atajó.

-Estarán bien –Murmuró en mi oído-. Es el turno de ellos.

-Tienes razón, como siempre –le respondí, volviendo a tenderme a su lado.

Nos quedamos escuchando, y oímos la televisión. Jasper debía haber escogido el canal, ya que la dejó en un partido de futbol. Eso me extrañó. ¿Por qué no escogían algo que le pudiera gustar a la niña? Dudaba que a Daniela le gustara el futbol.

Miré a mi esposa con cara de pregunta, pero sólo se encogió de hombros y me atrajo hacia a ella. Nos besamos, intentando hacer poco ruido. Fue grato, pero cuando intenté ir más allá me atajó y apuntó hacia arriba. Frustrante.

No podríamos seguir por toda la eternidad intentando que Daniela no nos oyera. Era completamente inviable.

Oímos que la puerta del cuarto de Bella y Edward se abría y me sorprendí. Todavía era temprano. Cuando oí que cambiaban de canal y le subían el volumen entendí. Debía ser idea de Edward, poner fuerte un reportaje con un narrador que no paraba de hablar. Asumí que había oído mi frustración y le di las gracias mentalmente. No me contestó, obviamente, pero sabía que me había oído.

Miré a Esme y le sonreí desafiante. Ella me sonrió de vuelta, y volvió a atraerme hacia ella.

-.-

Unos ruidos en el suelo del segundo piso nos distrajeron, algo más tarde.

-¿Qué hacen? –Se quejó mi esposa-. Van a romper las tablas.

Oímos con detención. Alguien se paraba de un sillón, y caminaba hacia el ruido. Comprendimos. Daniela intentaba ir a saltos hacia la escalera, y el bloque en el piso era lo que había provocado el ruido. Oímos como la dejaban en un sillón, y luego como se sentaban en otro. Eran los pasos de Edward, estaba casi seguro.

-¿Subimos? –Propuso Esme, preocupada.

-No, dejémoslos que lo manejen ellos –respondí-. De todos modos no iría lejos con el bloque.

Ambos nos miramos preocupados, cuando oímos el bloque acercarse a saltos a la escalera nuevamente.

-¿Y si se cae? –Preguntó mi esposa, preocupada.

-Es un vampiro, sobrevivirá –le aseguré.

Volvimos a oír como Edward la devolvía a su sillón y la retaba. También oímos como le respondía ella, en forma bastante grosera.

-Habrá que enseñarle a hablar mejor –le dije a mi esposa.

-Sí, supongo –me contestó.

Volvimos a oír cómo Daniela intentaba escapar hacia la escalera, y cómo Edward la volvía a poner en su sillón, sin decirle nada.

-Es un poco lenta –reconoció Esme-.

-Sí, lo es –admití. No podíamos seguir tapando el sol con un dedo. Era evidente que Daniela, aun siendo un vampiro, no era la manzana más brillante del cajón.

-¿Cuántos intentos crees que le tome darse cuenta de que no podrá conseguirlo? –Preguntó Esme, preocupada.

-Creo que ya entendió, amor –le dije-. Estoy seguro de que sigue porque quiere llamar la atención.

Un nuevo intento de fuga me interrumpió. Nos miramos.

-¿Pataleta? –Me preguntó mi esposa, dudosa.

-Asumo que sí –le aseguré-. Es algo lenta, pero no idiota.

A la quinta secuencia de saltos hacia la escalera ya perdí la paciencia y comencé a vestirme.

-No lo están manejando –murmuró mi esposa, imitándome.

-No, claramente –le respondí con algo de sarcasmo.

Al sexto intento ya se me escapó un gruñido y subí. Al ver las marcas en el piso me dieron ganas de gritar. Miré a los mayores de mis hijos, pero Bella no levantó la vista de su libro y Edward no apartó la vista de la televisión. Sólo Daniela me miró, y parecía algo inquieta.

-¿Qué pasa? –Les pregunté, aunque era bastante obvio.

-Eso pasa –me contestó mi hijo en forma despectiva, apuntando a la niña, sin dirigirme la mirada siquiera.

Eso me molestó. "Mírame cuando te hablo" le exigí en la mente, pero me ignoró. Le apagué la televisión, y en vez de cambiar de actitud resopló y cerrando los ojos continuó ignorándome. Bella, por suerte, se dio cuenta de que estaba verdaderamente enojado y decidió no seguir empeorando las cosas.

-Alice y Jasper llevaron a Daniela a dar un paseo. Intentó escapar. La trajeron de vuelta. Iniciamos nuestro turno. Intentó escapar nuevamente –explicó resignada.

Era eso. La niña había intentado escapar en el paseo. Decididamente, tendríamos que estar encima mi esposa y yo todo el tiempo. Dios… Y mis hijos mayores no parecían muy dispuestos a colaborar. "Estoy un poco decepcionado, hijo, esperaba más de ti" le dije a Edward en mi mente. Vi por un rictus en su cara que estaba enojado.

-Pueden irse -les dije en voz alta.

El portazo que dio mi hijo me confirmó cuan molesto seguía. Tendría que hablar con él, más tarde. Con los cuatro, de hecho. Tampoco era justo que sólo lo retara a él.

Alice y Jasper volvieron a la salita, y se veían arrepentidos.

-Lo siento, Carlisle –se disculpó Alice-. No lo vi venir.

-No es culpa de Alice, yo la distraje -reconoció su esposo, asumiendo la responsabilidad él.

Pero yo no necesitaba gente que reconociera culpas. Necesitaba hijos cooperadores dispuestos a asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermanita. Aunque tampoco podía culparlos a ellos si dicha hermanita intentaba fugarse todo el tiempo. Y, además, al menos Alice y Jasper estaban reconociendo su responsabilidad en los hechos. No como Bella y Edward que habían tenido el _descaro_ de molestarse conmigo.

-No estoy buscando culpables –les aseguré, resignado, para que se relajaran. Después de todo, sólo eran un poco mayores que Daniela. No se le podía pedir peras al olmo, como diría Eleazar.

-Yo tuve la culpa –reconoció Daniela, sorprendiéndome gratamente. Por desgracia, tuvo el desatino de agregar-: Pero no voy a decir que lo siento, porque sería mentira. No lamento haberlo intentado, sólo lamento no haberlo logrado.

En ese momento me dieron ganas de pegarle, en forma totalmente espontánea, pero me contuve. Pude oír gruñir a la mitad de mis hijos. Inspiré lentamente, y boté el aire con calma. No era el momento de ponerse violento, sino de calmar la situación. Era obvio que tendríamos que hacernos cargo mi esposa y yo. Teníamos hijos, punto final.

-Pueden irse. Nadie tiene la culpa –les aseguré con calma.

Me dirigieron miradas consternadas, pero se fueron a su cuarto sin dar un portazo como sus hermanos.

Miré a Daniela. Estaba asustada. La tomé en brazos con suavidad, para que se calmara, y funcionó. Bajamos, y mi esposa me esperaba al pie de la escalera. Iba a abrir la boca y levantar los brazos como para pedirme a la niña, pero preferí manejarlo yo. La obligaría a leer un rato, a ver si así se calmaba. Y, si no se calmaba, al menos esperaba que se aburriera un poco. Se merecía alguna clase de consecuencia, supuse, y leer parecía no gustarle.

Cuando la niña vio que miraba los libros frunció un poco el ceño. Sonreí internamente. Pensé en escogerle algún libro aburrido, pero me abstuve. Tampoco era buena idea que _odiara_ leer.

Lamenté no tener "Colmillo blanco", pero tenía "Mi vida con el lama" y ese me pareció perfecto. Era la vida de una gatita, fácil de leer, completamente apropiado para su edad. La llevé a nuestro cuarto, acompañado por mi esposa que nos había seguido como una sombra.

La tendí con cuidado en nuestra cama, al medio, y me tendí a su lado. Mi esposa entendió, y se tendió a su otro lado. La niña pareció un poco incómoda, y nos miró a ambos, inquieta.

-Ahora nos vamos a relajar, y vamos a descansar –le ordené, y le pasé el libro. Vi como lo miraba, y se volvió hacia mí sin entender. Me dieron ganas de ponerle los ojos en blanco, pero me abstuve.

-Lee un rato, por favor –le indiqué con paciencia-. Olvidemos lo que pasó.

Pareció entender, pero no dispuesta a obedecer. Me dieron ganas de darle un coscacho, pero decidí calmarme. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Yo no era un hombre violento… ¿A lo mejor sólo estaba cansado? Tomé una revista que tenía a medio leer en mi velador y decidí olvidarme de ella por un rato.

Pronto comenzó a molestar a mi esposa, que también se había puesto a leer. Ella le contestó en forma amable, y me dieron ganas de pedirle que no fuera _tan_ amable. ¿No había notado, acaso, que estaba intentando _castigarla_? Aunque bueno… Al menos la niña estaba hablándole en forma educada. Y mi esposa incluso acababa de aprovechar de enseñarle una palabra en nuestro idioma, sin que la niña lo notara.

Me relajé. Esme era la experta. Supuse que sería algún gen con el que debían nacer las mujeres. Por algo Dios las había hecho madre a ellas, y no a nosotros.

Por desgracia, Daniela pareció percibir que me había comenzado a relajar y se volvió a mosquearme a mí. Me dieron ganas de gruñirle, pero me controlé. Comenzó a intentar leer mi revista por sobre mi hombro. ¿Qué le pasaba, Dios mío? ¿Cómo era posible que le interesara más una revista científica que una novela?

-Lee tu libro –le dije, conservando la calma.

De pronto recordé cuando Marcus me decía algo equivalente, cuando estaba cansado de mis preguntas, y me dieron ganas de sonreír. La voz de Daniela me sacó de mi recuerdo.

-¿Por qué no puedo ver qué está leyendo? –Preguntó frustrada. Suspiré, y la dejé mirar mi revista.

-Es una publicación técnica –le expliqué-. No te va a interesar.

Ella miró mi revista brevemente, y efectivamente hizo una mueca.

-Ok –respondió insegura.

Estaba claro que no había entendido nada. Me reí, y mi esposa me imitó.

-Lee tu libro –le recordé con calma, esperando que me hiciera caso.

Volví a leer, pero de inmediato me distraje recordando nuevamente a Marcus. Mi esposa pareció entenderme porque tras dirigirme una risita burlona volvió a concentrarse en su novela. Yo le había contado cuánto me frustraba cuando mi antiguo maestro me decía eso, y luego decidía ignorar cualquier pregunta que le hiciera. Había aprendido mucho con él, sobre muchos temas, pero también había aprendido a ser paciente y a buscar la información yo mismo. Muchas veces había querido irme por el camino corto, pidiéndole a él todas las respuestas, pero al final siempre me terminaba diciendo que leyera el libro que me había pasado.

Daniela me distrajo de mis recuerdos, nuevamente, aunque no hablando sino mirando el libro que le había pasado. "Por fin" pensé. Pero sólo leyó la portada, y tras darlo vuelta lo dejó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Porfiada y descarada… Me dieron ganas de retarla, pero desistí. Al menos estaba tranquila, y preferí dejarla relajarse.

-.-

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando ya poco faltaba para tener que levantarme e ir a trabajar, sentí a la niña inspirar con un poco de violencia a mi lado. Ambos la miramos, preocupados. Llevaba mucho rato sin respirar, y eso no era inquietante, pero me pregunté qué le podría haber ocurrido para haber inspirado de esa forma de repente. Nos miramos, con mi esposa, y esperamos a ver si abría los ojos. No lo hizo. Esme me cerró un ojo.

-Parece que se murió la Daniela –dijo fingiendo desinterés. Pude ver cómo a la niña se le movía un músculo en la cara, intentando no reírse. Me relajé.

-Bueno, ya era hora –me burlé-. De todos modos me caía pésimo.

Daniela pareció triste y mi esposa me miró inquieta. Pero siguió con la broma, preguntándome qué haríamos con el cadáver. La miré con algo de censura, pero vi que la niña volvía a reírse y eso me animó.

-Escondamos el cuerpo en el armario –propuse- para que no lo vean los niños.

Iba a dejar mi revista a un lado para tomarla en brazos e ir a meterla al armario pero mi esposa me detuvo con la mirada.

-¿Y qué les diremos mañana cuando despierten y no vean a su hermanita? –Preguntó, volviendo a cerrarme un ojo.

Oímos reírse a Alice, arriba, y me alegró que ya estuvieran más relajados. Habían pasado el resto de la noche demasiado silenciosos.

-Pues que la dejamos afuera para que los lobos se la comieran –respondí, sonriéndole.

Esme me miró con expresión de censura y no comprendí. Apuntó a la niña con la mandíbula, y ahí entendí. Su carita, aunque seguía completamente quieta, era de ansiedad. Miré a mi esposa, con impotencia. ¿Acaso Daniela no había entendido que sólo era una broma? ¿Podría creer en serio que la dejaríamos solita, afuera, para que se la comieran los hombres lobo?

Esperé unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Al final, decidí hacerle cariño en la cabeza para tranquilizarla. No funcionó: en vez de calmarse inspiró asustada, como si la hubiese atacado. Le volví a hacer cariño de todas formas, para que comprendiera que no la estaba atacando.

-Era una broma –le expliqué-. Si te asusté por favor perdóname –le rogué.

-No me asusté, sólo me sobresalté –explicó.

-Me refería a lo que dije de los lobos –aclaré.

Nos miró inquieta.

-No hay problema –aseguró, por suerte.

Sentí un gran alivio, y sin pensarlo le di un besito en la frente. Se sobresaltó, y me miró asqueada. Incluso se limpió la frente con la manga.

-No vuelva a hacer eso. No soy su puta hija –me espetó con agresividad.

Me quise morir. ¿Acaso podía creer que yo la había besado con segundas intenciones? Miré a mi esposa, inquieto, pero ella por suerte no lo había interpretado erróneamente. Parecía tan consternada como yo. Me calmé. Había olvidado que la niña me conocía hace sólo un par de días. Era mi culpa.

-Tienes razón –reconocí con diplomacia-. Lo siento. Me dejé llevar.

-Ok. Perdón concedido –me contestó. Parecía triste-. ¿Sería posible que pasara un tiempo en mi cuarto? –Preguntó-. Prometo no saltar por la ventana ni escapar por la puerta.

-Ya son pasadas las siete de todas formas –le dije resignado-. Hora de levantarse, arreglarse e ir al trabajo.

Me levanté y me fui a duchar. Me sentía superado, completamente impotente, y esperé cobardemente que mi esposa consiguiera arreglar ella la situación.

-.-

Evité ir a despedirme de la niña a su cuarto, no sabiendo muy bien qué decirle. Me fui a esperar a mis hijos a la sala. Mi esposa llegó, me tomó la mano y me la apretó sin decir nada.

-No fue tu culpa –me dijo Jasper, el primero que llegó después de un minuto.

-Gracias hijo –le dije, conmovido. Sentí su calma, y le agradecí en silencio, sonriéndole.

-Es ella quien no quiere entender –insistió.

-Es pequeña, y acaba de llegar –le dije, restándole importancia, aunque por dentro seguía deshecho.

-De todas formas… -me dijo, con un resoplido.

-Jasper tiene razón –dijo Edward, entrando con Bella, quien asintió-. Tiene una mente realmente desagradable –aseguró.

Alice entró detrás de ellos, y no dijo nada. Parecía preocupada.

-Es sólo una niña –les recordé.

-No era forma de contestar –insistió Bella-. Propongo que la ignoremos.

-Nadie la tratará mal, y es una orden –les dije, un poco molesto-. A lo mejor cometió un error, pero no la vamos a condenar por eso. ¿Entendido?

-Sí Carlisle –contestó Bella, resignada-. Los siento.

Los demás también asintieron, a regañadientes.

-Se les está haciendo tarde –nos recordó mi esposa.

-Está bien, querida –le dije, besándola-. Suerte hoy. Cualquier cosa me llamas.

Los niños se despidieron de ella con muestras de afecto, y salimos.

Ya en el auto me relajé un poco. Era sólo una crisis. Un malentendido. Ya lo arreglaría todo en la tarde, cuando regresara. Conversaría con la niña, y le explicaría.

-Ya lo sabe –dijo Edward, respondiendo a mi pensamiento.

-¿No cree que sea un pervertido? –Le pregunté, prefiriendo tomármelo con humor.

-No, nunca creyó eso –me aseguró mi hijo. Inspiré aliviado-. Estaba enojada desde antes porque Esme había bromeado diciendo que era nuestra hermanita. También le desagradó lo que dijiste de los lobos, aunque no se asustó. Y es a nosotros cuatro a los que encuentra pervertidos –agregó con sarcasmo-, porque considera que no pensamos más que en sexo.

-Pero si el sexo es lo mejor del mundo –se burló Jasper, levantando un brazo y acercando su esposa a él.

-Tal vez deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de tener relaciones fuera de la casa -sugerí. Los cuatro gruñeron.

-Eso no es justo –reclamó Bella.

-Además, no creo que cambiaría nada –agregó Alice, con gesto sombrío.

-¿Viste algo nuevo, hija? –Le pregunté inquieto, bajando la velocidad.

-No, nada ha cambiado –gruñó-. Pero si te detienes llegaremos tarde y se burlarán de ti en tu trabajo.

Aceleré, y la miré por el retrovisor.

-¿Alguna indicación de lo que me espera hoy? –Le pregunté, un poco nervioso.

-No estoy segura –me dijo, frunciendo el ceño-. Creo que dependerá de lo que Daniela piense durante nuestra ausencia. Y eso también dependerá de lo que decida hacer Esme hoy. Y ella todavía no está segura -explicó.

-Ok, hija, no te abrumes –le dije-. Gracias.

-En todo caso, por las cosas vagas que alcanzo a percibir, creo que deberías comprarte una caja de pañuelos para cuando conversen…

Hice una mueca involuntaria.

-No seas ridícula –se burló Bella-. Ninguno de nosotros llora con lágrimas.

-Estaba usando una metáfora –se burló Alice, riendo.

-¿No sería más bien una alegoría? –Preguntó Bella, completamente seria.

-¿No sería más bien una discusión inútil? –Preguntó Jasper burlón, imitándola.

Sentí el ruido que la mochila de Bella hizo cuando se la lanzó a su hermano, pero Alice la atrapó en el aire y se la devolvió a Bella sin violencia.

-No peleen, por favor –les rogué.

-Antes de que nos fuéramos Daniela estaba pendiente de lo que nosotros hablábamos –informó Edward-. Pero no entiende nada de inglés.

-Y estaba más bien angustiada –agregó Jasper-. Me atrevería a decir que incluso arrepentida.

-Ok, gracias hijos.

-¿Se dan cuenta de que hoy cumpliremos una semana hablando de ella? –Comentó Bella, con sarcasmo.

-¿Celosa de no ser el miembro más nuevo de la familia, hermanita? –Se burló Jasper, aunque por el tono se notaba que no pretendía ofenderla realmente.

-¿Arrepentido de ser el miembro más descontrolado del aquelarre? –Se burló Bella, con algo más de crueldad.

-No peleen, por favor –murmuré cansado.

-Si siguen puede que consigan que Carlisle se detenga –los animó Alice, riendo-. Incluso, si peleamos seriamente, podríamos conseguir que se nos hiciera tan tarde que nos dejaría volver a casa sin ir a clases.

-¡Sabelotodo traga-libros! –Le dijo Jasper a Bella, riendo entusiasta.

-¡Imbunche ignaro! –Le respondió Bella, siguiéndole el juego.

Para que vieran que no serviría de nada, aceleré. Pero eso no los desanimó. Continuaron insultándose de vez en cuando, aunque de broma.

-.-

Llegué a mi trabajo con tiempo de sobra, contrariamente a la predicción de mi pequeña clarividente. Aproveché de buscar "imbunche" en un diccionario viejo que había en la administración de la posta. Aunque no había querido demostrarlo en el auto, me sorprendió que mi pequeña sabelotodo lograra salir con una palabra que yo nunca hubiera escuchado. Eso era extrañísimo, y sospeché que se la había inventado.

Resultó que no, y me sentí mal por haber dudado de ella. Era una voz indígena, y se refería a alguna clase de monstruo. Fruncí el ceño, ya que por la descripción era bastante feo. Decía también que era un brujo que hacía maleficios a los niños y supuse que por eso se lo había dicho a Jasper. Aunque, guiándose estrictamente por la definición, no me pareció que mi guerrero fuera ningún "imbunche". Guardé el diccionario.

-.-

Cuando me acerqué al coche, a la salida del trabajo, mis hijos me esperaban. Alice tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Viste algo, hija? –Le pregunté, preocupado.

-Te odio Carlisle… -Murmuró entrando al coche. Miré a sus hermanos, intrigado.

-No nos ha querido decir nada –se defendió Jasper.

-No serviría de nada –espetó ella-. Carlisle hará lo que se le dé la gana de todas formas.

-Hija, por favor no me insultes –le dije.

-No te insultó, Carlisle –me recordó Bella, en forma práctica-. Sólo estableció que te odia, y que decides tú mismo lo que haces.

Suspiré. A veces me agotaban.

-¿Quieres que haga algo en particular, Alice? –Le pregunté con paciencia.

-¡No lo sé! –Se quejó.

-¿Entonces me puedes explicar por qué estás molesta conmigo? –Insistí, un poco exasperado.

-Sólo está frustrada –dijo Edward-. Te vio hablando con Daniela, pero no logra ver qué pasará por más que lo intenta. Creo que actuará de forma algo _impredecible_.

-¿Cuán "impredecible"? –Pregunté inquieto-. ¿Le prenderá fuego a la casa con nosotros dentro o qué?

-No, no vi fuego –dijo Alice, alarmada, concentrándose.

-¿Qué ves? –Insistí.

-A ti hablando con ella, y a Esme y a ti llorando –murmuró, bajando la vista-. Pero no es algo completamente definido.

-De verdad que no está nada definido –insistió Edward-. Pero los ve a los tres bastante amargados.

-¿Y ustedes?

-No estamos ahí –dijo Alice, enojada-. Creo que nos ordenarás ir a dar un paseo, y creo que es una pésima idea.

-¿Y si les pido que se queden? –Sugerí.

Alice se concentró, y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Pelearán si nos quedamos. Creo que nuestra presencia hará que la discusión sea diferente.

¿Pelea o drama? ¿A eso se reducía? Supuse que tendría que escoger.

-Bueno, vamos a casa –murmuré amargado-. A ver qué hacemos. Tal vez cuando lleguemos tengamos más información.

Conduje de vuelta, algo deprimido. Tenía deseos de pedirles a mis hijos que se quedaran, para que me ayudaran. Supuse que saber qué pensaba Daniela podría servir, y el don para calmar los ánimos de Jasper también ayudaría mucho. Incluso Alice podría aportar, avisándome a tiempo si algo iba a salir mal. Pero, por otro lado, tampoco me serviría que estuvieran alrededor si eso alteraba a la niña. ¿Tal vez si actuaba como un padre normal, y hablaba con ella frente a frente, sin trucos, conseguiría un acercamiento más eficiente? ¿Cómo se las arreglaban los humanos?

Tuve que reírme de mi mismo, internamente. Los humanos no adoptaban niños vampirizados por sus hijos mayores.

Cuando nos acercábamos a la casa alcancé a escuchar la música. Piano. Mi amada esposa estaba angustiada, y no podía tocar el piano. Lamenté no haber accedido a comprar un piano para esta casa. Aunque bueno, tampoco era buena idea llamar la atención de los vecinos haciendo que un piano atravesara el pueblo en dirección a una casa arrendada con muebles. Y, si nos teníamos que ir apurados, dejar un piano resultaría extraño. Pondría en evidencia cuán apurados nos fuimos.

Esme nos había oído acercarnos, y había cortado la música de inmediato. Me sentí peor. Estaba deprimida y además no quería que lo supiéramos. Pobrecita. Me pregunté cómo habría pasado el día.

Estacioné, y miré a mis hijos por el retrovisor. No parecían más animados que yo, y me miraron como esperando que les ordenara algo. Inspiré, y salí del vehículo para dar el ejemplo.

Esme salió a la terraza a recibirnos. Nos sonrió, pero parecía triste. Besó y abrazó a sus hijos, que le respondieron con entusiasmo. Querían animarla.

Comenzaron a entrar a la casa, y los seguí. Me decidí. Entre una pelea familiar y una discusión con llanto prefería lo segundo. Además, si Daniela estaba acumulando pena resultaría mejor que se sintiera en confianza pare echarlo todo afuera.

-Dejen sus mochilas en la salita y vayan a dar una vuelta –les ordené resignado.

-¿No nos podemos cambiar de ropa al menos? –Se quejó Bella.

-Te odio Carlisle… -Insistió Alice.

-Sólo será por un rato. Los llamaré para que vuelvan –les prometí.

Me hicieron caso a regañadientes.

-¿En qué piensa? –Le pregunté a Edward.

-Nos está oyendo, e intenta entender -murmuró.

-¿Algo más? –Insistí.

-Analiza todo lo que hacemos. Desea que suban a verla, pero creo que prefiere que no subamos nosotros cuatro –reconoció.

-¿Cómo se siente? –Le pregunté a Jasper.

-Muy angustiada, pero no violenta –respondió.

-¿Si subimos qué hará? –Le pregunté a Alice.

-No sé –respondió-. Decide al menos quien subirá.

-¿Si subo yo? –Sugirió Esme.

Alice se concentró, y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Creo que llorará, y la consolarás, pero luego de un rato no logro ver qué pasa.

-¿Y si subimos ambos? –Sugerí yo.

Alice volvió a concentrarse.

-Lo mismo que llevo viendo –dijo-. Llanto. Llanto y más llanto.

-¿Está deprimida? –Le pregunté a -Jasper.

-Sí –afirmó.

-No la he sentido moverse en todo el día, y no me atreví a subir a molestarla, ya que en la mañana parecía querer estar solita –confesó Esme, apenada.

Asentí, y volví a mirar a Alice. Se encogió de hombros y me miró enojada. Miré a Edward, y me miró algo angustiado.

-Se ve confuso –tradujo.

-¿Y si subo sólo yo? –Propuse.

Alice pareció cansada, pero volvió a concentrarse.

-Llanto –murmuró.

-¿Y si la sacamos a dar un paseo? –Sugirió Esme como si fuera obvio-. A lo mejor necesita salir de esta casa un rato.

-No sé si eso ayude –murmuré inseguro-. Anoche intentó escapar –recordé. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a hablar nosotros con ella, y que los niños salgan un rato. Eso hará que se sienta más en confianza.

Bella me miró, enojada.

-¿Qué pasa hija? –Le pregunté.

-Sugiero dejar de hacerle caso –dijo con indiferencia.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Vayan a dar una vuelta -les ordené, y para enfatizar empujé un poco a Bella de vuelta al pasillo. Obedecieron, por suerte, aunque Alice volvió a murmurar "Te odio Carlisle" bajito. Los acompañamos hasta la terraza, y los vimos alejarse.

-Vamos –me dijo mi esposa, tomando mi mano. La seguí dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué sugieres? –Le pregunté, algo perdido.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo habla con ella. Sé franco.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo? –le pregunté, rogando que me dijera que sí.

-Te acompañaré arriba, y estaré cerca por si acaso –me aseguró-. Pero creo que el problema lo tuvo concretamente contigo, amor, y sólo necesitan hacer las paces.

-Supongo que tienes razón –murmuré-. Vamos.

Esme se quedó en la sala de estar, como prometió. Me dirigió una mirada de ánimo. Asumí que tenía razón. Era sólo una niñita con la que me acababa de pelear en la mañana. ¿Qué tenía de tan terrible?

Me quedé parado en el umbral de la puerta, preguntándome qué hacer o qué decirle. Ella ni siquiera levantó la vista.

-¿Daniela? ¿Quieres hablar? –Le pregunté luego de unos segundos, al ver que no reaccionaba.

Volvió a ignorarme. Pero no me había dicho que no, así que asumí que mejor entraba. Cerré la puerta, para dar ilusión de privacidad, y me acerqué a ella. La observé, pero seguía sin moverse ni levantar la vista. Después de un rato, me agaché para mirarle la carita. Parecía angustiada, o asustada. No supe distinguir.

-¿Quieres que salga? –Le ofrecí.

Negó con la cabeza, y sentí alivio. No estaba asustada, sino angustiada como había dicho Jasper. Le hice cariño en la mejilla, con cuidado para que no se asustara ni volviera a reaccionar como en la mañana. No me rechazó, pero apenas la toqué comenzó a llorar como había predicho Alice. La abracé como pude, y comenzó a llorar con más ganas. Pobrecita. Le puse una mano en la espalda, y al ver que no me rechazaba comencé a hacerle cariño.

Estuvimos un buen rato así, pero no parecía dispuesta a parar. Decidí tener paciencia, y luego de un buen rato mi paciencia se vio recompensada. De a poco comenzó a llorar con menos energía.

-Ya… No estás sola. Todo va a mejorar –le prometí.

-Nunca va a mejorar –respondió, desconcertándome-. Odio mi vida.

Bueno, ser vampiro no era lo ideal, supuse que tenía que concederle eso.

-Vamos a encontrar la forma de que la odies menos –prometí.

-No. Quiero que me ayudes –solicitó-. Pero a resolver esto.

-¿Qué necesitas? –Le pregunté, contento de que sintiera la confianza de pedir mi ayuda-. ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

-Tengo una idea -confesó-. Pero por favor escúchala hasta el final, ¿ok?

Eso no me gustó demasiado, pero no era el momento de ponerse quisquilloso. Lo que sea que se le hubiera ocurrido, era mejor saberlo.

-Te lo prometo –le respondí con amabilidad-. Habla con toda tranquilidad.

En ese momento sonó el celular de mi esposa, y eso distrajo a la niña.

-Dime –le dije, animándola para que continuara con su idea. Me hizo caso, por suerte.

-Me gustaría que ustedes hicieran algo por mí –explicó-. Me gustaría que me quemaran, y que lo filmaran.

Me sobresalté a pesar de mi resolución a guardar la compostura fuera cual fuera su idea. Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Daniela era suicida?

-Me gustaría hacer creer a mi familia que morí quemada en alguna circunstancia –explicó-. La que sea. Un auto en llamas. Un culto satánico. Una caída al cráter de un volcán… Lo que sea. Lo que ustedes prefieran. Deseo que ese video llegue a manos de mis padres, de alguna forma que no los incrimine a ustedes, para que ellos tengan la certeza de que morí y que puedan vivir el duelo sin quedarse con la duda. Y, si es posible, me gustaría que dejaran… Mis cenizas… En el patio de mi casa.

Se puso a llorar de nuevo, y sólo atiné a hacerle cariño. ¿Cómo le podía explicar que jamás la mataría sin que se sintiera rechazada? ¿Y pensaba que sus padres se sentirían mejor viendo un video casero de ella quemándose? ¿De dónde sacaba semejantes ideas, Dios mío?

-Por favor –me rogó.

-No puedo hacer eso –le expliqué, triste.

-Por favor –insistió.

No le contesté. Ella no quería entender que no le haría daño aunque me lo pidiera a cada segundo. Tristemente, me recordó a Rosalie en sus primeras semanas.

Volvió a sonar el celular de mi esposa, y asumí que eran los niños. Alice seguramente. Eso me alarmó y me dio esperanza a la vez. ¿Se avecinaban más problemas o llamaban para ayudar?

Era efectivamente Alice. Alcancé a oír que le decía a mi esposa que me recomendara seguirle la corriente a la niña. Pero no alcancé a escuchar más porque en ese momento casi quedé sordo con un grito que mi dulce hijita le lanzó a mi esposa ordenándole que colgara el teléfono, con su boca a centímetros de mi oído. Suerte que los vampiros éramos bastante indestructibles.

-Por favor –insistió Daniela.

Apenado, la miré a los ojos. Alice me había recomendado que le siguiera la corriente. Pero no podía simplemente decirle "ok, te mataré".

-No puedo –le respondí con franqueza-. Sé que te cuesta entenderlo, pero es que simplemente no soy capaz –me defendí.

-Los otros pueden hacerlo si tú no quieres –sugirió, como si eso resolviera el problema. Me dieron ganas de sacudirla-. Pero quiero que me prometas que lo harán. Tú personalmente, o con la ayuda de tu familia.

Me concentré. Ok, estaba decidida a no entender que no la mataría, así que la tendría que convencer con el tiempo. Sólo debía ganar tiempo.

-Sólo si me prometes algo a cambio –le propuse con calma.

-¿Qué? –Me respondió entusiasta, la muy desubicada.

-10 años –le propuse-. Vive 10 años con nosotros. Y te doy mi palabra que si dentro de 10 años sigues con ese deseo, lo haré.

Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero era por una buena causa. Con el tiempo lo entendería. Me relajé más al oír a Alice decir que no habría más llanto.

Vi que Daniela giraba la cabeza hacia la sala también, y me dio la impresión de que estaba escuchando la televisión. No podía creerlo… ¿Tanto drama y al minuto se distraía escuchando ese aparato? Cabecita de pájaro… Le giré la cabeza, y pareció ofenderse al verme.

-¿Me prometes esperar 10 años? –Le pregunté, antes de que volviera a distraerse. Vi que frunció el ceño.

-Creo que en Chaitén hay un volcán activo. No necesito su ayuda para saltar dentro –me contestó, con descaro-. Me hubiera gustado que me ayudaran a llevarle paz a mi familia, pero si usted no quiere no puedo obligarlo.

Me quedé atónito por una fracción de segundo, y no pude evitar que se me saliera una carcajada. ¿De dónde sacaba semejantes ideas?, me pregunté nuevamente. Al ver que se enojaba, me forcé a contener la risa.

-¿Me prometes esperar 10 años? –Le pregunté.

-No –contestó molesta.

-Ok –le dije con calma-, entonces sólo me queda vigilarte día y noche para que no lo consigas.

-¿Y en 10 años más me ayudarás? -Preguntó.

-No –le dije con total seguridad.

-¡Pero prometiste! –Se quejó.

-No –le aclaré-. Te dije que te prometía ayudarte solamente si tú me prometías primero que esperarías 10 años.

Pareció darse por vencida, por suerte.

-Ok, te lo prometo –accedió a regañadientes-. ¡Pero en 10 años tienes que cumplir tu palabra! –Insistió enojada.

-Sólo la cumpliré si tú cumples tu parte y no intentas inmolarte dentro de esos 10 años –le respondí diplomáticamente-. Si lo intentas te traeré de vuelta a casa del pelo, y te puedes ir olvidando de nuestro trato –la amenacé-. Y con inmolarte me refiero a cualquier intento de hacerte daño.

-¿Eso incluye si me tratan de matar vampiros de otros aquelarres? –Preguntó, completamente seria.

Dios… ¿Por qué tenía que darle tantas vueltas? Me pregunté si no habría sido mejor decirle "no te mataré, punto final". A lo mejor hubiera llorado por horas, pero nos habríamos ahorrado esa discusión ridícula. Me pregunté, por un instante, si no me estaría tomando un poco el pelo…

-Eso no tiene gracia Daniela –le contesté.

-Pero podría ocurrir –insistió, muy seria-. ¿Qué pasa si dentro de los próximos 10 años tu familia se encuentra con otro aquelarre, y se pelean, y ellos intentan matarme? A mí no me molestaría que lo hicieran –aclaró-, pero tampoco quiero que si tu familia me salva luego me digas que yo incumplí mi parte del trato.

Inspiré, y expiré. Ok. No me estaba tomando el pelo. A pesar de que sus palabras eran absurdas, para ella tenían sentido.

-Ok -concedí-. Si un aquelarre intenta quemarte, y conseguimos salvarte, no te lo tomaré en cuenta –le prometí.

Lo que sea…

-Ok entonces –aceptó-. Aunque en 10 años no me va a servir de mucho el plan -explicó-. Porque el video ya no va a ser creíble. Pareceré de 14 cuando se supone que tengo 24.

Me dieron ganas de agarrarme la cabeza. ¿Por qué _seguía_ dándole vueltas? Era completamente absurdo. La miré, cansado, y al ver que fruncía al ceño decidí tener paciencia.

-Lo filmaremos con una cámara de esta generación -inventé-. Así, técnicamente, parecerá un video de esta época. Ahora la tecnología avanza muy rápido.

En realidad no era cierto, el archivo diría la fecha de filmación. Pero Daniela no parecía profundizar demasiado en las cosas que sí tenían lógica, y parecía, en cambio, tomar completamente en serio sus ideas absurdas.

Sentí acercarse a mi esposa, y supuse que eso significaba "crisis superada". Tomé en brazos a la niña, con muchos deseos de salir de ahí.

-Sé que no soy tu padre –admití-. Pero, sólo por esta vez, ¿puedo darte un beso en la frente como a mis hijos? –Le pregunté, a ver si al menos todo ese drama había servido para algo.

-Bueno –contestó, arrepentida por suerte-. Siento haberte tratado mal en la mañana.

Perfecto. Todos perdonados, no me odiaba, no seguiría pidiendo que la mataran, y con un poco de suerte tampoco lo intentaría ella misma. Aunque no creía que fuera realmente suicida, nunca se podía estar seguro. Le di dos besos en vez de uno, a ver si se convencía de que era uno más de mis hijos.

-Gracias –le dije, contento al comprobar que no me rechazaba -. Y gracias por tutearme también -agregué.

Mi esposa entró, con cara de alivio, y le pasé a la niña. Comenzó a besarla, y eso pareció exasperarla. Le dijo algunas frases desatinadas, y no estuve muy seguro de si lo hacía porque era un poco _tonta_ o sólo quería que Esme la soltara.

-.-


End file.
